Desperate
by Imagination Writer 247
Summary: After the accident, Vlad Masters used his newly founded ghost powers to steal wealth and gain fame but none of that could compare to what he wanted most: the love of his life. Desperate, he devised an insane and risky plan that no one could believe he would come up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Vlad Masters.

The man who had everything. Well, almost everything. He had the fame, the fortune, but he was still missing what he desperately longed for; the love of his life.

 _Maddie._

Just the mere thought of her name made his heart ache as he longed to kiss her tender yet plump red lips. He yearned to hold her in his arms late at night as he watched her sleep peacefully. He wished to cuddle with her by the fireplace on a cold winter night as they whispered sweet nothings to each other. He dreamt that they would wed and have beautiful children together.

He sighed in despair as the crackling fire in front of him brought him out of his thoughts, reminding him that he didn't have what he truly wanted. Bringing the porcelain cup to his lips, he sipped his tea as the constant thought of her continued to torment him.

As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew, deep down, he was lonely. It felt like a hole dug into his heart and couldn't be filled until someone that he loved would love him back. But no one loved him and the only person he loved married an idiotic man.

He sighed again and set his tea down on the end table next to him then shut his novel, not in the mood to read any longer. He stood and trudged over to his bookcase, his footsteps heavy and loud. Placing his novel back on the shelf, he glanced at the clock above his fireplace, noting it was five minutes till one in the morning. He frowned, disappointed that he allowed himself to sulk over Maddie instead of watching the time, again.

He glanced at the fireplace once before grabbing the fire poker next to it and moving the charred wood away from the burning flames to reduce the fire. He then put the poker back once the wood was taken care of and left the room, knowing full well that his maid would take care of putting it out completely once she saw him exiting the library. His assumption was proven right when he walked out the door and took a few steps forward before glancing over his shoulder to see his maid entering into the room.

As he walked down the desolate hallways, he couldn't help but think of what he could do to earn his true love's heart. He could try to woo her by tricking her into coming to his home. But how would he do that? Last time he tried to contact her, he found out she had a daughter.

He scoffed in annoyance and entered his bedroom, causing the lights to automatically turn on. He closed his door and walked over to his closet to change into a pair of pajamas. Once clothed in a pair of red silk pajamas, he walked over to his bed, tossing his uniform he wore earlier that day into the hamper for the maid, then climbed into it. He placed the comforter over himself and readjusted his pillow to make it more fluffier before lying down.

As he lay, his thoughts turned back to Maddie. There had to be _some_ way to get her to come back to him but what was it? Maybe he should take drastic measures and kidnap her; she'd soon learn to love him after the amount of time they would spend together. He shook his head in disgust; _that_ was too far.

What else could he do? Should he try to attempt to kill Jack? No, he wasn't as powerful of a ghost as he'd hoped to be yet.

Then what?! Do something Maddie liked to impress her? His eyes widened; that was it! He would impress her!

He then frowned; what could he do to do that? Try his hand at Ghost Hunting and show off his equipment to her? He scoffed again; she wouldn't be impressed by what he had; she would be impressed based on what he _did_.

He sighed and turned on his side. There was nothing he could do to impress her! He wasn't what she wanted in looks, personality, or intellect; she wanted an fool, like Jack! Did he have to become like Jack in order to win the heart of his true love? He scowled at the thought; he would _never_ do something like that.

So what did he have to do?! Go ghost hunting?! Raise children?!

He gasped and sat up, that idea flowing through his mind. A child; Maddie adored children. He grinned as a plan formed in his mind; he would adopt a child as soon as possible and call her, begging for her to come and help him raise it. He could play as a dumb parent and not understand how to take care of a child, so his love could come and help him.

He sighed in content; the idea was perfect. Maddie would fall in love with him once she saw him attempt to raise his child.

He laid back down, getting comfortable, before closing his eyes and letting himself succumb to sleep.

* * *

Who knew adopting a child was so difficult? Well, legally adopting one was. He had to pull a few strings, make several bribes, and give half of his fortune up just to adopt one within a week.

He stood close to the window as he gazed out of it and waited for the social worker to bring him the two year old baby boy he wanted. Considering that Maddie always cooed at little boys more than girls, he figured adopting a boy would convince her to come rushing over to aid him in raising the little monster.

He straightened up as soon as he spotted an unfamiliar dark gray minivan pulling up to his porch. He readjusted the bow tie on his suit and casually strolled over to his front door. He paced in front of it, waiting for the doorbell to ring.

A few stressful moments later, the doorbell rang, causing him to anxiously walk towards the door. He opened it with ease and smiled a fake smile he perfected after so many years of trying to gain fortune and fame. "Hello," he greeted.

The social worker, a woman with short brown hair, pushed her glasses up as she glanced up at him. She gave a smile back, trying to show she was pleased to be there, but he could tell by the look in her eyes she'd rather be resting. "Hello," she greeted back then tilted her head slightly as she raised a curious brow, "are you Mr. Masters?"

"Yes." He held out his hand for her to shake, which she took as a show of respect. "I'm Vlad Masters. And you are?"

"Tiffany Smith, but you may call me Ms. Smith." She shook hands with him before retracting hers and gesturing to her side. "Well, I wish you the best of luck and wanted to thank you for adopting this precious child."

He smiled wider and glanced down, his expression of happiness immediately crumbling when he saw the small car seat with a pink blanket covering it next to the woman. There had to be some mistake; he knew that car seat was too small for a two year old boy. He cleared his throat, earning her attention from the car seat to him. "I'm afraid there's been a mistake." He pointed down at the seat. "I didn't adopt a baby."

Ms. Smith scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Are you sure? In the papers it specifically said that you were adopting a newborn baby."

He pursed his lips as he tried to restrain himself from yelling at her. "Then someone made a mistake because I did _not_ adopt a baby. I wanted a toddler."

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she pursed her lips and glanced at the car seat. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Masters."

"It's alright." He clasped his hands behind his back. "Human error is common."

She nodded once before bending over and picking up the car seat then glanced back up at him. "If it's alright with you, may I leave her inside to cool down while I make some phone calls to determine what to do with her?"

He hummed before sighing and stepping aside, knowing that allowing her entrance would show a good sign of character and help him with keeping a good reputation. She smiled gratefully and strolled in, her heels clicking against the marble floors beneath them, before setting the seat down. She then straightened her posture and walked out the front door. "I'll be right back."

He nodded once then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose once she was out of earshot. He'd probably have to wait another week until he received the child he illegally adopted. Why didn't anyone do anything right?

The sound of a baby's cry forced him to snap his attention toward the seat, his eyes trained on it. He scowled; why did that witless woman have to leave the newborn alone with him? He didn't know how to make a baby stop crying!

He then straightened his suit and turned his back to her. Maybe if he ignored her, she might settle down and fall asleep. A few moments passed before the baby did stop, and he sighed in relief.

Seconds later, a loud noise erupted from the second floor. "Sorry!" his maid exclaimed, "I dropped the vacuum!"

He face-palmed and sighed in frustration when the baby started crying again but more hysterically. "Oh come on!" he exclaimed before turning around to face her. The maid just had to scare the baby!

He _had_ to make her stop crying; he wasn't sure how to do that but he had to try something. He stormed over to the car seat, crouched down, and lifted up the pink blanket covering the baby. He glanced inside, hoping to somehow calm her down by allowing light into her vision. He watched as she opened her mouth to scream once more before closing it and panting deeply as she opened her dark blue eyes, squinting at the blinding light.

Her tongue licked her bottom lip as her eyes readjusted before wandering them from the left to right before setting her eyes on him. He scrunched his eyebrows at her as she took deep breaths and blinked at him before letting out another scream. He sighed and gently reached into her carrier, sliding his hand under her bottom and the other under her neck and head then lifted her up out of the seat, cradling her to his chest. Carefully, he stood up and repositioned her as he slowly slid his hand holding her neck and head toward her back as her head tucked against the crook of his arm.

Gently, he rocked her, hoping to calm down her deafening cries. "It's alright," he soothed, his tone soft yet bitter, "Ms. Smith will be back soon."

Despite his attempts at making the crying stop, she flailed her arms and kicked her legs, causing him to groan in frustration and stop rocking her. "What will it take?" He swayed her from side-to-side, being gentle and moving at a slow pace. "Why won't you stop crying?"

"She's probably hungry."

He looked over to his right to see the social worker standing in the doorway with her arms folded against her chest and her legs crossed. Quickly, she rummaged through her bag while walking over to him and pulled out a baby bottle. "Unless, of course, she has a dirty diaper. Do you smell anything foul, Mr. Masters?"

He scrunched his eyebrows in disgust as his mouth gaped open. "What makes you believe I would check to see if she has a dirty diaper?!"

She smiled softly. "You can usually smell it while holding her. Do you smell anything?"

Reluctantly, he sniffed the air and shook his head, discovering nothing foul flying up into his nostrils. "No, nothing foul."

She nodded once then took out a tub of formula and smiled sheepishly. "May I use your stove to make fresh formula for the baby?"

First, she brings him the wrong child, leaves him alone with the baby to make a few phone calls concerning _his_ adopted child, and now wants to use his kitchen?! What's next?! She'll ask if the baby can sleep at his home for the night?!

However, knowing Maddie wouldn't approve of him denying her access to feed the baby, he nodded and led the way towards his kitchen. They both walked in, the baby still crying against his chest, and Ms. Smith walked over to the stove before searching the cabinets for a pot.

While she was searching, he sat down in a chair and continued swaying the baby while humming, remembering that some parents could hum or sing to their babies to soothe them. The baby's cries calmed down a bit, but she continued screaming, and he started humming a little louder, hoping that would soothe her.

When the sound of water running reached his ears, he turned to look over at the social worker to see her pouring water from the faucet then hurry over to the stove and start the process of boiling the water. He glanced down at the baby, watching and listening as her cries lessened to panting. Making sure she was secure in his one arm, he carefully lifted his free hand and brushed his thumb against her cheek, feeling the soft and smooth skin press against it.

Once the water was boiling, Ms. Smith turned off the stove and carefully picked up the pot then poured the water into the baby bottle, spilling a few drops on the counter and asked, "So what made you consider adopting, Mr. Masters?"

"Oh, well, I just wanted to learn what it was like to be a father," he lied, smiling at her, "but I also wanted someone to inherit my wealth and estate after I died and what better way to do that than to adopt?"

She shrugged and placed the bottle in the freezer to speed up the bottle-making process. "Have you ever considered marriage?"

His smile faltered a bit at the mere mention of 'marriage' as it reminded him of how Jack stole the love of his life, but he recomposed himself and sat up straighter. "Yes, I have." He stroked the baby's cheek once more to keep him from yelling at the irritating woman. "Unfortunately, it didn't work out; another man stole her from me."

She frowned sympathetically as her eyebrows scrunched together. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Masters. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's alright." He gently grabbed a hold of the baby's fist and allowed her to wrap her fingers around his finger. "It's all in the past now."

She smiled softly and waited a few minutes before taking the bottle out of the fridge and placing it on the counter. He watched as she spooned some of the formula into the bottle then screwed on the cap before shaking it gently, forcing the formula and water to mix. She then tilted the bottle and dripped some of the formula on her wrist, smiled in satisfaction, then walked over to him and held it out to him.

He glanced down at the baby, pursing his lips, before looking up at her. "I apologize, but I don't know how to feed a baby."

An amused smile adorned her lips. "Well, Mr. Masters, if you're wanting to adopt a two year old, you're going to have to learn how to feed them."

"Yes, but wouldn't the child be able to hold the bottle on it's own at that age?" He knew he was right; toddlers were able to make use of their limbs around the age of one so why would he have to feed them if they could do it themselves?

She shrugged. "Yes, they can, but it's best to learn." She chuckled softly. "If you keep your two year old though, and they grow older, you may be feeding your own grandchildren one day."

He sighed and took the bottle from her; even though he was only using the toddler to bring Maddie to him, the boy was going to get older later on and have grandchildren; they would probably visit him often just because of the size of the house, and because of Maddie's persistence for them to stop by. "How do I do this then?"

She pulled out a chair in front of him, crowding his leg room, and sat down then placed her hand gently over his. "It's simple, Mr. Masters. It looks like you have her at an appropriate semi-sitting position already so now you'll want to lower the bottle and make sure the nipple of it slides into her mouth."

"Alright." Gently, he lowered the bottle, with Ms. Smith helping him keep it at the right angle; not too high and not too low so that there was formula continuously flowing into the baby's mouth. However, she did instruct him that he needed to lower the bottle during feeding to prevent too much formula from overwhelming her; it also helped her pace her feeding pattern.

The newborn opened her mouth to allow the bottle entrance and sucked on the end of it, drinking the formula given to her. Involuntarily, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lip as he watched her drink the formula _he_ was feeding her. She was accepting what he gave her and that caused his heartstrings to tug softly as a small smile of happiness involuntarily sneaked onto his lips. Her adorable cheeks puffed out for a quick second before sucking back in as she drank. She then reached up and held onto the bottle, as if trying to keep it in place.

"Well, would you look at that?" Ms. Smith gently rubbed the baby's head. "She seems to like you."

"She likes the bottle," he corrected, "she likes the formula."

Ms. Smith hummed. "No, she likes you. Just look at how relaxed she is in your arms."

He smiled a little wider at that, especially when he noticed how she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Ms. Smith was right; the baby felt relaxed, maybe even _safe_ , in his arms. He always wanted someone to love him or accept him, and she did; that caused a feeling of adoration and love for the child; a feeling he didn't think he would feel for anyone else except Maddie.

"Well, it looks like she's finished." Ms. Smith stood up and straightened her skirt then pushed the chair in under the table. "I'll be taking her back to the Orphanage."

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Smith." Vlad placed the empty bottle on the table and stood up with the baby snuggled in his arms. "I believe I just reconsidered my decision on adopting her."

* * *

He originally designed one of the guest bedrooms to be most suitable for a boy, but now that he adopted a baby girl, he had to remodel the entire bedroom. With the large sum of money he paid the designers, the job was done in about a few days.

He stepped into the room, his little girl snuggled in his arms, and smiled in satisfaction at the finished look. The walls were painted light pink, the floors were covered in the softest white carpet he could find, and the windows were sanded down and repainted white instead of the gloomy black he originally had painted them as. The pretty pink crib was placed at the far side of the room, underneath the curtained windows, and next to the diaper changing station, which he hoped the experience of using it wouldn't be as disgusting as he heard it was. There was also a small kitchen on the far left to keep bottles refrigerated and close by, so he didn't have to walk all the way down the stairs just to make a bottle. A TV with movies for children was on the right as well as a tiny baby bouncer and swing in front of it. A rocking chair stood in the corner of the far side of the room, next to her crib, to help put her back to sleep in case she woke up in the middle of the night and needed to be fed. A dresser stood below the TV that held extra supplies and clothes she might need. Then, of course, he bought various types of dolls, doll houses, clothes, and toys for her; he wasn't spoiling her too much, right?

He walked over to the crib before gently lowering her into it, watching in awe as she sucked on her pacifier he bought for her. He chuckled softly to himself and took out the list of instructions the social worker gave him before handing her over. She was _very_ specific on what he needed to do to take care of his daughter, which he was grateful for but believed he wouldn't need the instructions once Maddie came over to help.

He pushed the list back in his pocket, not caring if it crumpled. "You are going to bring me such joy, Elizabeth," he whispered to the newborn, "you're going to bring the love of my life back to me, and we can be the perfect family daddy has always wanted."

The newborn blinked her eyes at him, not understanding what he meant, as she sucked on her pacifier. "Aw," he cooed and reached down to rub her tummy, feeling the hard plastic jewels of her dress rub against the palm of his hands, "you'll understand when you see your new mommy, sweetheart. I promise."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! I really hope you liked the first chapter. The second chapter will be up soon! What do you think will happen next? Do you think Vlad would make a good father? Please leave a review! Construction criticism is welcome and appreciated! :D**

 **Fun fact:** **Originally, I wanted the baby's name to be "Jessica" so her nickname would be "Jess" later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC and her story. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Vlad groaned, frustrated and annoyed when Elizabeth's cries sounded from the baby monitor. He understood waking up to feed her but to change her or rock her back to sleep? Heck, one time he had to put the pacifier back in her mouth when it fell out! How long was he going to have to endure waking up just to do things like that? Did every parent have to deal with waking up in the middle of the night more than once to care for their child?

He didn't understand why she was doing it either; the first few nights she spent with him were fine. She didn't cry, never screamed, and never wailed. Why was she doing it now?

Disoriented, he reached up and turned on his lamp before throwing the covers off of him and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, letting them touch the soft carpet beneath his feet. He slipped on his slippers and stood up then walked over to the foot of his bed and lazily put on his robe. Slowly, he stumbled over to the bedroom door and opened it before exiting his room and heading straight for Elizabeth's, grateful that he decided to make sure she slept a few doors down.

"I'm coming, Elizabeth," he tiredly called as he stumbled through the hallway, unsure if she could hear him.

Her cries screamed through the closed door, making him sigh tiredly and enter the room then turn on the light. His squinted a bit at the bright lights and waited to readjust them before walking over to her, the amount of energy he was using dwindling with each step he took. "I'm here, sweetheart," he assured, his tone sounding more exhausted than frustrated.

When her cries wouldn't calm down, he wasn't sure if she heard him over her loud wailing. "Elizabeth." He lowered the front panel of the crib and picked up the screaming child. "Daddy's here, sweetheart."

Her cries didn't calm down, so he first brought her over to the changing table. He set her down, unbuttoned her pink onesie and looked inside her diaper. When he realized the problem wasn't the diaper, he reattached the diaper and buttoned up her onesie before picking her up and heading over to the fridge. He opened the fridge, took out a bottle, then staggered over to the rocking chair to sit down. Once seated, he teased her lips with the nipple of the bottle, testing to see if she was hungry. When she wouldn't take the bottle, he sighed again and placed it on the ground before rocking the chair, hoping that she just wanted to be rocked back to sleep again.

"Sh, Elizabeth," he whispered, trying to soothe her, as he gently rocked her, "go to sleep."

A few moments later, he breathed a sigh of relief as soon as her cries died down to panting. "Good girl, Elizabeth." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, watching her eyes close as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Vlad sighed tiredly as he walked-well, _stumbled_ down the stairs, exhausted from last night. Elizabeth woke him up eight times during the night; five of those times she needed to be fed, once she needed to be changed, once she needed to be rocked, and the last one was because the gardener turned on the leaf blower outside.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He knew he couldn't keep waking up in the middle of the night when he had work the next day; how was he going to commit crimes when he wasn't fighting at his fullest? Maybe he needed a full-time nanny.

He stumbled into the kitchen, his back bending over slightly from exhaustion, and sat down at the table where his usual breakfast was waiting for him. He poked at his eggs then glanced up when the sound of footsteps reached his ears and saw his chef, Mr. Martinez, walk in. "Good morning, Mr. Masters," the latter greeted, smiling, "how was your night?"

"Frustrating," he replied and took a sip of his orange juice then set it down, "you seem awfully cheery this morning."

"Yes, well, I had a good night last night."

He scoffed. "Must be nice."

The chef chuckled nervously, noticing Vlad's bitter tone. "I'm guessing your daughter's the cause of your frustrating night?"

"Unfortunately."

"Yeah, I'm going through the same thing with my son." He started wiping down the stove. "He's quite the handful."

"I didn't know you had a son." Vlad glanced over at him. "Is he a newborn?"

"Yes, he is." He then started wiping down the counters. "Newborns are difficult to take care of, but it'll all be worth it in the end."

Vlad hummed then took another bite of his eggs. "It better be," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Plasmius flew through the city, searching for something worth of value to steal. Normally, he would go out to work once or twice a week but he spent most of his fortune on his daughter, so he had to go out at least four times a week until he made up for what he lost.

He flew through several stores, using his intangibility and invisibility to prevent anyone from seeing him, and stopped when he entered a bank. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as the idea of stealing from a bank peaked his interest. He flew towards the vault, phasing through the security guard standing in front of it, who shivered at his touch. He chuckled darkly and phased through the steel door then activated his ghost ray powers and shot down the camera in the upper corner of the room. His smirk widened as he allowed himself to become visible again and glanced at all of the safe deposit boxes; all of the money he needed was in them.

He levitated over to the nearest one and used his intangibility to stick his hand inside of it. His fingers wrapped around something small and oddly shaped. He raised a confused brow before pulling it out, grinning when he registered that it was a diamond. "Perfect," he muttered, satisfied with his find, before widening his eyes when he heard the sound of the vault door opening.

Quickly, he turned invisible, turning the diamond invisible too, then flew up to the ceiling, watching as three security guards walked in followed by a bank clerk. Two of the guards walked over to the corner where the destroyed camera helplessly dangled from.

The buff one crossed his arms as he glared up at it. "Looks like you were right, Arnold," he stated, his tone deep, "the camera was destroyed."

"I told you I wasn't crazy!" the guard next to him, whose name Vlad guessed was Arnold, exclaimed. "I saw a pink light right before it stopped working!"

The half-ghost flew over to the other safety deposit boxes, knowing full-well the guard's wouldn't see him committing his crime. He reached in one of the top ones and pulled out a silver watch before pocketing it in the pouch he brought with him.

"Did you see anyone?" the teller asked, stepping more into the room.

Arnold pushed up his glasses as Vlad took out a diamond necklace from another deposit box. "That's the strange thing; no one was in the room."

"What?" A guard with a brown beard asked as a smirk settled on his lips. "Are you saying it was a ghost?"

That didn't faze Vlad one bit; he knew people would make assumptions involving the paranormal after his heists but never actually believed in them.

"I don't know what I saw," Arnold defended, "but it wasn't anything human."

The teller shrugged. "Maybe something went wrong with the camera?"

"That caused it to explode?" Arnold placed his hands on his hips as he narrowed his eyes at the halfwitted teller. "Cameras don't just _explode_ randomly. There would have to have been some sort of electrical circuit malfunction."

"Well, maybe there was."

"There wasn't. I checked the camera this morning; I check it every morning!"

Plasmius frowned, believing that Arnold was either good at his job or he was just being paranoid; he hoped it was the latter.

The buff man placed his hands on his hips. "Oh come on, Arnold-"

"What's going in here?"

Vlad glanced over to the entrance of the vault after taking out a golden bracelet and watched as a tall and lean man dressed in a different colored security uniform walk in. He narrowed his eyes; he must be the Head of security for the bank.

"I could hear all of you from the break room," he stated, his rich southern accent clearly shown, as he crossed his arms.

The brown bearded guard scoffed and gestured to the camera. "Arnold believes the paranormal broke the security camera, Jeff."

"I didn't say that-" Arnold tried to defend himself but was interrupted by the buff guard.

"You said it wasn't anything human."

Jeff pursed his lips together and raised a skeptical brow. "Nothing human, Arnold?"

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "T-There was a pink light that shot up at the camera right before it exploded, sir."

Vlad nodded once in affirmation; Jeff _was_ the Head of security. Why would someone call anyone 'sir' if they weren't their boss?

Jeff sighed. "Well, whatever it was, we can't ignore it." He looked over at the teller. "Will you tell the boss we need another security camera installed in here ASAP, please?"

The teller nodded and hastily left the room, most likely following Jeff's orders.

"Arnold, I want you back behind the cameras. Let us know if you see anything out of the ordinary." He then glanced at the other two. "As for you two, I want you watching this vault like your lives depended on it, understand?"

All three nodded before following their boss out of the vault then closed the steel door, leaving Vlad alone to finish thieving. The half-ghost smirked and took out valuables from a few more deposit boxes before phasing through the ceiling of the bank, leaving to sell his valuables on the black market.

* * *

Vlad flew home, carrying at least twenty thousand dollars in his pouch. He was relieved his usual buyer gave in to his persuasive tongue and bought everything he had stolen. Although he didn't make _nearly_ enough money to make up for what he spent on Elizabeth, he was satisfied he managed to get something out of what he stole. But, unfortunately, he would have to go out again tomorrow if he wanted his fortune back.

Phasing through the wall of his room, he landed next to his vault then opened the safety deposit box and placed the pouch inside. He then closed and locked the vault then transformed back into Vlad Masters. He sighed and walked out of his bedroom to check on his little girl.

He sauntered over to her bedroom, in no rush to hurry because she should be taking her afternoon nap. Once he reached her door, he grabbed onto the handle and slowly turned it, not wanting to wake her, then peeked his head into the room. His eyes widened as soon as he saw the nanny he hired holding Elizabeth and rocking her. He stepped in, alerting her of his presence.

The nanny, Mrs. Jones, smiled softly and put a finger up to her lips as she rocked the baby. He smiled, understanding that his daughter must have fallen asleep, and sauntered over to see her bundled up in her blanket with a green pacifier in her mouth. Her eyes were closed softly, relaxed in Mrs. Jones arms.

Honestly, he felt a little jealous; he was the only one that made her feel comfortable and relaxed in his hold. Now that she was in someone else's arms, he wanted to rip her away and keep her secured in his arms.

Trying to maintain a calm composure, he held out his arms to the nanny, wanting to hold his child. "You're free to go now, Mrs. Jones," he whispered, not wanting to wake his little girl, "I'll call you if I need you to watch her again."

Mrs. Jones smiled wider and gently handed over Elizabeth to him, not letting go until she was sure he had a secure hold on her, then stood up and brushed her gray bangs away from her eyes. "Well," she whispered and picked up her bag next to the rocking chair, "I would love to come back and watch her; she was an absolute sweetheart, Mr. Masters."

He nodded once. "She can be when she wants to be. Nights are when she'd rather scream and wake me up."

She chuckled softly and patted his arm a few times before walking over to the door. "Newborns will do that; they'll want you to take care of them when you're engaged in doing something else, especially in the middle of the night."

"I'm starting to learn that the hard way." He swayed the baby gently. "Well, thank you. I wrote out your check; you should find it on the table in the kitchen."

The nanny nodded and disappeared from view, and he heard her heels click against the marble steps as she made her way downstairs.

He sighed in relief and sat down on the rocking chair, relieved to be the one holding her again as she slept in his arms. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he gently brushed her cheek, being careful not to wake her. He kissed her forehead gently and rocked the chair, feeling a sense of warmth and peace come over him. "Sleep well, Elizabeth," he whispered, "I'll see you when you wake up."

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Hey, beautiful people! What did you think of the second chapter? What do you think will happen next? Please feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! :D**

 **Fun Fact:** **Elizabeth will only accept using the green pacifier instead of the other's Vlad bought for her; she's very picky when it comes to her pacifiers. :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Hey, Luna Latanya! Thanks for your review! It was super sweet! I wanted to nickname Elizabeth "Liz" as she grew older. Thank you again, beautiful reviewer! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only my OC and _her_ story. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Vlad glanced up from the book he was reading when he heard a soft coo. He smiled softly when his gaze settled on Elizabeth as she laid on her stomach, lifting her head up every few moments before it fell back down. He chuckled and continued reading, knowing she was fine. Yesterday, however, he thought her nanny was trying to hurt her when he came home and saw his little girl on her stomach and struggling to keep her head up; Mrs. Jones was lucky he didn't shoot her with his ghost rays on sight.

He turned the page then glanced back at Elizabeth when she cooed a little louder and could see her looking directly at him. Although he knew she couldn't see him with her only being one month old, he smiled softly that she at least tried. He closed his book and set it on the end table next to him before standing and strolling over to her.

He knelt down, glancing at the fireplace for a brief moment, with her on her pink blanket then rubbed her back gently. "Good girl, Elizabeth," he praised, "you're doing such a good job."

A coo escaped her small pink lips, making him grin as his eyes softened before he turned to the doorway when he heard the door open. He stopped rubbing her back and stood up, clasping his hands behind his back. "Mrs. Jones, please come in."

Mrs. Jones walked in, a bit hesitant after he yelled at her yesterday for the misunderstanding. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Masters; the traffic was horrible."

He nodded once. "Yes, it can be brutal, can't it?" Which is exactly why he preferred to fly over driving. "Mrs. Jones, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday; it was an obvious misunderstanding, and you must understand that this is my first time raising a child."

The older woman smiled softly and stepped closer to him. "Oh, it's alright. You were just concerned. I'm not upset."

Truthfully, he didn't care how she felt; he just needed to keep a good reputation. "Thank you, Mrs. Jones."

She nodded then glanced over at Elizabeth before beaming. "Well, would you look at that?" She walked around him, making him turn around to watch her, and sat down on her knees in front of his child. "Your neck must be getting stronger, Elizabeth. I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

"Yes, she is doing well, isn't she?" He smiled in adoration as his daughter's head fell back down. "She's getting stronger by the day."

"Yes, she is." She rubbed her head gently as she glanced up at him. "You can go to work now, Mr. Masters. I'll make sure to take good care of her."

He cleared his throat and straightened his bow tie. "Are you sure you'll be alright? Will you be able to carry Elizabeth up the stairs and to her room?"

She scoffed and smiled wider. "Oh, Mr. Masters, I'll be fine. I raised six kids when I was young and lived in a two-story house; a set of stairs won't be a problem."

He nodded once before turning around and walking over to the door. "I appreciate your help. I don't know how much longer I'll need you to watch her for."

"I'll watch her until my dying days if you need me to, Mr. Masters."

He chuckled and left, heading out to finish stealing his fortune back.

* * *

After a month of robbing banks, stores, and restaurants, Vlad finally regained all of his fortune, including a little extra thanks to his persuasive tongue. Although he was never the one to spend money immediately after regaining it, he couldn't help but think what he could do with it next. Perhaps he could upgrade the kitchen? Buy an indoor swimming pool? He shook his head, silently berating himself; he had to use it wisely. After all, he had a daughter to take care of now; he couldn't afford to be careless.

He flew through one of the many cities of Wisconsin, heading home after he finished his training sessions at the abandoned football stadium only ten miles away. Flying had to be the best part of being a ghost. There was never any traffic in the sky, and he got home faster than he would in a vehicle. It was always so peaceful, so calming, so-

A loud clap of thunder interrupted his thoughts, making him halt and levitate in the air as he listened. "A thunderstorm?" he questioned. "In the middle of the afternoon?"

Another loud clap of thunder roared, a gust of wind blew past him, and a few droplets of rain dropped from the dark gray clouds above him, making him sigh in frustration. Of course a storm just had to start up right as he was flying home! He was going to be soaking wet if the storm wouldn't let up! He exhaled deeply, trying to calm down his frustration; all he had to do was get home as quickly as possible, and he would be fine.

"Alright," he muttered and started flying back, hoping the rain wouldn't pour down on him until he made it to shelter.

He then sighed, another thought coming to him. What if Elizabeth was afraid of storms, and it lasted throughout the night? She would cry for _hours_ if she was, which meant no sleep and another day of dragging himself out of bed and to work. He groaned in frustration; he could not handle another sleepless night.

More claps of thunder continued to sound from the clouds above him as the winds became stronger and the rain poured harder, making him frown once his clothes started to soak. He shook his head, causing droplets of water to fly off of his now soaked hair. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered and decided to fly a little faster, even though he was already soaking wet.

"Ow!" He stopped and rubbed his head as soon as something hard, yet small, hit the back of it. He lowered his hand then accidentally caught something in it. He narrowed his eyes at it when he registered that it was a piece of hail then looked up at the sky to watch as more pieces came hurtling down. He flew faster, feeling the icy pebbles hit him a few times as he tried to make it home.

A few minutes later, a loud and incessant siren caused him to halt where he was and glance down, noticing the tornado siren slowly rotating counter-clockwise as it blared it's warning. He narrowed his eyes then glanced back up as soon as another clap of thunder reached his ears. His eyes widened instantly at the sight of a vortex forming only five miles away from him.

"Oh no." He turned around and flew in the other direction, away from the spinning mass. "I need to find shelter before-"

He halted, a sense of fear pulling at his heart as his eyes widened. "Shelter. Home." He turned back around, watching as the tornado formed itself into a massive mesocyclone. "Elizabeth."

Without a second thought, he raced towards home, flying since it was the quickest way to get there. Why did he leave his one month old daughter to go on a robbing spree? He could have been there to protect her, to keep her safe! Yet, he decided to go out to finish regaining his fortune without even watching the news to make sure today's temperatures wouldn't show signs of a tornado!

As soon as he tried to race past and around the spinning cyclone, he gasped and choked as his cape pulled back on him, strangling him. He grasped onto his neck with one hand and used the other to reach behind him to somehow pull the cape back over to him. Unfortunately, the wind wouldn't let him grasp onto it. A grunt escaped his lips then he narrowed his eyes when he looked behind him to see that he was levitating closer to the tornado as it pulled him towards it. "No," he breathed out, his voice croaky as he continued suffocating from lack of oxygen. He fired up his ghost ray powers before shooting at his cape, missing a few times before finally hitting it and causing it to tear at the bottom as it incinerated.

He immediately flew away from the tornado, wanting to get as far away from it as possible, then let himself take in breath, feeling it race into his lungs. He panted then halted, his eyes widened as he surveyed the area around him; he was heading in the wrong direction. The tornado must have spun him before he escaped!

Another loud clap of thunder forced him to whirl around before gasping when he saw the tornado become thinner towards the bottom and spinned faster than before as it slid through the city and straight for his house. "Elizabeth," he muttered, fear lacing his tone, then flew forward.

He flew as fast as he could, hoping to somehow beat the tornado to his home, but with the winds picking up and the size of it, he doubted he would make it there first. His heart pounded against his chest as adrenaline kicked in as he dodged several pieces of debris that flew off of buildings from the impact the tornado caused. He shot down a large window that was hurtling towards him with his ghost ray powers and spun through the broken section of it, grunting as shards of glass scraped his back and abdomen. He growled and flew faster, gasping when he watched as the tornado had almost reached his home. He knew he was taking a risk by getting too close to it, but he _had_ to get to Elizabeth; he just had to.

He grunted as something hard hit him from behind and pushed him down. He landed on the broken street with a grunt then threw the heavy object, which he guessed was the piece of someone's roof, off of him. He immediately looked forward, feeling pain erupt from his back and the back of skull, and gaped as he saw the tornado only twenty feet from his home. "No!" he exclaimed and flew back up in the air, watching helplessly as it reached the front yard and headed for the front door. "Elizabeth!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! What do you think will happen next? Will Vlad save Elizabeth in time? Please feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! :D**

 **Fun Fact:** **Elizabeth was born three minutes before midnight on October 13th. :)**

* * *

 **Also, I can't believe I forgot to do this in the last chapter! I wanted to thank Luna Latanya, Runeion, Dark D Phoenix, Stupid-ColoredCube, Vgn Golley, Smokeandmirrorsddb, and shiorinatsu so much for following or favorite (or both) my story. You're all awesome! :D**

 **And to those that followed or favorited me as an author, thank you so much! You're all awesome too! :D**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Hey, Luna Latanya!** **I love your idea of Vlad co-sleeping with Elizabeth! Is it alright with you if I incorporate it into my story if I wanted to? (Gapes in surprise) Of course I'd notice you! Also, I don't think it would be lame or cheesy to say the senpai part. I actually think it's pretty cool. Thank you for your review, beautiful reviewer! :)**

 **Hey, Stupid-ColoredCube! Yes! When I watched Danny Phantom, I wanted to see Vlad connect with someone, but we never really got to see that. :( You know, I really hope Vlad betters himself too, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for your review, beautiful reviewer! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, beautiful people! I'm sorry for the long wait for this update; I didn't like how I was writing this chapter before, so I scrapped the original idea and came up with this. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Fear.

Failure.

Hopeless.

That was all Vlad felt as he watched the tornado reach his front door. He fell on his knees and clutched onto his head as he closed his eyes, not wanting to watch as it destroyed his home and took his daughter from him. "No," he muttered. He knew he wouldn't make it in time so why bother trying?

His plan of using her as bait to lure Maddie to come to him failed. But he wasn't sure if that's what he truly cared about at the moment. He was losing his child to something he couldn't fight. She would die right as she was sucked into the tornado and thrown. Or she would be shown mercy and die from flying debris inside the tornado before she hit the ground. He hoped it was the latter; he hoped she wouldn't suffer.

How could this happen? Why didn't he check the weather report earlier to make sure none of this would happen? How could he be so careless? He lived in Wisconsin for goodness sake! Tornado's form there! How could he be so stupid?!

He growled, feeling a sense of rage so overwhelming that it forced him to glare at the spinning natural disaster in front of him. It was trying to take everything from him! Everything he worked hard to get would be seen as a waste of time now! He stood up, wishing with all intent he could unravel the beast and destroy it.

He sighed in despair and held his head as he closed his eyes, feeling his rage slowly dissipate; but he couldn't unravel it. If he tried, it would suck him in and either kill him right away or throw him then the impact of the ground would break his spine. He slumped his shoulders; why couldn't he be more powerful and stronger than a tornado?

He perked his ears up when the sound of loud swirling reached his ears and gasped as his eyes widened when he found himself on the second floor of his home! "What?" he asked aloud, confused and in shock that he was standing on his marble floors. How did he get there? He didn't fly over and couldn't teleport so what-? He smirked at the thought of the word 'teleport'; teleportation was the only logical answer to how he got there. It was another ghost power that that buffoon Jack Fenton unwittingly gave him.

His smirk then vanished, and he ducked when the tornado burst through the front of his home, tearing it apart. He covered his head, preparing himself for any falling debris but then gasped when he heard the cries of his one month old over the roaring winds. "Elizabeth!"

Unsure if he could teleport on command yet, he flew over to her room, using all of his strength to push himself away from the strong winds that were trying to pull him into the spinning natural disaster. "No!" He shut his eyes tightly and pushed, feeling his energy drain with the amount of strain he was putting on himself. His daughter's screams became much more frantic as the loud winds increased in volume. "I'm coming, Elizabeth!"

With one final push, he released himself from the tight grasp the winds had on him and flew rapidly over to his daughter's room, barely dodging the hurtling vase that came straight at him. He phased through her door, not wanting to waste another second, then flew over to the crib but gasped in alarm when he saw it empty. "Elizabeth?! Elizabeth!" he called, hoping she'd cry out for him.

"Mr. Masters?!"

He powered up his pink ghost ray and glared as he whirled around to be faced with Elizabeth's closet door opening, revealing a distressed Mrs. Jones holding his child. She screamed shortly in shock when she registered him as someone else and took a few steps back into the closet while clutching Elizabeth tighter.

He powered down and held out his hands as a calming gesture. "Mrs. Jones, it's me! Vlad Masters!"

"Stay away from us, demon!" she exclaimed as she glared at him.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting that kind of response from the sweet old lady. "First of all, I'm a ghost; not a demon. Secondly, it really is me! I would show you, but we don't have enough time right now!"

He flew a little closer to her, but she backed up in response. "Stay back!" she yelled.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed in frustration. "Mrs. Jones, there is a ginormous tornado on it's way over here! Please be reasonable and let me fly you both to safety!"

She shook her head and stepped more into the closest but screamed as soon as the wall to Elizabeth's room blew out, letting the roaring winds of the tornado in. Vlad narrowed his eyes and grunted when the winds began pulling him closer to the tornado again. He glanced up to see Mrs. Jones clutching onto the door of the closet with the screaming child in her arms.

Using all the strength he could muster, he flew over to them and turned intangible when he grasped onto Elizabeth then pulled her out of Mrs. Jones' death grip. He turned off his intangibility and readjusted his hold on her to secure her in one arm then turned to grab the nanny as well but grunted when the crib slammed into him, knocking him over as it flew up to the tornado. He landed on his back then watched as the door hinges to the closet tore off. He and Mrs. Jones shared a fearful glance before the door broke off completely, taking her into the swirling winds. He gaped in shock as he watched her body disappear the farther she went into the dark tornado and listened as her screams died down until just the sound of the winds were all he heard.

When the winds started to pull him and Elizabeth both towards the tornado, he snapped out of his shocked state and phased through the floor beneath them then flew down until he phased through the first floor too, entering his basement he used to keep storage. He landed on the cemented floor and clutched onto his daughter, hearing her cry louder in response, as he bent over, shielding her from any falling debris above them as he waited for the nightmare to end.

* * *

Silence.

That was the first thing Vlad noticed after what felt like hours of listening to the thunderous noises coming from above.

He peeked an eye open, first seeing his daughter whimpering in his arms as she stared fearfully up at him. He frowned; he must have scared her. She had never seen his ghost form before so no doubt she was afraid of him. Of course, she could have been afraid of the tornado. "It's alright," he whispered, loosening his tightened hold on her, "you're safe with me, sweetheart."

He glanced up at the ceiling when he heard footsteps walking on the floor above them. He narrowed his eyes and flew up to the ceiling before peeking his head through it, widening his eyes when he saw that most of his house was gone. All that was left were a few walls that looked as if they could topple over at any moment. He then glared as soon as he spotted someone's back to him as they held a cellphone up to their ear.

"Come on. Pick up!" the intruder exclaimed.

He widened his eyes at the realization of who the intruder was; it was Mr. Martinez, his chef. He phased through the floor completely before landing on the crushed marble beneath him, it causing a crunching sound, then changed into his human form. "Mr. Martinez?" he asked, startling him.

Mr. Martinez whirled around, eyes widening when he spotted him. He grinned and ran over to him before engulfing him and Elizabeth into a tightened hug, catching them both off-guard. "Mr. Masters, I'm relieved to see you're alright!" He then pulled away, looking worriedly at him before placing a gentle hand on the child's forehead. "You are both alright, right?"

"Yes, we're fine." He took a step away from the worried chef then looked down, frowning. "But I'm afraid the nanny I hired isn't; she was carried away by the tornado."

Mr. Martinez frowned in sympathy as his eyes saddened. "I'm sorry, Mr. Masters. She was a good person."

"Yes, she was." He brushed his daughter's cheek with his thumb. "She was good to Elizabeth."

His chef placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Losing someone is always hard, Mr. Masters, but as long as you keep them at heart, they will always be with you."

He didn't really care about Mrs. Jones all that much but her death was the first death he witnessed; it frightened him, especially when he couldn't save her. He felt disappointed and depressed that he couldn't save her in time. He should have been able to save her; he was half-ghost, after all. He glanced up at Mr. Martinez. "Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Martinez." He smiled gently. "I appreciate them."

Mr. Martinez smiled back before taking his hand back and placing both on his hips. "Do you have anywhere to go?" He gestured to the piles of rubble around them. "Because you're going to have to rebuild, and I'm sure that will take time."

He sighed in despair. "Unfortunately not. I'm afraid I have no family or friends left that would willingly take me in."

He hummed and rubbed the bristles on his chin then opened his mouth to say something, hesitated, then rubbed the back of his neck. "You could stay with me."

Vlad's eyes widened instantly then he blinked a few times as he tried to decipher if what he heard was actually true. "I'm sorry. Are you offering Elizabeth and I to stay at your home?"

"Why yes." He smiled nervously. "It's the least I can do after what you and your daughter experienced."

He blinked a few times in surprise but saw by the look in his employee's eyes, he didn't want him to stay with him. "Why that's very generous of you, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." He straightened up. "I'll find a hotel for us to stay in until our house is rebuilt."

He shrugged and sighed, it almost sounding like a sigh of relief. "If you insist, Mr. Masters."

* * *

Vlad was surprised he had to drive almost to the border of Wisconsin in order to find a hotel to sleep in; apparently, nearly four thousand people lost their homes and had to rent out a hotel room for the night until they could rebuild too. He was lucky though; once he explained his situation to the receptionist and manager, he was given a discount for staying there.

He exited the elevator, balancing his daughter in one arm, and walked over to their room then pulled out the key-card the receptionist gave him before telling him what room they were staying in. He slid the card through the electronic lock, it allowing him entrance once it flashed a green light at him. He turned the handle and pushed open the door, revealing a very nice and spacious hotel room. He smiled in satisfaction then pulled out the key card and closed and locked the door behind him.

"What do you think, Elizabeth?" he asked, setting the key card on the small end table by the front door. "Do you think we could stay here for a while?"

She cooed up at him, making him smile softly, then pulled a spare blanket off the bed and flattened it down on the floor before setting her down on top of it. He tapped her nose, making her smile as she cooed louder in amusement, then walked over to the telephone next to his bed. He sat down on it and picked up the receiver then dialed a few numbers, wanting to make an arrangement with a construction crew that would build his home as quick as possible.

Luckily, after the fourth call, he was able to find someone who was happy to help with rebuilding, but it would take a month, possibly a little over that. When he was presented with the price Vlad was willing to pay though, he assured him the rebuilding would be done in less than a month. He then called the nearest store that would bring him a fresh set of clothes and Elizabeth diapers, clothing, wipes, baby powder, baby bottles, soap, and baby formula; they would personally deliver the items in less than thirty minutes as long as he paid more than usual. He smirked and hung up the phone, amused that it was easy to get someone to do whatever you wanted as long as money was waved in their direction.

He put down the receiver, relieved that that was over with and could now concentrate on taking care of Elizabeth. He stood up and walked over to where he set her down then picked her up, feeling dirt on her clothes. He hummed and rubbed the top of her head, feeling a little dust. "Looks like someone needs a bath," he mused then set her down on the bed, making sure she was secure, and unbuttoned her dress to take it off. Once that was removed, he figured he'd wait until the delivery man showed up with his purchased items before he gave her a bath.

Twenty minutes passed before a knock sounded at his door, and he opened it to reveal to a thin teenage boy carrying three shopping bags. He took the bags from the boy, briefly voicing his thanks, and tipped him a thirty before shutting the door and taking out his items. He first unbuttoned his suit, it covered in dust and dirt from the tornado, then took off the shirt but kept his pants on, deciding it would be best to be shirtless while he bathed a squirming baby.

He opened the package of diapers, took one out, and grabbed a random blue onesie from one of the bags. He set those down on the bed next to Elizabeth then grabbed a clean towel and washcloth from the bathroom and set those on the counter next to the sink. He opened the bottle of baby soap and set it down by the sink. He then turned on the faucet, checking the water temperature and letting it fill halfway.

Once satisfied it wasn't too hot or too cold, he turned off the faucet and strolled back over to Elizabeth. He took off her diaper and threw it away before carrying her over to the sink. He set her down gently, feet first, as he supported her head and neck, not wanting her to fall in. He used his free hand to scoop water over her, making her open her mouth in surprise as she squirmed. "Ah ah ah." He grabbed the washcloth and dipped it in the water before rubbing her face gently, wetting it. "It's not time to get out."

She cooed and blinked a few times when he started rubbing a little soap on her head, making sure to scrub the little black hairs beginning to grow out and washing out the excess dust stuck to them, then rubbed more soap on the rest of her body, even washing behind her ears with the washcloth. She hit the water beneath her, splashing him. He looked down at the few drops of water splattered on his torso and tsked as a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "Now that wasn't very nice, Elizabeth." He then scooped more water up in his hand, being careful not to pour any into her eyes, as he rinsed the suds off her head then the rest of her body. He picked her up out of the sink and gently laid her on the towel then dried her off, being gentle as she squirmed on the counter.

Once she was dried off, he picked her up with the towel still wrapped around her and emptied the sink then walked over to the bed to lay her down on it. He opened the clean diaper and lifted up her legs as he placed it underneath her. He then grabbed the baby powder and shook it above her bottom, it sprinkling on. He then set her legs down and pulled the front of the diaper up to her tummy and fastened it on. Once he was sure the diaper wasn't on too tight, he dressed her in her onesie, her squirming in it as he buttoned it up.

He smirked in amusement and set her down on her stomach on the ground, laying her on the blanket she used before. He grabbed the damp towel and placed it on the bathroom counter before stepping into the shower himself, leaving the door open to listen to Elizabeth.

Once he finished scrubbing all the dirt and particles of debris out of his gray hair and rinsing down his body, he changed into his ghost form and repeated the process; it was one of the downsides to being a ghost.

Once finished, he changed back into human form and turned off the shower then stepped out. He wrapped one of the robes the hotel supplied guests with and checked on Elizabeth. She cooed when she saw him, and he turned her over on her back, believing she had enough tummy time for the day. He then walked over to the shopping bags and took out a pair of checkered blue and black pajamas. He rolled his eyes in annoyance at having to wear the most ridiculous patterned clothes he'd ever seen, mentally making a note he would go shopping tomorrow with Elizabeth to find better clothes, and changed into them in the bathroom.

As soon as he finished, he glanced at Elizabeth to make sure she was fine before preparing her bottle. He hummed while the water boiled and placed five bottles on the counter; one before bed, possibly three at night, and one for breakfast in the morning. Once the water boiled, he let it cool before pouring it in the bottles and spooning formula into each of them. He screwed on all the caps and shook them then set four of them in the fridge. He picked up the last one he made then set it on the nightstand next to the bed before walking over to pick up Elizabeth. He sat down and let her drink from the bottle, her lips eagerly sucking on the nipple of it. He smiled softly at her and waited for her to finish drinking before laying her down on the bed.

He turned off the lamplight on the nightstand and glanced at her once more before picking up the receiver; he had to make one more call. He lifted it up to his ear and dialed the only number he willingly took to heart and listened with great anticipation as it rang.

He tapped his fingers on his knee, anxiously waiting for the click to sound, then widened his eyes when he heard it. "Hello?" a tired, yet pleasant, voice answered over the other line, making him feel almost guilty for waking her.

"Maddie, my dear, hello," he greeted back, pulling at the collar on his shirt as he felt it tighten around his neck.

A few moments of silence went by until he heard the sound of her shifting. "Vlad?"

He smiled in relief; she remembered him. "Good evening, Maddie. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No, no, I was already awake." He listened when he heard more shifting. "At midnight."

He winced; he should have remembered to check the time before he called. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't realize how late it was."

"It's alright." She yawned, making him smile as a loving sigh escaped his lips. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, two years seems like forever, doesn't it?"

"Yes." He listened when he heard a click, making him wonder if she hung up on him or if he hung up on her on accident. "How are you?"

He sighed in relief; perhaps the click was her turning on a lamp. "I'm well, Maddie." He widened his eyes when he heard his daughter's coo, reminding him of his reasoning for adopting her. He straightened up before clearing his throat. "Actually, Maddie, I'm not well."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He smiled lovingly, happy that she was concerned. "Well, yes. You see, I adopted."

A few more moments of silence went by over the other line, making him wonder if his plan wasn't going to work. "You adopted? As in, a child?"

"A baby actually." He turned around and sat against the headboard of the bed as he rubbed Elizabeth's tummy. "Her name's Elizabeth."

"Oh, well, Vlad, that's wonderful. How old is she?"

"A month old."

"Then what's wrong? Is she sick?"

"No, I just don't believe I know what I'm doing." He brushed his fingers across her smooth cheek, making her smile. "I feel like I can't take care of her on my own, Maddie."

"Oh." He heard shifting on the other line then a bed creak. "I'm sure you're doing the best you can."

"No, I'm not. Every time she's in my arms, she cries." He knew lying was wrong, but he had to convince her somehow to come help him.

She chuckled, confusing him. "Jasmine was the same way with Jack."

He raised a confused eyebrow. "Jasmine?"

"Yes, my daughter."

He frowned at her sentence, remembering the disappointment he felt when she first told him she had Jasmine. "Oh, right. I completely forgot about her; how is she by the way?"

"Good. She learned to walk a few months ago."

"Oh that is splendid news, Maddie." He could care less; all he cared about was Maddie coming to his 'rescue' with taking care of Elizabeth. "Listen, about Elizabeth-"

"Vlad, she just needs time to get used to you," she interrupted, and he listened as a door closed on the other line. "Babies that are adopted take much longer than regular babies do to get used to their parents just 'cause the adoptive parents are strangers to them."

He blinked once in surprise; he couldn't believe she knew that. "Maddie, I-."

"Vlad, I would really love to stay and chat more, but I have to go; Daniel won't stop pushing on my bladder."

"Daniel?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion before widening them in realization. "You're pregnant?!"

"Yes, he's my second."

"H-How long have you been-?"

"Seven months." He heard her shift again. "Now, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'll call you when I can, alright?"

"Um, but do you even have my number?"

"I'm sure Jack has it in his contacts on his phone. I'll just get it from him."

He frowned, feeling his heart wrench with pain that she didn't bother to keep his number in her phone after so long. "A-Alright." He pulled on his shirt collar again. "I'll talk to you soon then."

"Goodnight, Vlad."

"Goodnight, Mad-" He listened as the continuous hum from the other line sounded in his ear, making him realize she hung up on him.

He sighed and set down the receiver before lifting Elizabeth up then placing her under the covers, making sure the comforter didn't cover her head. He then laid down next to her and readjusted his pillow before gently laying his arm around her, not wanting her to fall off the bed. He kissed her forehead gently and hummed softly as he waited to hear her snore before letting himself succumb to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! What did you think? What do you think Vlad will do now that he found out Maddie was pregnant? Please feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! :D**

 **Fun Fact:** **Elizabeth usually calms down and falls asleep after she is sung or hummed to. :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Hey, beautiful Luna Latanya! Thank you for your review! And thank you for letting me use your idea of cosleeping too! I love it! I wanted to incorporate it towards the end of this chapter and possibly more in the future. Have a great day! Thank you again, beautiful reviewer. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

At first, Vlad thought the terrified screams were coming from the dream he was having. But when they became more consistent, he jolted awake and instantly changed into his ghost form. He flinched when the scream sounded from next to him and turned to see his daughter with tearful eyes and a reddened face. He glanced at the clock, noticing it had only been an hour since he fed her and put her to bed, so he knew it wasn't feeding time. "Oh, sweetheart," he whispered and picked her up, "it's alright."

She glanced up at him before screaming louder, making him wince then sigh as he remembered she wasn't used to him being in his ghost form. He quickly changed back and rocked her, humming to help calm her down. "Sh, Elizabeth." He brushed his thumb across her cheek and waited until she calmed down a bit before setting her back on the bed. "You're okay."

He quickly checked her diaper, pursing his lips in confusion when he saw she wasn't wet and didn't have an accident. Then what caused her to wake up screaming and on the brink of tears? He laid down next to her and rubbed her tummy, hoping the soothing action was enough to lull her back to sleep, and listened as her cries reduced to hiccups. The only logical answer to his question were nightmares; the reddened face, the terrified look in her eyes; it _had_ to be nightmares. With that assumption in mind, he hummed and continued rubbing her tummy, watching as her hiccups vanished and her eyelids started closing. "Don't worry, sweetheart," he whispered then kissed her forehead gently, letting it linger for a moment before pulling away, "you're safe now."

* * *

Who knew trying to convince a baby into liking a different pacifier would be _so_ difficult? She didn't like the red ones, the blue ones, the purple ones, or even the other green ones!

Vlad sighed in frustration as Elizabeth, who rested in the car seat inside of the basket, threw another pacifier to the side. "Elizabeth, _please_ , choose one; I don't want you sucking on your thumb all the time."

In response, she blinked up at him before placing her thumb in her mouth, making him question if she could _actually_ understand him and chose not to obey him. "Oh come on," he muttered as he rested his hand on his forehead, feeling utterly frustrated that his daughter decided to not obey him at such a young age. "Fine. If that's the way it's going to be." He picked up the one she tossed, put it back, and grabbed a random pacifier then threw it in the basket. "Then I'm choosing your binky for you."

He pushed the cart forward, leaving the pacifier section and heading to the baby clothing aisle. He pulled up to the dresses and picked a sparkly blue one up from the rack. He rose his eyebrows with satisfaction and showed the dress to Elizabeth, who cooed as a smile graced her lips. His eyes softened, and he placed the dress in the basket before picking a few more and heading to the pajamas.

* * *

Once shopping was done, Vlad walked into the hotel room with Elizabeth nestled in his arms and held the door open for the four bellhops as they carried in his shopping bags as well as the car seat. They heaved as soon as they dropped several bags, including the car seat, on the ground before walking out the door and taking the twenty Vlad gave them for their assistance. He shut and locked the door then smirked. "Weaklings," he insulted under his breath before walking over to the bed and laying Elizabeth down on it then began unpacking.

As soon as he finished, he dusted his hands off then took a bottle out from the fridge to feed Elizabeth. Right as he picked her up, his new cellphone he had to replace rang in his pocket. He set the bottle down and readjusted his hold on Elizabeth to carry her in one arm before fishing his pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and flipped it open then placed it up to his ear. "This is Vlad," he answered then bent his neck to the side and scrunched his shoulder as he held the phone between the two, keeping it in place.

"Hi, Vlad," Maddie's pleasant voice greeted.

He grinned, instantly recognizing the love of his life's voice. "Maddie! I wasn't expecting you to call so soon."

"I told you last night I'd call when I had free time." He winced when he heard a loud pound on the other line. "Listen, I know I wasn't very helpful last night with giving you advice because of Daniel, but I'm free to provide any parental advice you need now."

"Oh, um." He blinked once before placing the bottle in his daughter's mouth, watching as she sucked on it. "Why thank you, Maddie. That's very kind of you."

"Of course. So how is she?"

"How's who?"

"Vlad, Elizabeth; _your_ _daughter_." He winced again when he heard another pound, making him wonder what the heck she did during her 'free time'; if it even was free time. "How is she?"

"Oh! Right!" He took the bottle down, not realizing she drank it all in a few big gulps. He lifted her up to his shoulder and patted her back, trying to help her burp. "She's still afraid of me."

"Oh, Vlad, I'm sure she's just not used to you."

"No, you don't understand." Oh for the love! How was he going to convince her she _needed_ to come help him? What was something a dumb parent would do that would make anyone worry? He widened his eyes, an idea forming. "Maddie, I don't even know what to feed her."

That lie had to be good, right? Everyone should be concerned for a child if the parent didn't know how to feed them. "Y-You what?"

He smirked; it worked; he just had to make it all the more worse then he would for sure convince her that she had to come help him. "She's not drinking any formula that I'm buying for her. What makes it worse is that she'll only drink it when she's starving."

"Have you taken her to the doctor?"

"Of course I have. He doesn't know what's wrong with her either."

"Well, maybe you should try feeding her something else?"

"Like what?" He sat down on the bed, still holding Elizabeth up to her shoulder as he continued to pat her and listen to her burp. "Maddie, I'm so lost. I need help."

A long sigh sounded from the other line, followed by another loud pound. "Vlad, as much as I hate to say this, I think you need to take her back to the Orphanage."

He widened his eyes in surprise; she wanted him to return Elizabeth? That was _extremely_ out of character for her. "But why?"

"Vlad, you obviously don't know how to take care of a baby." He listened when he heard scraping from the other line. "She needs someone who _knows_ how to take care of and raise her."

No. She was trying to find the easiest way out of coming to help him; he had to make sure she couldn't take that route. "Maddie, I won't give her back."

"But, Vlad,-"

"Maddie, she _is_ my daughter, and I want to raise her." He brought Elizabeth down from his shoulder and secured her in his arms. She smiled up at him and cooed softly, making him smile back. "She _needs_ me, and I need her. I won't return her just because she doesn't like to be held and won't eat what I give her; that would be the most stupidest mistake I'd ever make."

The sound of something boiling reached his ear, making him look at the stove before realizing it was coming from the other line. "You really love her, don't you?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

"With all my heart." His smile widened as his daughter reached her hand up to him, trying to reach his face but could barely touch his chest. "And I won't give her away."

Another long sigh sounded. "Alright, Vlad, but you're going to have to make some changes."

"Believe me, I'm trying." To get her to race over to help him. "Maybe you can help me?"

She scoffed in disbelief. "Vlad, you know I would help you with whatever you needed. I'll tell you everything I know about raising a baby."

"Actually, I didn't want you to tell me; I wanted you to come-"

"First, because Elizabeth isn't eating properly, it could be because she doesn't like bottle; try buying her another one and see if she'll drink out of it. Second, she _needs_ attention; talk to her, play with her, or snuggle with her. Third, let her have tummy time so she can figure out how to use the muscles in her neck to make her neck stronger. Fourth, _never_ leave her unsupervised, unless she's in a crib, and always show how much you love her."

"But, Maddie-"

"Vlad, follow my advice. Elizabeth will trust you if you do."

Involuntarily, he sighed, disappointed that he couldn't get through to her. What else could he say that would persuade her into rushing over to help him? Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything at the moment. "Alright, Maddie."

A ding sounded from the other line, making him raise his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you making dinner?" he asked.

"Yes." She grunted then a loud slam sounded from her end. "I was making muffins and soup."

"Oh." He smiled. "You must be an amazing chef."

"W-Well, I, uh." He smirked in satisfaction, picturing her blushing from his compliment. She cleared her throat. "Thank you, Vlad."

"Well of course, my dear Maddie. I'm sure it's true."

"T-That's very sweet of you. I have to go though; dinner's ready."

He frowned, wishing she could stay on a little longer. "Well, alright. Enjoy the rest of your night, Maddie."

"Goodbye, Vlad."

"Goodbye, Maddie."

She hung up first, making him sigh in disappointment that she couldn't talk with him any longer. He set his cell phone down beside him then stared down at the little baby snuggled in his arms. He smiled softly when he noticed her eyes were closed, and she was breathing softly; she fell asleep. Carefully, he laid down on his back, being gentle and slow so he didn't wake her and let her lay on his chest. "Sweet dreams, Elizabeth," he whispered.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! What did you all think? Do you think will ever go to Wisconsin to help Vlad? What do you think will happen next? Please feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. :)**

 **Fun** **Fact:** **I originally created Elizabeth to have blonde hair. :)**

* * *

 **Also, thank you LittleLuffy, Dianthus, and KitKat816 for following and/or favoriting my story! You all are awesome! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Hey, beautiful KitKat816! Thank you for your review! It was super sweet, and I'm glad you like my story. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC and her story. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Another few weeks went by before Vlad was informed that his house was finished being rebuilt. He honestly couldn't wait to move back in; the hotel he was staying in was a standard home compared to his mansion.

He parked in front of his house and stared up at the beautiful mansion in front of him, sighing in content that it looked exactly as it had before the tornado struck. He opened the driver's car door and stepped out then handed his keys to the Valet. While his employee was stepping into his car, he opened the back door and took out little Elizabeth from her car seat. She yawned, blinking as she tried to wake up after the long drive home. He smiled softly at her then slammed the car door and walked around it to climb up the front porch steps.

Once he made it to the front door, he turned the handle and stepped inside, taking in the sweet scent of lemon, his preferred smell. He sighed in content then closed and locked the door behind him before looking over his shoulder when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Normally, he would have turned into his ghost form by now and scared the stranger away but restrained himself from doing so when he registered that he was wearing an orange hard hat, meaning he was with the construction crew. "Can I help you?" he asked, turning to face him fully and straightening up to appear as superior as possible.

The worker stopped in front of him, slouching down a bit at Vlad's intimidating posture. He cleared his throat and glanced down at the clipboard he was holding. "Are you Mr. Masters?" he asked.

He narrowed his eyes at the worker. "Isn't it obvious? I'm the only one here that isn't wearing a hard hat."

The worker muttered something under his breath as he skimmed down the paperwork on his clipboard. "It says here you have a basement used to keep storage."

He rose a curious brow. "And?"

"Well, you see with what you paid the company, we could improve it or enlarge it but only if you want us to do that."

He hummed; the worker had a point. He made sure to pay the construction crew an excessive amount in order for his house to be rebuilt quicker but there could be more done too. He did recall wanting to upgrade the kitchen before the tornado struck but now perhaps upgrading the basement would be wiser. After all, while he and Elizabeth were taking shelter from the tornado down there, he was afraid the ceiling would collapse on them. He nodded once, sneaking a glance at Elizabeth. "Yes, upgrade the basement just so I know Elizabeth and I will be protected during another natural disaster."

The worker nodded, a little too quickly, and walked over to his private study where the stairway to his basement was located. He waited until the worker left before ascending the stairway to the second floor, wanting to make sure all the bedroom's were designed to what he requested, especially his own and Elizabeth's.

After checking all the rooms, including the ones downstairs, he was quite satisfied. His home was officially finished being rebuilt, except for the basement of course; the workers had to upgrade it still.

He sauntered into Elizabeth's room and sat down on the rocking chair. He readjusted his hold on her by placing one hand under her head and neck and the other under her bottom, holding her out in front of him so they facing each other. She licked her bottom lip and blinked a few times up at him as he gently and slowly swayed her from side-to-side.

He smiled softly. "Well, look at you. Aren't you glad we're _finally_ back home, Elizabeth?"

She cooed and smiled up at him in response, making him smile wider.

A coughing sound forced him to glance up from Elizabeth to the door, noticing his maid, Ms. Harrison, standing by it. "Mr. Masters, I'm sorry to disturb you but there's a telephone call for you," she informed.

He narrowed his eyes slightly and cradled Elizabeth to his chest, readjusting his hold on her. "Do you know who it is?"

"It's Mr. Rogers, sir."

He hummed and stood up out of the chair then walked over to the crib. He gently lowered his daughter into it then followed the maid out the door, wondering what in the world his superintendent wanted so early in the morning.

Once the maid led him to the kitchen, he dismissed her and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hello. Is this Mr. Masters?" a young yet modulated male voice asked.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion; this young man didn't sound anything like his superintendent. "Yes. Who am I speaking with?"

"I'm Jonathan Rogers, sir; son of Michael Rogers."

He nodded once. "Ah, well good morning, Mr. Rogers. I didn't realize your father offered you a position at the company." He widened his eyes. "That is why you called, isn't it?"

"No, actually it's not and call me Jonathan; everyone else does."

"Well, alright." He sat down and crossed his legs. "So tell me, Jonathan, what is it you wanted to talk about? And why didn't your father just call me instead?"

He listened when he heard Jonathan sigh, almost sounding in grief. "M-My father passed away, Mr. Masters."

He gaped, surprised; he knew Mr. Rogers was old, but he didn't think he was _that_ old. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Jonathan. I had no idea."

"I know; that's why I called."

"Oh, well, thank you for informing me. I'll be sure to pay my respects at his funeral."

"Thank you but there's something we need to discuss; it's about your position here at Rogers' Computers."

He raised a skeptical brow. "What about my position?"

"There are rumors going around about the possibility that you have been trading secrets of our company with our competitors."

He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "But I'm not."

"I wish I could say I knew that was true, but I'm afraid I don't know you that well."

"Does that mean you're firing me then?"

Jonathan sighed on the other line. "I'm sorry, Mr. Masters, but I'm afraid I have no choice."

"No, no." He rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb on his right hand, trying to contain the rage building up inside of him. "I completely understand, Jonathan."

The young man sighed in relief. "Good. You have a good day."

He scoffed. "Oh thank you. I sure will try."

"Right." He listened when he heard Jonathan shift, hopefully uncomfortably. "Well goodbye, Mr. Masters."

"Goodbye, _Mr. Rogers_ ," he bitterly replied and slammed the receiver back on the phone body, feeling his rage try and consume him.

What was he going to do? He now would have to search for another job, but he doubted he would find one only a few weeks after the tornado struck. Not to mention, if the rumor that he supposedly 'traded' secrets, even though he didn't, had gotten around, he probably wouldn't be able to find another job in the computer business. He could always commit more burglaries but how was he going to explain where he got all of that money from?

He hummed and smirked, an idea coming to mind; perhaps if he found out who reported the rumor, he could scare them into admitting _they_ had traded secrets, so the young superintendent would give him his job back. Yes, _that_ was what he was going to do.

* * *

After much persuasion and a promised raise, Vlad was able to convince his maid to watch over Elizabeth while he went off to 'work'. He would have hired another nanny, but he didn't have time for that; he needed to get his job back _today_.

Plasmius flew through the city, heading for Rogers' Computers to find out who he had to scare off in order for him to get his job back. He turned intangible and phased through the glass windows of the fourth level then turned invisible to prevent anyone from seeing him. He flew through the office building, heading for the superintendent's office. Right as he reached it, he stopped at the doorway when he spotted a young man sitting behind the desk and holding the receiver of a phone up to his ear; that must be Jonathan.

He flew over to him and levitated next to his desk, looking over the scattered papers all over it as he tried to look for a letter of who reported him. "No, that's not what I want," Jonathan told, speaking to whoever was on the other line, "I told you I wanted the building repairs to be done by the end of the month."

Vlad glanced at the young man, making sure he wasn't looking, and slowly opened one of the desk drawers when he couldn't find a report in the scattered mess. "No, I fired Masters before he found out he was supposed to receive the promotion."

The halfa shot his focus to the young man, glaring; he was supposed to receive a promotion? "Plus, I'm going to make even more money because I fired the selected few candidates for the promotion too," Jonathan bragged.

He even fired other workers? Plasmius clenched his fists, feeling his earlier rage from before start boiling up. "Are you kidding?" the young man scoffed. "I wouldn't have gotten my dad's position if I let them stay. I had to fire them if I wanted the company, _and_ it's money."

So he was tricked; the _boy_ must have faked the rumor in order to fire him because of the strong desire for power and money. He snarled and turned visible then slammed his fist onto the phone box, effectively crushing it.

Jonathan jumped, letting out a small yelp, and dropped the receiver as he stood out of his chair and whirled around to face him. Immediately, he paled as his eyes widened when they landed on him. "W-Who are you?" he stuttered.

A smirk settled on Vlad's face as he took in the satisfying look of fear seen in Jonathan's eyes. "The name's Plasmius," he introduced, his voice low and eerie.

He took a few steps back when the halfa started levitating towards him. "W-What do you want?"

Plasmius narrowed his eyes as his smirk grew wider, making the young man pale even more. "Revenge."

Without warning, he turned invisible and flew at him at rapid speeds to give him the scare of a lifetime. Right as he touched his chest, however, he gasped in surprise when a green aura floated around him and was uncontrollably sucked _inside_. "What?!" he exclaimed, glancing around then down at the abnormally large hands that he recognized as Jonathan's. He blinked a few times and took a step forward, testing to see if he truly was inside of the young man's body; he was. He smirked, pleased that he now knew he could overshadow people. "Well, let's see what we can do with this."

* * *

Around ten o'clock in the evening, Vlad flew through his bedroom window and landed before changing back into his human form. He walked over to a nearby mirror and straightened his bow tie as he smugly smiled to himself, satisfied that he managed to secure the superintendent job for himself as well as hire back all the other candidates to continue working for him. But also, he made sure to ban Jonathan from the company by making him steal from it then get caught; he wouldn't see that boy for a long time.

He smirked to himself and sauntered out of his bedroom, heading for Elizabeth's to relieve his maid from watching over her. Once he reached the door, he turned the handle and opened it. As soon as it opened all the way, he gasped in both shock and fear for the safety of his daughter. There, levitating over her crib, was a rather chunky ghost wearing a purple striped set of pajamas with short blonde hair and one eye abnormally larger than the other.

The intruder grinned down at Elizabeth, showing his two buck teeth. "Will you be my friend?" he asked, his voice nasally yet grating.

Vlad glared and changed into his ghost form then rapidly flew forward. He grabbed the ghost by the shirt collar and threw him to the other side of the room, catapulting him towards the wall.

The ghost hit the wall behind him, grunting, then levitated a few inches from it. "But I just want to be her friend," he whined.

"No!" He clenched his fists as pink ectoplasmic energy filled them. "You are _not_ going to be my daughter's friend!"

The intruder gaped before taking in a deep breath and blowing out what looked to be blue mist, something Plasmius had never seen before. The halfa dodged the hurtling mist and watched as it froze the wall behind him and next to Elizabeth's crib. His eyes narrowed, enraged that the intruder could have killed his daughter if he aimed a little lower, and shot a pink energy blast at him, effectively slamming him into the wall behind him.

The ghost shook his head once before yelping in surprise when Vlad grabbed him by the shirt collar again and slammed him into the wall. "Now listen here, you chunky freak," the latter threatened, glaring, "if you ever come near my home again, I'll turn you into a pile of ectoplasmic goo, got it?!"

The ghost nodded frantically and let out a surprised yell when Plasmius threw him again, hurtling him towards the window then breaking it when he crashed through it.

Vlad flew over to the window to make sure the intruder was gone before rushing over to Elizabeth's crib and peering inside. He looked in to see her sucking on the random binky he bought her a few weeks ago as she watched the butterflies on her nursery mobile spin around. He sighed in relief, alerting her that he was there, then changed back into his human form and gently picked her up.

"Mr. Masters," the frightened yet modulated voice of his maid asked, making him turn around to face her as she glanced around the room and noticing the scorch marks from his energy blast, "what happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," he dangerously replied, making her shoot him a confused look, "where were you? Why weren't you watching Elizabeth?"

"I-I was." She clasped her hands in front of her. "But she fell asleep, so I figured I'd do some tidying up before I went home."

He hummed and glanced down at Elizabeth, noticing her blink her eyes as she stared up at him. "Well, I guess that's understandable." He then narrowed his eyes at the maid, causing her to widen her eyes in fear. "But next time, if my daughter is asleep, stay with her until I get back!"

She nodded quickly and hastily left the room, leaving Vlad alone with his daughter. He sighed and walked over to the miniature fridge he kept in her room to store bottles and took one out then grabbed a diaper from the changing table and walked out the door.

He hurried over to his bedroom then kicked the door closed with his foot and set Elizabeth down on the bed, next to where he slept. He set the bottle and diaper down on the nightstand next to his bed, knowing he'd need it later in the night, and quickly changed into his pajamas. Once dressed, he climbed into his bed and laid down next to Elizabeth, resting a hand on her tummy as she sucked on her pacifier and humming to lure her to sleep.

After weeks of co-sleeping with Elizabeth, he was ready for her to sleep in her bedroom again while he slept in his. But because that ghost broke into his home and found her, he didn't think having her sleep by herself was a good idea yet.

Where did that ghost even come from? He was sure the miniature ghost portal was destroyed after his accident so how did he cross from the ghost dimension to here? Perhaps someone had figured out how to build a ghost portal and let the ghost pass through? But that was impossible; the only people that knew how to build a ghost portal were Maddie, that idiot Jack Fenton, and him.

He widened his eyes; what if Jack built another one and actually succeeded in getting it to work? But there was no way Jack could have built that portal by himself; he was an idiot!

Maddie couldn't have built it either; she was seven months pregnant and needed to stay away from strenuous activities. Maybe she instructed Jack on how to build one while she watched? No, Maddie had to take care of herself, her unborn child, and her two year old daughter; she didn't have time for ghost hunting, like Jack did.

So if Jack and Maddie didn't build the ghost portal then who did?

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! What did you think? Is it possible that someone else built a ghost portal even though Maddie, Jack, and Vlad were the only people who knew about it? Or did the Fenton's succeed in building another one before Danny was born? Let me know what you think! Please feel free to leave a review! Construction criticism is welcomed and appreciated! :)**

 **Fun** **Fact: I originally created Elizabeth to have green eyes but decided to give her blue ones instead. :)**

* * *

 **Thank you, mikaela2015, for following my story! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful mikaela2015, for your review! I'm glad you like the story. :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful Runeion, for your review! Originally, I planned on having Vlad use the tornado as an excuse to go stay with the Fenton's but then decided against it 'cause I thought Vlad wasn't ready to see Jack yet. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful Luna Latanya, for both of your reviews! I believe Vlad's obsession at the beginning was Maddie but then it turned to Danny after he discovered he had ghost powers too; he wanted Danny as a son and even attempted to clone him in order to fulfill that desire. I think he still had an obsession with Maddie, but his obsession to have a son like Danny was much more stronger. I think that's right. :) I totally get that! Forming healthy relationships with people like Vlad is hard! :( Aw! Don't worry, friend! It's going to be alright! I, unfortunately, cannot reveal whether or not Vlad will turn Elizabeth into a half-ghost 'cause that would spoil the book, but it'll be okay. Be strong, friend! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC and her story. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Christmas Time.

It should be one of the most cheeriest times of the year but for Vlad Master's, it was the worst. He was _always_ alone, especially around the holidays; no girlfriend to go ice skating with, no family parties to go to, and no friends to invite over. It was as if he was doomed for all eternity to not have anyone in his life.

He walked over to the window of his private study, peering outside of it as he listened to the fire he created crackle in his fireplace. A frown settled on his lips as he longed for someone that cared about him to celebrate the holidays with, yet that someone didn't exist.

A loud coo made him raise his eyebrows in surprise and look over his shoulder to see Elizabeth on her back and trying to hit the stuffed butterfly from the baby gym playset as it dangled above her. She cooed a little louder when she actually hit the smiling object, and he smiled in amusement; it was _so_ easy to entertain her when she was in a good mood.

He then sighed, the reminder of what he was thinking about before coming back to mind. Perhaps being alone wasn't _completely_ true now; he had a daughter to take care of, but she was too young to understand what Christmas even was. Being only a little over two months old, she wasn't aware of the holiday; she most likely thought it was just a typical day of the year. She didn't know what Christmas trees were, what gifts were, what Christmas lights were, or even knew who Santa Claus was!

So, perhaps it was true; he was alone for another year.

He slumped his shoulders then turned away from the window and sulked back over to his chair to sit down, causing the cushion of it to press down. He sighed and slouched in his seat as he watched Elizabeth try and bat at the other dangling objects above her. Well, at least he had her to spend the holidays with, even though she was too young to understand.

He smiled softly at her then looked up and to his right when he heard the door to his basement open and watched as a construction worker walked in. He straightened up his posture then stood up to meet him halfway. "Yes? What is it?"

"We just wanted to inform you that we finished upgrading the basement; it should be completely impregnable the next time another natural disaster hits," the worker reported then scratched the back of his head, "I have to say though, that is one large basement; you could technically turn it into something other than a storage room."

"Then how else am I going to be prepared for any other natural disasters in the future?" he questioned, his eyebrows scrunching together in annoyance.

"Right." The worker shifted uncomfortably then gestured to the basement door. "Would you like to have a look at it?"

"No, I'll look at it later."

The worker nodded and left, leaving Vlad alone with his daughter.

The halfa sighed and glanced at the door, silently debating whether or not he should go in there and inspect his improved basement. It wasn't a very difficult debate, however; it's not like he had anything _else_ to do. He strolled over to Elizabeth, picked her up, then walked over to the basement door. He walked through the already opened door and descended the stairway, trying not to bounce Elizabeth too much so she wouldn't get dizzy.

Once he stepped down from the last step, he turned on the nearby light switch and hummed with satisfaction at seeing the improved basement. More steel support beams were set in place and holding up the ceiling above them. The concrete walls, the ceiling, and the floor were covered in metallic plates too. The debris would certainly hold better than it did a few weeks ago. He nodded once in approval of the job well-done and smiled down at Elizabeth when she cooed up at him.

"Beware!"

Vlad jumped at the sudden outburst then tried to calm Elizabeth down as she screamed, terrified from the booming voice. He then stared wide-eyed as a short, somewhat chunky ghost with short black hair and wearing a gray hat, overalls with a light gray shirt underneath it, and a pair of dark gray shoes phased into the room. He rose both of his gloved gray hands in the air and bellowed, "I am the Box Ghost! I control everything square, like boxes and containers!"

The halfa frowned, already annoyed with the second ghostly intruder that had broken into his home that week, and swayed Elizabeth to try and calm down her cries. "Well, you're not going to find anything _square_ in here, dear friend, so if you wouldn't mind leaving, that would be great."

The Box Ghost blinked a few times in confusion. "But I thought this was a basement; don't people normally keep boxes down here?"

"I believe you're thinking of attics. If I kept anything down here that wasn't waterproof, I'd worry about losing all of my possessions during a flood."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." He scratched the top of his head and looked around, noticing the circular plastic containers."So you're more of a circular container kind of human?"

"Yep," he drawled out, sounding monotone and smacking his lips at the end to make the 'p' pop.

"Oh." He shrugged then flew towards them. Once close, he levitated in front of them and looked down at Elizabeth. "Sorry for the scare. It wasn't my intention to make her cry."

"No, but it _was_ your intention to steal my boxes." He lifted Elizabeth up to his shoulder and patted her back gently when her cries reduced to hiccups but also to make it so the Box Ghost wasn't staring down at her.

"I didn't want to steal them; I just wanted to control them."

He rose a skeptical brow. "Were you going to give them back?"

"Uh." The ghost scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Uh huh." He then glared. "Now, leave, so I can calm down my now crying child!"

The Box Ghost flinched then flew up and phased through the ceiling.

Vlad sighed and lowered Elizabeth down from his shoulder to cradle her in his arms, being gentle and slow as he tried to soothe her. "It's alright, Elizabeth. You're safe now," he whispered.

"Uh." The halfa looked back up and glared at the return of the second intruder, who had the top half of his body phased through the ceiling. "I hate to interrupt but do you by any chance have an attic?"

"No." A smirk settled on his lips then. "But my neighbors do."

The ghost wickedly grinned and mock-saluted him. "Thanks!" He disappeared for a second before phasing his head back in. "By the way, your daughter's cute."

"Thanks." He rose his eyebrows. "Now _go_."

The ghost nodded once and left, hopefully disappearing for good.

Vlad sighed and glanced down at Elizabeth to see her bottom lip trembling and her face a little red. He scowled up at the spot the ghost had phased through only moments ago, frustrated and annoyed that that was the second ghost to break into his home that week. Where were they even coming from? Why were they coming to his home?

He wasn't sure, but he knew it was now time to find some answers.

* * *

The halfa set Elizabeth down in her crib after feeding her and gave her her pacifier before walking to the door, leaving her to fall asleep. He shut off the light and switched on the nightlight then gently closed the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Once it was closed, he let out a breath of relief, relieved that she _finally_ calmed down enough to sleep.

He walked over to his bedroom and shut his door, not wanting anyone to overhear, and took out his cellphone. As soon as he dialed the love of his life's number, he sat down on his bed and waited anxiously for the click to sound on the other line. When it did, his breath hitched in his throat as his eyes widened and listened as a familiar and strident, yet annoying, voice answered, "Hello?"

Oh no. Not him. Anyone but him. Didn't he call Maddie? Didn't he delete Jack's number after the accident? He sighed in despair; he could technically get answers from Jack so perhaps he should talk to him, even though he really didn't want to. "Hello, Jack," he greeted, trying to sound as kind as possible.

"Vladdie?! Is that you?!"

He sighed again before straightening up. "Yes, Jack."

"Wow! I haven't heard from you in a long time! I thought after the accident you wouldn't of wanted anything to do with me!"

"You have no idea," he thought, narrowing his eyes. He cleared his throat, preparing to speak, "Jack, I will admit that it took me some time to recover from what happened, but I've come to my senses now and want to-" he cringed, the thought of what he was going to say disgusting him, " _reconnect_."

"Really?!" He heard as something shattered on the other line. "Oh, Vladdie, that's great! Why don't you come on over? You can stay here for a weekend!"

"Uh, no, no. That's alright." He pulled at his shirt collar, desperately wishing that Jack wasn't so eager for them to become friends again. "I have a baby to take care of now."

"You do?" He listened when he heard something bang against what sounded like metal. "Oh, wait! I remember Maddie telling me that! How is she? Your daughter?"

He frowned, disappointed that Maddie shared their conversations with that idiot. "She's a bit difficult to take care of but all babies are, aren't they?"

"Yeah, Jazz didn't like it when I held her. You drop her one time and all of the sudden you're the baby's worst fear."

He frowned deeper. "Well, you were always clumsy in college, Jack."

"Yeah, I was." He heard another bang. "Did you drop yours?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, then, what's wrong with her?"

"Not sure. Listen, Jack, I didn't call because I wanted to talk about Elizabeth." He grabbed a hold of the end of the silk bow tie and pulled it, untying it. "I wanted to talk about something else."

"What is it?"

"It's about ghosts."

He jumped when he heard something loud and metal drop on the other line, it catching him off-guard for a moment. "Ghosts?! What about ghosts?! Are there ghosts haunting your place?!"

Well, now he knew how to persuade Jack to run over to his house if he wanted him over but he knew that would never happen. "No, I just wanted to know if you rebuilt a ghost portal. You know, to see if you could figure out what went wrong last time."

"Well, Maddie and I have been working on one, but it's not operational."

He let out a sigh of disappointment; he kind of hoped Jack had successfully rebuilt one, so he had his answer to how the ghosts were intruding his home; not to mention, he would have loved to destroy it to prevent anymore ghosts from crossing over _and_ to see Jack break down in tears. "Oh, I see. Well, one more question." He tapped his chin, remembering the theory he thought of earlier that day. "Do you think ghosts are able to cross over without a functional ghost portal?"

"You know, I'm not too sure about that. Maybe if they had teleportation powers or something like that."

"Yes, I suppose so." He opened his mouth wide and faked a yawn, wanting to hang up on Jack. "Well, I'm pretty tired, Jack. I better go."

"Alright, Vladdie. I'll talk to you soon. Oh! And Merry Christmas!"

He rolled his eyes, annoyed with that untruthful saying. "Yes. Goodbye."

Before Jack could say anything more, he hung up the phone and set it on his nightstand. A sigh escaped his lips, and he leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands and his elbows on his knees, as he thought about the possibility of ghosts having the ability to teleport themselves to different realms. He knew ghosts could teleport because he could do it but to other realms? Could it even be possible?

But what if that wasn't the case? But if it wasn't, and they came here through a ghost portal instead, then he had to figure out where that ghost portal was. But where was he even going to start? There were at least five million homes in Wisconsin! Those would take years to search through, even if he was in his ghost form!

He widened his eyes, a sudden idea coming to mind. Unless, he could find the _other side_ of that ghost portal; that would certainly make his search much easier and quicker. And the only way to do that, was to build _his_ own ghost portal.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Hey, beautiful people! What did you think? Personally, I'm not too proud of this chapter; I wrote this through writer's block so my writing wasn't at it's best. But, I hope you liked it anyway. :) Do you think any more ghosts are going to break into his home? Do you think a ghost that has teleportation abilities is sending other ghosts to Earth? Please feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! :)**

 **Fun Fact: Elizabeth doesn't scare easy. But, like all babies, she is afraid of loud noises. Also, even though Plasmius is her father, she's still afraid of him because he looks nothing like him in his human form. :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, Stupid-ColoredCube, for your review! I'm so happy you're enjoying my story. :)**

 **Thank you, Runeion, for your review! That is an interesting guess; it's definitely like Walker to do something like that. We'll have to wait and see though. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Announcement:** **I decided that I would update this story every Friday and Monday. I'm noticing that I'm neglecting all of my other stories and want to be fair to the other readers. Thank you for understanding. :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC and her story. All rights go to respective owners. :)**

* * *

Rebuilding the ghost portal after so long certainly brought back memories from Vlad's college days. Some were good, most were bad, but it was still the time when he met Maddie, the love of his life, and never regretted going because of her; except, of course, he regretted befriending Jack just to be around Maddie but that was beside the point.

He levitated up in the air, examining what he had done so far and determining what needed to be done next. So far, he assembled most of the ecto-filtrator control panel, drilled the necessary holes through the wall to attach the metal beams that would shape the portal to it, and unpacked the ectoplasm needed to power up the ghost portal. Now all he had to do was finish assembling the filtrator, drill the metal beams through the wall, screw on the emergency lights, attach the doors to the portal, then build the necessary turbines and connect them with the pipes that would attach to the portal. He sighed in exhaustion and rubbed a hand down his face, wishing he could snap his fingers and the hard labor would be done instantly.

A loud scream erupted to his right, and he frowned and glanced over at the baby bouncer, staring at Elizabeth with annoyance when he realized the problem right away; she dropped her binky, again. He sighed in annoyance and levitated downwards then changed back into his human form, knowing from personal experience she was immensely afraid of his ghost form. He walked over to her, picked up her binky by her tiny feet, and gave it back to her. She sucked on it and blinked up at him a few times, as if trying to communicate but that was just a guess.

"You're welcome," he commented, believing she was trying to give her thanks even though he was probably wrong.

"Mr. Masters?" the voice of his maid called down from the top of the stairway to the basement.

He rose his eyebrows in surprise and glanced at the ghost portal before deciding to meet her at the top, not wanting her to see what he was doing. He ascended the stairway and stopped a few steps below her when he saw her standing in the doorway. "Yes, Ms. Harrison?"

"There's a phone call for you."

He checked his watch, noticing it was two-thirty; the time Jack normally called. "Just tell him I'm not available right now and to leave a voicemail."

The maid nodded and left, hurrying to the nearest phone. He sighed, more annoyed than before with Jack's daily calls after their _one_ conversation a few nights ago. Why was he so eager to 'reconnect' with him when he _clearly_ didn't want to? That idiot could be so oblivious sometimes.

He closed and locked the basement door, not wanting anymore interruptions. Perhaps he should build, or have built, a secret entrance into the basement, one that only _he_ would know about. That way, no one could interrupt him, and he could go down there to take a break from playing 'daddy' for a bit and focus on finding the other ghost portal. He nodded once, deciding that that would be the best option, and walked back down the stairway to continue working.

* * *

After several weeks of hard work and determination, Vlad managed to build his own ghost portal as well as make it look more like a laboratory than a basement. Plus, he built that secret entrance, cemented the original entryway, and made sure to destroy the blueprints that showed he was supposed to have a basement; even though he was certain no one could find the secret entrance anyway.

He sighed in content as he examined the place, pleased with how his secret lair turned out, while holding Elizabeth. "What do you think, Elizabeth? It's a pretty nice secret lair, don't you agree?" he asked, smiling down at her.

She cooed up at him, smiling, and opened her fist then placed her palm on his chest. He smiled a little wider at her, feeling a bit wanted. "Do you want to see the ghost portal activate, sweetheart?" he asked, and she cooed a bit louder in response as her smile grew.

He grinned and strolled over to the control panel. He readjusted his hold on Elizabeth to one arm and used his free hand to punch in a few buttons then pulled down a lever, listening when two doors opened. He glanced over at the portal and smiled in triumph when he saw the portal opened and the green ectoplasm swirling inside of it, acting as an entrance to the ghost world.

He looked down at Elizabeth to see her staring wide-eyed at it, her eyes following the swirls, and her mouth gaped at it. He chuckled softly and brushed his thumb across her cheek, making her jump a bit and look back up at him. "Oh!" He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you."

He walked over to the staircase to his secret entrance and ascended it. "Now, I believe it's time for someone's afternoon nap," he whispered, readjusting her into both of his arms, "and while you're sleeping, daddy's going to go explore the ghost zone."

She licked her bottom lip and enclosed her fist around his shirt, trying to hold onto it, then closed her eyes. He smiled softly and opened his secret door, which opened up half of his fireplace in his private study, then headed up to Elizabeth's room to put her to sleep.

* * *

Plasmius took a deep breath, feeling a little nervous about flying into the ghost zone. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but he couldn't help it; he was exploring a world unknown to man, except for Jack and Maddie, so who wouldn't feel nervous? What if he couldn't breathe there? What if there were more hostile ghosts there that didn't like trespassers? What if he died there?

He clenched his fists and took in another deep breath before exhaling. He could do it; he was half-ghost after all, so he could be considered dead anyway. "Alright," he muttered and glanced up at the swirling portal, "I can do this. I have to do this! I have to find out where those ghosts are coming from."

He levitated up in the air, let out a shaky breath, then shot forward, heading for the portal. He widened his eyes as soon as he entered it, noticing how big and how wide the Ghost Zone was. He stopped where he was then gasped and shot backwards in surprise when a light green slimy goo rose up in front of him, making him wonder if it was another form of ectoplasm. He hummed, watching the goo until it disappeared, then continued flying forward, searching for any open portal that he could access.

Once he reached a purple door, he stopped in front of it and turned the handle, wondering if it was another entrance to Earth. When a 'click' sound reached his ears, he thrust open the door and flew in, stopping behind it after what he saw. There, sitting at a table, were two children with crayons in their hands and drawing on a piece of paper. They both glanced up at him for a brief second when they heard the door close behind him before refocusing their attention on their work.

"Um, hello there, young ones," he greeted, confused that the portal was in a kitchen instead of some secret room, "can you tell me who built this portal?"

Both children glanced at each other before back at him. They both blinked simultaneously, creeping him out a bit, then glared. "Get out!" they both bellowed, and he gasped as he watched the two transform into large purple slithery snakes with long fangs and four red eyes.

"Uh." He backed up, reaching for the doorknob behind him, and opened the door. "I'll take that as a no then. Good day."

Immediately, he flew out and shut the door then gasped when four large fangs pierced through the door. "Oh, beef soup!" He sprang away from the door and rapidly flew away from it, heading in a different direction.

Once he was sure he was far enough away from the door, he stopped and panted, not used to flying that fast. "Alright, note to self: never open another door in the Ghost Zone."

When he caught his breath, he continued flying, now knowing to look for another green swirling portal instead of a door.

* * *

He couldn't believe how ginormous the Ghost Zone was. Everywhere he looked was another area of the unknown world he hadn't explored yet. Various kinds of purple doors floated around, just tempting the next curious and unwitting intruder to enter through them. There were also islands, buildings, and homes that he didn't know could exist in the Ghost World.

As creepy as it was, the Ghost Zone was a strangely interesting place to be in. There were more than enough ghosts to fight with, there was a lot of open space, and he could explore the other ghostly places he passed by already. Honestly, he could imagine himself training there instead of going to the abandoned football field every day.

He smirked; he could become more powerful quicker there than he could back on Earth. His powers would advance, he would become faster, and he would become the most feared ghost in all the world! Everyone would obey him, the other ghosts could be his pawns, and he would win the heart of his true love. The idea was perfect.

He grunted when he accidentally rammed into something hard, forcing him out of his thoughts and back into reality. He backed away from it, blinking in surprise, and gaped up at the metal doors in front of him. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed, grinning. "I knew there was another ghost portal!" He raised a confused brow and tapped his chin. "Now the question is: how do I get it open?"

Perhaps he could phase through? Not wanting to stupidly ram into it again, he carefully reached forward and placed his hand on the doors to the unknown portal. When he turned intangible and tried to push his arm through, he realized he couldn't phase through it.

He sighed in frustration and rubbed a hand down his face. There _had_ to be a way in! Did he actually have to wait for the darn portal to open?! He shot an ectoplasm beam at it, it only proving useless when it didn't even dent the doors. He tried teleporting but only ended up farther away from the portal. "Oh come on!" He clenched his fists. "There has to be some way to get it open!"

He kicked the door in frustration when no ideas came to mind then hissed as a shooting pain shot through his foot. He clutched onto it and tried massaging the pain away but then stopped and looked up when he heard the sound of metal doors scraping open. He let go of his foot and straightened up when he saw the swirling green portal open in front of him. "That opened the portal?" He looked back down at his foot, feeling it throb. "All it needed was to be kicked?"

He scoffed in disbelief; there was no way he could have opened the portal. Someone from the other side must have, whom gave him the opportunity to meet them.

He flew through the portal, prepared to destroy it and make sure the inventor didn't build another one again.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! Crazy how this chapter turned out, huh? ;) What do you think will happen next? Will Vlad destroy the ghost portal? Please feel free to leave a review! Construction criticism is welcomed and appreciated. :)**

* * *

 **Thank you, beautiful EmberFlame03, for following my story! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful Runeion, for your review! I cannot reveal why Elizabeth's mom put her up for adoption because that will be revealed later on. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning : If you are sensitive to graphic (described character death) or gross scenes, do not read this chapter! Thank you! :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Vlad exited the Ghost Portal then glanced around at the room he entered, a bit surprised with the appearance of it. It was well-organized, which he expected, but very small, which was odd considering whoever built the portal needed a substantial amount of space to fit it.

He flew further in, noticing a rather small table holding beakers filled with what looked to be ectoplasmic blood alongside several test tubes with various colorful substances. From his angle, he could tell they were chemicals of some sort but had no idea what kind of chemical they were. "Strange," he muttered then glanced over to his right to see another small table with what looked to be weapons sitting on top, "who owns this place?"

He glanced forward, noticing another small table but that one didn't have any weapons or chemicals cluttered on top; instead, there was a stack of papers alongside a few pens. He rose a curious brow and flew over to it, reading off of the papers. They were newspaper articles, magazine articles, and journal entries of mostly ghosts or paranormal activity except for one news article. He picked up the distinctive article, immediately noticing a picture of a family on the front of it along with the headlines of 'Unexpected death of the Davis family. Mother of four accused of involuntary manslaughter but found innocent in trial.'

He rose his eyebrows in surprise then skimmed over the article, reading that the Davis family was killed in an unexpected fire in their household six years ago; the mother was the only survivor. "Oh no," he whispered, sympathizing for the poor widow, "she must be devastated."

"What did you expect?" a shrill and penetrating voice yelled from behind him.

Before he could react, he let out a short-lived scream when a burning pain hit his lower back and rammed into the table in front of him then fell on his knees, hissing as the burning sensation spread along his back. He resisted the urge to scream again as he carefully stood up, feeling blood trickle down his back. He looked over his shoulder, noticing a woman, most likely in her forties, dressed in a purple jumpsuit and aiming an unidentified weapon at him. He lifted his hands up halfway, hoping the gesture would calm her. "Ma'am, please, I mean you no harm."

She scoffed. "'No harm'? If you ghosts didn't want to hurt me, they would have never murdered my family!"

His eyes widened when his ears picked up the alarming sound of the weapon starting up again and took to the air right as a pink beam shot at the spot he was originally standing in before. "Ghosts murdered your family? Why?"

"I didn't exactly have time to ask as they were strangling me!" She lifted her weapon, aiming at him.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry for the loss of your family, but I had no hand in their murder!"

"It doesn't matter! All ghosts are killers, liars, and deceivers!" She shot another beam, making him quickly move to the right to avoid the blast. "And you will pay."

He grunted when the impact of another blast forced him to slam into the ceiling. He held his head, it pounding against his skull, and narrowed his eyes. "So you want to play rough? Fine. Let's play rough."

He shot a pink ectoplasmic blast down at her, forcing her to jump out of the way then continued to shoot up at him. He flew around her secret lab, trying to make his flight pattern unpredictable, and continued to shoot ectoplasmic blasts down at her.

After several minutes of their battle passed, Plasmius' glare intensified. "This is ridiculous!" He turned invisible, forcing the widowed woman to stop firing. "I am not here to hurt you! All I want is for you to shut down your Ghost Portal!"

"Why? So I can't destroy every ghost that comes through it?!"

"No, because I don't want anymore ghosts coming to Earth!" He turned visible right behind her, making her squeak in surprise and back up in fear. "You are granting access to ghosts because of that portal!"

She scoffed in disbelief and aimed her weapon at him, making him clench his fists and take a fighting stance. "I don't allow any ghost to pass by me!"

"Right after you opened the portal, I flew right in. I expected you to be in the room and waiting for your next unwitting victim, but you weren't here!" He gestured to the metal door behind him. "You were most likely out there! I could have left your home to haunt people because of how much time I had!"

"I was grabbing my weapon!" She flicked on a switch and started up her gun. "I want to kill you the same way those ghosts killed my family!"

"What? By burning me?!"

"They died in that fire! Now you're going to die the same way!"

She fired, the gun now shooting out orange fiery flames. He widened his eyes and instantly fired back, hoping that his ectoplasmic blast would stop the flames and destroy the gun. His blast successfully shot through the flames, dissipating them, and destroyed the gun in her hands but, unfortunately, also hit her. He gasped as he watched her be thrown back by his blast and hit the wall behind her.

He stood, shock evident in his expression, as he watched her slide down the wall and land on the floor beneath her. He stared at her limp form, unsure of what to do. Smoke radiated off her before dissipating, revealing a bloodied and blotchy, yet unrecognizable, face. The skin on her neck disintegrated, causing blood to pool out as it spilled down her body and onto the floor. He knew, based on what she looked like and the fact that her chest didn't rise or fall to show breathing, she was dead. He gagged and turned away, disgusted by the sight and the burnt smell engulfing the clean oxygen around him.

Oh no. She was dead. He killed her. He lifted his hands up to his head, clutching onto his hair. How could that happen? He was supposed to destroy the Ghost Portal and convince the widow to never rebuild one. She wasn't supposed to die; she was just supposed to do as he said and move on to doing something else.

Yet, he _murdered_ her.

But it was completely accidental! He didn't know his blast was powerful enough to kill her! How could he know?! He never tried murdering people before! He-

"Clarice?" a husky, disembodied voice called from behind the door, causing him to whirl around in surprise. "You still in there? We gotta go if we want to make it to the airport on time."

As the doorknob turned, Plasmius immediately took to the air and flew towards the portal, heading home.

* * *

Before returning home, Vlad made sure to destroy the Ghost Portal and fled from the scene, not wanting any of the ghosts to know he was the one who destroyed their ticket to leaving the Ghost Zone.

Now home, he ascended the staircase hidden behind his fireplace, feeling grief-stricken with a sense of deep guilt beside it. How could he not feel that way? He murdered a widow who lost her family several years ago. No doubt he would feel that way for the longest time.

What was he going to do now that he was considered a murderer? No one would know it was him just 'cause he didn't leave any traces of his presence behind. If anything, the authorities would assume the woman's weapon overloaded itself and exploded while she was testing it.

He walked through his fireplace then over to the doors to his private study and exited the room. He trudged up the marble stairway, heading for Elizabeth's room to check on her and relieve his maid from her duties as the nanny. He halted, the sudden and alarming thought that she was now the daughter to a murderer coming to mind. He sunk down until he was sitting on the steps, the guilt growing inside of him. How could he still pretend to be a father knowing that he murdered an innocent and broken woman? How could he look at her now knowing that he stole a life when he was supposed to be the 'super dad' she might look up to one day?

He buried his face in his hands, remembering what Maddie had said to him a few months ago; he couldn't care for Elizabeth. His powers were becoming more stronger than he realized. What if he accidentally hurt her? Or killed her? He couldn't live with himself if he had harmed her.

What if she found out what he had done years from now? What if she hated him for it? He couldn't bear to see the look on her face when she uncovered his secrets; she would hate him, despise him, and not want anything to do with him.

"Mr. Masters?" the modulated voice of his maid called, making him glance up to see her at the top of the staircase.

"Good evening, Ms. Harrison," he greeted, replacing his guilty expression with one of slight tiredness and lacing his tone with exhaustion. He weakly smiled up at her and stood up from his sitting position then proceeded to dust himself off. "I trust Elizabeth wasn't too difficult for you to handle?"

"No, she was fine." She took one step down, sliding her hand down the railing. "Is everything alright, Mr. Masters?"

"Why yes." He ascended the stairway, passing his maid. "Is Elizabeth asleep?"

"Yes, she is." She briskly followed him, her short legs making it a bit difficult to catch up. "You seemed almost sad earlier."

He narrowed his eyes but continued walking. "I'm not 'sad' by any stretch. I'm only tired; it's been a long day."

"Alright."

As soon as they reached Elizabeth's door, he stopped and faced her. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off, Ms. Harrison. You look like you could use it."

"Oh!" She widened her eyes in surprise then smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Masters. I have been wanting to go home earlier and finish reading the Harry Potter series."

He nodded once, the familiarity of the series coming to mind. "Enjoy your night."

She smiled wider and waved goodbye before practically sprinting down the stairs, which, he had to admit, was very impressive considering she was wearing high heels.

He waited until he heard the front door close before quietly walking into Elizabeth's room, wanting to check up on her before he went to bed. He tiptoed over to her then glanced into her crib, smiling softly when he saw her eyes closed and her small chest rise up then fall back down as she breathed softly. He inhaled deeply before exhaling, the reminder that she was the daughter of a murderer coming back to mind. He had to make sure she never found out about what he had done, including the burglaries.

But most importantly, he had to make sure she never knew he was Plasmius.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Hey, beautiful people! What did you think? Do you think Vlad will be able to keep Elizabeth from discovering he's Plasmius? Please feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. :)**

 **Oh gosh! I just realized I forgot to give a Fun Fact in the last chapter! Whoops! Okay, well, I'll give two fun facts then. :) Also, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to do fun facts about Vlad too (mostly what he does with Elizabeth). :)**

 **Fun Fact #1:** **Elizabeth has a nightlight she likes to have on while she sleeps. :)**

 **Fun Fact** **#2: When no one is around, Vlad will play with Elizabeth and carry on full conversations with her. :)**

* * *

 **Thank you, beautiful bgradaille, beautiful AsorenRM, beautiful gingersnap97, and beautiful ElealehBlue, for following and/or favoriting my story! You all are awesome! :D**

 **And thank you to those who followed and/or favorited me as an author! You all are awesome too! :D**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful EmberFlame03, for your review! I wish I could tell everyone about Elizabeth's mother but that would spoil the story. You'll have to wait and see. ;) That is super sweet of you! I hope you have a nice week too! :D**

 **Thank you, beautiful ElealehBlue, for your review! I always believed Vlad had a heart somewhere in there (even if it is tiny, like you said ;) ). I love writing about him and Elizabeth having some bonding time together; it makes my heart melt. :) You are super sweet. Thank you so much, Ellie. God bless to you too. :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful AsorenRM, for you review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Vlad sighed, exhausted after what happened the night before; he killed a woman, a poor widow that just wanted to avenge her family's murder. Every time he closed his eyes, she was there; the burned face, the split open neck, and the blood pouring down her face was _always_ there.

He glanced to his right when a soft coo reached his ears and saw Elizabeth lying next to him and staring up at him. She smiled wide, but he sighed again and turned his attention back to the book he was reading, not in the mood to play.

How could he do such a thing? How did he not know that he shot a more powerful ray at that poor woman than he realized? What did she do to deserve such a painful death?

He glanced back down at Elizabeth when he felt something small touch his right leg and saw her tiny fist resting on top of it. She pouted her bottom lip, frowning, right as he looked over at her then cooed softly, the sound almost saddening. He frowned back at her then closed his book and set it to the side before picking her up, believing she wanted attention and wouldn't leave him alone until she got it. He set her feet down on top of his lap as he encircled his fingers around her upper body, holding her in place and trying to get her used to standing.

Once making sure her feet were secure against his lap, he looked back up at her to see her still pouting. He raised a curious brow. "What?" he asked, confused with her facial expression. "What's wrong?"

She looked down and reached over to touch his wrists with her tiny hands. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and watched as she unclenched her fists and tried to encircle her fingers around his wrists but failed in doing so because his wrists were much too large for her small fingers. Still, he smiled softly at her attempt, now understanding that she was only trying to comfort him; well, he _hoped_ that was what she was trying to do. "Oh, sweetheart, you know me so well, don't you?" he whispered and brought her closer to him then rubbed noses with her, making her smile.

He pulled her away from him and readjusted his hold on her to cradle her then stood up and walked over to the door of his private study. "Are you hungry, sweetheart? Do you want something to eat?"

As if understanding what he was asking her, she placed her fist in her mouth and sucked on it, giving him her answer that she was hungry. He chuckled softly and walked out of his private study before heading over to her bedroom to feed her.

* * *

After feeding Elizabeth and putting her down for an afternoon nap, he walked towards the kitchen to eat lunch himself. He strolled into the kitchen, glancing at the miniature TV that the chef most likely turned on to watch while he worked, then glanced up at Mr. Martinez himself, who was cutting up a tomato on the counter. "Good afternoon, Mr. Martinez," he greeted, sitting down at the table.

The chef briefly looked over his shoulder before returning his attention to his work. "Good afternoon, Mr. Masters. How are you?" he asked, slicing a tomato in half.

He smiled. "Surprisingly, in a better mood than I was in this morning."

Mr. Martinez smiled over at him before picking up the diced tomato and putting it in a nearby bowl. "I take it has something to do with your daughter?"

He hummed and watched as the chef poured dressing into the bowl. "Actually, yes. It seems she knows me better than I would have thought."

The chef chuckled and started mixing the contents inside the bowl. "Three month old babies learn to recognize different emotions from their parents." He then turned around to face him, bowl in hand still. "Well, in your case, 'parent' is the more appropriate term."

He rolled his eyes, annoyed with Mr. Martinez's comment. "Yes, I suppose that is correct." He tapped his fingers on the table. "For now."

Mr. Martinez poured the contents of the bowl into another one and grabbed a fork from one of the kitchen drawers then placed it in the bowl. He then walked over and gave Vlad his lunch, which the latter could tell was a Caesar salad. He then turned to the TV when a news report came on, breaking the silence around them. "Last night was a very tragic evening for Sam King after finding his best friend, Katie Davis, dead in her basement. No foul play was reported by the authorities; they believed that the weapon she built overloaded and exploded, causing her tragic death," the news reporter reported.

Vlad frowned and lowered his gaze to his salad, the reminder of what he had done the night before coming back to mind. He picked up his fork and poked at the lettuce in the bowl, not bothering to pick any of it up.

"That poor woman," Mr. Martinez sympathized, frowning and shaking his head, "I can't imagine how much pain she was in before she died."

Guilt crept through him as he pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping the action would get rid of the memory. "I can," he muttered, trying to push away the memory of Katie's scorched face.

His chef pursed his lips then walked over to the TV and turned it off. "I really hate the news."

"Then why do you watch it?" He dropped his fork in his bowl and glanced over at him. "If you hate it so much then don't watch it."

"I would if I didn't have a family to raise, Mr. Masters." He took out some disinfectant wipes from under the sink and placed them on the counter. "If I don't watch the news, how am I going to know whether or not it's safe for my children to play outside? Or for them to go to school?"

Vlad pursed his lips, understanding Mr. Martinez's reasoning, and picked up his fork again. "That is a very good point, Mr. Martinez. I suppose I should do the same."

"It would be a very wise thing to do." The chef started wiping down the counters. "You never know when the news could save your life."

He hummed and took a bite of his salad, deciding to stay silent for the rest of his meal.

* * *

Plasmius hesitated in front of his ghost portal, debating whether or not he should fly through it to explore more of the Ghost Zone. He wanted to explore it, but his powers were out of his control; what if he killed someone again?

He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face; he _had_ to get over it. He had replayed the entire battle with Katie inside of his mind repeatedly and, as much as he didn't believe it was true, it was self-defense; the woman was trying to kill him and that made him shoot her in self-defense. "It was self-defense," he muttered, bringing his hand down from rubbing his face and stared into the swirling green portal, "I was allowed to do what I had to do to stop her."

He sighed once more before taking a step towards the portal, now only one step away from it. He took a deep breath, levitated in the air and flew forward. He stopped however when the Ghost Portal doors shut and looked over to see his hand resting on the lever that controlled the doors. He pursed his lips, taking his hand back and changing back into Vlad Masters.

Perhaps he wasn't ready to go back out into the Ghost Zone yet.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! I know this was a really short chapter and didn't include too much fluff between Vlad and Elizabeth, but I really wanted to include his struggle with killing someone. Do you think Vlad will ever return to the Ghost Zone any time soon? Or will he wait a long time until he returns to it? Please let me know what you think! :)**

 **Fun Fact: Elizabeth's new binky looks a lot like the ectopuses (the green octopus ghosts) in the first episode of Danny Phantom, even though it's supposed to be a frog. :)**

* * *

 **Thank you, beautiful HEB807, for following my story! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful Runeion, for your review! Yes, the last chapter was really tragic. I wanted to make up an OC that created another Ghost Portal instead of having the Fentons lie to Vlad 'cause I didn't feel like they would intentionally do that, you know? :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful ElealehBlue, for your review! It was sweet. You're right too; it was self-defense, but it was his first kill (it may be his only kill) and I bet that would mess with someone's head for a while. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. God bless you too, Ellie. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **You all know I don't own Danny Phantom. A part of me wishes I did though. ;) I only own my OC and her story. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Christmas Time was a hard holiday to get through but compared to Valentine's Day, it was a piece of cake. That lovesick holiday had literally punctured a hole in Vlad's heart, making him feel absolutely hollow inside. His heart ached sorely, making him clutch onto it and hope that the pain would stop soon but knew it wouldn't; it would only get worse.

As the ache continued to become more intense, he sighed, miserable, and unclenched his chest, letting his hands fall to his sides. Why did such a holiday torment him so? Why didn't he have his precious Maddie with him to celebrate a love they could have had?

He let his head drop and leaned forward then clutched onto his head. They could have been so happy together. He would have given everything up to have her.

A soft coo reached his ears, making him glance forward to see Elizabeth laying on her bouncer and reaching up to try and touch one of her toys that was dangling above her. She giggled when her pointer finger touched a butterfly, making it sway a bit, then tried to touch the caterpillar next to it.

He blinked once before allowing a small smile to settle on his lips. Well, perhaps he wouldn't have given up _everything_ to be with Maddie.

He stood up and walked over to her before sitting in front of her bouncer, making her smile up at him. He smiled back and reached forward, allowing her to encircle her tiny fingers around his pointer finger. She cooed, blinking a few times at him, before refocusing her attention on the caterpillar dangling above her. He chuckled softly then rubbed his thumb against her fingers, feeling how soft they were.

A course of three raps sounded from the door on the other side of Elizabeth's bedroom, making Vlad glance to his left. "Come in," he instructed, straightening his back and smoothing down his tie, something he hardly ever wore.

The door creaked open, revealing his maid stepping into the room. "Mr. Masters, I'm sorry to interrupt but some flowers came in the mail for you," she informed, smiling a bit.

He raised a curious brow; who in the world would send him flowers? "Who sent them?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, Mr. Masters." She smiled wider. "There's a card, but I figured you didn't want me going through your mail."

He nodded once and stood up, taking his hand away from Elizabeth's. He walked over to the door and gestured to his daughter. "Will you watch Elizabeth until I return?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He smiled in gratitude and walked out, leaving Ms. Harrison to watch Elizabeth until he returned to her. He hurried down the stairway, anxious to know who sent him flowers. Glancing to his left, he noticed that his maid had already put his bouquet of deep pink roses in a vase along with an envelope standing in front of it. He hurried over to the envelope and tore it open, not wanting to waste another moment in the dark of not knowing. He pulled out the card and smiled at the picture of a blooming rose on the front with the words "Happy Valentine's Day" painted on it. He opened the card and started to read, admiring how elegant his sender's handwriting was:

 _"Dear, Mr. Masters,_

 _Happy Valentine's Day!_

 _I hope you like the flowers I painstakingly have been growing for the past year. They're so beautiful, aren't they? You wouldn't believe how difficult it was to grow them though, especially with my dog always trying to dig them up._

 _But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I wanted to thank you for taking me in and giving me a chance when a lot of people wouldn't. You truly have turned my life around and for that I am grateful you are a part of it._

 _I also want you to know that I will always be by your side through thick and thin. After all, it's what friends do for each other._

 _Yours truly,_

 _M."_

After Vlad finished reading the letter, he couldn't resist a grin from spreading across his face, making his cheeks hurt. He sighed lovingly, knowing the card was from Maddie, his love. He hugged it to his chest, wishing she was actually there to tell him her beautiful thoughts herself instead of writing it down in a card.

He reluctantly pushed the card away from him and gently pushed it into the semi-destroyed envelope then placed it inside of his coat, pocketing it in the upper right pocket. He then leaned forward and sniffed the roses, sighing lovingly again as the sweet aroma of the elegant flower flew up his nostrils. He reluctantly pushed himself away and turned away from them then headed towards the staircase, heading back to Elizabeth's room.

Once at the doorway, he glanced forward to see Ms. Harrison playing with Elizabeth. He smiled softly and knocked on the door, alerting the two of his presence. "Thank you, Ms. Harrison. You may go; I'll take it from here."

She smiled and placed the stuffed puppy next to his daughter then stood up and smoothed down her skirt. "You're welcome. Those flowers truly are exquisite, aren't they?"

He smiled wider. "Indeed they are, Ms. Harrison. I'm eternally grateful to whoever sent them."

She smiled wider and placed her gentle hand on his upper arm, confusing him with her actions. "I'm glad you received them. You deserve them."

"'Deserve them?'" he scoffed, rolling his eyes slightly, "unlikely, but I appreciate your kind words."

Her smile faltered a bit, and she took her hand back, rubbing the back of her neck as an awkward tension floated around her. "Well, I guess I better get back to work."

"Yes, please do." He walked away from her and over to Elizabeth then sat down in front of her, ending their conversation. "Let me know if any more packages come or if someone calls."

She nodded and turned to walk away then halted and looked back at him when he cleared his throat. "Yes, Mr. Masters?"

"I wanted to let you know that you and my other employees have my permission to leave work an hour early today."

Quickly, her small smile turned into a large grin. "Thank you, Mr. Masters! I'll let the others know."

He nodded once and shooed her away, signaling to her that they were now done with their conversation, and she left, the sound of her heels clicking against his marble floors.

He waited a few moments before turning back to Elizabeth and grabbed then held onto her hand, making her coo up at him. He smiled gently, making her smile back, then leaned forward and kissed her fingers, making her giggle. "Elizabeth," he whispered, smiling down at her, "you're going to love your new mother."

* * *

Vlad strolled into his bedroom after tucking his four month old in to bed and shut his door, preparing for bed himself and to call Maddie to thank her for the flowers. He strolled over to his closet, took out the card she sent him, quickly changed into a pair of blue silk pajamas, then sat on his bed and set the card on his nightstand. He picked up his cellphone from off of the nightstand and dialed her number, tapping his fingers from his free hand against his knees as he anxiously awaited for the click to sound on the other line.

As soon as the click sounded, he sat up straighter. "Hello?" Maddie greeted, sounding tired.

He cringed, the sudden reminder he forgot to check the time again coming back to mind. "Uh, Maddie. I apologize if I've awoken you."

"No, no, it's only nine o'clock. I don't go to bed for another hour."

"Oh, I see." He smiled slightly. "Well, I certainly am glad I didn't wake you."

She chuckled slightly. "I know you wouldn't do it twice, Vlad."

He chuckled sheepishly, remembering the last time he mistakenly awoke her around midnight. "Yes, I would hate to do that to you again."

"Yes." She sighed tiredly. "Is there something you wanted to talk about, Vlad?"

"Well, um, yes." He picked up the card and smiled at it lovingly. "I wanted to thank you for the card and flowers you sent me. It was a really nice gesture."

"Cards and flowers? I didn't send you a card or flowers, Vlad."

His eyes widened. "Y-You didn't?"

"No, I don't know your home address."

"Oh." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It's alright. I'm sorry I didn't send you anything for Valentine's Day. If I knew your address, I would have sent you some flowers."

He smiled softly although he felt like it was fake. "Thank you, Maddie. That's rather kind of you."

"Of course." He listened as he heard something creak, most likely a bed. "How's Elizabeth?"

"Well, she's doing alright. I'm giving her a lot of tummy time."

"Is she eating?"

He blinked once in confusion. "Eating? Of course she is. Why wouldn't she?"

"Last time we talked, you told me she was having difficulty eating."

"Oh right!" He face-palmed, suddenly remembering the lie he told her to try and convince her to come to Wisconsin. "It's been so long since that's happened that I hardly remember it."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad she's eating now. Is she still crying in your arms?"

"Sometimes, but I think she's slowly starting to like me."

"Good." He listened as he heard a door creak open. "Listen, I better go, Vlad. Daniel's pushing on my bladder again."

"Oh that's right. You're pregnant." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Shouldn't you have given birth to him already though?"

"No, it's in a week on the twenty-first; that's when Daniel is due."

"Oh." He pulled at his shirt collar, feeling a little awkward every time they talked about her children. "Well, Maddie, I'll talk to you soon."

"I'm looking forward to it. Goodnight, Vlad."

"Goodnight, Maddie." He was about to hang up until a thought came to mind. "Make sure to call me when you're in labor, alright? I want to be there to support you."

"Aw, Vlad, that's sweet." He listened as he heard a door close. "I'll have Jack contact you when that time comes."

He nodded once, repeating his goodbyes to her before hanging up to let her relieve herself then turned off the lamp on his nightstand and laid down. He brought the blanket up to his chest, troubled that he had no idea who the flowers were from. Whoever 'M' was, they clearly were too embarrassed or too shy to deliver those flowers and the nice card to him personally.

He shrugged and closed his eyes, deciding he would investigate who 'M' was tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey, beautiful people! Who do you all think 'M' is? What did you think? Please feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! :)**

 **Fun Fact:** **Vlad will cosleep with Elizabeth every time she has nightmares.**

* * *

 **Thank you, beautiful I'm the Reverse, and beautiful Kicksandtricks1977, for following and/or favoriting my story! You all are awesome! :)**

 **Thank you to those followed and/or favorited me too! You all are awesome too! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **No reviews. :'(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **You all know I don't own Danny Phantom. :) I only own my OC's. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

A few months of investigating who 'M' was wasn't an easy task. Vlad searched through all of his contacts, including his yearbook, and never found any friends that he once had in college who's name started with the letter 'M'; of course, he also didn't have that many _friends_ either.

He closed his yearbook, it not helping his investigation, and stood up then looked at the clock, sighing when he remembered he was supposed to be at work in thirty minutes. He walked towards the door, straightening his bow tie, then over to Elizabeth's room, wanting to check on her before he left.

He opened her bedroom door and peeked his head in, spotting the new nanny he hired rocking her as Elizabeth teethed on her frog teething toy. Soft sounds escaped the seven month old's lips as she teethed, trying to push the toy further into her mouth but unable to because of how big it was.

He cleared his throat, earning the nanny's attention. "I'm heading off to work. I'll be back in a couple of hours, Mrs. Robinson," he informed.

She smiled. "And I'll be here with your adorable daughter, Mr. Masters," she replied.

"Call if something happens."

She nodded. "Of course."

He nodded once then closed the door, leaving the new nanny alone with his daughter.

* * *

"No, no, no," Vlad disagreed, talking to one of the bank manager's for the company over the phone, "judging by how much money the company has secured in the last few months, I believe we have the opportunity to expand our business."

"I know you're making a lot of money but that's not the problem," the manager responded, his southern voice high in pitch, "the problem is _where_ you've selected you wanted to expand your business."

"What's wrong with expanding it to Illinois?" He narrowed his eyes. "I don't see a problem with that."

"The problem is that your company isn't _nearly_ as popular with the state to expand to another state and when you don't have enough popularity-?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in frustration. "You don't sell enough of your products."

"And what happens when you can't sell enough of your products?"

He clenched his fist as well as the phone he was holding. "You won't acquire enough money to pay for the store."

"And?"

He glared. " _And_ you won't be able to pay your employees."

"Exactly. If you would choose someplace here in Wisconsin, then you could gain more popularity and _then_ expand to other states."

He sighed again, this time in annoyance. "And how long would that take?"

"Well." He listened as he heard some papers shuffling on the other line. "Judging by the sales of your products and if you'd open a new company, I'd say in another few years."

"A few years?" He narrowed his eyes and stood up then pounded his fist on the desk, causing a pen to roll off of it. "I need it to happen faster than that!"

"Sorry, Mr. Masters, but it's because of your sales that you're unable to expand to other states."

He sighed, it more in disappointment than in despair, and sat back down in his chair, slouching. "I have to wait then?"

"For at least a few years. After that much time has passed, we'll see where your company is at."

He nodded once, pursing his lips. "Very well." He glanced at the clock, noticing it was half past four in the afternoon. "Well, I should be going. Have a good day."

"You as well, Mr. Masters."

He hung up, placing the receiver back on the phone body, then picked up the stray pen he dropped and started to finish signing the paperwork that was needed to be filled out for the expansion of the company.

* * *

Vlad arrived home late that night, having taken upon himself the responsibility to check on all of his employees to make sure they were working as hard as he paid them to; but, he was also looking for possible candidates to help him oversee the second company when he wasn't there. Fortunately, he found at least three possible candidates, but he decided he wasn't going to make his decision until _after_ the building of the newest company was close to completion.

He walked in the door and headed upstairs, knowing his maid would lock it for him when she heard him shut the door. He quietly strolled over to Elizabeth's room, wanting to check on her and relieve her nanny from her duties before he went to bed. Once he reached her door, he slowly turned the handle and peeked his head in. He widened his eyes in surprise when he noticed his nanny wasn't the one watching over Elizabeth; his maid was. "Ms. Harrison?" he asked in a whisper, seemingly surprised.

When she didn't respond, he stepped further into the room. "Ms. Harrison?"

When she didn't respond for the second time, he then tiptoed over to her, finally noticing her eyelids were closed as she had her elbow propped up on the arm of the chair and her cheek rested on her fist. He narrowed his eyes, annoyed that she fell asleep on the supposed job of watching his daughter, who was also asleep in her crib. Not wanting to wake Elizabeth, he gently shook his maid's shoulder. "Ms. Harrison, wake up," he whispered.

A few moments later, a soft moan rumbled in her throat, making him lift his hand from her shoulder and watch as she fluttered her eyes open. A yawn escaped her lips, and she glanced up, widening her eyes when she saw her employer towering above her. "Mr. Masters," she started, briefly glancing at the crib before looking back up at him, and stood up, "I-"

"Where's the nanny?" he asked, wanting to get straight to the point and to know if he needed to fire the new hired help.

"She had to leave." The maid gestured to the door. "Perhaps we should leave too, so we don't wake up Elizabeth."

He pursed his lips, glanced over at his daughter, before nodding in agreement and walking out of the door then turning around to face his maid. She gently closed the door, being careful not to wake the baby. "Well?" he questioned, crossing his arms. "Why did she leave?"

"Her sister called and told her her mother was in the hospital."

He rose his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting it was medically related but grateful it was; he _really_ didn't want to have to search for another nanny. "I see. What happened to her mother?"

"She had a heart attack." She rubbed the back of her neck. "She meant to call you, but I told her I would pass the message onto you."

He hummed. "Well, thank you, Ms. Harrison, and I appreciate that you stayed with Elizabeth until I returned home."

She smiled softly and shrugged. "Well, of course. It's what friends do for each other."

He widened his eyes, surprised yet confused. Those exact words were written on the card he received on Valentine's Day, the one from 'M'. Was 'M' his maid? "Ms. Harrison," he started, feeling rather awkward for even considering asking, and rubbed the back of his neck, "did you by any chance send me that card on Valentine's Day?"

She blinked up at him a few times, it almost appearing as if she was doing it in disbelief. An awkward moment of silence passed before a grin began to grow on her pale pink lips. "You didn't know?"

Inwardly, he sighed in relief. He was relieved it was his maid who sent him the Valentine's Day card but also confused; why would she send him a Valentine's Day card? That didn't make sense. "No, I'm afraid not. I thought it was an old friend." He cocked a curious brow. "Why did you send it to me?"

"Because we're friends." She then widened her eyes and frowned. "Unless you believe otherwise."

'Unless he believed otherwise'. Well, he did. He didn't even know they were friends to begin with. He always looked at her as an employee, the hired help he could replace if need be.

Yet, she was always kind to him and always showed loyalty to him, even though she had every right to leave him with how rude he was to her and search for work elsewhere. Even on her worst days, she was so generous and friendly to him.

He hummed, debating on what to tell her. He could be honest and tell her he didn't think of them as friends, but he could also lie and tell her he thought the same; after all, she did good work when it came to cleaning, and he could use her in the future too. He smiled, not showing any sign that it was fake even though it was. "I believe the same, Ms. Harrison."

Her stupid grin returned to her face as she beamed up at him and clasped her hands together. "I'm relieved to hear that."

"Yes, well, your shift is over." He nodded to the stairway. "You may leave, Ms. Harrison."

Her grin reduced to a small smile. "Call me Molly, all of my friends do."

He smiled in relief, grateful that her first name wasn't Maddie. "Will do, Molly."

Her smile widened a bit before she bid him goodbye and walked towards the staircase, leaving.

He waited until she shut the front door before dropping his fake smile and walking over to his bedroom to call Maddie before he went to bed.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Hey, beautiful people! So 'M' is the maid. :) Were you expecting it? Just so you all know though, I don't plan on having Molly and Vlad getting together. With his obsession with Maddie, I felt that giving him a romantic interest with an OC would ruin the story. I'm sorry if you wanted to see him getting a romantic interest sometime in the story, but I just felt that it wouldn't work out. :(**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted to reveal 'M' and show what his work life was like as Vlad Masters. In the next chapter, there will be cute moments between Vlad and Elizabeth! I swear it! XD Let me know what you thought of this chapter! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. :)**

 **Fun Fact: At six months old, Elizabeth grew in her first tooth. Before it did though, she would always cry because of how uncomfortable it was for her and would hardly eat anything because of it, which worried Vlad until he saw the tooth breaking through. :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful Luna Latanya, for your reviews! You don't have to apologize, friend. You can read it whenever you want. :) I'm glad you're enjoying it too. Thank you. :) Also, to answer your question, I am planning on writing in Elizabeth's POV in the future. :) I agree! I just don't like the idea of an OC getting together with Vlad. If it was written in a good writing style though, I may consider reading it, but I might not like it. XP Thank you again! :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful KitKat816, for your review! I agree. I don't think Vlad would be capable of maintaining a relationship, especially with his obsession with Maddie getting in the way of it, you know? Thank you again! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised! A chapter specifically filled with cute moments between Vlad and Elizabeth! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **You all know I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though. ;) I only own my OC's. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Elizabeth's first birthday.

Honestly, Vlad wasn't all that thrilled about it. He knew that that meant she was one year closer to the 'terrible twos' stage of her life, and he was _not_ looking forward to that. Maddie had told him when Jasmine, her daughter, reached that age, she immediately began defying everything she tried to discipline her for and would even throw tantrums when the young brat didn't get her way. He really hoped Elizabeth wouldn't turn into _that_ when she was older.

Still, Maddie did point out that Jasmine was just showing her independence and trying to do more on her own without her assistance, even though she was being rotten about it. Elizabeth would want to show independence as well when she got older, and, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was proud of her for wanting something like that.

But, the thought of what she would become during that time in her life did of course scare him a little. He wasn't ready for the temper tantrums, the drawings on the walls, the throwing food everywhere, and he was worried that with him spoiling her for the past year would create an even worse monster.

He shook his head, forcing himself out of his own thoughts; he didn't have time to worry about that right now. He had planned a special day for Elizabeth and didn't want to waste another moment thinking of the future.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be out celebrating, especially during this time of the year?" Molly asked, holding Elizabeth as she balanced her on her hip.

Vlad glanced over his shoulder at the two of them before buttoning his coat, knowing it was supposed to be cold out. "Of course I'm sure, Molly," he deadpanned, annoyed with her constant questioning, "as I've said before, all we're going to do today is going to the Zoo, then the fair in town, and come home. Simple, easy, and not life-threatening."

She raised a confused brow. "'Life-threatening'?"

"Yes." He turned around to face her then took Elizabeth from her, making sure to balance her on his hip. "You've been constantly asking me if I was sure I should take Elizabeth out on her birthday ever since I told you last week, which gives me the impression you don't trust me to be alone with her."

She sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her neck as her sight averted to the other side of the room. "I do trust you. I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong." He knelt down and picked up the diaper bag then straightened back up. "It's just a day out." He shrugged. "Besides, she hasn't had the opportunity to do any fun activities besides her constant desire to throw her toys at me."

"She's just being playful."

"'Playful'?" He scoffed. "I doubt that."

"Well, she is a baby. She probably won't understand what's right and what's wrong until she turns two."

"No, that's the age she'll want to defy me."

She smirked and crossed your arms. "I believe you're thinking of her teen years; not her baby ones."

He scoffed and shook his head. How could he have possibly forgotten about that? He couldn't imagine the difficult and rebellious teenage years he'd have to deal with later on. "Oh yes. How could I have forgotten something like that?"

She smiled sympathetically and walked past him to open the front door for the two. "I'm sure she won't become such a rebellious teenager as you would think."

"Well, I sure hope so, Molly." He walked out the door then turned to look back at her. "I would hate to see her become someone I disapprove of."

"Unfortunately, everyone goes through a rebellious stage during their teen years." She shrugged. "It just happens."

"I was never rebellious when I was a teenager."

"Then you didn't live."

He rose a skeptical brow and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't what, Ms. Harrison?"

She widened her eyes in alarm. "I-I wasn't trying to insult you if that's what you're thinking." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "What I meant was that you if you didn't take any risks then you probably didn't have as much fun as a teenager."

"'Probably' is the keyword, Molly." He turned from her. "While you were 'probably' a rebellious teenager back then, I was more focused on my studies. Doing _that_ was a thrilling activity for me."

Before she could say anything more, he walked away from her and over to the Valet, who had just driven up to the front of the castle with his car ready.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, they arrived at the Zoo and thankfully were allowed entrance rather quickly. He handed his ticket to the volunteer worker, who then bent down, reached into the stroller, and took Elizabeth's from her when she handed it to him. "Thank you, little one," the elderly worker thanked, smiling down at her, then straightened up, "she's adorable."

Vlad smiled down at her, watching with awe as she sucked on her binky. "Yes, she is, isn't she?"

After brief conversation with the elderly man, Vlad pushed Elizabeth over to the giant map of the Zoo then stopped in front of it as he tried to decide on where to go first. He glanced down at her. "Today's your special day, Elizabeth." She looked up from the map to him, her dark blue eyes staring. "Where would you like to go first?"

She glanced back at the map, blinking at it, then made a few unintelligible sounds and pointed up at it. He stepped in front of the stroller, picked her up out of it, and held her in one arm then touched the picture of the primate exhibit. "Here?"

She made a few more persistent noises and pointed up again. He touched the lion exhibit above it. "Here?" he questioned.

She frowned and whined a bit before pointing again. He sighed then moved to the giraffe exhibit. "Here?"

She whined louder and tried to reach farther up, her body lifting slightly. He frowned then moved his pointer finger farther up. "If you disagree with me on this one, I'm taking us to it anyway."

A smile stretched across her lips, and she squealed in glee. He smiled in relief then glanced up to where he pointed. "Ah, the otter exhibit." He sighed sadly and dropped his smile. "Well, it seems you and Maddie like the same animal."

He lowered Elizabeth back into the stroller then pushed it in the direction of the otter exhibit.

Five minutes later, they reached the otter exhibit and luckily no children were blocking the glass window showing the otters. He rolled Elizabeth up to it then lifted her out of her stroller. He knelt down in front of the glass window and gently set her down on her feet but encircled his fingers around her stomach to keep her standing. He watched as her eyes widened, and she squealed in glee when one of the otters swam towards her then up to the surface to take in air.

Involuntarily, a small smile crept onto his lips as he watched her place her tiny hand on the glass as if she was trying to touch the otter when it came back. She cooed at it then reached over to the left, squealing again when the otter followed her movement. He chuckled softly and gently touched the back of her head with his forehead, taking in the sweet strawberry scent of her hair.

She wriggled a bit in his grip to attempt to get closer to the otter, making him squeeze her gently to tighten his hold on her. She squealed loudly and wriggled much more harder, almost as if she was trying to get away from him. He lifted his head up and cocked a confused brow. "Is something wrong, Elizabeth?" he asked, confused with her sudden action. She giggled lightly in response and grabbed his fingers then tried to pull herself out of his hold on her.

Now he was really confused; he didn't understand what was wrong. The grin on her face told him she was happy but that didn't explain why she was trying to pry herself out of his hold.

"Elizabeth?" He lifted her, making her squeal loudly again before giggling uncontrollably until he set her down on his knees. He widened his eyes as a theory of why she was acting that way crossed his mind. He wrapped one arm around her, making sure she was secure, then used his free hand to gently squeeze her side. She giggled louder that time, and he smirked as his theory was proven right; she was ticklish. "Well, it seems I'm discovering something new about you every day, sweetheart."

He stood up, kissed the top of her head then set her back down into her stroller. "Fortunately for you, we have a schedule to keep to, so we'll have to play that game another day."

* * *

After four hours of observing the animals, Elizabeth's squealing whenever he tightened his holds on her or picked her up a certain way, and her trying to take every stuffed animal in the gift shop, he decided it was time to leave.

About forty minutes later, he and Elizabeth arrived at the Fair. He rolled her over to the entrance, already noticing it was packed. Honestly, he wasn't that surprised; it was close to Halloween so why wouldn't it be crowded?

After paying the entrance fee for the two of them, he wheeled her over to the first children's ride; a small train ride. He hopped on with Elizabeth in his arms, then strapped her into the seat next to him. She held onto the strap with one hand and rubbed the smooth and leathery seat underneath her with her other as he strapped himself in next. Once more people boarded the train, the conductor blew the horn and rang the bell as the train started moving.

Elizabeth looked around, staring in awe at the illuminated lights of the other rides. She squealed in glee and clapped her hands when they started ascending a short hill. Vlad smiled gently down at her before looking forward, widening his eyes in alarm when he noticed an employee dressed as a vampire walking by the other passengers and even scaring some of them. "Oh no," he muttered then gently placed his hand on Elizabeth's cheek and turned her head towards him, not wanting her to see the employee walking by her. She tilted her head and blinked a few times up at him, most likely confused with what he was doing.

"It's alright, sweetheart," he assured her, smiling nervously as he watched the vampire approach their seats. He had to find a way to keep her distracted 'cause if the worker decided to try and scare them, Elizabeth would cry hysterically. But what was he going to do? What would distract a baby long enough for the vampire to pass by them? He widened his eyes, an idea coming to mind. "I just wanted to do _this_."

He lowered himself down to her, placed his lips on her neck and blew. She squealed loudly and shut her eyes tightly as she grasped onto his hair and squirmed in her seat. She tried turning back around when he blew into her neck again, but because he was much stronger than her, she couldn't do much. She giggled uncontrollably then squealed again when he blew a third time. He smiled a bit in amusement when he felt her try to scrunch her shoulders up to protect herself then blew a fourth time, making her giggle louder. While she was still giggling, he lifted his head up and saw the employee now farther towards the back of the train.

He sighed in relief and pushed himself away from her, smiling with adoration while she tried to calm herself down. He placed a hand on her small head and patted it gently before looking back at the passenger behind him when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're such a good father," she complimented before leaning back into her seat.

He pursed his lips and looked forward again, inwardly disagreeing with the stranger then decided to stay quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Two hours passed before Vlad and Elizabeth arrived home, both quite exhausted from their fun day. He carried her up the stairs, her barely keeping her eyes open as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Once he arrived in her bedroom, he quickly changed her into a pair of pajamas, not caring if the t-shirt and pants didn't match. He then placed her in her crib and reached down to grab her binky next to her and give it to her. But, he noticed her eyes were already closed, and her chest was gently rising up and down. He smiled tiredly and placed the binky next to her again, not wanting to wake her, then brushed his thumb across her cheek gently. "Happy birthday, Elizabeth," he whispered, "sleep tight."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! Elizabeth is now one year's old! Yay! XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought through review! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. :)**

 **Fun Fact:** **I'm sure you all know this but the reason why Vlad didn't want Elizabeth to see the employee wearing the vampire costume was because she could have mistaken him for Plasmius. I know it's not much of a Fun Fact, but I thought I'd share his reasoning with you all. :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful mikaela2015, for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful Luna Latanya, for your review! That's not bad at all! I've been fantasizing her potential future romantic interests as well, but it's not set in stone yet. XD I'm honestly very excited for her to grow up too. I have so many ideas for her in the future. The day you reviewed was a Monday, so you guessed right. XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, beautiful people! I know I already updated, but I thought I'd post another chapter today. There will still be an update on Monday though. :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Gosh, it would have been so cool to help create Danny Phantom, but I didn't help, so I don't own it. XD I only own my OC's and her story. All rights go to their respective owners. You all already knew that though. XD**

* * *

Finally.

After a tortuous nine months of fighting his new fear, Plasmius was ready; he was ready to reenter the Ghost Zone.

Of course, he was nervous. The last time he entered the Ghost Zone, he ended up finding another Ghost Portal and murdering the inventor of it.

He glared and clenched his fists. No, he didn't _murder_ her; it was self-defense. He knew it was, and she knew it was too. In no way did he murder her.

He exhaled deeply, letting his frustration with his inner battles on that particular subject out. He had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't a murderer. It was a difficult battle to fight with, but he had to fight. After all, if he couldn't do it for himself, he had to do it for his daughter. He widened his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, ashamed that he forgot that he was also doing it for Maddie.

He took a deep breath then grabbed onto the lever to the portal and pulled it down. Quickly, the doors slid open, revealing the ectoplasm swirling entrance to the Ghost Zone. "Alright, Plasmius, you can do this," he encouraged himself, shaking his hands out when his palms started to sweat.

"On the count of three." He levitated in the air. "One." Slowly, he started levitating towards the portal. "Two." He stopped in front of it, taking in another deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves. His eyes narrowed, and he scowled, trying to appear fearless. "Three."

True to his word, he flew in, hoping he could get rid of his ridiculous fear.

* * *

He had to be honest; he was a little relieved to be back in the Ghost Zone. Most likely because he felt as if he belonged there. The strange Ghost Zone was completely opposite from his side of the dimension. All the ghosts were dead so there were no news reports on murders and no one to accidentally kill.

Why didn't he reenter the Ghost Zone earlier? He could have felt better with using his powers already. He could have trained himself harder to be in better control. He wouldn't have to worry about killing anyone. He should have gone there sooner!

He sighed in relief, relieved that the guilt that had been eating it's way through his stomach was finally dissipating. He was at peace-

He screamed suddenly when he felt a sharp electrifying pain shoot through his back and spread to the rest of his body. He clenched his fists as his body hunched over, attempting to move away from the pain. The surges of electricity intensified as another wave of them shot through his body, paying close attention to his back. Overcome by excruciating pain, he fell downwards and grunted as soon as he landed on one of the many rock formations floating around in the Ghost Zone. He clutched onto his stomach then hesitantly glanced up, squinting to see through his blurred vision, when he heard a deep chuckle.

"Well, well, well," a deep gruff voice taunted as a smirk spread across his lips, "look what I caught."

Plasmius let go of his stomach and wiped at his eyes, wiping away the tears fogging his vision, then stared back up to find another ghost towering above him with piercing green eyes and flaming green hair. He attempted to stand once the surges of electricity stopped but ended up falling back onto his knees, feeling too weak from the unexpected attack.

The ghost chuckled deeply and knelt down to be at eye level with him. "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere for a while, halfa."

"'H-Halfa?'" he questioned, holding his head as he tried to stop his vision from spinning. He looked back up at the ghost. "Why are you doing this? I have done nothing to provoke you!"

"You don't have to do anything to 'provoke' me, halfa." The ghost's smirk widened. "I am the greatest hunter in all of the Ghost Zone. I can hunt whatever I please. And seeing that you're a one of a kind specimen, you'd make an excellent addition to my collection."

Vlad glared at the ghost. "And may I ask _who_ exactly is hunting me?"

The hunter's smirk widened, and he stood up then placed a hand on his chest. "I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest-"

"The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Yes, I know." He narrowed his eyes. "Listen, Skulker, as much as I appreciate your interest in what I am, I don't have time for this. I have a life outside of the Ghost World, and I would appreciate it if you let me go and perhaps we can continue this another day."

The hunter blinked down at him, disbelief clear in his eyes, before belting out a large and grating laugh as he bent over and clutched onto his stomach. Plasmius rolled his eyes in annoyance and charged up a pink energy blast, preparing to fight off the ghost if need be.

Once the hunter recovered, he wiped a stray tear from his eye and smirked. "Me? Let you go?" he scoffed. "Oh please. I would _never_ let something so rare, so valuable, leave my sight."

Plasmius' eyes glowed a darker red. "Well, because I am so ' _rare_ ', I bet you don't know that much about my kind."

He shrugged. "True but that won't matter once I hang your pelt above my bed."

His energy blast intensified, feeding from his anger. "Now _that_ is just disturbing."

Before the hunter could utter another word, Vlad shot his ghost ray at him, hitting him square in the nose. Skulker flew back from the force of the impact then growled and aimed an unidentified gun at him. "You will pay for that, halfa!"

"The name is Plasmius!" Vlad shot another ray at him then dodged to the left as Skulker's weapon fired a green energy beam at him.

"That doesn't matter!" Skulker continued shooting, causing the halfa to continue dodging. "Once I put your pelt above my bed, your name would have never mattered in the first place!"

The halfa growled and turned invisible, causing Skulker to stop shooting as he attempted to find him. He flew at rapid speed towards the ghost hunter then turned visible and rammed into him. The hunter flew forward from the impact and collided with the ground face-first, sliding a few feet forward before hitting a rock and stopping. He turned around then widened his eyes in fear when he saw the halfa towering above him and aiming a pink energy blast at him.

"Now, I wonder." Vlad lifted his hand back, intensifying his energy blast. "What would you look like as a pelt above _my_ bed?"

Plasmius' eyes glowed fiercely as the feeling of his ghost power increased within him. His energy blast turned to a much darker shade of pink as it continued to swirl in the palm of his hand. The anger and hatred for the hunter burned intensely within him as it powered him up.

Right as he was about to fire and possibly end the ghost hunter for good, his eyes widened as the haunting image of the widow he killed came to mind. He blinked a few times then softened his glare, his beating dark red eyes returning to their natural light red color. He powered down his blast and dropped his hand to his side.

He couldn't do it again; he couldn't kill. He couldn't carry another burden of deep guilt on his shoulders. He couldn't bear to spend another nine months battling with himself on the subject of killing. But most importantly, he couldn't bear to feel even more guilty and regretful with his actions every time he looked at his daughter. It wasn't the right thing to do.

Plasmius levitated downwards until he was standing on the rock formation. He glanced down at the panic-stricken ghost then glared menacingly at him. "Consider this a warning, Skulker. Next time, I won't be so merciful."

Before the hunter could say anything more, Vlad took to the air, flying rapidly away from the hunter and off to find some place to use as target practice.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! What did you think? I thought I'd introduce Skulker a bit 'cause he is kind of like a pawn to Vlad in the show, so I thought I'd introduce how they met (this came purely from my imagination; I actually don't know how they met). :) Let me know what you thought through review! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. :)**

 **Fun Fact: The reason why I mentioned that Vlad was remorseful whenever he saw Elizabeth was because it brought back painful memories of what he did to the widow and that reminded him that he wouldn't become a good father. :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful KitKat816, for your review! It was super sweet! To answer your question, I don't think I'm going to change Plasmius' look. It would conflict with future chapters. ;) Thanks! :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful ElealehBlue, for your review! It was super sweet! God bless you too! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another early update? Fantastic! This is supposed to be Monday's chapter, but I decided to update early. :) There won't be an update on Monday though. :(**

* * *

 **Hey, beautiful people! I created a poll to know what it is you all would like to see in the next chapter concerning Elizabeth! Please check it out and vote! It will close this Wednesday! Thanks! :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Danny Phantom. I only ****own OC's and her story. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

A few days passed ever since Vlad went into the Ghost Zone. Honestly, he was quite proud of himself. He ended up discovering an abandoned rocky and large area to train on, he restrained himself from killing a ghost hunter, and he felt more in control of his powers than he had nine months ago; he even discovered he could create ectoplasmic objects using his ectoplasmic energy. Life was good to him.

Well, sometimes life was good to him.

He flinched then narrowed his eyes when Elizabeth's food was thrown onto his face, some of the orange mush sliding off of his chin. He frowned as his one year old clapped her hands and giggled at his new appearance, seemingly amused with it. Still giving her an unamused frown, he grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped the sweet potato mush off of his face. "Looks like _someone_ needs to be taught some manners," he pointed out, throwing the used napkin into the nearest trashcan.

"Having trouble?"

Vlad glanced over to see his maid, Molly, walking into the bedroom and carrying a small laundry basket with her. He scoffed then spooned some more sweet potato out of the jar of baby food. He lifted the spoon up to Elizabeth's lips, who ate it almost immediately. "It seems she found a new game to play."

Molly chuckled and set the basket down on the floor before taking a pile of folded onesies out of it and putting them away in the nearest dresser. "Is this game perhaps one where she likes to throw food at you?"

"Yes." He glanced over at her and cocked a curious brow. "Has this ever happened to you when you babysat Elizabeth?"

"Nope." The maid grabbed another set of onesies from the basket. "She's been good to me."

"Must be nice," he muttered then brought the spoon closer to the toddler.

 _That_ was a huge mistake.

Right as the spoon reached Elizabeth's lips, she grabbed the mush off of it with her hand and threw it over at him. He ducked then flinched again when the food landed on top of his head, seeping through his hair. He glanced back up at Elizabeth, narrowing his eyes more dangerously as she giggled and clapped her hands at the 'game' they were playing. He dropped the spoon into the jar then stood up and grabbed another napkin then proceeded to wipe off the mush, noting he would take a shower later to get rid of the excess baby food. "It seems that we're done here."

"Oh, don't give up so easily." Molly walked over to the two of them then picked up the spoon from the jar. "You just need to be quicker than she is and teach her that every time she throws food, it's wrong."

He scoffed again and threw another napkin in the trash. "She's a baby; how will she listen?"

"Simple. Every time she grabs at the food, quickly take away the spoon and say 'No, Elizabeth,' then she might listen to you."

He rose a skeptical brow. "'Might?'"

She shrugged. "Some babies might not understand what you're trying to tell them at first."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Your methods would never work."

"Really? I'll prove that they will." She spooned some sweet potato out of the jar then lowered the spoon towards Elizabeth, who immediately tried grabbing at the mush, but Molly took it away from her before she could reach it. "No, Elizabeth. You eat it, you don't throw it."

The toddler blinked and tilted her head, seemingly confused. Molly brought the spoon back towards her but took it back once she tried grabbing it again. "No, Elizabeth."

She pouted, making Vlad raise his eyebrows in surprise; did she understand now? Instead of grabbing the food offered to her, she let Molly spoon it into her mouth then swallowed the sweet potato.

The maid put the spoon back in the jar then turned back to him, crossing her arms as a triumphant smirk spread along her lips. "Told you."

Speechless, the halfa watched as Molly picked up the laundry basket and left with a spring in her step. He frowned and glanced over at Elizabeth, who cooed and tried reaching for the spoon on her highchair tray. He snatched the spoon up and sat back down in front of her. "Fine. If she can do it then so can I."

* * *

He couldn't do it. No matter how many times he lectured Elizabeth that it was wrong to throw food, she ended up throwing even more food at him. Because of the 'game' she decided to play, he ended up taking more than one shower; he was sure parents didn't have such a hard time with their children as he did with his.

Now, he was currently sitting in his private study, silently reading as an attempt to relax himself while Molly watched over Elizabeth. After what happened earlier, he needed a break from playing 'daddy' before he burst a blood vessel.

A sudden scream from upstairs forced him out of the blissful world of reading and back into the cruel world of reality though. He jumped, causing him to drop his book, and charged for the door. "Elizabeth!" he yelled, concern lacing his tone.

Blinded by the irresistible urge to protect his daughter, he wasn't paying attention to anything else around him and rammed into Mr. Martinez, who came rushing out of the kitchen only moments ago. Both grunted as they hit each other, but Vlad recovered quickly and sprinted up the stairs, soon followed by the out-of-shape chef.

Once the worried father burst through the door, he took in the scene in front of him. There, kneeling in the middle of the room, was Molly as she held her arms out to a wobbly Elizabeth. He softened his worried expression and watched in awe as his little girl took a step forward, her wobbling even more from the action.

A deep chuckle sounded from behind him, and he was suddenly pushed gently forward. He glanced over at his chef, who grinned and nodded at Elizabeth, silently sending the message that he needed to be in there. He glanced back over at his daughter, straightened his bow tie, and hurried over to Molly. He knelt down next to her and when she noticed her presence next him, she squeezed his shoulder then stood up and walked over to the door to stand next to Mr. Martinez, letting him have this proud moment with his daughter.

Unsure of what to do, he hesitantly outstretched his arms out to her, hoping that the action would let her know he wanted her to come to him. "Encourage her!" Molly whispered loudly, not wanting to distract Elizabeth.

He nodded once then smiled at his little girl. "Come here, Elizabeth. You can do it, sweetheart," he softly encouraged.

She beamed as an adorable giggle escaped her lips then took a wobbly step forward, making his heart melt and his breath hitch in his throat as he waited with anticipation to watch her take more steps towards him. She teetered to the side a bit, making him reach out farther to prepare himself to catch her if need be. She giggled again as she recovered, almost as if she was messing with him before, then took another step, it less wobbly than the last.

"Elizabeth, you're doing such a good job." He smiled wider and gestured her over to him. "Come here, sweetheart. Come to daddy."

An excited squeal escaped her, and she took a few more wobbly steps towards him but then the walking became too much, and she fell forward. He lunged forward and caught her before she landed face-first into the carpet. He scooped her up into his arms, rolled over onto his back, and hugged her tight to his chest as she praised her over and over again.

His heart swelled with pride for Elizabeth as he witnessed her taking her first steps. She walked! Of course, she did more stumbling than walking, but she still did it! She took her first steps!

He tossed her in the air, making her squeal with excitement, then caught her and looked over to the door to see both Molly and Mr. Martinez gone, most likely to let them have their moment alone. He looked back down at her, still beaming, then kissed her cheek and sat up. "Okay, Elizabeth." He set her down then knelt down and helped her stand back up. "Let's keep practicing."

* * *

After an hour of practicing, Elizabeth was getting too tired to continue. He put her down for bed, turned on her nightlight, gently shut her door, and hurried over to his bedroom, wanting to call Maddie and tell her the exciting news. He rushed into his room, closed his door, then snatched his cell phone up from his nightstand and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Maddie's sweet and pleasant voice greeted from the other line.

"Maddie! You'll never believe what just occurred!"

Caught by surprise, she cleared her throat, and he listened as he heard her shift. "What happened?"

"It's Elizabeth!" He sat down on his bed. "She took her first steps!"

"Oh!" It was clear she was truly surprised; she probably thought Elizabeth had already took her first steps because she was a little over a year old. "Vlad, that's wonderful! Hold on, let me get Jack."

He widened his eyes, his excitement diminishing as it was replaced by alarm. "What? No, no. That's quite alright! You don't need to-"

"Jack!" Maddie's voice yelled over him, her voice sounding more distant from the phone, "Vlad's on the phone! He has some exciting news!"

"Vladdy's on the phone?!" Jack's disembodied voice exclaimed over the line, making the halfa face-palm. The sound of running footsteps echoed over the line, making him tense up. "Vladdy, is that you?!"

He flinched, not expecting him to yell right into the receiver. "Yes, Jack. It's me."

"Wow, I haven't heard from you in a while! What's the exciting news?"

He sighed. "Elizabeth took her first steps today."

"That's great! Danny's getting close to taking his too!"

"Really?" he questioned, cocking a curious brow. "How old is he?"

"He's nine months old. My boy's already standing up." He listened as he heard him sniffle, making him wish Maddie didn't leave him alone to talk to the idiot. "I'm so proud of him."

"That's wonderful, Jack." He bent over and untied one of his shoes. "Well, I really must be going. I have an early meeting I have to attend tomorrow morning, so I bade you goodbye."

"Bye, Vla-"

Without hesitation, Vlad hung up the phone, not wanting to hear Jack call him that ridiculous nickname again.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Hey, beautiful people! Elizabeth finally took her first steps! Yay! What did you think? Let me know what you thought through review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! :)**

 **Quick question: Does anyone know how to spell Jack's nickname for Vlad? Is it Vladdie? Or is it Vladdy? Thank you! :)**

 **Fun Fact:** **Ever since Elizabeth learned how to stand, Vlad had been trying to get her to walk for months but was unsuccessful until this chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Thank you, beautiful cassjo, beautiful bai2468, and beautiful navybluebookworm, for following my story! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **No reviews. :'(**

* * *

 **Hey, beautiful people! Just a reminder that I created a poll to know what you'd all like to see in the next chapter concerning Elizabeth! Please check it out and vote! Thanks! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay! The Poll was closed on Wednesday and the one that did vote wanted to see Elizabeth grow older and start attending school, so I went ahead and skipped a few years. Elizabeth is now five years old, and she can talk and is potty-trained. Thank you to whoever voted! :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **You all know I don't own Danny Phantom (I wish I did ;) ). I only own my OC's and their stories. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Vlad couldn't believe it; four years had already passed.

They went by so quickly and so much had happened during that time period. Elizabeth learned to talk, was now eating food _he_ ate, completed tasks without his assistance, dressed herself, walked with ease, was sleeping in a toddler bed, and, most importantly, was potty-trained. Hallelujah.

Although she was much more older and more independent, she _still_ wanted his attention, especially on days when he was just too busy with his day job and training. Plus, he had more phone conversations with Maddie ever since both Elizabeth and Daniel turned five, and he didn't want to give up that time he had with her just to play a silly game Elizabeth wouldn't even remember when she grew older. He didn't understand why she _needed_ his attention when she had her toys, dolls, her nanny, and Molly, who checked on her frequently, to play with.

Yes, he understood he was her father but didn't she ever want a break from him, like he did with her sometimes? Couldn't she see he was busy most of the time and couldn't play with her? Couldn't she understand he needed some space from her?

No, unfortunately, she couldn't understand that. Her tiny toddler mind wasn't developed enough to understand such adult topics.

But, even though she did annoy him at times, she was still his daughter, and he adored her. He loved the way she would talk about a specific topic with such enthusiasm to him, the way she would crinkle her adorable button nose when she laughed, the way she mismatched her pajamas because she couldn't decide what to wear to bed, and the way she tried to have a serious demeanor to impress him but fail as soon as something funny distracted her. She was absolutely adorable.

Soft padded footsteps echoed across the marble floors outside his bedroom, becoming louder as they came much more closer to his door. He propped himself up on his elbow from where he lay then glanced at the clock, noting it was the seven in the morning; the time Elizabeth came in to wake him up. He sighed tiredly and laid back down, believing if he pretended to not notice her presence, she would leave and eat her breakfast with Mr. Martinez.

A soft frustrated grunt reached his ears, making him lift his head up to see the shadow of two tiny padded feet standing outside his door. He raised a curious brow and waited as he listened to her constant grunts, knowing she was trying to reach the handle and wondering if she could actually succeed in grabbing it for once. The handle moved slightly but then quickly went back to it's original place, making Elizabeth let out a frustrated whine.

He figured she would have given up by then and started pounding on the door to wake him, but he watched in surprise as the handle turned again, this time turning all the way and clicking out of lock to let her push open the door. He had to hand it to her; he didn't think she could do it, yet she let her persistence encourage her to try again. He laid back down once more then turned on his side, away from the door, and closed his eyes as he waited for his little girl to walk over to his bed. He listened as her soft padded feet hurried over, not trying to be silent for his sake, then he felt as the edge of his blanket was pulled. "Daddy?" a soft hushed whisper called to him, her voice a little squeaky.

He didn't respond; he didn't want her to wake him up so early again, especially after how late he was up last night training.

"Daddy?" the more urgent voice of his daughter called to him, it a little more louder than the last. "Daddy, are you awake?"

He stayed silent, hoping she would give up soon and leave the room.

Yet, that hope started to diminish when he felt the mattress start descending, meaning his daughter was climbing the side of it; well, attempting to anyway. Another soft grunt reached his ears, and he widened his eyes when he felt her grab onto the back of his pant leg. As soon as he felt the mattress descend more, he shut his eyes, astonished that she managed to climb onto the mattress without his assistance; she truly was growing stronger with each passing day.

He resisted the urge to grunt when she climbed over his legs, mistakenly and unknowingly pushing down onto his battle scars he received from his opponents. Once he felt her topple off of him, he peeked an eye open to see her sitting on her knees and pushing her long black wavy, yet messy, hair away from her eyes.

He closed his eyes again once she finished then tensed when he felt her crawl over to him and sit next to his chest. "Daddy," she whispered and shook his shoulder, "please wake up."

Why didn't she understand that when he didn't show any indication that he was going to wake up that that meant he didn't _want_ to wake up?

When her nudges became much more urgent, he sighed in defeat and opened his eyes to stare into the dark blue ones of his little girl's. A triumphant grin stretched across her lips and her disheveled wavy hair bounced as she pounced on him, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. He let out a choked gasp of surprise then sighed when she loosened her tight grip but didn't unwrap herself from him. "Sorry, daddy," she whispered into his ear, making him smile softly.

How could he possibly be mad at her? She was a toddler for Pete's sake. He returned the hug and rubbed her back gently. "It's alright, sweetheart," he whispered then kissed her cheek, making her giggle and pull away slightly to beam at him.

"Good morning!"

He smiled wider at her enthusiastic demeanor. "Good morning, Elizabeth. And how long have you been awake?"

She started bouncing on the mattress, causing her wavy hair to bounce with her. "Since six!"

He smirked at her and sat up. "Six? Well, isn't that strange."

She stopped bouncing and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, don't you remember what today is?"

She bit her bottom lip then glanced down at her hands and started counting, pushing a finger down after using it to count. He chuckled softly at her adorable habit to count numbers on her fingers when she knew she could count them without the use of her hands, yet she insisted on using them. He crossed his arms as he patiently waited for her to finish counting then glanced at the clock, noting he had fifty minutes until he and Elizabeth had to leave for-

"Monday?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

He glanced back at her and nodded. "Yes but what's the _date_ , Elizabeth?"

She hummed and repeated the process of counting on her hands.

Honestly, he would be immensely surprised if she knew what today's date was. He had been teaching her to count, but she still had a ways to go. Plus, he only taught her how to tell the date a week ago, but she was looking at a calendar her first few times so didn't quite know how it worked.

"The twentieth?" she guessed, looking back up at him.

He smiled. "Close. It's the twenty-first."

"Oh." She scooted closer to him then smiled. "What's today, daddy?"

A mischievous smirk replaced his smile, making her frown. "Today is your first day of kindergarten."

She pouted, making his smirk widen, and crossed her tiny arms. "No."

He rose a playful eyebrow. "Yes."

"No."

He crossed his arms and pouted back at her, mocking her expression. "And why 'no'?"

She narrowed her eyes. "It's school."

"School is where you learn."

"It's boring."

"But you'll make friends."

"I don't want friends." She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, making him question her motives. "I only want you."

He gaped then allowed a heartfelt grin to spread across his lips, her words causing his heart to melt with love for her. He had heard her tell him she loved him before and that brought so much joy into his heart but for her to say _he_ was all she wanted, was truly heartwarming. "Oh, Elizabeth," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her gently, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy."

He reluctantly let her go then let his grin be replaced by his signature smirk. "But you're still going to school."

She groaned in despair and fell forward, landing on his lap. "I don't want to go," she complained.

"You're going whether you'd like to or not."

"But can't I do schooling here, like last year?"

"That was preschool, sweetheart." He reached forward and patted her back gently. "And I only had you home-schooled here because I was fully capable of teaching you basic preschool skills."

"Can't you teach me again?"

He shook his head. "I wish I could, but you know I have to work during the day."

She glanced up at him, her eyebrows raising. "Can Molly teach me?"

"Molly has a job to do too, Elizabeth." She opened her mouth to ask something else, but he rose a hand to stop her. "So does Mr. Martinez and your nanny."

She narrowed her eyes then sat up and crossed her arms defiantly, making him smirk. "I don't want to go, Daddy."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

His smirk widened, amused that she was still trying to argue with him. "You're going whether you want to or not, Elizabeth."

She frowned then glanced down. "But why?"

He dropped his smirk and sighed. "Elizabeth, I already answered that question."

"But I don't want to go."

"You've repeated that statement three times now, Elizabeth." He frowned; perhaps they're argument was going to go on forever if he didn't find out her reasoning for not going. "Why don't you want to go?"

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth sighed in misery, and he outstretched his arms out to her, sending her the silent message to come to him. The toddler obeyed and, without hesitation, crawled into his arms, letting him wrap her up in his embrace. She clutched onto his silky red pajama shirt then let out a shaky breath as tears threatened to spill out of her dark blue eyes. Soft and warm lips kissed the top of her head, forcing a small tear to escape her eye and a choked sob to escape her throat. His arms tightened around her small body, forcing all of her tears to pour out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he whispered, starting to rub her back gently.

"W-What if I don't like it there?" she questioned in a timid voice, "W-What if the other kids don't like me?"

He scoffed in disbelief. "Are you joking, Elizabeth? The kids will love you."

"But what if-"

"They will adore you and even if they don't, just know that I love you." He grabbed her chin gently and lifted it up, so she could stare into his eyes. "Family is much more important than those fools at school."

She smiled, wanting to assure him she felt better because of his words but knew, deep down, she still had that fear that everyone would hate her in the back of her mind. "Thanks, Daddy."

He smiled gently. "I'll tell you what." He picked her up, making her squeak in surprise, then lifted her onto his shoulders, letting her ride on them. She clutched onto his head then rested her chin on top of it as he stood up out of bed. "If you don't like it there, I can try and find the perfect private teacher to home-school you, alright?"

She smiled wider and sniffled. "Okay."

"Alright." He walked over to his bedroom door. "Now why don't we get you ready for school?"

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Hey, beautiful people! Elizabeth is finally going to school! Do you think she'll like it and make friends? Or will the other kids not like her? Let me know what you think through review! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. :)**

 **Fun Fact:** **Three months after Elizabeth's first birthday, she said her first word. It was "Dada." :)**

* * *

 **Thank you, beautiful bai2468, for following my story! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful ElealehBlue, for your review! I know! She's growing up way too fast! :( That's okay. I hope you're feeling better, friend. :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful Luna Latanya, for your review! It was super sweet! When I was writing that chapter, my heart was melting the entire time. :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful akira45, for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, beautiful people! I won't be able to update on Monday, so I decided on updating early; I didn't want to keep you all waiting. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful week. I'll see you all on Friday! :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **As much as I wish it, I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's and their stories. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Now that he was finally there, he wasn't sure about letting her go. Perhaps Elizabeth wasn't ready for school. Sure, she was the right age but that wasn't what determined she was ready.

What if she was right? What if the other kids didn't like her? What if something awful happened, and he wasn't there to protect her? What if-

"Excuse me?" a soft-spoken voice asked, interrupting his thoughts and forcing him back into reality.

He glanced over to his right, noticing a professionally dressed woman with short light brown hair and black-rimmed glasses covering her light blue eyes. "Yes?" he questioned.

She pushed her glasses up then smiled gently. "Are you two new?"

He glanced down at Elizabeth, cocking an eyebrow when he noticed her saddened expression. He squeezed the hand he was holding, making her snap out of her thoughts and look up at him then smile, but he noticed something seemed _fake_ about it. "Yes, we are." He glanced back at the stranger. "I'm Vlad Masters and this is my daughter Elizabeth."

She smiled wider and held out a hand, which he took and shook. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rosie Lewis but please call me Mrs. Lewis. I work in the front office." She took her hand back then knelt down in front of Elizabeth, who stepped back a bit and to the side to hide behind her father's leg. The woman smiled gently at the girl. "It's nice to meet you too, Elizabeth. What grade are you going to be starting today?"

The toddler glanced up at him, as if asking for permission to talk with Mrs. Lewis. He nodded at her, giving her his permission. "K-Kindergarten," she answered timidly then stepped even further behind him, hiding herself more.

He pursed his lips; why was she so shy? Whenever he'd taken her to the store or his office, she wasn't afraid to talk to the cashier or one of his employees so why was she all of the sudden shy?

"Is she shy?" Mrs. Lewis asked him, standing back up.

He took one more glance at his daughter before looking back up at Mrs. Lewis. "It appears that she is."

The woman nodded then gestured to the front doors to the school. "Why don't I show you two to the Office? We can get Elizabeth all signed in."

He smiled. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Going to school shouldn't be scary. In fact, it should be thrilling for the young toddler. Her daddy said it was going to be fun going there and all the kids were going to like her. But, Elizabeth still had that fear that maybe they wouldn't like her resting in the back of her mind. They could choose anything to not like about her; her braid, her Hello Kitty backpack, her smile, or her voice. She would have counted her clothes, but it was a school uniform so all the kids were supposed to be wearing them.

"Thank you for your help, Mrs. Lewis," her father thanked, bringing her out of her thoughts, "I appreciate your assistance."

"Anytime," Mrs. Lewis replied then bade them farewell as she went off to continue working.

Once she was out of sight, Vlad led her daughter out of the Office and into the hallway in search of her classroom. As he was reading over her schedule, she took the opportunity to sulk; she really wished he would have just had her home-schooled. She didn't want to be in a classroom all day with other kids; she would much rather stay home with her daddy.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

"Well, it seems your teacher is going to be Mrs. Glenn. She is going to teach you Language Arts first," Vlad informed, smiling slightly, "after that, you'll learn Mathematics, then Social Studies, have Lunch and Recess, Art, and lastly Science, which is by far my most favorite subject."

He glanced down at her when she didn't respond then pursed his lips in concern as soon as he noticed the miserable frown on her own. "Elizabeth?" When she didn't respond again, he stopped walking, making her stop in her tracks. He knelt down in front of her, frowning deeper when she tried to hide her frown with a fake smile. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

Her 'smile' dropped, and she glanced down. "I don't want to be here," she whispered, it barely audible enough for him to hear.

"Why?" He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards him, bringing her closer to him. "Is it because of what you told me earlier this morning?"

She nodded, and he pulled her in for a hug and rubbed circles along her back. His hearing picked up soft sniffles and soon felt tiny wet spots seeping into his suit, making him realize she was crying into his shoulder. "Oh, Elizabeth," he whispered then pulled away from her and took out a handkerchief from his suit pocket then gently wiped any stray tears falling down her cheeks, "there's nothing to be afraid of."

She sniffled again, and he cupped her cheek gently then caressed it with his thumb. "Those children will love you, Elizabeth." He smirked at her. "And if they don't, I'll make sure they will never hurt you again."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What would you do?"

Send three of his experiments, most likely his ghost vultures, to destroy the children of course. "Oh, I would just call their parents, the only thing I can do."

She blinked away her blurred vision then wiped her nose on her sleeve, forcing Vlad to resist the urge to scold her for her lack of propriety since she was crying. "You promise?"

He smiled softly. "I promise."

A small smile adorned her lips, and she lunged at him then wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. He hugged her back, smiling a bit wider, then kissed her forehead when she pulled away from him. "Now, we should get you to class," he commented and stood up, "we wouldn't want you to be late on your first day now, would we?"

She reached up and held onto his hand as he led her over to her classroom.

Once they both reached the door, he pursed his lips, the sudden and alarming thought that perhaps Elizabeth wasn't ready coming back to mind. He knelt down and turned her to face him. "Elizabeth, if you don't _want_ to do this today, we can always try again next year," he stated, offering her a way out.

He knew he had already convinced her to attend school on her first day, but he had forgotten that he wouldn't be there with her and therefore couldn't watch her to make sure she would be alright.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and glanced over at the door for a few moments before looking back at him. "No, I can do this, Daddy."

"Are you sure?" He rested his hands on her shoulders. "I can always hire you a private teacher at home."

"I'm sure." She smiled at him before kissing his cheek, taking her schedule from him, and walking through the open classroom door.

He stood up and watched as she walked past all of the other toddlers in the room and up to the only adult, who was most likely her teacher. Both the teacher and her conversed with one another before the former smiled gently and led her to an empty desk near the front of the class. He stepped into the room, watching as his daughter sat down and set her backpack in the small basket beneath her desk.

His eyes then traveled to the teacher, who was waving in his direction from where he stood by the door. He nodded once at her before stepping out of the classroom and walking through the halls, leaving his daughter to attend her first day of school without him.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

The first seat in the third row was Elizabeth's seat; she had to make sure to remember that. Her teacher, Mrs. Glenn, was nice enough to let her sit in the front and that she could ask her for anything as long as she raised her hand. She folded her hands on top of her desk, remembering her daddy told her that that was what made someone look professional, and swung her legs underneath her desk, since she couldn't quite reach the floor.

"Hi," a high-pitched voice greeted.

She glanced over to her right, noticing a girl with light brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, and was wearing a school uniform. "Hi," she copied back and smiled.

"What's your name?" the girl asked as she turned in her chair to face her.

"I'm Elizabeth." She turned around to face her too, folding her legs underneath her. "What's yours?"

"I'm Katelyn." She smiled. "I like your braid."

She reached up and touched the back of her head, feeling the tight braid Molly did for her. "Thanks. My friend did it for me."

"It's very pretty." She grinned. "Do you want to be friends?"

Elizabeth grinned back, feeling a sense of overwhelming joy and relief come over her. "Sure!"

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Of course, just that morning he had made it clear that he wanted to have more time to himself but now that it was quiet, and rather eerie, in the mansion, he wanted his daughter to be home. He knew he would miss her but what he was doing was ridiculous! So far, he had called five times to ask the office if he could speak with Elizabeth's teacher to know how she was doing. When he was trying to make a sixth, no one answered, making him believe they wrote down his number and weren't answering his calls then.

Now, Vlad stood outside her classroom, waiting for the school bell to ring to announce the day was over, so he could pick her up and find out if he needed to send his vultures to a child's house later tonight.

Right as he checked his wrist watch to know how much longer he'd be waiting, the bell rang, and he opened the door and walked in. Not bothering to keep it open for the other children, he hurried over to Elizabeth's desk, where she was packing up her backpack. He bent over and took her backpack from her, startling her for a moment, then reached out his hand towards her. Instantly, she smiled wide and took it as he led her out of the classroom.

"So, how was your first day?" he asked once they reached his car.

"It was fun, Daddy! We played games, we had nap-time, we read books together, and we colored some really pretty pictures!" she exclaimed.

He smiled softly and let out a sigh, relieved that his daughter had a good day and nothing had happened when he wasn't there. "Did you make any friends?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah!"

"What their name?"

"Her name's Katelyn. She's really nice."

"Well, that's wonderful, Elizabeth. I'm glad you had a good day." He opened the back door of his car for her then threw her backpack in and picked Elizabeth up. "Now, what do you say we get some ice cream to celebrate?"

* * *

 **Author's** **note:** **Hey, beautiful people! Kindergartners are so cute, aren't they? What did you all think? Please feel free to review! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. :)**

 **Fun** **Fact: While Elizabeth was in Preschool, Vlad taught her what a preschooler should know, but he also taught her to have proper manners and etiquette.**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful ElealehBlue, for your review! I know! Elizabeth is so cute! He's got a heart (it's still a little small), but it's something. XD Plus after five years of taking care of her, she must have grown on him a bit. :) Of course! Thank you for mentioning me in your story too! :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful Luna Latanya, for your review! She's so adorable! I love writing about her and Vlad having moments together. :) Ellie? I'll have to think about that. Maybe Molly can call her that as her own nickname for her? I'll think about it. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Young Justice. I only own my OC's. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Ever since Vlad taught Elizabeth what Christmas was all about and what normally happened on Christmas Eve, it was her favorite time of the year. She would always be in such a cheery mood too, which was relieving. She would always want to help bake cookies with Mr. Martinez, make Christmas cards with Molly, and put on a Christmas pageant with the nanny.

What would she do with him? Well, she would normally ask him to read her 'The Night Before Christmas' on Christmas Eve. Though that was the only thing he did with her to celebrate Christmas, he didn't mind much; he was very busy during the holidays anyway, so he couldn't be there all the time with her.

At the moment, though, he had a little free-time on his hands, which was odd considering it was only the twenty-third of December. Oh well. He would take as much free-time as he could get.

The door to his study creaked open, and he glanced from the book he was reading to see little Elizabeth peeking her head in.

"Daddy!" she whisper-yelled, making him smirk in amusement, "May I come in?"

He chuckled. "Yes!" he whisper-yelled back.

She grinned and hurried over to him, the bells on what appeared to be an elf costume jingling in protest to her running. She climbed onto the couch and hopped onto his lap when he set his book aside. He grunted as soon as she plopped down on top of his lap but smiled when she giggled.

"Guess what?" she enthusiastically asked, a grin stretched across her face.

"What?" he asked, feeling somewhat curious yet a little worried that she had done something she thought was funny but that he disapproved of.

"Molly made me _this_!" She stretched her arms out, showing off her elf uniform.

He smirked. "Made you what?" He reached up and pointed to her right cheek. "The frosting on your cheek?"

She widened her eyes in surprise then pursed her lips in confusion as she reached up and touched her cheek. Once her tiny fingertips slid up to touch the white creamy frosting, she slid it off and glanced down at her now frosting-covered hands.

What she did next absolutely surprised him; a small smirk slowly tugged at her lips, causing him to raise a skeptical brow, yet purse his lips in concern; was this a sign she was starting to act like him? If it was, he hoped it wouldn't last long.

He flinched then, out of instinct, caught her wrist when she tried to smear white frosting all over his cheek. He gaped in surprise for a moment then smirked when she giggled uncontrollably and tried to pry her wrist out of his hold. "Did you just _attempt_ to smear frosting all over my face, Elizabeth?"

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth giggled louder at his accusation then tried to stand up but was pulled back down by her father. He wrapped his arms tightly around her in a bear hug, unknowingly giving her the opportunity to smear the frosting she was holding onto his suit. Before she could reach her target though, his fingers squeezed her sides, making her squeal then accidentally smear the frosting all over the back of his neck.

He flinched in response to the cold frosting, and she gaped, afraid of what he might do to her for doing _that_. He would probably ground her for it or take away one of her Christmas presents, which she desperately hoped he wouldn't do.

It was just a fun game though so maybe he wouldn't do any of those things? After all, he had to know it was an accident and that it was _his_ fault! He was the one that tickled her and caused her to involuntarily smear it on the back of his neck! She wouldn't of done that; she knew she would have gotten in trouble.

Sure, she did try and smear frosting all over his face at first, but she wasn't actually going to do it. She knew he would have became furious if she had succeeded in smearing frosting there and possibly would have grounded her for it. Therefore, she _knew_ she couldn't do something like that.

Yes, she was planning on smearing the frosting on his suit but that was different! He wouldn't of felt her do it and probably wouldn't know about it until he changed into his pajamas later that night, so he couldn't scold her for it.

Another squeeze to her sides made her squeal again, bringing the six year old out of her thoughts. She tried to push herself away from him but with him holding her so securely so she was stuck resting her chin on his shoulder, she couldn't do much. "Did you just smear frosting all over the back of my neck, Elizabeth?" he asked, teasingly whispering into her ear and making her giggle as she tried to scrunch her shoulders, "You're going to pay for that, you little troublemaker."

He was playing with her! Yes! That meant she wasn't in trouble! Well, in any 'bad' kind of trouble; she was in the 'good' kind, which she was grateful for but a bit worried at the same time. "Daddy!" she giggled out then screamed shortly when he stood up and 'dropped' her. When she was halfway down, he caught her by her ankles and swung her gently around.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Her giggles became louder as he held her upside down, letting her dangle, and she screamed again when he 'dropped' her once more. "I told you you were going to pay, Elizabeth," he teased, smirking.

He then stopped, allowing her a break, and gently set her down on the carpet, smirking in amusement as she lay panting. "You're mean," she insulted, grinning for a moment before sticking out her tongue.

He gasped mockingly then reached up towards the back of his neck and brushed the frosting off. "I'm the mean one?" He brought his now frosting-covered hand down from his neck and showed it to her from afar. " _I'm_ not the one that smeared frosting on the back of my neck."

She sat up, grinning. "You made me!" She then stood up and crossed her arms, making him raise an amused eyebrow. "You tickled me!"

He scoffed and innocently smiled. "I did no such thing."

"Liar!"

He hummed then took out his handkerchief and wiped the frosting off of his fingers. "I am not the liar, little lady."

"Are to!"

He knelt down to her level. "Am not."

"Are to!"

"Are we really going to continue this pointless argument when it's this late?" He glanced down at his pocket watch, noting the time. "It's nine-thirty, far past your bedtime. We wouldn't want Santa to skip our house because some mischievous little girl was up very late."

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

She gasped in alarm, quickly remembering that tomorrow night was Christmas Eve! Santa could decide to skip her because she was naughty for staying up past her bedtime the night before Christmas Eve! Quickly taking action, she grabbed her father's hand and started to pull on it to try and drag him to the door. "Come on, Daddy! I have to go to bed!" she exclaimed then pulled harder, but he wouldn't budge, "Daddy!"

His deep chuckle reached her ears, and she looked back at him when he wouldn't move. He hummed, and she frowned. "Oh, I don't know," he teased, smirking, "I kind of _want_ you to be on the Naughty List."

She gaped, surprised, then narrowed her eyes. "If anyone's going to be on the Naughty List, it's going to be you!"

He mockingly gasped then grabbed her and picked her up, making her yelp. "Me? On the Naughty List?" He scoffed. "Oh, _please_. Santa would never put me on the Naughty List."

"Yes, he would!" She crossed her arms. "You're the one keeping me up!"

"Yes, but _Santa's_ going to see that you're letting me keep you up."

She huffed. "I am not!"

"Really?" he challenged and rose an amused eyebrow, "Then by all means, go to sleep."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but complied nonetheless. She hesitantly laid her head on his shoulder and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck then closed her eyes to try and fall asleep. She felt him walking, the movements disturbing her a little bit but didn't say or do anything to stop him; after all, he must be taking her to her room. A door creaking open reached her ears and then the sound of his footsteps reduced to almost complete silence, making her wonder if he had stepped onto carpet.

A few moments passed before she jerked and giggled when she felt him place his lips on her neck and blow into it. "Daddy!" she screamed out then giggled louder when he did it a second time.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, speaking directly into her neck to tease her more.

She squealed and thrashed in his grip, making him smirk. "Stop it!" she screamed, grinning, and tried to reach for her bed, which he was standing next to.

He chuckled deeply, making her squeal again. "See? You're letting me keep you up; Santa is _not_ going to be happy that you're letting me do this," he teased.

"You're tickling me!"

"Tickling you?" He lifted his head up slightly then placed his lips close to her ear, making her giggle uncontrollably. "I'm only talking to you, sweetheart."

After a few more moments of teasing her, he set her down gently on her bed and took off her elf hat then set it on her nightstand. "Do you want to change into your pajamas?" he asked.

She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "No, my elf costume is comfortable."

He smiled then waited until she laid down to lift the covers up to her chest, tucking her in. "Goodnight, Daddy," she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly then pulled away and turned off her lamp. "Goodnight, Elizabeth. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Vlad's POV:

He should have known someone would walk up to his door and pound on it when he heard their car doors slam outside. Instead, he figured the neighbors had driven home from work, making him believe it was nine in the morning. When he looked at his bedside clock, he widened his eyes in shock to see it was only six in the morning! "What in the world!" he exclaimed then glared at his bedroom door when he heard more pounding coming from downstairs.

He grumbled, angry with whoever had the indecency to pound on his door that early in the morning. They couldn't of waited until later?!

He threw his covers off of him then swung his legs over the side of his bed and slipped his feet into his slippers. While storming over to his bedroom door, he picked up his professionally-made burgundy colored robe and put it on. He swung open the door then stormed out, clenching his fists at his sides.

Right as he reached the marble staircase, he stopped when he heard the sound of a door creaking open and looked over his shoulder to see Elizabeth in her doorway. He sighed tiredly then turned to her, wishing those rude imbeciles didn't wake his daughter. "Daddy?" she tiredly asked, holding her favorite blue blanket in one hand and rubbing one of her eyes with the other, "Who's at the door?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," he whispered then smiled softly, "Daddy's going to take care of it. Why don't you go back to bed?"

She blinked tiredly then slowly walked over to him. "Can I see who's at the door first?"

He sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose, too tired to argue. "Alright, but you're staying up here and afterwards, you have to go straight to bed, understood?"

She nodded then placed her hand on the marble railing. "Okay."

He smiled, grateful she would obey, then continued down the stairs to answer the door. He stormed up to it, keeping his fists clenched at his sides and a scowl plastered on his face, then grabbed the doorknobs and threw both of the doors open. His eyes widened instantly and his jaw dropped in shock, unbelieving of who was standing at his front door.

"Jack?!" he exclaimed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! I'm so sorry to leave this off at a cliffhanger, but I had to in order for the next chapter to make sense. ;) Why do you think Jack's at the door? What do you think Vlad will do about it? Do you think Jack is with his whole family? Let me know what you think! Please feel free to leave a review! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! :)**

 **Fun** **Fact: To this day, Elizabeth and Susan, whom she met in Kindergarten, are still friends. :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful ElealehBlue, for your review! It was super sweet! I enjoy writing in Elizabeth's POV; she's super cute and adorable and a bit mischievous ;). Yeah! She'll definitely be one of the most powerful children in her school, thanks to her Daddy being one of the most richest (and villainous) billionaires in Wisconsin (possibly the World?). :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful Runeion, for your review! I don't know about any play dates between Elizabeth and Danny, but I will think about it. The next chapter will kind of be one. :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful Luna Latanya, for your review! I gotta say, that is a very entertaining story. Whoever told you that had quite the imagination. I honestly believe dragons are fascinating creatures and being swooped up by one but not getting eaten sounds pretty cool to me. That would have been awesome to go to school every day with a dragon. Do you like dragons? Maybe you were just excited about the dragon? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, beautiful people! I just wanted to warn you that there is overload of fluff in this chapter! XD Possibly some OOC. *shrugs* I don't know. You all decide. :) I hope you enjoy and let me know if you think I made Vlad a little OOC. Thanks! :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Oh, how I wish I owned Danny Phantom, but I do not. :( I only own my OC's and their stories. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Vlad's POV:

He couldn't believe it. There, standing at his front door, was none other than Jack Fenton himself. He didn't invite him over, never received a call or email that he wanted to come over, and never implied that he wanted him over. So what in the blazes was he doing there?

The big goof grinned down at him and outstretched his arms. "Vladdy!" he exclaimed then lunged forward and threw his arms around him, much to Vlad's irritation, "It's good to see you again!"

He growled and pushed Jack away from him. "Jack, what in the world are you doing here?" he questioned, clenching his fists at his sides and scowling at the overweight man.

"Came to visit, Vladdy." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Maddie and I thought we would surprise you for the holidays."

As quick as his scowl appeared, it disappeared at the mention of his true love. "Maddie? She's here?"

"Yeah, she's getting the kids out of the car." He pursed his lips then, opened his mouth to say something but closed it in hesitation, then finally pointed to the half-ghosts attire. "By the way, were you sleeping still?"

Vlad looked down at his pajamas, feeling too underdressed for Maddie's visit. He would have to change before Maddie saw him like this! She probably wouldn't care what he wore, but he still should change into something more suitable. "Yes, most people like to sleep past six, Jack," he stated, even more annoyed with Jack and his lack of perception of what time it was in the morning, and crossed his arms.

"Six in the morning?" He lifted up his wrist, checking his wristwatch. "My watch says it's nine o'clock."

Vlad glanced down at the fool's watch, only to scoff. "Jack, your wristwatch is upside down."

He smiled sheepishly then rubbed the back of his neck. "Gosh, Vladdy, I'm sorry. I thought it was later."

Before he could respond with an insult that Jack wouldn't be able to understand, he glanced down in surprise when something tugged on one of his pant legs. There, slightly hiding behind his leg, was his daughter. She clutched onto the silky fabric of his pants and peered a little past his leg to stare up at their uninvited guest. "Elizabeth," he scolded, disappointed she disobeyed him, "I thought I told you to wait upstairs."

"Aw," Jack cooed and knelt down to be at eye-level with her, making her hide even further behind his leg, "is this who I think she is?"

Vlad placed a gentle hand on Elizabeth's head, preventing her from moving any farther behind him. "Yes, this is my daughter Elizabeth."

"Hello, Elizabeth." He grinned then pointed to himself. "I'm Jack Fenton. Your dad and I were best friends in college."

"'Were' is the keyword," he muttered under his breath, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Did you say something, Vladdy?"

"Oh, it's just that she's a bit shy when it comes to meeting strangers, isn't that right, sweetheart?"

She glanced up at him and blinked in confusion before nodding, pleasing him that she would play along to cover up his lie.

"Aw, it's alright, Elizabeth." Jack smiled gently as his eyes softened. "I'm not a scary guy."

She looked back up at Vlad, as if silently asking for his permission to speak with him, which he nodded in response, then stepped out a bit from behind him. "Hi," she 'shyly' whispered, pleasing him even more.

Jack grinned. "Hi, little one! You're adorable, you know that?"

A small smile adorned her lips. "I know."

The half-ghost smirked at his daughter's sense of humor, it being one of her many good traits.

The ghost hunter chuckled then stood up. "Your daughter's got a good sense of humor, Vladdy."

He smirked down at her, and she smiled wider up at him. "Yes, I know she does."

"Jack!"

The big goof turned around, and Vlad looked past him to see a tall beautiful woman with short brown hair and dazzling purple eyes. The half-ghost's eyes softened, and he smiled lovingly at her, ecstatic to his true love once again after so many years of separation. "Maddie," he whispered, sighing lovingly as she smiled sheepishly while trying to restrain a rowdy little boy with jet black hair and blue eyes and carry a backpack on her back at the same time.

"Hello, Vlad," she greeted, grunting when the little boy pushed on the side of her face as an attempt to get out of her grip, "I'm so sorry about Daniel." She chuckled sheepishly. "He's a wild one."

"Yes, little boys are harder to control, aren't they?" He took a step forward, seemingly forgetting what he was wearing. "Would you like some assistance?"

"No, it's alright." She smiled then glanced up at her _husband_. "Jack, would you go get Jazz out of the RV as well as the rest of our luggage?"

"Sure thing, baby," he replied, grinning, then strolled down the steps and over to the RV.

Vlad glared at his retreating back, irritated and annoyed that he called the love of _his_ life 'baby' right in front of him. If he could obliterate him right then and there, he would, but he couldn't risk losing Maddie when he just got her.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth called, making him turn his attention towards her and look down at her. She stepped out from behind him completely and took a step towards Maddie. "Who's she?"

Before he could answer her, Maddie beat her to it. "Aw," she cooed, smiling gently at his daughter and softening her eyes, "who's this little sweetie?"

The half-ghost smiled and knelt down next to Elizabeth then placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Maddie, I'd like you to meet my daughter Elizabeth," he introduced, giving his daughter's shoulders a gentle squeeze, "Elizabeth, this is Maddie Fenton. We went to college together."

His little girl softly smiled. "Hi."

"Hi, sweetie," Maddie greeted, making Vlad's heart soar with even more love for her. She grunted though when Daniel pushed on her face even harder. "Vlad, can we come in? Daniel's been anxious to run around ever since we started our car ride here."

He widened his eyes, inwardly berating himself for not inviting her in sooner. "Of course, of course, please come in." Without giving a warning, he picked up his daughter, making her squeak in surprise, then stood and moved out of the way.

The young mother smiled gratefully then let go of Daniel and gently pushed him towards the entryway. The little boy ran inside and disappeared into Vlad's living room, possibly going to mess up the room to feed his need to run around. "Danny," his mother called, standing and walking inside, "don't break anything!"

Ah, so the little boy was a troublemaker; Vlad knew it. "Oh, don't worry, Maddie," he assured, smiling, "if your son breaks anything, I can always replace it."

Maddie exhaled softly and smiled gently. "I don't know how you can be so calm about this, Vlad." She gestured to the living room. "I just let loose a wild six year old in your home!"

"Children will be children, Maddie." He smirked. "They tend to cause a raucous."

She nodded. "Yes, they do." Being careful not to frighten her, she slowly reached forward and stroked Elizabeth's cheek softly. "I doubt this little angel does."

He chuckled, and Elizabeth smiled sheepishly. "Oh, believe me, Maddie. She has her _wild_ moments every now and again."

Maddie cooed then flinched when they all heard something shatter from the living room. "Dan-"

"It's alright," he interjected, interrupting her, "I can always buy another one."

She sighed, letting out an exasperated breath, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm so sorry, Vlad."

"Don't apologize." He smiled, but it faltered slightly as soon as he heard something else shatter. "I can always replace whatever he broke."

She smiled sympathetically and let out another sigh. "Thank you."

"Of course." He glanced over at Elizabeth when she started tugging on the collar of his robe. "Uh, how about Elizabeth and I change into something more casual then we'll join you and your family in the living room?"

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth was unsure of how she felt having the Fenton's over. She was nice to them, of course, but her Daddy hardly paid any attention to her ever since they arrived. All he had been doing was speaking with the adults, especially the pretty mother. Whenever she tried to get his attention or tried to get him to play with her, he simply pushed her in the direction of the two other children and told her to 'get to know them', as he put it.

She sighed, feeling lonely, then turned back from looking at the adults on the couch to looking back down at her Christmas Barbie doll, playing with the hem of her skirt. It was Christmas Eve! They were supposed to spend it together! Sure, before all he did was read her the famous 'The Night Before Christmas' book, but she had created a plan to get him to do more activities with her.

Susan had told her before Christmas break started what her family did together for the Holidays and that made her realize the she didn't spend too much time with her Daddy on Christmas, so she wanted to make up for it. They were going to watch a few Christmas movies and snack on some chocolate chip cookies they would bake together. Then they were going to go ice skating and drink hot cocoa afterwards. After that, they were going to prepare oats for Santa's Reindeer, bake more cookies for the jolly Old Saint Nick, and read the annual Christmas book together before she fell asleep. It was the perfect plan for the two of them too, and it was all ruined when the Fenton's arrived.

The black-haired little six year old girl sighed in despair again then stood up and walked out of the room, knowing her Daddy wouldn't notice her leaving while he was making Maddie laugh.

She aimlessly walked around the halls, recalling the layout of the mansion, as she thought about what to do for the rest of the night. Clearly, her Daddy didn't want to spend time with her on this special night so what was she going to do? Perhaps go to bed early so the day could end sooner? Pretend to go to sleep and start her annual stakeout to see if she could spot Santa flying in the sky? Maybe put on a one-girl show by herself? Maybe watch a Christmas movie, alone?

As she walked, she couldn't help but allow tears to fill her dark blue eyes, it making the situation she was in all the more worse. She clutched her Barbie doll close to her as an attempt to comfort herself, or help her feel like she wasn't alone. "At least I have you, Barbie," she whispered then kissed the top of her doll's head, it soft and light.

She moped into her bedroom then gently shut the door, not wanting to disturb anyone by slamming it, turned off her bedroom light, and sulked over to her bed. She climbed onto it then laid down, clutching her Barbie doll to her chest and not caring that she didn't take off her shoes. After turning on her beside night light, she reached over and grasped onto her favorite blue blanket then pulled it over herself, deciding to go to bed early that night. After all, it's not like she had anything else to do.

A cold breeze suddenly swept over her, making her shiver slightly and wrap herself up more in her blanket. She lifted her head up slightly, though, and pouted when she noticed her window was open; Molly must have left it open to let all of the fumes from her cleaning materials out. Sighing again, she threw her blanket off of her and climbed down from her bed then sulked over to the window. Climbing up onto the window seat, she grasped onto both panels of her window but gasped when her watery eyes spotted a shooting star in the darkened sky. She sniffled then folded her legs under her and folded her hands on her lap, preparing to make a wish.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Once the young Jasmine told him she saw Elizabeth leave the room, Vlad reluctantly set out to find her; after all, he didn't want to give Maddie the impression he wasn't a good father.

The first obvious place she would wander off to was her bedroom, so he set his mind on going there. She was going to get a scolding for wandering off without his permission. She knew when he had guests over she was supposed to stay in the same room as him. It was good manners and showed respect to visitors. If she had to leave or wanted to go somewhere, she had to politely ask him then scamper off once he gave her his permission.

He quickly hurried up the stairway and over to Elizabeth's bedroom door, noticing a dimmed light on in her room. He narrowed his eyes and opened her door, prepared to lecture her for leaving but stopped himself from yelling when he found her sitting on her window seat and looking out at the night sky. He stepped into the room, being careful not to disturb her, as he tried to see what she was doing.

"'Star light, star bright'," she whispered, making him raise his eyebrows in surprise, "'the first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight'."

He nodded once in understanding; she was making a wish. He remembered when she showed him how to make one a few weeks ago when he spotted a shooting star. He straightened up and crossed his arms, waiting for her to finish with her wish; she believed that bad luck would come if someone interrupted her while she was wishing on a shooting star and didn't want to ruin that for her.

"I know you can do anything, Shooting Star, but I don't know if you could do this for me," she continued, whispering, then sniffled, making him realize she was crying, "I just wanted to make this Christmas special for Daddy and I. I wanted it to be, uh, _memorable_ , for the both of us." She sniffled again. "I wanted to spend more time with him and do more with him, but he's not making it very easy for me to do that." A shaky breath escaped her lips, making him frown. "I don't know if you could grant my wish, but I'll tell you anyway; I think it will make me feel a little better." She shifted a bit then scooted closer to the window. "I wish that this Christmas could be the most special Christmas Daddy and I would have together." She gasped then, making him widen his eyes in alarm that she knew he was there. "Oh! And please make sure all the stars are shining brightly, so they can help Santa find all of the children's homes tonight."

The half-ghost quietly snuck out of the room, seemingly having heard enough. He closed the door quietly, not wanting her to know he had listened in, then straightened up and walked down the stairs, knowing exactly what he had to do to make things right and seemingly forgetting that he was supposed to scold her before.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

After convincing the Fenton's he needed to go to bed early because of their _unannounced_ surprise visit, they stayed in one of his guest rooms, and, thankfully, fell asleep rather early. Before he started working, he checked on Elizabeth to know if she had fallen asleep or not; she had. He smiled and gently closed the door then transformed into his ghost-half and flew down the stairs, it aiding him into being much more quieter and faster.

He first flew into the kitchen then took out all the ingredients necessary to bake more holiday cookies, ones that he would say Santa left for her, and set out to make them.

Once the cookies were made and finished baking, he flew out of the kitchen and down to the basement to grab a box of extra Christmas decorations he never used then flew up to her room. He phased through her bedroom door then carefully set the box down and took out a bag of fake snow. He tore it open then spread it along her carpet, her bed, and even more on her window seat to make it look like Santa had climbed in through there.

Once the bag was empty, he threw it back into the box and took out a roll of red ribbon. He tied a bow on the knob of her nightstand, kissed her forehead softly, and levitated out of the room, carrying the roll of ribbon with him and allowing it to roll itself out. He flew down the stairs then tied the end of it to a branch on the Christmas tree in his living room.

He then flew back upstairs, raced to her bedroom, took out a few strands of garland and hung them above both of Elizabeth's windows and her bed. Then he took out some spare lights and wrapped them around the garland to make it look more brighter in her room. Next, he took out a package of ornaments and hung them on her Christmas tree and the garland, except for the one above her bed; he didn't want one to fall and hit her while she was sleeping.

Once that was finished, he picked up the box and put it back in the basement then picked up the presents he bought for Elizabeth and flew back upstairs. He placed one of the dolls she wanted under her Christmas tree as well as a teddy bear and her new sparkly dress she was going to wear tomorrow. Then, he flew over to her nightstand and placed a wrapped Christmas book on top of it for her to see in the morning.

As soon as he finished laying out what he wanted her to see first thing in the morning, he flew back downstairs and to his basement to grab the rest of her presents. It took him four trips from the basement to the living room to set out all of the presents he bought for her and fill up her stocking, but he finished. He smirked, pleased with what he accomplished in a little over two hours.

He changed back into Vlad Masters and walked up the stairs, feeling rather proud of himself; he was sure this would be the best Christmas Elizabeth ever had, and it would make up for how he treated her earlier.

When he reached the top step, he started to walk towards his bedroom but stopped and hid behind the wall when he spotted Daniel walking over to the nearest bathroom. He frowned when he glanced over at the ribbon coming from Elizabeth's room, it reminding him that she wasn't the only child currently in the mansion. He sighed and changed back into Vlad Plasmius; he had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

He only managed to get three hours of sleep last night after doing Santa's job _for_ him. He could have slept in, but he decided to wake up early, so he could see the look on his daughter's face when she woke up to see what he had done for her. He quickly donned his suit and Christmas tie then tiptoed down the stairs, being careful not to wake anyone and trip over the ribbons he set up.

Upon entering the living room, he stopped and widened his eyes in shock when he spotted his true love placing more presents underneath the tree. She pushed a red rectangular box underneath it before wiping her brow, seemingly exhausted, then stood up and turned around, only jumping when she saw him.

"I, uh," he started, pulling at his suit collar, "I-I apologize, Maddie. I had no intentions of scaring you."

The young mother sighed and placed a hand over her heart. "It's alright, Vlad. I didn't know you would be coming down here so early."

"Yes, well, I like to see the look on Elizabeth's face when she runs down here to see what Santa brought her."

She scoffed in annoyance, and he raised a confused brow. " _Please_ do not tell me you believe in that Holiday myth too."

He blinked once, twice, then nervously guessed, "No?"

"Oh." She smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm glad we can agree on that."

He nodded once, inwardly praising himself for giving the right answer to please her. Still, he had to make sure Maddie wouldn't ruin it for Elizabeth. He doubted she would, but it was better to be safe than sorry. "Maddie, listen." He walked over to her and gently set his hands on her shoulders, feeling the soft fabric of her robe underneath the palms of his hands. "Whatever you do, please do not say anything like that in front of my daughter." He smiled gently. "She believes in Santa Claus, and I want her to believe in him for a long time."

She blinked a few times at him before smirking and shoving his shoulder playfully, causing him to let go of her. "Oh, please, Vlad, I would never do that in front of Elizabeth, especially on Christmas Day."

He sighed in relief. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Of course." She quirked a curious brow. "So were you the one that set up everything for the kids?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, I did."

"You did a great job. I would have never been able to do all of that."

"Yes, well, it takes a while to set it all up."

"Yeah, you even made it look like 'Santa' actually came in. I mean, eating some of the cookies was an obvious thing to do but leaving ash footprints by the fireplace? I would have never thought of that."

He furrowed his brow in confusion and looked down at the carpet to see there was indeed large ash footprints in front of the fireplace and leading over to the tree. "I didn't do that."

She gaped in surprise then crossed her arms, her eyebrows scrunching together. "Well, if you didn't do it then who did?"

He shrugged. "Jack perhaps?"

She scoffed. "Not a chance."

"Perhaps one of my staff members then? Sometimes they stop by early to get a few tasks done before leaving for the day."

She shrugged then walked past him and over to the entryway into the living room. "That makes sense." She smiled gently. "Well, I think I'm going to go back to bed. Goodnight, Vlad."

"Goodnight, Maddie. I'll see you in a little bit."

She smiled wider then left his view, heading back upstairs.

He let out a breath of relief then knelt down in front of the footprints, examining them. Clearly, they were made of ash, which was strange; whoever made them had to step into the fireplace but who in the world would do that? The only person he could think of was Jack; he was the only other adult in the mansion, so it had to be him.

He stood up, glancing at his wristwatch to see it was a little past seven in the morning; Elizabeth would be waking up soon, and he had more to do before she woke up.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

She didn't know how, but she managed to fall asleep last night after how horrible she felt. Stretching her arms out and yawning adorably, she fluttered her eyes open and gasped when she noticed the snowflakes that hung on her ceiling and the garland with lights hanging above her bed. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion then sat up, gasping again when she noticed the snow on her blanket. Slowly, a grin stretched across her face, and she glanced to the side to see a wrapped present on her nightstand. "Santa," she whispered.

Excitement overwhelming her, she grabbed the present next to her and tore off the wrapping, not caring if she ruined it. A tiny breathless laugh escaped her lips when she saw it was a Christmas book, another she could add to her collection. She hugged it to her chest, overjoyed that Santa came to her house last night.

She then stood out of her bed, giggling when she saw the red ribbon leading out of her room and downstairs. The temptation to find out where the ribbon led was strong, but she restrained herself from sprinting out of the room when she spotted all of the other decorations Santa added to her room as well as the presents under her Christmas tree.

She set the book back on the nightstand and jumped up then dashed across her bed before jumping down from it and running over to the tree. Falling on her knees, she picked up the doll he left her and the teddy bear then gasped when she saw the new sparkly red dress laying on her small armchair with matching ballet flats beneath it and a diamond necklace beside it. She squealed with glee, hugging her doll and teddy bear to her chest, then stood up and ran over to the red ribbon to follow it downstairs, dropping her new toys.

Placing a gentle hand on the ribbon, she sprinted out of her room, following where the ribbon led. She hurried down the steps, giggling, to see what else Santa left for her while she was sleeping.

Jumping off the last step, she ran into the living room only to widen her eyes and squeal again when she spotted all of the presents underneath the tree and the stockings completely filled as they hung over the fireplace. More giggles escaped her lips, but she squealed in surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and someone kissed the back of her head. "Merry Christmas, Elizabeth," the hushed voice of her father whispered in her ear, making her giggle.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

He had never seen her so ecstatic over the Holidays. The grin on her face looked as if it was going to fall off if she didn't calm down. The way she stopped and squealed with delight when she saw what he had left for her made his heart melt. Seeing her so happy made him feel overjoyed and relieved he had made things right. He made her Christmas special, and it was going to become even more special.

He stood up from crouching beside the stairway and sneakily tiptoed over to her, wanting to surprise her. Once he reached her, he slowly knelt down then quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the back of her head, making her squeal again. He chuckled silently. "Merry Christmas, Elizabeth," he whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle.

He let her go, and she whirled around then lunged at him, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and making him fall back. "Whoa!" he exclaimed in surprise and placed a gentle hand on her back, "What's this for?"

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered, completely ignoring his question, "I love you so much."

He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her again, hugging her tightly. "I love you too, sweetheart." He kissed the side of her head and rubbed circles along her back. "And I wanted to apologize. I know I didn't really spend as much time with you as I should have yesterday."

She sniffled, making him realize she was crying and worry he had done something wrong. "It's okay," she whispered then kissed the side of his head, making him chuckle softly, "I understand why you did it."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why?"

"Because you had friends over."

He pulled away from her gently to see her eyes watering. "Oh, Elizabeth." He placed a gentle hand on her cheek, and she leaned into it. "That doesn't give me the excuse to not spend time with you, sweetheart. You're my daughter; I'm supposed to spend time with you."

She smiled softly and sniffled again. "And you're my Daddy; I'm supposed to spend time with you."

He quirked a curious brow. "You do."

"No, I don't." She frowned a bit. "I never spend enough time with you over the holidays as I do with Molly and Mr. Martinez."

He smiled softly and pulled her back into his embrace. "How about this? Every Christmas, we plan a day where we spend time with _only_ each other. That's it. Just the two of us. We'll do whatever you want to do."

She sniffled again and loosely wrapped her arms his neck. "Okay," she whispered.

He smiled wider, relieved he was able to comfort her and assure her they were going to spend more time with each other over the holidays. He gently pulled away, held onto her hand, and stood up. "Now, while we wait for the others to wake up, why don't we drink some hot cocoa and eat the cookies Santa left for you?"

She gasped and grinned. "Santa baked me cookies?!"

He nodded once, smirking. "Uh huh."

She squealed with glee, and he walked her over to the kitchen to enjoy some quality time with her as she rambled on and on what Santa did for her.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

After enjoying Christmas with Elizabeth and the Fenton's, not including Jack, they left, and he tucked his daughter in. She had told him that this was the best Christmas she ever had, and he was quite proud of himself. He made her wish come true and that pleased him immensely.

Still, he was also confused. There were some presents under the tree that he nor Maddie had bought. He didn't hang the snowflakes that hung from the ceiling in Elizabeth's room. He found that half of his milk carton was gone and there was an empty chocolate chip bag in the trash. And those red ballet flats and that diamond necklace Elizabeth had worn with her dress was not something he purchased. Who had done all of that?

He quietly snuck down to his lab and over to the computers, needing to know who had done all that without his knowledge of them coming into the house. He turned on the security footage and rewinded it to after he fell asleep. Looking at the living room first, he rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he waited to see if the culprit popped up.

His eyes widened in shock when he spotted a black boot stick out of the chimney and touch the carpet, getting ash on it. A second later, another boot stepped out from the chimney then the culprit pulled themselves out and straightened up, holding his rather large belly and patting it as he turned to face the Christmas tree.

Vlad blinked a few times, wondering if he was hallucinating, then watched as the big man turned around to face the camera, revealing who he was. "It can't be," he muttered in disbelief and leaned in closer to get a better look at the screen. The culprit, who brought so much joy to children, was none other than Santa Claus himself.

The halfa was at loss for words. How could Santa Claus exist? He thought all legends, myths, and fairytales didn't exist to begin with. It was scientifically impossible, wasn't it? How could such a large man fit down a chimney and walk around the house without waking anyone up?

He scoffed; the trespasser was most likely someone dressed up in a Santa costume. But why would he break into his house and not steal anything? Instead, 'Santa' left gifts, even for him!

He shook his head once and turned his attention back to the screen, scoffing in disbelief when 'Santa' waved at the camera, seemingly knowing it was there. "Oh, come on," he muttered and scoffed again when the trespasser gave him a thumbs up, "what a joke."

Vlad pressed a button down on his keyboard, watching as the tape skipped ahead. He scoffed again when the giant man pulled a red velvet bag from the chimney then proceeded to lay out presents underneath the tree. 'Santa' then walked over to the kitchen, ate a few cookies, drank half of the milk from the fridge, and ate the rest of the chocolate chips the halfa accidentally left out.

The halfa skipped the footage forward again, and he watched as 'Santa' tiptoed up the stairs and into the Fenton's room then Elizabeth's to give her the shoes and necklace as well as hang snowflakes on her ceiling. He shook his head; how did he not know all of this was going on?

What surprised him even more was when 'Santa' waltzed into _his_ room, completely undetected by him. The trespasser tiptoed over to his bedside and opened his nightstand drawer to place an envelope inside of it. "What in the world?"

After watching Santa tap the tip of his nose three times then disappear up the chimney, the halfa sprinted up to his room, wanting to know what was in the envelope and see if he could figure out how to trace it back to him. He burst through his door and wasted no time in hurrying to his nightstand drawer. Pulling it open, he picked up the sealed festive envelope then opened it. He opened up the letter then read:

 _"Dear Vlad,_

 _Thank you for surprising your daughter and the other two children while I was occupied in New York. You did an excellent job, and I am pleased to see how much effort you put into making Christmas even more magical than it already was for the children._

 _What you did, and what several other parents do on Christmas Eve, brought me an overwhelming sense of joy. It makes my heart melt just watching the children's faces as they hurry to see what their parents had done and what I had done for them that morning._

 _Thank you once more and Merry Christmas._

 _From,_

 _Santa Claus._

 _P.S. You have truly matured into a great father, Vlad. Don't mess it up._

 _P.P.S. Thank you for the chocolate chips. They were delicious. Don't worry though; I placed another bag of them in your pantry, so you don't need to go buy more."_

Vlad blinked once, then twice as he reread the letter three more times before setting it down, in complete shock. How could Santa exist? Wasn't it impossible? Science could prove that Old Saint Nick didn't exist, so it was fake, wasn't it?

He chuckled nervously and sat down on his bed, resting the palms of his hands on his knees. Perhaps someone on his staff decided to prank him? Yes, that had to be it. Someone thought it would be funny to prank him and did.

Right?

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Hey, beautiful people! I know this a little late, but I just could not stop writing! ;) This is probably the longest chapter I've written for this story. :) Do you think it really was Santa that broke into his house and left all of those gifts? Let me know what you think through review! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. :)**

 **Fun** **Fact: Vlad keeps Elizabeth's Christmas presents in the lab because she doesn't even know it exists. :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful Luna Latanya, for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful (I believe you are ElealehBlue) Guest, for your review! It was super sweet, and I'm glad you're enjoying my story! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** **Alas, I do not own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's and their stories. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

There were some parts of school that were enjoyable, others were annoying, and the rest was boring; History, for example, was boring. It's not that she had anything against the subject, of course. It was just hard for Elizabeth to keep her eyes open while her teacher was teaching the class about the Egyptians. Gosh, she couldn't wait until it was over.

While her teacher was blabbering on and on about something involving the pyramids in Egypt and Giza, she couldn't help but rest her head on her folded arms. Boredom began to overwhelm her mind and a fog clouded her vision, making it even more difficult to keep herself awake. It didn't help when the only adult in the room dimmed the lights so her and her classmates could watch a documentary on the Great Pyramid in Egypt.

Right as her eyelids began to droop, she flinched when something small and wet hit the back of her head. Inwardly, she groaned in annoyance and sat up then turned in her seat to see none other than the most annoying kid in the whole third grade snickering a few seats from her.

She glared and clenched her fists; he just _had_ to pick on her today, didn't he? "What are you four, Matt?" she whisper-yelled, so he could hear her, "Start acting your age."

He smirked and pushed his brown semi-long bangs out of his eyes. "Why don't you start acting your age, _Lizzie_? You're a kid; not an adult," he whisper-yelled back, smirking smugly.

Her glare intensified as a scowl formed on her lips. "Don't call me that."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Listen, you little-"

"Miss Masters?"

She flinched at the stern, yet rough, voice of her teacher calling her last name, something he would only do if she was disruptive, disrespectful, or disobedient; also known as the three D's. Reluctantly, she turned around and glanced up to find her teacher, Mr. Roth, towering above her with his lips pursed into a thin line, his eyes narrowed, and his arms crossed. She smiled sheepishly. "Yes, Mr. Roth?" she asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible to hopefully appease the older man.

"Must I remind you that you are in a uniformed private school that strictly prohibits socializing while your teacher is teaching?" he sternly reminded.

She looked down and folded her hands on her desk, knowing she would get in trouble if she argued with him. "No, sir."

"Then I suggest you stop talking and pay attention to what I am teaching you." He turned around and walked back to the front of the class. "It will benefit you later in life."

"Doubtful," she muttered under her breath then glanced back up, knowing she had to pay attention unless she wanted punishment.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

She sighed, relieved History class was over and Lunch was starting. Standing up and lifting her backpack on her chair, she proceeded to pack away her homework and other classwork Mr. Roth assigned her.

A faint grunt escaped her lips when something shoved her shoulder, and she glared at the retreating back of Matt as he practically strutted towards the door. Her eyes narrowed into slits when he turned to face her, sent her a smug smirk, then walked out of the door. She rolled her eyes in annoyance then placed her water bottle in her backpack before putting it on and shuffling towards the door.

Ever since her Dad became competitors with Matt's father, that immature brat had been picking on her. Honestly, she had done _nothing_ to provoke him or bullied him just because her Dad was his father's competitor. So why did he want to provoke her?

Yes, she knew she should have gone to a teacher or another school staff member after weeks of facing Matthew's bullying, but she couldn't. Apparently, his father was best buds with the principal and the matter would be brought up to him so that wouldn't do her any good. Plus, what were the teachers going to do? It wasn't like they were going to stop Matt; his father was the school's biggest benefactor and provided the latest technology to them.

Yes, she knew she could go to her Dad, but he'd been busy lately and was trying to keep up with his competitors latest tech so why should she bother him with someone as meaningless as Matt?

Her problems were her own; she shouldn't feel the need to run to her Daddy every time someone messed with her. He taught her to be independent, so she could take care of something like this on her own. After all, she was the daughter of a strong and intelligent billionaire.

Elizabeth walked into the Cafeteria then over to her usual table with Susan, who had arrived there before she did. She smiled at her best friend then sat down next to her and took out her lunchbox Mr. Martinez packed for her. "Good afternoon, Susan. How was Science class today?" she asked, taking out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from her lunchbox.

Susan rolled her eyes in annoyance, knowing full well Elizabeth already knew the answer to that. "Boring, as usual," she replied then popped a grape in her mouth, taking a few moments to chew then swallow it before continuing, "How was History?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Equally as boring." She took out her water bottle and took a sip. "I don't understand why you find Science so boring; it's my favorite subject."

Her friend scoffed. "It's probably your favorite subject because your Dad told you that it's _his_ favorite subject."

An annoyed sigh escaped her lips. "That's not the reason."

"Yes, it is. You'll try to become more and more like your Dad, so you both have more in common."

She glanced down then took a bite her sandwich, letting it be her excuse for not responding to her friend right away. That wasn't the reason; she knew it wasn't. It was something much more deeper than that.

"Elizabeth." Susan reached over and took a hold of her hand, encircling her fingers around the palm of it. "I'm your best friend, and I know you don't like most of the stuff your Dad likes; I see it all the time whenever you're at my place." She squeezed her hand. "You have to show who you really are. Otherwise, how is your Dad going to relate to you on what you actually like?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I know, I know." She took her hand back and glanced back up at her. "We have nothing in common though. We can't relate to each other on anything _I_ like. It's like we're not even related."

"I doubt that." She shrugged. "Do you actually like Science? I mean, really like it?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Then there you go." Her friend smiled. "There's something you two have in common."

Her smile widened. "Thanks, Susan."

Her best friend smiled wider back then glanced past Elizabeth before gasping and pushing her off her seat, knocking her over. Elizabeth grunted as soon as she landed on her side then gaped, confused as to why her best friend would do that after giving her heartfelt advice.

The sound of a splash and a high-pitched yelp reached her ears at the same time, making her look over her shoulder and gape when she saw her best friend drenched in milk. Her attention shot forward though when she heard young boyish laughter and glared at the three boys responsible for it; Matthew and his little posse.

"Did you see her reaction?!" Matthew laughed out, clutching his stomach and holding onto one of his friend's shoulders to keep him standing, "That was priceless!"

Elizabeth snarled then stood up and stormed over to the immature boy, fed up with his bullying. "Matt!" she yelled, gaining an audience, and clenched her fists, "What is wrong with you?!"

As soon as the boy recomposed himself, he smirked and crossed his arms. "What's wrong with me?" He scoffed. "I think you should be more concerned with what's wrong with you, _Lizzie_."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?" He smirked wider. "You act just like your Dad."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes, there is. He's an old, weird, and dumb pussy who can't even beat my Dad in the technology field."

Her glare intensified as her fists clenched tighter, causing her nails to start to pry through her palms. "Don't you dare call him that."

His smirk widened. "Oh and what are you going to do about it, _Lizzie_? Bite me? Tell on me?" A breathless chuckle escaped his lips when he saw her teary eyes. "Oh you're going to cry instead? Or how about you run home to your Mommy and tell her what I said?" He took a few steps towards her, standing only a few feet from her. "Oh, that's right. You don't have a Mommy, do you, _Lizzie_?"

* * *

Vlad's POV:

He would rather be taking on all of the ghosts in the Ghost World than sit through another monthly business meeting with his employees. Vlad rubbed his temples, wishing it was over already. Unfortunately, it would last for another thirty minutes.

He wasn't sure how much more bad news he could take. First, his rival, Harry Hensley, had released a new state-of-the-art technology that his company couldn't hope to build within another year. Second, his company's sell rates were going downhill because of how behind they were in creating new technology. Third, the Packers lost a Championship the night before. When would the strand of bad news end?

The sound of a phone ringing forced his eyes open, and he glanced down at his pocket and took out his phone. He glanced back up, noticing his employees stares. "I'm terribly sorry. I have to take this." He stood up, pushing his chair out, then hurried over to the door. "Discuss any new ideas that might come to mind while I'm gone."

He pushed open the doors then closed them quickly and pressed his phone up against his ear after he answered. "This is Vlad Masters."

About five minutes into the phone conversation passed before he narrowed his eyes and clenched his free fist, feeling his temper rising. "She did what?!"

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Elizabeth was grounded for life! He strictly taught her time and time again that violence was never the answer, yet she disobeyed his teachings and punched Mr. Henley's son! Vlad gripped the steering wheel and narrowed his eyes as his teeth gritted together. He would have to teach her, yet again, that violence was never the answer, but this time he would have to show force in the lesson by taking what was most precious to her; her play dates and sleepovers with Susan.

Did she not know that he and Mr. Henley were competitors?! The press would be all over him and Elizabeth if word of her fight was spread. He could potentially lose buyers because of it, which would cause his business to continue going downhill.

He parked in front of the school then stepped out of his car and slammed the door before storming over to the front door, ready to teach Elizabeth a lesson. He walked in, smelling a disgusting odor of children's sweat, then stormed over to the office, already knowing where it was located in case he ever had to pick his daughter up from school.

Once he reached the hallway where the office was located, his eyes narrowed into slits when he saw his little girl sitting on a waiting chair in the hallway. Her head was hung down low and her gaze was focused on a piece of loose thread that hung from her skirt as she twirled it with her tiny fingers, it serving as a distraction while she waited for him to arrive.

He stormed over to her, not caring if he looked unprofessional from his bent over back and clenched fists; he had more important matters to worry about.

Apparently, he had been too noisy because she glanced up to see him, opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but closed it, then frowned and looked back down. Oh, she _knew_ she was in trouble.

He stopped right in front of her, crossed his arms, and sternly stared at her, knowing from experience that if he didn't start the lecture right away, she would give in to the fraught silence that floated around them and admit to whatever she had done wrong. Her legs started to swing underneath her as she nervously bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit he learned she had whenever she knew she had done something wrong.

Finally, after a long few minutes of silence between them, she let out a shaky breath, it being a sign she was on the brink of tears. "D-Daddy," she started, her voice soft, "I-"

The door to his right opened, interrupting Elizabeth's confession, and they both looked over to see a rather tall man with slicked back, yet short, brown hair and menacing blue eyes as he wrapped an arm around a young boy, who was holding a bloodied tissue to his nose. "Mr. Henley," Vlad muttered, uncrossing his arms as a scowl formed on his lips.

His rival straightened his expensive-looking red tie then pulled his son closer to him, shielding him from his competition. "Ah, Mr. Masters," he hissed, his tone laced with frustration, "the father of a violent child."

"Ah, Mr. Henley," he mocked then smirked, "the father of an idiotic _chimp_."

Harry scoffed, annoyed, then practically pushed his son to walk with him as they stormed off, hopefully leaving for the day. Vlad huffed then turned his attention back to the door and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion when he saw a middle-aged woman standing in front of it, knowing she wasn't the Principal.

"Hello, Mr. Masters," she greeted, her tone sounding modulated, and gestured to the office, "please, come in."

He nodded once and placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder when she stood out of her seat then guided her into the room, making sure she wouldn't try and run from the lecture. He sat her down farthest from the door, adjacent to the one he'd be sitting in, then sat down himself and watched as the office worker sat down behind a desk.

"First, I'd like to get introductions out of the way." She pushed up her glasses then folded her hands on her desk. "I'm Ms. Woods, the Vice Principal."

"Ah." He crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap. "Well, you know who I am already, and I'm assuming you know my daughter?"

She nodded once. "Yes, I do. Elizabeth, correct?"

"Indeed."

She hummed then picked up a pen and took out a pink slip from a drawer next to her, something he didn't recognize. "As you are aware, your daughter hit one of our students today and therefore is expected to be disciplined for her actions."

"Yes, I am aware of the-" He glanced over at Elizabeth, noting she had covered her face with her long black hair to shield whatever emotion she was feeling at that current moment. "- _incident_ that occurred earlier today, but what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, according to the rules, Elizabeth would be facing suspension for about a week."

"Suspension?" He scoffed then leaned closer in his seat. "Can't we come to some sort of agreement that doesn't put Elizabeth out of school?"

Ms. Woods sighed and glanced up from the pink slip, which she had been filling out during their conversation. "I understand you don't want your child to miss school for a week, Mr. Masters, but it is the standard punishment for starting fights."

"I didn't start it!" Elizabeth blurted, narrowing her tearful eyes and gripping onto the arms of her chair, "Matt did!"

"Keep your voice down, Miss Masters." Ms. Woods frowned. "There is no need to yell."

"But Matt-"

"Elizabeth, that's enough." Vlad placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder then pushed her to sit back in her seat. "Let me handle this."

Elizabeth sent him a frown, her bottom lip trembling, then brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her face in them.

Vlad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "There must be something Elizabeth can do that won't keep her out of school." He snapped his fingers then, an idea forming. "What if she were to stay after school for a week? Do some extra work for a teacher?"

Ms. Woods tapped her pen on the desk three times, considering his words. "That would be-" She clicked her pen, closing it. "- _satisfactory_."

He nodded once. "My thoughts exactly."

A small smile, it seemingly fake, settled on her lips. "Very well." She turned to look at Elizabeth. "Miss Masters, you will be required to attend detention everyday after school next week for two hours. Do you understand?"

The little girl nodded, not lifting her face up from her knees.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

She couldn't decide what was worse; being forced into detention instead of suspension or waiting for her Dad to storm into her bedroom and yell at her for what she had done. She sat on her bed, mindlessly playing with her stuffed animals and glancing at the door as if she was expecting him to storm in at that given moment.

But, she knew he wouldn't come in for another thirty minutes. He normally stayed away from her, so she could think about what she did wrong to let the guilt settle in. But guilt had settled in the pit of her stomach the moment after she punched Matt in the nose though; it wasn't because she felt bad for hurting him, it was because she could have potentially hurt her father's company and most likely disappointed him.

The sound of her door opening made her shoot her head up, wondering who would come visit while she was thinking about what she had done wrong. Her Dad stepped into the room, and she glanced at her clock on her bedside table to make sure she hadn't gotten the time wrong of when he was supposed to come in. She pursed her lips in confusion; he was twenty-seven minutes early. Although he was early, she placed her stuffed animals beside her and folded her hands in her lap, ready for him to begin lecturing her.

He slowly strolled over to her bedside and sat down then rubbed a hand down his face and sighed in frustration. "Elizabeth, why in the world would you hit that boy?" he started, sternly narrowing his eyes at her.

"I was standing up for Susan." She glanced down, a frown settled on her lips. "And you."

* * *

Vlad's POV:

She was standing up for him? He expected the little brat Matt to say some awful things about him _to_ Elizabeth, but what he didn't expect was for her to actually defend him.

He was relieved she would stand up for herself and others, yet astonished she had the courage to do that at her age. He was certainly never like that when he was young, especially during his teenage years; he was always known as the Ghost Geek in high school. Yet, she was also not blood-related to him, so she must have received those courageous traits from either both of her parents or just one of them.

Either way, he was honestly quite pleased she had gained that trait. He couldn't bear to see her as a small fearful child that shied away from every confronting situation she was forced into. No, he certainly didn't want a miniature version of his weak and childish self from so many years ago.

Yet, she _also_ was sort of like him. At least, the bad version of himself; Vlad Plasmius. She hit someone, fought with someone, and could have hurt herself while doing so; after all, that was what he'd do. He couldn't let her become Plasmius and that meant she had to be punished, so she could grow up to not become _him_.

"Elizabeth, you do understand that what you did was wrong, don't you?"

She blinked a few times, most likely thinking of what she had done wrong. "I hit Matt?"

He nodded once. "Yes, you did." He crossed his arms. "And that was wrong."

"B-But I was only-"

"Elizabeth, I know you were only defending your friend and I, which was good, but it was wrong to start a physical fight."

"T-Then what do I do? Say harsh words to them?"

He shook his head. "You can't do that either. You'll become a bully yourself."

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Her frown deepened, and she looked away, tears forming in her eyes. "Then what am I supposed to do?" she asked then sniffled, "Let bullies hurt me, let them hurt my friends or you?"

He sighed, it sounding a bit tired. "Tell a teacher."

She scoffed and involuntarily let a tear fall. "The teachers won't stop it. No one will." She clenched her fists. "I'm the only one that can."

"Elizabeth, no." She felt him place a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "You can't do that, sweetheart."

"Why not?" She let out a shaky breath. "Why can't I stand up for others? Why can't I stand up for you or me?"

"Because you just can't."

"But why?!" she yelled in frustration, narrowing her eyes at him, "Why can't I?!"

He sighed, this one sounding more tired, then glanced away for a brief moment before looking back at her. "You'll understand when you're older, Elizabeth."

That was the same stupid excuse he'd been using on her for years. She was older _now_ though, which meant she had every right to know about adult topics. "But I want to know _now_!"

"Elizabeth," he warned, sternly glaring, "calm down."

"No!" She pushed his hand off her shoulder, causing it to fall down. "You've been using that excuse on me for far too long!"

"I'm supposed to! You're nine!"

"Not psychologically, thanks to you and the private study!"

"I told you to stay away from my private study!"

"Why would it just be _yours_ when I live here too?!" Tears started spilling from her eyes and her face started to turn a light red color as she glared at him. "I can go in there too! It's not like I'm a stranger to you! I'm your daughter, aren't I?!"

He flinched then, and she gaped, seemingly taken aback by his reaction. Why did he flinch? It wasn't like she insulted him or told him she hated him, which she would never do, so why did he flinch? Did she just uncover some big secret that he was keeping from her? Was what she said true, and he couldn't keep her from figuring it out? "Daddy," she whispered, causing more tears to spill, "I am your daughter, aren't I?"

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Hey, beautiful people! I'm so sorry I didn't update on Friday. I had major writer's block. I literally finished this chapter today. XD Yikes, though. Do you think Vlad will tell Elizabeth she's adopted? Or will he somehow figure a way out of that one? Let me know what you think! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! :)**

 **P.S.: There won't be an update on Monday. :(**

 **Fun** **Fact: Vlad wants to keep Elizabeth out of the private study because he doesn't want her to discover his secret lair, but she sneaks into the private study anyway to read. She's quite the avid reader. XD**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you for you review, beautiful EleahleBlue! Yeah, I should have inputted the annual Christmas fight in the last chapter. I'll make sure to do it next time. That would be entertaining to write about and read. XD I know right! I'm so excited for her to find the Lab too! :)**

 **Thank you for your review, beautiful Luna Latanya! I would have loved to see his reaction too! It would have been _hilarious_! I don't think there was a Ghost that was Santa Claus. *shrugs* I don't really remember either. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, beautiful people! I have a very sad announcement. My life has been super busy lately, and I have a feeling it's going to become busier, so I will unfortunately only be able to update every Friday instead of every Monday _and_ Friday. I'm so sorry, beautiful people. :( Thank you for understanding. :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **As much as I wish, I do not own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's and their stories. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Why did he flinch? Why in the world was it his body's natural instinct when his daughter had found something out she wasn't supposed to know? How could he be so careless and let one of two very important secrets slip?

Normally, in a situation such as this one, he would come up with a clever and convincing lie to avoid the secret from entirely being told. But he couldn't. He couldn't trick her into believing his compelling lies; she was too smart for that.

"Daddy," she whispered, and he looked back up at her to see tears running down her bright pink cheeks, "I am your daughter, aren't I?"

He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated and closed it. How was he supposed to answer that? Biologically, she wasn't his daughter. He wasn't her biological father; he had no idea who that even was. But by law, she was his daughter. He adopted her through-well, through _bribery_ , which obviously was similar to a crime; or perhaps it was a crime?

For Pete's sake, he had to tell her the truth. If he didn't, she would look into it herself and search for her birth certificate, which he made sure to keep away from her. He sighed. "Sweetheart," he whispered softly then scooted closer to her and sat next to her on her bed. He pulled her into his arms, and she snuggled close to his side. "What I'm about to tell you, you have to know that I still love you and always will. I'm still your father and that will never change. Do you understand, sweetheart?"

He heard her sniffle and felt something wet start to soak through his suit, giving him the hint she was crying, then glanced down at her when he felt her nod her head into his side. He started rubbing her back in circular motions. "Sweetheart, I know this will be difficult for you to understand, but-" He gulped then squeezed her tighter when he felt her trembling against him. "I adopted you when you were a newborn."

Her cries became more louder, and he picked her up and placed her in his lap then squeezed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. "But that doesn't change anything," he continued, gently stroking her black locks of hair, "I may not biologically be your father, but I still _am_ your father; just in a much different way. Do you understand?"

"W-What about my Mom?" she asked, her tone soft and quivered.

He frowned as he continued stroking her head, unknowingly tangling his fingers in her messy locks. "I'm afraid I've never met her or your father. I only met the social worker that brought you to me."

She mumbled something incoherent to him, causing him to tilt his ear towards her a little more. "What was that, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Why did she give me up?" she repeated, speaking a little more louder.

"I don't know the exact reason, sweetheart." He squeezed her tighter. "But I'm sure it was because she wanted to give you a better chance." He smiled softly. "In a way, she gave us both a better chance."

She sniffled then lifted her head up to look at him with her teary red eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Before I adopted you, my life felt meaningless. I was completely and utterly alone. I had no family, no friends-"

"What about the Fentons?" She tilted her head slightly. "I thought they were your friends."

"Well, uh, it's much more complicated than that." He sat up straighter from sliding down a bit during their conversation and held her closer to him. "But that's a story for another time." Hopefully, never. "In short, I had no one." He smiled and caressed her cheek softly, which she leaned into. "Until, one day, I decided to adopt, and I chose to adopt you. Now, I'm not alone and my life isn't meaningless anymore because _you're_ in it, sweetheart."

"S-So that's why you believe my Mom gave us both a better chance?"

"Uh huh." He kissed her forehead gently. "Just because I adopted you, that doesn't mean you're _not_ my daughter because you are."

She sniffled again then laid her head down on his shoulder. "Thanks, Dad."

He smiled softly then hugged her gently. "I will always be your father, and I will always love you. None of this changes anything, Elizabeth. I swear it."

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

No, her Daddy was wrong. What he told her, what she now knew, changed _everything_. Ever since he told her she was adopted only four hours ago, she couldn't stop thinking about who her mother was, who her biological father was, and why they gave her up. Her brain told her it was best to forget about it and wait until she was older to search for the answers, but her heart told her otherwise.

Quietly, she slowly opened her bedroom door and peeked her head out, looking for any sign of her Daddy or any of the staff. When no one came into sight, she stepped out, fully-clothed in warm clothing, then slowly closed her door, not wanting to alert anyone she wasn't in her room. As soon as it was shut, she put her backpack on and tiptoed across the hall, glancing over at her Daddy's room to make sure he wasn't awake.

She froze in the middle of the hall, though, when she saw he wasn't in his bedroom. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and checked her watch, noting it was eleven forty-five in the evening; he should have been in bed by then.

Knowing she now had to be even more mindful of where she stepped to not alert him of her presence, she carefully, yet quickly, tiptoed down the marble staircase. Every time her shoes made a squeaky sound against the floors, though, she bit her lip, it being a nervous habit she must have inherited from one of her parents.

After a long and stressful journey down the staircase, she hurried to the front door and opened it, relieved her father hadn't locked it yet.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Once Molly frantically informed him that Elizabeth wasn't in her room around midnight, he transformed into Vlad Plasmius, turned intangible, and flew out of his Laboratory.

He should have known Elizabeth would've run away from home after finding out she was adopted. Yet, he believed she would be fine and get used to the fact that she was adopted after a short week or two; how stupid could he be?!

He shot past Susan's house, knowing Elizabeth wouldn't of gone there; she wasn't tall enough to reach the spare key above the door frame, and she knew Susan's parents would have called him to inform him she was there.

He shouldn't be worried; she couldn't make it that far with how short her legs were. Yet, he was downright terrified. What if someone hurt her, and he wouldn't be there to protect her? What if she managed to slip onto a subway and end up in another part of the city? What if she was abducted and gone forever?

How could parents deal with this kind of stress?!

He stopped abruptly, his eyes widening, when he heard a loud and terrified little girl scream close by.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Whatever part of the city she was in, it wasn't recognizable. It seemed almost too dark and _creepy_. The dark buildings around her felt as if they were looming over her, attempting to make her feel small and vulnerable. Not to mention, the air didn't feel or smell clean; it smelled foul and that caused her to gag with disgust. A car alarm went off to her left when she walked beside it, causing her to jump in alarm then make a run for it to avoid any confrontation from whoever the owner was. Once she was sure she was far enough away from the vehicle, she shivered and hugged herself as a cold chill ran up her spine, adding onto her growing fear of being by herself.

No wonder her Daddy told her that the outside world was dangerous and to not go anywhere without an adult. Every building, tree, dark alleyway, noise, and vehicle set her on edge. Even the shadows were frightening her; it seemed as if they were playing tricks on her to mock her of her ever growing fear. Yet, the closest subway was in this part of the city and that would take her to the nearest hospital where she could find her birth certificate, if her Daddy kept it there, and find out who her biological parents were; at least, that was what she hoped she could do.

"You lost, little one?" a deep, rough voice asked from behind her.

Elizabeth yelped and whirled around, not expecting someone else to be outside with her. Hesitantly, and reluctantly, she looked up, tilting her head up, and spotted a dark silhouette towering above her. Voluntarily, she shuffled her feet backwards to be further away from the large man. "M-My Daddy said I couldn't t-talk to s-strangers," she stuttered out, feeling her heart pound rapidly against her chest as fear began to cloud her mind.

"Oh that's okay." She watched as the silhouette crouched down in front of her then she squeezed her eyes shut when a bright light filled her vision, making her squint to readjust them. "Oops! Sorry." The light left her vision and pointed upwards, revealing the man in front of her. "I'm not a stranger. I just want to help you get home."

"Thank you, but I-" She took another step back, noticing the large scar diagonally stretching from his forehead to the other side of his lower jaw and the crooked smile he gave her. "-I-I know my way back, so I'll be fine."

He tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure, kid?"

She nodded then started to turn, prepared to run far away from the stranger. "Y-Yes, I do." When she fully turned around, her back facing the stranger, she started to to step away. "G-Goodbye."

A loud scream escaped her throat as a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach then lifted her up. Before she could scream again, a large hand covered her mouth and clenched onto it, making her let out a muffled scream of pain and thrash in the stranger's grip.

"Now, now, it's okay," he whispered in her ear, attempting to calm her down, "we're just going to meet an old friend of mine and see how much of a ransom your family would pay to get you back."

A whimper escaped her lips, and she thrashed harder in his grip, but he squeezed her side tightly, making her let out another muffled scream and stay still in his grip; he could hurt her further if she did anything he didn't like.

Tears began to pour out of her eyes as fear settled in the pit of her stomach. Why did she leave home, especially in the middle of the night? Why was she so stubborn and desperate to search for answers that she talked herself into leaving to search for her family? She wouldn't have been in this situation if she had just _waited_.

A gasp escaped her when she felt another pair of arms wrap around her small body and screamed shortly when she was pulled backwards and _through_ the stranger. Once she was pulled out, she glanced down and let out another gasp when she saw her arms turn from a light blue color to her skin color. "What the-?" she muttered then froze and tensed when a puff of hot breath blew on the back of her neck. Hesitantly, she looked over her shoulder to see a white shirt covering a brawny chest with a white high-collar cape connected to the shirt, but red showed on the inside of it.

Involuntarily, she gulped then glanced up to spot the face of a vampire-looking man, or _creature_ , with red eyes that seemed to become darker when he narrowed them. What the heck was that creature? It certainly resembled a vampire but those were myths, weren't they? Plus, his U-shaped black hair resembled horns, his pointed fangs made her want to cover her neck in fear he might bite into it, and his red piercing eyes paled her.

Her body started trembling as she bit her lower lip and looked down, silently crying to herself as thoughts of what horrifying scenarios of what could happen to her raced across her mind. If he was a vampire, he would want to drink her blood, kill her, or enslave her. Honestly, to her, she would much rather have him kill her than live to watch him drink her blood; she just hoped she wouldn't die painfully and slowly.

She heard him snarl from behind her, and she accidentally let out a sob then closed her eyes as she attempted to curl up in his grip, hoping to somehow give herself comfort. He was going to hurt her, she was sure of it. After all, what freaky psychopathic maniac wouldn't want to hurt an innocent little girl?

Her eyes widened when she felt him kneel down and release her from his grip. What was he doing? Was he letting her go? Was she free? No, she wasn't; she couldn't be. He was a monster, wasn't he? If anything, he probably wanted to be at eye-level with her to gain more access to her neck.

A yelp escaped her when she felt a _slight_ nudge push her forward, but she didn't dare look back. She couldn't face him. He probably wanted her to watch as he slowly drained her of all of her blood. That was what monsters did for entertainment, right? Watch their victims suffer as they terrorized them, hurt them, kill them, or ate them?

A short scream escaped her when she felt a rush of wind race past her, forcing her hair to whip out in front of her. Pure terror spread across her features as she watched in horror as the creature charged at the attempted kidnapper then rammed him into a brick wall behind him.

When the creature picked up the kidnapper and slammed him against the wall again, Elizabeth turned and started running blindly in the opposite direction, seeing it as her chance to get away.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Vlad was going to kill him, he was sure of it! _No one_ dared to touch his little girl and expected to get away with it! It was unacceptable! Unspeakable! Appalling! _Disgusting_!

He slammed the attempted kidnapper up against the brick wall again, holding him by his neck and effectively choking him. He snarled at the obviously fearful criminal. Oh the joy he was going to feel after showing him just how frightening he truly was. The thought of the various horrors he could unleash on the petrified man brought a smirk to his face, causing the latter to shake uncontrollably. Oh yes, he was going to have fun with this one.

His thoughts were interrupted though when he heard the sound of running footsteps, causing him to turn slightly to see Elizabeth turn a corner; she was running away, again. His hold on the criminal's neck tightened as he growled softly, not paying any mind to the latter's choked gasps and the attempted pleadings.

Now what was he supposed to do? He wanted to kill the criminal to appease his vengeful side, yet he knew he had to take Elizabeth back to assure his partially worried side. The crook had to pay, but his little girl had to be safe. The creep was a kidnapper, but Elizabeth was his daughter and had to be comforted and assured that she was safe at home.

He sighed in defeat and threw the crook on the ground, letting him go but took his wallet; he could always find the crook again later.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth's heart pounded against her chest when she stopped to rest, needing a break after running so fast. She placed a shaky hand over her heart then let her backpack slide off of her shoulders and to the ground, believing she was at a safe distance from the monster. Her shaky knees gave way beneath her, and she fell to the ground in exhaustion as pants escaped her mouth.

Her Dad was going to kill her, she was sure of it. She stupidly ran away from home, disappointed him, and now he was most likely fuming with fury; he was worried sick about her. A disappointed sigh escaped her as she pushed herself up to sit on her knees then reached over to grab her backpack, so she could start walking home.

Right as her fingertips touched the bag, she screamed when someone picked her up from behind and flew her up into the sky. Her eyes widened when she looked up to see the creature she was running from before carrying her. Panicked pants escaped from her lips as her heart pounded harshly against her rib cage, but she wasn't sure it was because of the creature or the fact that she was really high up in the sky. Still, whichever it was, she didn't dare look down; there was no way she was going to look-

"Don't look down," the monster ordered, his tone soft.

And she looked down.

She yelped then clutched onto his shirt and buried her face in it, hoping that by doing so she wouldn't fall out of his arms. Why was it that whenever someone told someone else to not look down, they would look down anyway?! It was like a knee jerk response that only encouraged them to do the exact opposite of what they weren't supposed to do!

A disappointed sigh escaped his mouth, and she clutched tighter onto his shirt as he tightened his grip on her. Where was he taking her?! Why was he kidnapping her?! Was he going to kill her?! Was he going to take her to a place where other monsters existed?! What if he wanted to turn her into a monster too?! What was he going to do with-

"You can let go now," the monster whispered and loosened his grip on her, "we're here."

She shook her head and clutched tighter onto his shirt; there was no way she was going to do what he wanted.

"Miss, you have to let go now. I brought you back home."

Again, she shook her head. Why should she believe anything he told her? 'Home' probably meant his home, and she didn't want to be there.

He let out a frustrated sigh, and she tensed when one of his hands grabbed her own and tried prying them off of him. When that didn't work, he grabbed her sides and tried pulling her off of him, but she wrapped her legs around his waist as soon as he released her hands.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

"You've got to be kidding me," he thought as soon as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her grip on him surprisingly strong.

He brought her back home! Why in world wouldn't she, at least, look up to see that he was telling the truth?! He rubbed a hand down his face in frustration then walked over to her bed and gestured to it. "Look, this is _your_ bed!"

But, she shook her head again.

"Would you please just look?!"

Another shake of her head.

He sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. Now what was he supposed to do? How was he going to get her to let go without hurting her? The only way he was able to do that in the past was by tickling her, but he honestly didn't think that would work; her death grip on him was far too strong, and it would be weird just because she had no idea he was her father. Plus, he had a reputation to uphold as Plasmius; he was supposed to be a villain, not a loving father. What was he going to do to get her to let go then?

"I'm going to count to three," he whispered and felt her tense up, "and if you don't let go, then you're going to be in some _serious_ trouble."

He heard her whimper then clutch tighter onto his shirt, and he narrowed his eyes. "One."

Another whimper sounded from her, and she wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Two." He grabbed onto her arms, feeling her tremble underneath his touch. "Thre-."

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Before he could even finish, she let go and jumped down then ran across her bed but stopped her 'escape' as quickly as it started when she registered she was actually in her room. Her mouth hung open in shock as she glanced around; he brought her home? But, how did he know where she lived or which room was even hers?

"Told you," he teased, and she looked back at him to see a smirk of amusement settled on his lips.

"W-Who are you?" she asked, it barely audible, as she turned around to face him.

He crossed his arms. "Plasmius."

"H-How did you know where I lived?"

He scoffed. "Your father's the most famous billionaire in the world. Who _wouldn't_ know where you lived?"

"Oh." She glanced back to her bed then sat down and took off her backpack. "R-Right."

He hummed, and she glanced back up at him to see him retreating to her window. "Don't let me catch you out there again, _Elizabeth_." Once he reached the window, he narrowed his eyes at her, and she shivered in response. "Or there will be _serious consequences_."

"O-Of course."

He nodded once at her then climbed onto her window seat, preparing to leave.

He was going to leave her there? Why? Didn't he want to kill her? Or drink her blood? Or enslave her until the day she died? Why would he bring her back when he could have imprisoned her instead? Was he really a monster?

She wasn't sure why or where the unexpected courage came from, but she stood suddenly, causing him to glance at her from the window seat. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it, unsure if it was the right thing to say. What if he took it to offense?

"Well?" Plasmius asked, raising a curious brow, "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Um, I, uh." She exhaled then clenched her fists and glanced down, not wanting to know his reaction. "I-I just wanted to say t-thank you for saving my life."

A long few moments of silence passed between them, making her all the more nervous but wonder if he had left without responding. Should she check? But what if he was going to charge at her the moment she looked up? Or what if he was angry and killed her on the spot? Or what if-

"You're welcome," his response echoed, and she glanced up with widened eyes to discover that he was gone.

Still, she ran over to the window and peered out of it, hoping to spot the mysterious and paranormal creature _one last time_.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! I just wanted to thank you all again for understanding that I need to change my updating schedule. You all are so awesome, and I hope you have a wonderful weekend and week. :) **

**On another note, what did you think of the encounter between Plasmius and Elizabeth? Do you think anything will change now that Elizabeth met him? Will she change? Will he change? Will she be afraid of him for the rest of her life? What do you think will happen either in the next chapter or in the future for the two of them? Let me know what you think through review! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. :)**

 **Fun Fact:** **Elizabeth has a slight interest in mythological creatures, legends, fairytales, or anything that involves the unknown. :)**

* * *

 **Thank you, beautiful HeartLuvAnimeGirl, and everyone else, for following and/or favoriting my story! :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful HeartLuvAnimeGirl, beautiful GhostWriterGirl-1, and everyone else, for following and/or favoriting me! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful ElealehBlue, for your review! That is true. Little boys do tease little girls if they like them, but I don't know if that will happen. We'll have to see. ;) Vlad is pretty much a coward, isn't he? Originally, I was going to have Vlad lie to Elizabeth, so he wouldn't have to tell her she was adopted but then I decided against it. Oh yes. Vlad definitely loves Elizabeth enough to not allow her to become like him. :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful GhostWriterGirl-1, for your review! I'm so glad you love my story, thank you! Also, welcome to the Fanfiction world! I'll be sure to check out your stories when you post them! I'm sorry, but I can't answer any of your questions. I don't want to spoil the story for anyone or you, but I promise those questions will be answered within future chapters. :) Some tips? Well, I would definitely use detail in your stories and delve further into the character's thoughts to show character development and their personality. Also, try and put yourself in your character's shoes, so you can have a better understanding of who your character is. Hmm... Ooh! Stick to one POV! I noticed that some writers don't stick to one POV and the story becomes a bit difficult to read because of it. I don't know what kind of music you like but try and listen to some "Writing Inspiration Music" for inspiration (it helps me all the time). Try to not use the word 'said' every time a character says something. Try and use words like: replied, responded, retorted, echoed, yelled, exclaimed, whispered, etc. I can't think of anything else but if I do, I'll let you know! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, beautiful people! As you all know, I own Elizabeth as well as any OC I create, but I realized as I was rereading the last chapter that I hadn't created a middle name for Elizabeth. So, I created a poll that I wish for you all to participate in and choose what name _you_ think would be best suited for Elizabeth! You can choose up to two choices! Thanks! :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's and their stories. The nickname "Ellie" belongs to Luna Latanya. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Was it acceptable to search for something that could potentially be considered fictitious among millions of people? Or to believe in something that was presumably a figment of the imagination? Was it even _healthy_ to think about something like that? Elizabeth questioned her way of thinking numerous times for the past week, wondering if it was okay to think of something so unbelievable.

For a nine year old, it probably wasn't normal to think about, especially since she considered it a subject of insanity. Was she insane for believing it? For wanting to know more about it?

Well, she probably shouldn't call it an 'it'; the unbelievable subject was _Plasmius_ , the apparent ghost who rescued her. What else could she think about? He was constantly on her mind, making her question what was real and what wasn't real, causing her to lose focus in class, and creating her desire to learn more about _him_.

It was normal for a nine year old, wasn't it? It wasn't anything concerning, right? After all, it wasn't like she was _obsessed_ with learning more about him.

No, she definitely wasn't 'obsessed' with him. Sure, she rented out several books from the public library on ghosts, myths, legends, spooky stories, monsters, and fairytales but that didn't make her 'obsessed'. Yes, she did happen to watch a few documentaries on the Paranormal but that could be considered normal for someone who had an interest in it. Of course she did email a few ghost hunters, including Maddie Fenton, she found online and asked questions, but she was only feeding her curiosity. And it so happened that she did, of course, end up joining a Paranormal Investigator group online and talked with several members but that didn't make her 'obsessed'. No, she wasn't 'obsessed'.

Right?

Elizabeth grunted when someone bumped into her shoulder, causing her to drop the current novel on mythical creatures she was reading.

"O-Oops," a young tremulous voice stuttered, "sorry, Lizzie."

She sighed in annoyance, recognizing the voice right away, then started to crouch down to grab her book but the boy beat her to it and picked it up for her. Believing he only wanted to bully her into getting her book back, she placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "Give it back, Matt," she demanded, narrowing her eyes when said-boy looked over at her.

"I was only picking it up," he defended and reached over, book in hand, "here."

Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, she hesitantly reached over and took it from him. She clutched the book to her chest, not wanting him to try and snatch it from her. "Thanks. Now what do you want?"

He shrugged and placed his hands in his uniformed pant pockets. "Nothing. I just-" He swallowed and averted his eyes from her own. "-didn't mean to do that."

She hummed, confused with his actions. Ever since she stood up to him and punched him, he'd been _nice_ to her. He'd attempt at starting conversation with her, he stopped shooting spitballs at her, and he actually worked _with_ her on partnered assignments instead of letting her do all of the work. It was really weird and completely out-of-character for him, especially with how he used to treat her. "It's-" She let out a tired sigh. "-fine, Matt."

He smirked and looked back at her. "Cool." His smirk widened. "So what did you think of Mr. Tracy's lesson today?"

"We didn't have a lesson today." She frowned. "Don't you remember that he announced that he misplaced all of the worksheets he was supposed to hand out?"

A slight chuckle escaped his lips. "Yeah, 'misplaced'."

She narrowed her eyes, suspicious. "Did _you_ have anything to do with the 'misplaced' worksheets?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Maybe not."

She scoffed, annoyed, and stormed past him. "I don't have time for this."

"Wait! I'm sorry!"

Abruptly, she stopped in her tracks, absolutely surprised by his choice of his words. Slowly and hesitantly, she turned to face him, raising a skeptical brow in his direction. First, he was strangely being kind to her and now he was 'sorry' for the prank he pulled on their teacher. What weird and uncharacteristic action was he going to do next? "You're 'sorry'?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly, "For a stupid prank you pulled on Mr. Tracy?"

He snickered. "No, he's a jerk. Why should I apologize to a jerk?"

She hummed; he had a fair point. "Then what are you 'sorry' for?"

"Well-" He rubbed the back of his neck then averted his eyes away from hers and licked his lips slowly, something she recognized as a nervous tick people do when expressing nervousness or anxiety.

He muttered something, causing her to let out a frustrated sigh; he was hesitant to let her hear him, she knew. "Speak up, Matt," she demanded then started to turn slowly around, hoping the action would provoke him into speaking louder, "or I'm going to class."

"No, I-!" She turned to him and watched him sigh in defeat then look down. "- _I'm sorry_."

She gave him a moment of silence, waiting to see if he would elaborate on what exactly he was 'sorry' for even though she was sure he wouldn't; he was a bully so why bother? "It's-"

"I'm sorry for everything," he interrupted, glancing back up at her.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his apology; surely, he wasn't talking about bullying her, right? "Um, it's okay?" she questioned, hesitant and unsure of how else to respond.

"I know I was a jerk," he admitted then chuckled, "like Mr. Tracy."

"Yeah?" What else could she say? His apology and confession were entirely out of character for him and that alone made her uncertain of his true intentions. For all she knew, he would return to bullying her by next week.

"So, I guess I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You ' _guess_ '?"

"No, I meant-" He sighed again and ran a hand through his semi-long brown bangs. "-that I really am sorry for everything."

Wow. Who knew a bully would apologize to the bullied? Perhaps standing up to bullies really did knock some sense into their ignorant brains? She cleared her throat, uncomfortable. "Well, alright then." Slowly, she turned back around, wanting to head to class. "Well, I should probably-"

"Do you forgive me?"

Forgive him? Why should she forgive him after all that he'd done to her? But, if it meant getting out of the awkward situation, "Uh, sure."

He smiled. "You forgive me?"

Gosh, there was too much hope in that tone of his. "Yes, I forgive you, Matt. It's forgotten." She started walking away. "Now, I should really be going."

"Uh, yeah! I'll see you later!"

Oh, she hoped not.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth threw open the front door, her eyebrows scrunched together and her lips pursed in confusion. Matt was now nice to her, he actually worked with her on a group assignment, he offered to walk her to their next class together, and he even sat with her at lunch! What the heck was going on?!

"Sweetie?"

She glanced over to her right, noticing Molly standing on the other side of the room and staring at her. "Yes, Molly?" she asked.

"Is something wrong?" the maid asked, putting down the vacuum and walking over to the little girl, "Why are you standing at the front door?"

"Uh." She glanced over at the opened door, noticing her hand was still on the knob. Hesitantly, she took it off then closed the door and walked further into the house. "No reason. Why?"

"Well, it was just a little odd." She placed her hands on her hips. "Did something happen at school today, Ellie?"

Ah, Molly's personal nickname for her. At first, she didn't care for it all that much but learned to appreciate it once she saw Molly as another guardian or 'mother', in a sense, instead of just another member of the staff. The nine year old smiled and straightened up. "Nothing happened, Molly. It was just-" Her smile faltered a bit at the sudden reminder of how nice Matt was to her. "-a long day."

Molly hummed, causing Elizabeth's body temperature to rise as anxiety started to overcome her. After a few tense moments, the mother figure sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Very well, sweetheart. Why don't you grab a snack from the kitchen then get started on your homework?"

The nine year old smiled, gave Molly a brief hug, and headed over to the kitchen, inwardly sighing in relief the entire time. She couldn't talk about what Matt was doing just yet. For all she knew, he would return to his normal routine of bullying her after the weekend was over, so why waste time discussing the issue when she wasn't sure what was going to happen in the future?

Once she reached the kitchen, she froze, inwardly regretting walking into the kitchen once she saw the one person she had a hard time lying to sitting at the table.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, beautiful people! I know this chapter is super short, but it was all I could come up with on short notice. I hope you enjoyed it! Does anyone know who's in the kitchen? What do you think is going on with Matt? Let me know what you think through review! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. :)**

 **Fun Fact:** **You all know this, but Molly acts as a mother figure to Elizabeth more than she does a member of the staff. :)**

* * *

 **Thank you, beautiful GhostWriterGirl-1, for favoriting my story! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful EleahleBlue, for your review! Oh don't worry, Plasmius took care of those kidnappers. XD I don't know if she'll find out if her father is Plasmius or not, but we'll just have to wait and see. I feel so happy that you thought of it as an action movie. Thank you. :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful Luna Latanya, for your review! I know right? She could find the secret Lab if Plasmius isn't careful and if she keeps going in the study! :0 That makes me nervous just thinking about it too, but we'll have to wait and see if she finds the study or not. :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful GhostWriterGirl-1, for your review! Of course! I'm happy to help! Let me know if you have any more questions, and I'll be sure to check out more of your story soon! :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful Runeion, for your review! That is a really good idea, but I prefer to just stick with the main characters' POV. Thanks though! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I had planned for this chapter to go a totally different way but when I tried to save what I had written, my account logged itself out. :/ So, I had to rewrite the entire thing a day later (I was way too busy to rewrite it the day that I was logged out XP ) and now it's a _wee_ bit different. Still, I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **You all know I don't own Danny Phantom. I'd be so** ** _so_** **happy if I did though. But, I only own my OC's. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Disconcerted.

Confused.

Yet, relieved.

A week had passed ever since Elizabeth had punched Matt, Mr. Henley's son, and no word of the _incident_ had been leaked to the Press. Vlad was expecting his rival to explode with rage and use that as an opportunity to ruin his company, yet he hadn't. He wasn't sure why Mr. Henley hadn't taken that opportunity to his advantage and a was a bit concerned. Surely, his rival was waiting for the perfect moment to do so.

He knew he shouldn't have anything to worry about though. He could always scare the pants off of Mr. Henley if the rival attempted to take down his company by using Elizabeth. After all, the kidnapper, who attempted to kidnap his daughter, learned that lesson when he found him a few days after the attempted kidnapping.

He smirked in amusement; no doubt, the criminal hadn't even left his run-down apartment yet after what Plasmius had done to him. Oh the memory of seeing that 'tough' criminal curl up and back away in fear caused his smirk to widen. _That_ was a fun night.

He glanced up from the applications he was reading through to hire a new employee and dropped his smirk when he heard soft footsteps enter the kitchen. He smiled softly, yet furrowed his brow in confusion when he saw her freeze in the doorway, seemingly surprised he was there. "Good afternoon, Elizabeth," he greeted then set his pen down, "how was school?"

"I-It was fine," she stuttered out, confusing him even more, then walked over to the fridge, "w-what are you doing here?"

Ah, now she was stuttering. Vlad had an idea why, but he would have to prove his theory before coming to such conclusions. "Well, I realized I had been doing most of my work at the Office, so I figured I would finish some here at home." He watched as she opened up the refrigerator and took out the container of sliced apples Mr. Martinez prepared for her earlier. "Plus, I wanted to have an opportunity to spend more time with you, Elizabeth."

"Y-You didn't have to do that." She set the container on the counter, opened it, then walked over to the pantry. "I know you're busy."

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean I can't spend some quality time with my daughter." He smiled softly again then frowned when she flinched as she turned her back to him and tried reaching for the jar of peanut butter sitting on one of the top shelves. He stood and walked over to her, accidentally startling her, then grabbed the jar of peanut butter and handed it to her, noticing how clammy her hands were. "Is that alright with you, Elizabeth?"

"Well, yes." She twisted the cap off of the jar and hurried over to the counter. "I-It's just that I have a lot of work to do."

"'Work'?" He raised a skeptical brow then closed the pantry door. "What kind of 'work' do you have to do exactly?"

She took out a spoon and scooped some peanut butter out and onto her plate. "H-Homework and a few projects."

"Well, couldn't you do that at the table?" He walked back over to the table and set his hand down on the spot next to him. "We could work together."

"T-That sound's nice, but-" She twisted the cap back on the jar then grabbed her plate and hurried over to the entryway of the kitchen. "-I need the concentration."

Before he could utter another word or stop her from leaving, she practically ran out of the kitchen. He sighed in dejection then sat back down and picked up his pen. He knew this was going to happen; Elizabeth had been nervous around him ever since he told her she was adopted. He read that adopted children needed time to become used to the truth and that they had adopted parents. It was going to take her some getting used to, so he would just have to wait for her to be ready.

How long was it going to take for her though? She was _his_ daughter, and she had to know that. Heck, he'd been her father her entire life, so she had to be used to that already.

Right?

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth felt awful for lying but what was she supposed to do? She wasn't ready to talk about Matt and certainly didn't want to cause any more problems between her father and Mr. Henley. Lying was the only way to protect both families from creating more tension between them.

Once she reached her bedroom, she closed her bedroom door and hurried over to her bed. She placed her snack on her nightstand then climbed on top of her bed and sat down. She slid her backpack off of her shoulders then took out another paranormal book she rented out after school and started her 'homework'; she just _had_ to learn more.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Honestly, who wouldn't be concerned if their daughter hadn't left her room ever since she arrived home? Vlad was definitely concerned. She had locked herself in her room for the past six hours, and he hadn't heard anything from her ever since; she didn't even come downstairs for dinner.

He trekked up the stairway and towards Elizabeth's room to check on her. If she was still working on homework, he was going to have to have a discussion with her teachers on how much stress they were going to cause their students if they didn't ease up on how much work they assigned.

Once he reached her door, he knocked gently on it. "Elizabeth?" he called then turned the handle, not waiting for her to respond, and peeked inside, "Is everything-?"

As soon as he started to ask, he stopped when he spotted her limp form close to hanging off of her bed. He pursed his lips and moved further into the room then over to her, picked her up and gently set her down on her bed, being careful not to wake her. She sighed and turned on her side, her back to him.

He sighed then started to turn to leave but froze when he spotted something small and black peeking out from underneath her blankets. Slowly, he lifted up her blankets and gently grabbed the object then pulled it out. Once he had a good hold on it, he set the blankets back over her and examined the object, which he noticed was a book on the paranormal.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, glanced at her for a brief moment then back at the book. Why in the world would Elizabeth be reading a paranormal book? She had never shown interest in the paranormal before; she had always told him that she believed it was just another way to provide entertainment when people wanted a good scare so why would she be reading that bo-

He widened his eyes, interrupting his own thoughts. She didn't believe anything relating to the paranormal was real until _Plasmius_ rescued her.

 _Plasmius_.

His other half. The half he _never_ wanted her to discover or learn about, yet she wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know more about the paranormal because of him. _Plasmius_ intrigued her without him even trying.

He sighed and set the book on her nightstand then sat down on her bed, causing her to turn slightly. He held his head in his hands and sighed again as his eyes closed softly. What was he going to do? How was he going to convince Elizabeth that the paranormal didn't exist? How was he going to encourage her to not look into Plasmius without causing suspicion? What if she found out he was keeping a secret from her and investigated _him_? What if she found his secret lair?

What if she found out _he_ was Plasmius?

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! How are you all doing? :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think will happen now that Vlad figured out Elizabeth has an interest in Plasmius? How do you think he'll convince her the paranormal doesn't exist? Let me know what you think! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! :)**

 **Fun Fact: Elizabeth never told Vlad she had a slight interest in the paranormal before investigating Plasmius; she believed he would think it was ridiculous and force her to get into something "less childish," which is what she believed he would say. :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful Luna Latanya, for your review! :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful ElealehBlue, for your review! Molly is pretty good at giving advice, and I'm sure she would be more than happy to help Elizabeth out with Matt. :) You were right; Vlad was in the kitchen. XD**

 **Thank you, beautiful GhostWriterGirl-1, for your review! That is a really good theory; we'll just have to wait and see. ;) Good to know! I'll look out for more chapters of your book! :)**


	24. Author's Note and Sneak Peek

**Hey, beautiful people. I have a confession to make, and I have to give you some bad news. As I was rereading a few previous chapters that I've posted already, I realized they were rushed, and I know that that's true because I have been, shamefully, rushing my chapters. Because of this, I can't update every Friday. :(**

 **I just want to put my full potential into this story to make it enjoyable for all of you beautiful people. Believe me, if I didn't have so much work on my plate and if I wasn't in a rushed mindset right now, I would definitely be giving my all into this story. I hope you all understand, and I am terribly sorry that I have to do this.**

 **Now, this doesn't mean that I'm giving up on this story because I'm not. No way would I ever do that, especially this story. There will be updates, but they won't be every Friday; I don't know when I'll be updating, but I will update.**

 **Because it is against the rules to just give an author's note in a chapter, I am going to give you a sneak peek at what the next chapter will be about. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Vlad had the perfect plan. Elizabeth was young _and_ naive, which meant she could believe anything she was told. Therefore, she would surely give up researching the paranormal and anything related to it if he planted the underlying doubt that none of it actually existed in her mind. It was perfect.

Now, don't get him wrong. He knew deceiving his own daughter was unethical and that he was setting a terrible example but what else could he do? She wouldn't give up unless _he_ made her believe the paranormal didn't exist. Lying was the only way to keep her from discovering he was Plasmius.

He looked up from his dinner plate, a deceitful smirk settled on his lips as he stared at his unwitting daughter sitting across from him. Of course, Plasmius had to be involved to solve this issue; after all, he started it so why not let him end it himself?

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful ElealehBlue, for your review! I'm so sorry this was just a sneak peek to the next chapter, but I promise I will update; it just won't be in a week (unless, I'm lucky). I never would have thought of Elizabeth believing that Plasmius was a human in costume. Do you mind if I use that? You don't have to say yes if you don't want to. It's your idea, so I definitely don't want to use it if you don't want me to. I'm not sure though if I will use that idea if you say yes just 'cause I kind of already have an idea of what I want in the next chapter. Thank you again, beautiful friend, and God bless you too! :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful Luna Latanya, for your review! Lol, that is very true. XD**

 **Thank you, beautiful GhostWriterGirl-1, for your review! You'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter. I can't read all of your chapters right away, but I will read them and catch up as soon as I can. :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey, beautiful people! The update is here! Woohoo! This chapter took forever to finish! You wouldn't believe how much work I've had this past month and how little free time I actually had to work on this. It was brutal. But, I finished it! Yay! I don't know when the next update will be but hopefully soon (don't take my word for it being soon; I'm still a very busy person).**

 **Thank you again for understanding my situation, and I hope things start to slow down for me, so I can put my full concentration on this story. I really want to make this enjoyable for you all. :)**

 **Anyway, enjoy, you beautiful people! You deserve this early Halloween treat. :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's and their stories. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Vlad had the perfect plan. Elizabeth was young _and_ naive, which meant she could believe anything she was told. Therefore, she would surely give up researching the paranormal and anything related to it if he planted the underlying doubt that none of it actually existed in her mind. It was perfect.

Yes, he was deceiving her. Yes, he was setting a terrible example for her but what else was he supposed to do? She wouldn't give up unless _he_ made her believe the paranormal didn't exist. Lying was the only way to keep her from discovering he was Plasmius.

He looked up from his dinner plate, a deceitful smirk settled on his lips as he stared at his unwitting daughter across from him. Of course, Plasmius had to be involved to solve this issue; after all, he started it.

"Elizabeth?" he called, holding his fork above his vegetables and smiling at his daughter when she glanced up at him, "There's something I need to discuss with you. I'm afraid it's rather concerning."

As he expected, she sunk down in her seat and frowned, possibly going through the several different scenarios of what he was about to bring up in her mind. "What is it, Dad?" she asked, it hardly audible from how soft her voice was.

"What have you been up to lately?" He pierced a piece of broccoli with his fork then picked it up and pointed it at her. "I've noticed you've been rather _secretive_."

"'Secretive'?" She picked up her glass of water, the cup trembling in her hand which caused him to smirk at how nervous this conversation was making her. "I haven't been doing anything 'secretive'."

Oh, he doubted that.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

"I haven't been doing anything 'secretive'." She glanced back over at him, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion at the strange smirk stretched across his lips; it wasn't out of amusement, she could tell, so what emotion was evoked by it?

If she had to guess, it was probably served for manipulation or deceit. But, that wasn't like him, was it? He wasn't technically her father so perhaps there was more to him than she originally knew?

No, that couldn't be true. He was probably just trying out a new technique to get her into confessing the secret she was keeping from him. That had to be it. But, what should she do about it? She was keeping a secret from him, and she hated doing that, so perhaps she should confess?

But, he did keep her adoption a secret from her though. She knew she shouldn't justify that to the secret she was keeping from him, but that was a very important secret; Plasmius was equally as important. Besides, her father lied to her her whole life so why couldn't she keep Plasmius a secret for a while?

She pursed her lips then glanced over at the semi-cold glass of water that was practically shaking in her grip and set it back down, smirking in triumph when he frowned. If this was a new manipulative technique, he was going down.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

When she set her glass down, he instantly frowned. Was she actually succeeding in resisting Plasmius' interrogation techniques? His smirk, his manipulative voice, and his menacing blue eyes weren't enough to draw the confession out of her?

His heart swelled with pride as he softly stared at his little girl; instead of the weak and pathetic person he was when he was a child, she chose to become the strong and courageous child he hoped she would be. He couldn't be more proud.

But he still had to manipulate her into confessing. He raised a skeptical brow. "Is that so?"

The smirk on her lips widened, and she nodded. "Yes. You know I wouldn't keep anything from you." She picked up her fork and knife then started cutting her steak into smaller pieces. "Especially if it was something as important as my adoption."

Oh brownie bites. He knew she would play that card eventually, but he wasn't expecting for her to use it on him so soon. "Elizabeth, you know I kept your adoption a secret for a reason, don't you?"

"Oh, I know." She placed a piece of steak in her mouth, chewed it, then swallowed it before speaking again. "You just wanted to protect me, right? To prevent me from questioning why I was given up or what could have been if I wasn't adopted, correct?"

He blinked a few times, surprised by her knowledgeable assumption; she really was more psychologically older than her age. " _Yes_ ," he drawled out, unsure of how else to answer.

Without looking up at him, she picked up her glass, it steady in her small hands. "Good. Then you understand that I understand why you keep secrets from me, right?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion; where was she going with this? " _Yes_."

She took a sip from her glass of water then set it back down. "And you understand that I respect that you keep secrets from me, correct?"

Now, he was really confused. "Elizabeth, where are you going with this?"

She shrugged casually and finally looked up at him. "All I'm saying is that I understand and respect that you keep secrets from me." She smiled softly and tilted her head to the side, reminding him of how young she truly was. "Can't you respect my privacy as well, especially if you believe that I _am_ keeping something from you?"

He blinked a few times, in shock of the point his daughter had just stated. It was, as much as he hated to admit it, rather _fair_. He should respect her privacy and trust that the secrets she kept from him weren't anything more than a silly belief in Plasmius.

Plus, she was nine. She was far too young for mostly everything. What kind of horrid secrets could she keep from him without him knowing about it at that age?

He was just overreacting, he knew then. Her interest in Plasmius would soon fade out within a month or two, he was sure of it. It wasn't like any other interests she had that weren't related to his lasted that long anyway. This phase would soon end.

Besides, even if the phase lasted longer than two months, how could she possibly find anything related to Plasmius when there was no information about him to be found?

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

As soon as her Dad closed her bedroom door after tucking her in, she immediately crawled over to the side of her bed and slowly climbed down from it. Softly landing on her feet, she bent over and squinted as she eyed the door, watching her father's shadow disappear from underneath it. Once the hall lights were off and her father started descending the staircase, she smiled and hurried over to her closet then took out a scrapbook Molly bought her, relieved it wasn't found.

Hurrying back over to her bed, she climbed on top of it, grabbed her flashlight from the nightstand then opened it. She flipped to the fourth page and reread the article she cut out from her father's newspaper; he would have never noticed it missing anyway. Because Halloween was approaching in a few days, the newspaper company allowed an article on the most recently discovered haunted mansion in Wisconsin to be printed.

Even though there was doubt lingering in the back of her mind, she believed _he_ lived there.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Hey, beautiful people! Looks like Elizabeth was able to defeat her father and keep her secret of Plasmius from coming out, and Vlad believes this is one of Elizabeth's phases. What did you all think? Let me know what you thought of the chapter through review! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! :)**

 **Fun Fact: Elizabeth doesn't really have the same interests as her father; she pretends that she does because she wants to stay close to him. :)**

* * *

 **Thank you, beautiful Shiranai Atsune, beautiful ShadowKitten99, beautiful persin 2, beautiful luckmaster1, and anyone else for following and/or favoriting my story! :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful Shiranai Atsune, and anyone else for following and/or favoriting me! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful ElealehBlue, for your review! Thank you for understanding, and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's been a long time since we've spoken, my friend. How are you? How's your story going so far? Thank you for your permission for me to use your idea; I still don't know if I'll use it, but I'** **ll let you know. :) Elizabeth is very smart, and I have great plans for her in the future. :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful GhostWriterGirl-1, for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed the sneak peek, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! How's your story coming along? :)**

* * *

 **I'll see you in the next update! I don't know when that will be, but it will happen! :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Happy Halloween! I hope you all are having an awesome Halloween evening and not letting any ghosts or goblins spoil your fun. XD Except for Danny; he wouldn't spoil your fun; he would make sure you were having fun! :) Anyways, forgive me and my weirdness, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's and their stories. All rights go to their respective stories. :)**

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Ah, Halloween. A perfect time for fright, mischief, and deceit. It was a time where Vlad could rob as many banks as he wanted and frighten rivals without having to worry they would know he actually existed. Halloween was his favorite time of the year, besides Maddie's and Elizabeth's birthdays.

The best part was that Elizabeth never liked trick-or-treating, at least that was what he told her, so he didn't have to worry about her getting lost out in the city. She normally would stay home and treat herself to reading a pleasant book from the library; hopefully, nothing paranormal, but on a night such as this, he doubted it.

"Hey, Dad?" Elizabeth's voice called from behind him, alerting him to her presence.

Without turning, he continued straightening his orange bowtie. "Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, glancing at the door through the mirror when he heard her walk into his bedroom.

"Are you going out?"

He stopped straightening his bowtie then turned to face her, noting her strange attire. She wore a long-sleeved black top with a matching blue pendant necklace; one he gave her for her twelfth birthday two weeks ago; a short, blue skirt with ruffles hung down from her waist to her knees, her feet were covered in a pair of plain black flats, and a pointy black witch hat sat upon her head, it almost too big for her. Then, to top it all off, blue streaks of hair blended well into her shiny black hair; oh, he hoped those were fake; she was too young to get her hair dyed.

Despite how uncomfortable her odd appearance made him, he straightened up and smiled gently. "Yes, Elizabeth. Don't you remember I have the annual Halloween Party to attend to with the neighbors?"

Which was another reason why he loved this specific frightening holiday; he could make up the same excuse each year to leave the house without Elizabeth coming along. After all, the annual party he was attending was an 'Adults Only Halloween Party', which meant she couldn't come with him. Sure, it was another lie to deceive her with but how else was he supposed to put bread on the table if he didn't leave to manipulate his rivals and rob banks?

"I know," Elizabeth started, and she crossed her arms, the action indicating defiance in his eyes, "I just thought I should tell you that Susan invited me to go trick-or-treating with her, and I want to go." She uncrossed her arms and rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she averted her gaze from his. "If that's okay with you, I mean."

He narrowed his eyes, skeptical; she never wanted to go trick-or-treating in the past, especially when she declared herself too old to go trick-or-treating at age nine; why did she all of the sudden want to go now? It wasn't like it was going to be enjoyable for her.

Plus, she was twelve years old. She was too young to be without adult supervision and if Susan's parents weren't going to be there, well, she wasn't going. "And, I trust Susan's parents will be beside you the entire time? They'll watch you as you go door-to-door?"

"Yep." She nodded once. "She told me her parents were going to walk us around the neighborhood and possibly in the city."

Well, if she was under adult supervision, he assumed he could trust she would be safe going out. After all, what could go wrong on Halloween night when several adults were around their children?

Plus, he had to show he trusted her to go places without him for them to have a strong bond when she reached her teenage years. He had to let her go.

"Very well." He smiled gently at her. "As long as Susan's parents are with you, I guess it's alright for you to leave. But, you must stay with them at all costs and listen when they tell you to do something."

Her pink lips stretched into a grin, and he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her small stature as soon as she ran over to hug him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Before he could utter a single word, she wiggled out of his grip and ran out of the room. "See you later, Dad!" she yelled, her voice becoming more distant the farther she ran from him, "I won't be out too late!"

He chuckled, amused with her enthusiastic demeanor regarding Halloween. Even though she considered herself an adult, there was still the playful childlike demeanor she had when she was younger. He sighed longingly, reminiscing the unforgettable and wonderful memories he had of her as a child; he missed those days.

He missed those days so much.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth had been waiting for this moment her whole life. Not the trick-or-treating part, of course; heck, she was too old for that; at least, that was what she believed. What she had been waiting for was at the ginormous and haunted mansion in an abandoned neighborhood. Yes, she was looking for _Plasmius_ ; the ghost who rescued her that one traumatizing night.

"Are you sure you three want to do this?" Thomas, a nerdy kid she befriended earlier that year, asked, "I mean, we're lying to our parents."

"Oh come on, Tommy," Matt groaned, annoyed with Thomas' obvious hesitant attitude toward the journey, "where's your sense of adventure? All we're doing is exploring a haunted mansion; there's no harm in that."

"For the hundredth time, my name is Thomas." Thomas glared at the incompetent boy by Elizabeth. " _Thomas_!"

"Guys, just shut up. I've been wanting to explore this place ever since Lizzie started rambling on and on about it," Susan groaned, exasperated with the two boys, "can you please get along for once? We're here to have fun, you know."

Thomas pouted, his green tunic hat falling over his eyes, "Yeah, but I thought we were trick-or-treating."

"Then why did you come?" Matt scoffed, digging his black mask out of his pocket to put on, "You could've stayed with your big sister to go trick-or-treating."

"When you said we were 'exploring a haunted house', I thought you meant we were going to an attraction! Not a real haunted mansion!"

"Ha! I told you he'd think that!" Susan smirked, brushing strands of her white wig behind her ear.

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Lizzie smiled over at Thomas. "You can stay out here if you want and keep a lookout for us. You know, if the cops come?"

"Yeah, yeah." Thomas smiled in gratitude and unclenched his plastic sword. "I can do that."

"Good." Lizzie glanced over at Susan, who was holding a black goody bag. "Did you bring the flashlights?"

"Did you even have to ask?" Susan smirked wider and pulled out her father's flashlights. "It's like you don't trust I can sneak things out of my own house."

Elizabeth smirked and took an offered flashlight. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just know your parents are pretty OCD about their stuff."

"Yeah, well, I usually put things back before they notice."

Matt chuckled and smirked as he took a red flashlight from Susan. "This is why I like hanging out with you guys; so innocent around family and teachers, but devious and sneaky when alone."

"Well, we are pretty amazing actresses." Susan turned on her purple flashlight "But, I'd say I'm better at breaking the rules more than Lizzie is, isn't that right, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth scoffed. "Sure, I'm more obedient than you two, but that doesn't mean I can't fool anyone close to me."

Matt grinned and turned on his flashlight when the wind picked up, blowing his black cape out from behind him. "Let's just go in already. I want to frickin' see this place!"

"Alright, alright." Lizzie turned on her flashlight, the light shining on the aged and unreadable plaque in front of the mansion. "Then let's go."

As soon as they started walking, minus Thomas, Lizzie turned back to the nerdy kid. "Oh, and be careful, Thomas!"

Thomas narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Why?"

"Well, I read that on Halloween night, the dead bodies buried beneath this place rise up to prey on any poor innocent bystanders close by."

Thomas' eyes widened in fear, and Elizabeth turned back around as a smirk settled on her face; good, they said? Ha! Not even close.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Plasmius zipped up his duffel bag, finished robbing the last of several banks he robbed that night. Honestly, he would have thought there would have been better security there, especially around the vault where the new shipment of gems was brought in. Apparently, banks had to take holiday on Halloween night too.

He started levitating upwards, visible since he disabled the security cameras, but froze and shut his eyes when a bright light turned on in front of him, blinding him momentarily.

"I told you I heard the vault open," a disembodied high-pitched female voice stated.

"Yeah, yeah," another disembodied, yet rough, voice grumbled, "alright, buddy, the party's over. Take off your ridiculous mask, drop the bag, and get down on your hands and knees."

Vlad squinted past the blinding light and spotted two security guards. Ah, so there were security guards patrolling the bank. He would've been more careful if he knew that; well, he guessed it was time to get him out of this situation. "Madam and sir, I apologize for the intrusion, but I was just here to collect my box. You see, I needed a little extra cash to pay for my child's medical bills."

"Even if that were true, you would have to wait until the bank opened tomorrow morning to withdraw cash. Now, put the bag down and get on your hands and knees, so we can get on with our night."

Wow, what a heartless man; he thought 'the ill child' story would have worked. Well, if the sympathy story wouldn't work, he guessed he would have to go with plan B. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that can't happen."

"Look, bud, it's Halloween, we have guns, just make this easy on all of us."

Vlad smirked, and he chuckled dangerously, noticing the guards place their hands on the guns attached to their sides. "You don't know who you're threatening, you idiots." His eyes glow a dark shade of red, purposefully frightening the guards. "I suggest you stand down now before you find out what I'm truly capable-."

Before he could finish his sentence, a gunshot sounded out, and he let out an involuntary scream of pain out as soon as he felt something sharp hit his right shoulder. He stumbled a bit backward, barely keeping himself on his feet, then glanced up when he saw the bright light erratically jumping from side-to-side. "Angelica!" a loud yell sounded out, "You can't do that!"

"You saw those eyes!" The female yelled back, "He's a demon!"

Before the situation could worsen, Vlad flew up and phased through the ceiling, barely dodging the second bullet. He flew as fast as he could through the city with his duffel bag secured over his unscathed shoulder and a tightened grip over his wound. How could he have been so careless?! He should have known that woman would have pulled the trigger! He should have shot an ectoplasmic blast at her while he had the chance!

Well, now he would have to hide out for a bit until he could stop the blood flow and wait for the cops to finish their search for him. Honestly, he didn't believe it would take too long; he could tell his wound was only a flesh wound and the police would give up their search after a mere thirty minutes when they couldn't find him within a ten-mile radius. He would just have to tell Elizabeth he lost track of time when he arrived back home.

He flew into a nearby opened window then crouched down, noticing a police car race down the street. The shining bright blue and red lights dimmed down as the car headed in the direction he came from, probably believing he was close to the bank. A satisfied smirk settled on his lips at the disappearance of the vehicle, and he slid the duffel bag off of his shoulder, grimacing when he accidentally moved his injured shoulder. With clenched teeth, he gripped onto it again, feeling his ectoplasmic blood seep through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Great. What else could possibly go wrong tonight?

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth peeked into each room, being careful not to alert Plasmius of her presence; who knew what he would do if he found out she was invading his home. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, no. She just didn't want to him to kick her out then disappear again; it would take her years to find him again.

She tiptoed up to one of the master bedrooms of the Mansion, trying to be as quiet as possible, and stopped outside of the doorway, thankful the door was already open. Slowly, she peeked past the doorway, her eyes widening at the sight. Her breath hitched in her throat, her heart pounded against her chest, and her flashlight started shaking, her trembling hands the cause. There, crouching by the window, was _Plasmius_.

At last, after years of searching, she found him. It was so hard to believe, yet there he was. Crouched behind the window, staring at the outside world, and, for some odd reason, clutching onto his shoulder.

A small smile crept up onto her lips as she gazed at her rescuer, her hero. It was an incredible feeling to be standing in the same room as her hero. Her heart pounded as several mixed emotions of fear, excitement, anxiety, and joy filled her inner core. Who wouldn't want to be, at least, within a few feet away from their rescuer? Although he didn't know she was there, she was grateful to even see him once more before she swore to focus on the mystery of who her biological family was.

She sighed in content and rested her head against the doorway, watching as he continued to gaze out of the window, possibly keeping an eye out for all of the other trick-or-treaters. He truly was a hero and a great man-or, vampire; she still wasn't sure what he was.

Her eyes widened in fear, and she lifted her head up in concern when he grimaced in pain as he slid a duffel bag off of his shoulder. She took a step into the room, noticing a strange-looking green liquid soak through his shirt. As confused as she was, the only thought of what it could be was acid. But, where did one even find acid around these parts of the city?

Swallowing involuntarily, she took another step into the room, purposefully gaining his attention that time. He looked over at her, narrowing his eyes at first then widening them when he took a long enough look at her. "Elizabeth?" he asked, confusion clear in his tone.

She smiled shyly and let out a breath of relief; thank goodness he remembered her. "Hi," she shyly greeted then frowned in concern as the green liquid started to spread over his shoulder, "what is that? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just-" He blinked twice then tilted his head in confusion. "-what are you even doing here?" He narrowed his eyes slightly which caused her to bite her lower lip in nervousness. "Shouldn't _you_ be trick-or-treating with your friends?"

"Well, yes." She stepped closer to him, shining the bright beam from her flashlight onto him. "But, I needed to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just-" She shrugged and averted her gaze to the wall beside him. "-I just needed to."

"You've stated that already, you know."

She huffed and narrowed her eyes at the amusing smirk on his lips. "I know that," she grumbled, annoyed. It was bad enough her father knew how to annoy her but now Plasmius knew? How was everyone discovering how to do that?!

He pouted, mockingly, she noticed. "Aw, someone's grumpy."

She huffed again. "Don't talk to me like that."

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Oh, that wasn't going to happen. She lied to him; she was going to regret doing so. Luckily, he knew all of the right buttons to push. "Like what?" He tilted his head mockingly, smirking when her eyes narrowed further. "I'm only speaking in an appropriate manner for a _child_."

He smirked wider in amusement when she scoffed. "I am _not_ a child."

He resisted the urge to grimace again when he accidentally moved his shoulder. "Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

He chuckled slightly, amused the more annoyed she was becoming the longer she argued with him. It was ironic really; she was becoming more childlike the further he teased her about it. "Oh, come now, Elizabeth. You're twelve; you _are_ a child, and you know it."

"Only physically. Not psychologically."

"Oh, I bet I could find something psychologically child-like in that little mind of yours." She was going to hate him for that.

She scoffed again, and he rose an amused brow. "Look, I don't want to argue with someone about this right now, alright?" She started walking toward him which caused him to scoot back slightly, him not wanting her to see the wound. "Something happened to you, and you're distracting me from helping you."

Well, yes. No child should have to see a wound as bloody as his; it would be traumatizing. "I told you I'm fine." His skin tore when he scooted again, apparently trying to call him out on his lie. "Now, if you could please leave-"

"I'm not leaving." She knelt down in front of him, shining the light on his bloodied hand he was using to cover his shoulder. "I just want to help."

"It's juice, Elizabeth," he insisted then grabbed her wrist when she tried to touch him, which caused her to gasp in surprise. "Now leave."

He watched as her entire face turned pale and her eyes widened in fear as she stared down at his wound. He looked back down at his shoulder, noticing blood spill out and down his arm. He sighed in annoyance and let go of her hand; this was too traumatizing for a child.

"I-Is that blood?" she asked, her voice barely audible as she continued to stare, "Your blood's green?"

Oh, wheat thins. What was he supposed to say now? She was too smart to believe this wasn't a juice stain now. "Elizabeth, please leave. Go home. I'm sure your father is concerned."

"You're bleeding." She started glancing around the room, confusing him. "We need to stop the bleeding."

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

"We need to stop the bleeding." She glanced around, spotting the duffel bag he had carried. It probably held medical supplies or something to help others. After all, what hero wouldn't carry anything like that around?

Forcing herself to recall whatever medical information she had retained from studying in her father's study, she grabbed the duffel bag, hoping to find bandages, towels, or cloths to help.

"Elizabeth, don't-" Before he could finish his sentence, she opened it and gaped at the sight of what it contained. Inside, held various and numerous types of gems, probably thousands of dollars worth, and rolled dollar bills. What the heck was this? Why did he have this? What was it even for?

Before she could ask, police sirens sounded out from outside, and she glanced over at him to see him ducked below the window. Red and blue lights shone on the window pane as the police car raced by. Glancing back down at the gems and Plasmius' hidden position, the pieces of what situation she was in started to click into place. "I don't believe this," she muttered under her breath as she stared at the jewels.

After all those years of searching, she had finally found him but discovered that he wasn't what she hoped he'd be. He wasn't a hero like she wanted. He was a thief, one that took advantage of his powers for his own personal gain. A criminal who made others' lives more miserable than cheerful.

But knowing that wasn't what hurt the most. It was the fact that she wasted all of those years searching for the hero who rescued her, only to be disappointed in the end. He wasn't who she thought he was; he was a criminal, a monster, and, worst of all, a _liar_. How could she be so blind? How could she not see the man he truly was, even though it was clear? Her father, someone she loved, had lied to her already; how could she not know Plasmius, her hero, would've lied to her as well? Everyone she cared about was lying to her.

A sense of disappointment and betrayal filled her heart which forced her to let go of the bag. "Elizabeth," he started, his tone soft, "please go home."

"You're a thief," she stated, her hands trembling as her vision clouded with fresh tears, "a criminal, and a _liar_."

She felt a warm hand gently grabbing her shoulder. "Elizabeth-"

"No!" She shook his hand off then stood up and narrowed her eyes as she stormed away from him. "I'm done being lied to!"

"E-Elizabeth, wait!"

"Why should I?!" She stopped at the door and clenched her fists, accidentally turning off her flashlight while doing so. "You're a criminal and criminals always lie! You lie like my Dad! I was a fool for thinking otherwise!"

Heartbroken, she ran out with tears running down her cheeks and onto the creaky wood paneled floor beneath her. Chocked sobs escaped her as she ran, making it difficult for her to breathe properly. Her vision continued to fog which made it difficult to see where she was going. How could she not see it? Why couldn't she spot a liar when they were right in front of her? Why was she so darn gullible? Why did everyone she care about lie to her?

"Elizabeth!" Matt's voice called out from behind her, but she didn't stop; she didn't want to, not until she was sure she left _Plasmius'_ house and was far, far away from him.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Vlad should have known. He should have known Elizabeth wasn't actually going to go trick-or-treating, yet he believed her anyway and let her go. Because of how much he trusted her, she was able to find Plasmius after all of these wasted years avoiding her. Now, she believed Plasmius lied to her, even though he hadn't! He never told her he was a criminal when they first met so why the blazes had she believed he lied to her?!

He let out a disappointed sigh and looked back at the duffel bag full of gems sitting on one of the exam tables in his lair. Yes, he took it back to his lair. He wouldn't have had to hurry and leave the premises of the abandoned mansion if Elizabeth hadn't called the cops on him. Believe him, the whole flight back to the mansion only resulted in worsening his wound.

He was proud she wanted to do the right thing, but he was disappointed she would even consider turning him in. Yes, of course, he knew Elizabeth had no clue he was Plasmius, but he was still her father. And, if he went to jail, she would have to return to the Orphanage or live with Maddie; he did label her as Elizabeth's godmother after all. He couldn't forgive himself if he left her in the Orphanage's or Maddie's care, but only because of Jack claiming the title of 'father' to his daughter.

Heartbroken, he slumped down in a chair by his computers. The worst part of the situation was that he now knew Elizabeth still considered him a liar and someone she couldn't confide in or trust. How could he have not realized that sooner? He would have been more careful around her, he would have made his lies sound much more convincing, and he wouldn't have lied as much to make it impossible for her to know how he lied. Yet, she knew.

What was he going to do now? How was he going to get Elizabeth to trust him again?

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth burst into her room, heartbroken as tears of betrayal fell from her reddened eyes. How could she have been so blind, so stupid, and so gullible?! She let a stupid, childish belief in the unknown consume her for three long years and was now paying the price.

On her way to her bed, she tripped on a loose rug and fell forward, landing on her knees. Choked sobs escaped her lips as the scrapes on her knees started to burn and the severity of the sense of being deceived consumed her thoughts. She held her face in her hands, not having the strength, or need, to get up as she let her distressing thoughts take her.

"Elizabeth?"

Her sobs quieted down a bit as she looked over her shoulder to see the last person she expected to see. She sniffled softly and wiped at her eyes. "Matt, what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice trembling, "My Dad would kill you if he found out you were here."

"I know, but-" He started to walk into the darkened room, the hall lights providing the only source of light. "-I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She sniffled again and wiped her runny nose against her sleeve, not caring for her act of lack of propriety, and turned away from him. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound 'fine'." His hurried footsteps echoed the closer he came toward her, and she jumped as soon as he sat down next to her, accidentally startling her. "What happened back there? Did something scare you?"

She scoffed, another tear falling down her cheek. "No, I don't scare easy."

"Then what happened?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"No, I won't. You can trust me."

Oh, please. Her long list of being lied to said otherwise; she couldn't trust anyone anymore.

"Lizz?" Matt persisted, touching her shoulder gently, "Please? Talking about it with someone can help you. If you don't talk to someone, then you could end up hurting yourself."

A long, tired sigh escaped her, and she ran a cool hand down her face, feeling her wettened cheeks. She wasn't going to lie, he made a good point. Keeping everything in would only hurt her in the end. After all, the betrayal lodged within her heart proved just that. "Do you promise you won't laugh at me?"

He squeezed her shoulder. "I swear it."

Another long sigh left her then she looked to the other side of the room, avoiding his gaze. "Three years ago, I found out I was adopted," she started and swallowed involuntarily when he loosed his gentle grip on her shoulder, "and I ran away from home."

"Oh my gosh, Lizz. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"That wasn't the end of the story," she continued then averted her gaze to the closest window to her bed, "I blindly ran to a dangerous part of the city, wanting to find out who my biological parents were." She started playing with a loose string on her skirt, it providing comfort to her. "I was grabbed and almost kidnapped if it wasn't for-" She swallowed again, voluntary that time when her body heated up in nervousness. "-a vampire."

"A what?"

"A vampire." She scoffed. "Or some paranormal-type creature; I'm still uncertain about what he is."

"Okay," he drawled out, uncertainty clear in his tone, "so a vampire saved you, then what happened?"

"He took me home, and I had been searching for him for years only to be disappointed in the end."

"What do you mean?"

"I found him in the mansion."

"Did you discover he was in a costume or something?"

She scoffed again and shook her head slightly. "I wish I did. It was worse."

"How was it worse?"

"H-He-" Another choked sob escaped her, and she covered her mouth as Matt scooted closer to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "-He's a criminal, a thief, a liar. I thought he was my hero, but I was wrong."

"That's why you're upset? Because he's a criminal?"

"Yes!" She glanced back up at him, her eyes watering. "He lied about being a hero! For all I know, right after he rescued me, he could have robbed my Dad without me knowing!"

An awkward silence ensued between them, the only sounds heard were her sobs and his soft breathing. It seemed as if time moved slower as they sat together in silence. He probably thought she was crazy. She certainly wouldn't blame him for it; she would have believed the same thing too if she was in his place.

"Lizz?" Matt's grip around her tightened gently, and she hesitantly allowed him to pull her closer to him although they were close already. "I'm sorry. No one deserves to be tricked like that."

"I just wish I knew." She sniffled again, hesitantly laying her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't have wasted all of this time-"

"You haven't wasted any time." He started rubbing her arm gently, his fingers softly gliding across her sleeve. "You believed in someone and trusted them; that's normal to do."

"Yeah, but-"

"It wasn't your fault, Lizz. Don't blame this on yourself. That vampire, or whatever it is, deserves the regret he's going to feel for hurting you."

She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes gently, letting Matt's kind word sink in. He truly had changed from the jerkiest bully she knew to the sweetest friend she had. "Thanks, Matt," she softly whispered, "for everything."

"Of course. You know I'll always be there to listen."

She smirked. "That's because you're the only one who's ever seen me like this."

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, well, I am your best friend."

"You really think so?" she teased lightly, "Susan's probably got you beat on that."

"Then I guess I'll just have to fight Susan for that position."

She smirked wider. "I'll make sure to tell her that."

"Don't you dare, sweetheart." He stopped rubbing her arm and gently laid his head on hers. "Or I'm not going to give you any of my Halloween candy."

Elizabeth giggled. "The candy around here isn't that great anyway."

"Yeah, I'm not really pleased with all of the black licorice our neighbors have been buying, but-" He started digging through his candy bag, and she lifted her head up slightly to try to see what he was searching for. "-I did manage to trade a small pack of Nerds for a Snickers Bar." He took out the medium-sized candy bar and showed it to her. "Want to share?"

She smiled softly and shrugged. "You know I'll never turn down a Snickers."

He grinned and took his arm back then opened the piece of candy. "Then let's eat and celebrate the only time of year we receive free candy without actually having to pay for it."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, beautiful people! What do you think will happen now that Elizabeth knows Plasmius is a criminal and not the hero she had hoped for? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Halloween chapter! Please feel free to leave a review and please don't hesitate to give constructive criticism! I hope you have an AWESOME Halloween! :)**

 **Fun Fact: At night, Elizabeth would stay up past her bedtime to do research on the paranormal to see if she could have a better understanding of Plasmius. You probably already knew that though. XD**

* * *

 **Thank you, beautiful 16, for following my story! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful EleahleBlue, for your review! Happy Halloween, dear friend! I hope you're having an awesome Halloween! Lol, out-Plasmiused the Plasmius; I love that. XD Congratulations on finishing your story! I still haven't finished reading it (I'm sorry!), and I'm so glad you're having so much success with it! :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful GhostWriterGirl-1, for your review! Happy Halloween! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! I still haven't finished reading yours either (I'm sorry! I've been busy! :( ). Anyway, I hope you're having an awesome Halloween! :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful Luna Latanya, for your review! Happy Halloween! I hope you're Halloween is amazing! I don't know; I haven't totally decided what I want to happen regarding Elizabeth's love life, but I do have a few ideas. We'll just have to wait and see. ;)**


	27. Chapter 26

**First, I wanted to say thank you for all the support everyone has given me for this story. I stopped working on it last Halloween (I'm sorry about the cliff hangar :( ) thanks to my life outside of writing, but I've recently started writing it again and should be able to get back on a schedule as soon as this week ends. Thank you for all the support again, and thank you for being patient with me. :) Enjoy! :)**

 **Also, I wanted to thank my good friend ElealehBlue personally. She helped me get back to this story and even Beta-read the first part of this chapter. Because of her help, I was inspired to continue and used all of the excellent advice she gave me. Thank you, Ellie. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Danny Phantom. I only own my OCs' and their stories. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Plasmius flew into his lair, satisfied with tonight's heist. Now, for an ordinary man, the task to rob Clement's bank would have been difficult; perhaps even impossible. But, for Vlad Plasmius, it was the most effortless heist he ever committed! Thanks to his continuous training and enlarged intellect, he was the sneakiest, most ruthless, cunning, and successful robber in all of Wisconsin!

He landed gracefully down on the floor before he strolled over to the nearest examination table and set his bag down. He smirked, already knowing how much the stolen items were worth, and nodded once, satisfied.

He picked up a diamond necklace, reminding him of the one he bought Elizabeth for her twelfth birthday. She claimed to love it, but he had never seen her wear it. Not even once. He frowned and set the necklace down, remembering all of the other birthday and Christmas gifts he bought her that she claimed to love but had never actually worn or used.

As much as he didn't like to think about it, the aggravating thought that Elizabeth still didn't trust him resurfaced. She didn't seem to want anything to do with him anymore. She didn't even want to go to a movie premiere which he knew was what she loved to do just because the possibility of meeting her favorite actors were high; he never would forget the awestruck look on her face when she met Toby Maguire, also known as Spiderman, at a movie premiere. Yet, now, she didn't want to do anything with him.

A solemn frown settled on his lips as he transformed back into Vlad Masters then ascended the stairway leading to his study. Perhaps he should return to sell his merchandise once the long and torturous thoughts had dissipated.

Once his hideout closed behind him, he walked over to the doors of his study but halted in his path when he heard the door creak open. He rose a curious brow then widened his eyes in surprise to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway. His mouth gaped slightly as he took in her appearance, still surprised to see how much she had changed even though he had seen her dress in that style a numerous amount of times during dinner. Her jet black wavy hair fell over her shoulders as she waltzed in, the heels from her black boots clicking against the wooden floor. Her black and neatly pressed jeans hid her boots well, and fit snug around her small curved waist. Trailing his eyes upward, he sighed in disapproval as he made out the black leather jacket over the nice dark blue blouse. Next, he noticed the semi-dark eyeliner, the popping red lipstick and the powder plastered on her already beautiful face which, to him, made her look somewhat like her friend Susan; someone he didn't exactly want around his daughter anymore. He frowned at the dark blue highlighted tips colored in her hair which, along with her use of makeup, seemed to give her a bit of an edgy look. Gosh, he wished he didn't see _that_ in her.

What in the world happened to his little princess who loved to play dress up in ridiculous outfits and not care for unnecessary items such as makeup? The one that loved it when he read to her at night? The one that would sleep in his bed when she had a nightmare and didn't want to be alone so the 'monsters' wouldn't get her? What happened to the little girl he once knew? Why did she have to grow up and become a _teenager_?

Her hair swayed to a stop as she stopped in the middle of the room, halfway away from him which caused him to return his attention to her. "Dad," she started, her voice unfortunately no longer squeaky but _older_ , "I'm leaving."

He narrowed his eyes, skeptical. "And where exactly are you going?" he questioned.

"I'm going camping-" She crossed her arms. "-with Susan."

He scoffed; of course it was with _Susan_. Everything she did was with _Susan_. She wouldn't go anywhere unless _Susan_ would be there. It was so annoying. "Didn't you just have a sleepover with Susan last weekend?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and it's been forever since I've seen her."

"You just saw her at school today!"

She shrugged. "So?"

He sighed, irritated with where this conversation was going. "Elizabeth, you know how I feel about you leaving every weekend just to do something with Susan."

"Fine, then I'll call Matt and see if he wants to go-"

"No!" He glared and clenched his fists. "You will not go anywhere with that _boy_!"

She scoffed then uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips. "Why do you have such a problem with Matt? He's a good friend."

"He's also a boy."

She raised an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"My point is, he's a boy! I don't trust teenage boys!"

An annoyed sigh escaped her lips. "As I've said billions of times, just because Matt's father is your rival, it doesn't mean Matt's your rival; you can trust him."

"Anyone with the last name of Henley _cannot_ be trusted!"

"Alright, fine! I get it! You don't like Matt! I'm just letting you know that I'm going camping with Susan, so I'll be gone until Monday, alright?"

"No, it's not alright." He stormed over to her, clenching his fists at his sides. "You're gone every weekend, you stay out late, and you always miss breakfast with me."

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

"Sorry, I have to spend most of my morning getting ready for school," she sarcastically apologized, clenching her fists at her sides, copying his posture, "besides, you're usually on the phone when I see you in the morning anyway, so why would I even want to join you when you're not exactly there to talk to me?"

She took a step back but smirked as he watched him attempt to restrain the anger boiling up inside of him. She was right, and he knew she was. After all these years, she knew all of the right buttons to push to win an argument against him; he was no match for her.

"Elizabeth," he seethed, hardly containing his anger she noticed, "you are not going camping and that is _final_."

Oh, yes she was. She crossed her arms. "No, I _am_ going camping."

He glared. "I said you're not going-"

"I know what you said," she interrupted, narrowing her own eyes, "and I'm still going camping. I don't exactly want to spend the weekend here while you're wasting all of your time talking to other people."

His glare narrowed further. "You're not going!"

"I am going!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I am your father, and you will obey-"

"I'm not going to listen to anything you say!" She crossed her arms and leaned forward slightly to seem defiant. "'Cause every time I say something to you, you shrug me off and completely ignore me!" She scoffed, her anger rising inside of her. "And you know something?!" Her eyes narrowed further, the grim name flying through her thoughts. "I know you ignore everything about me because all you want to talk about is your insignificant friend _Maddie_!"

His eyes widened for a brief moment before returning to their narrowed gaze. "How dare you." He stormed closer to her, and she backed up in response which made her suddenly realize she had crossed a line.

Her eyes widened in fear, unsure of what to do now that she had crossed _the line_ ; the only line she knew she should never cross over. For some odd reason, if she ever said something wrong about her or disagreed with Maddie no matter the topic, he would get furious and defensive for her questioning Maddie's reasoning and intellect. She knew she should _never_ cross that line.

"How dare you," he repeated, and she grunted when he cornered her against a wall, pinning her with his furious gaze.

"Uh, Dad?" she asked, uncertainty clear in her tone, as she trembled at his furious side she had only seen a few times in her life.

"Don't you _ever_ insult Maddie." He placed both hands on each side of her which only made her feel even more trapped. "Understand?"

"I, uh-"

"Elizabeth!"

"Yes!" she yelled, quickly answering his earlier question or _threat_. Her arms wrapped around herself, providing some sort of comfort. Then, meekly, she whispered, "I-I understand. I'm sorry."

He stared at her for a long minute, his narrowed eyes practically burning into her own, and she glanced down, wanting to avoid the threatening glare.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

After she had lowered her head to avoid his obvious menacing gaze, he widened his eyes slightly and straightened up then took a step back. Oh no. He had just treated her as an enemy Plasmius would torment into submission. He swore he would never do such a thing to her, and, yet, he did. Why did he let such sensitive topics as his true love set him off?

He let out a sigh once he noticed she had stepped a little to the left, no doubt sneaking her way over to the door. "Elizabeth," he started, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to seem so hostile."

His eyes softened as she took a cautious glance up at him before looking back down. "I-It's fine, Dad," she whispered, hugging herself tighter.

His head dropped and a disappointing sigh escaped his lips. After all of these years of learning to control his other persona, he failed in keeping himself together in front of his own daughter. He no doubt damaged their distant relationship further. She would most likely avoid him for the next week or two, maybe even avoid speaking to him altogether; gosh, he hoped he hadn't scared her to that point.

He glanced up at her when she took another step, approaching the exit. Her hand barely touched the knob before he cleared his throat, startling her on accident. "Elizabeth, please wait."

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Screams of warning flashed through her mind as her heart pounded against her ribcage, still trying to process everything that happened. She knew she had to leave, to let him calm himself down before his anger drastically increased into something more dangerous. She assumed he would never hurt her, but she also knew they had been distant for two years. She had _no idea_ who he truly was anymore.

Her hand stilled above the knob, her fingertips twitching when a soft smile adorned her father's lips. "Elizabeth, I am truly sorry," he apologized, his guilty gaze pinning her in place.

Her breathing hitched in her throat when he took a step closer to her, and, in response, she grasped onto the knob; better to be safe than sorry. He frowned as soon as his gaze landed on the knob, and he stopped in his tracks, possibly believing he would only worsen the situation by nearing her. A dejected sigh escaped his lips, and she bit the bottom of her lip when his gaze bore into her own. "Listen, Elizabeth, perhaps it's for the best that you do go camping." He glanced away and clasped his hands behind his back. "I am having quite a few problems with the Company to the point that it has consumed most of my time which, in return, has only made me stress for the sake of it." He looked over at her, smiling softly. "I fear that if you stay I would constantly-" he took a deep breath, "- _snap_ at you for ridiculous reasons and that is something I certainly do _not_ want to do. You understand, don't you?"

Oh, yeah, she understood. She understood the _lie_ that he forcefully spat out as an attempt to ease the tension of the situation. Honestly, after all of the years of living with him, she would have thought he would have at least _tried_ to improve or change his lying methods. How could he not see she could see right through his lies?

But, this _was_ what she wanted, and he had opened the door of opportunity for her. Plus, the guilt he was feeling possibly wouldn't last through the whole weekend so why not take advantage of it now rather than later? Slowly and hesitantly, she stood up straighter and tightened her grip on the knob. "Yeah, I understand, Dad."

"That's-" he let out another sigh, his smile growing, "-a _relief_ , Elizabeth. Thank you."

No, thank you for giving her this opportunity to leave. She shrugged. "Sure." Her hand twisted the knob, and she took a step out the door. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yes." He cleared his throat which caused her to return her attention back to him. "Don't invite Matt, alright?"

She smirked slightly. "Relax, Dad; it will be just me and Susan. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Actually, he _did_ have something to worry about. His persona was becoming more powerful with each transformation. If Plasmius were to take control and become alpha over their forced bondage, what would become of Elizabeth? What would Plasmius think of her? He knew Plasmius knew that she existed, of course, but still, the Halfa actually hadn't _met_ her because of Vlad's overly protective nature toward her.

A long sigh escaped his lips as he stared out the window and watched his daughter climb into Susan's RV. It shouldn't of, but it pained him to see her eyes light up as soon as Susan's father pulled up in front of the Mansion; she was never that excited around him anymore. She slammed the door, and he helplessly watched as they drove off, leaving him alone in the empty mansion she used to call home.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Wow.

Elizabeth could not believe how peaceful and beautiful nature was. It was as if a better reality had opened its doors for her to walk through. Crickets sang in sync with one another as the moon rose from its slumber, leaves from the trees blew away to dance in the wind, an owl called out to greet the other creatures of the night, and a fire crackled in the center of it all, providing warmth and comfort against the slight chill of the air.

She shivered as a draft flew past her, whipping her hair behind her, then fled as soon as the fire sent warmth to protect her. "Gosh, it's chilly," she whispered, hugging herself then scooted closer to the fire, "how are none of you cold?"

"We're used to camping, silly," Susan teasingly replied, smirking slightly as she took off her jacket, "we go camping all the time."

"Actually, I'm a little cold too," Thomas admitted, lifting his hood onto his head.

"Oh, come on," Matt groaned, rolling his eyes, "Thomas, don't be such a wimp. And, Elizabeth,-" he smirked lightly at her, "-stop complaining."

"I wasn't complaining," Elizabeth protested, narrowing her eyes playfully, "I was just informing you of how I felt."

Matthew chuckled then stood up and strolled over to her. He plopped down next to her, sitting rather close, then took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "Better?" he asked, teasingly smirking and wrapping an arm around her.

She scoffed and shook her head slightly, a small smile creeping up her lips. "You'll do anything to get close to me, won't you?" she whispered, smirking up at him.

"Perhaps,-" He smirked wider and pulled her closer to him which caused her to rest her head on his shoulder, "-or perhaps I'm just cold too."

Rolling her eyes in playful annoyance, she looked up to meet his signature smirk as she met with his gorgeous chocolate eyes. "You are such a flirt, you know that?"

"A 'flirt'? Me?" His thumb started slowly caressing her upper arm. "No, I'm not a 'flirt'; I just like teasing you, Lizzie."

"Yeah, I know." She turned her head to look back at the crackling fire, wanting to distract herself as she waited for her heart to stop beating against her chest. The teasing was certainly working; her heart and the blush that wanted to form on her cheeks was proof of that. She knew why this was happening to her, but she didn't want to admit or accept it; her life was far too hectic for her to add romance into it.

Besides, he only teased her; he did it all the time, especially when she was upset about something. It wasn't like he was asking her out or asking her to be his girlfri-The blush rose to her cheeks at the longing word, not expecting her thoughts to travel to _that_ place. "Keep it together," she thought, forcing a sigh out as she lazily rested her head on his shoulder, "you have no time for something like that."

Her eyes glanced up from the fire when someone cleared their throat. "I just wanted to remind you all that we're getting up early tomorrow," Susan's father, Mr. Kool, announced, smiling gently, "so I suggest you all head to your sleeping bags in a little bit and get some shut eye."

She glanced over at Susan, who was smirking as her father started walking toward his own tent. As soon as he entered, her friend immediately turned to look over at her and smirked wider. "Oh no," Elizabeth muttered, knowing exactly what that look meant; it meant trouble, _lots_ of trouble.

"Want to have some fun?" Susan questioned, her smirk turning into a mischievous grin.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "No."

"What kind of 'fun'?" Thomas questioned, butting in on their conversation.

"It's nothing," she tried to convince them before it turned into something out of her control.

"What kind of 'fun', _Susan_?" Matt repeated, drawling out Susan's name.

"We're not doing anything." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her trouble-making friend. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you asked me if I wanted to have some 'fun'?"

"Which is why we were asking Susan and not you, goody-goody," Matt smirked and leaned forward to see past Elizabeth.

"Don't call me that," she grumbled and leaned in more to Matt, "you know I hate it when you call me that."

He sent her a teasing smirk then turned his attention back to her best friend. "Well? Are you going to share your evil plans or not?"

Susan giggled mischievously, much to Elizabeth's dismay. "Well, there's this lake by the mountain."

Oh, frick no. "Again, no."

"Go on," Matt encouraged, lightly drumming his fingers on her shoulder.

"And my Dad's rival's family is camping close to there."

Oh, she knew where this was going. "Again, and with more urgency, no!"

"I'd say we get them wet."

Elizabeth frowned as her eyes narrowed further. "We are not going to do that."

"Very tempting," Matt interjected, ignoring Elizabeth's disagreement, "but how are we going to get them wet? We can't throw them in a lake." He snorted. "I mean, I'm strong but if I have to lift a man that weighs more than one hundred pounds, I may as well toss myself in the lake with them."

"We don't have to lift them." Susan pulled a hidden backpack out from behind the log she was sitting on then unzipped it and pulled out deflated balloons and water guns. "We just have to pelt and spray."

"Ooh!" Matt smirked. "Evil!"

"Which is why we shouldn't do it," Elizabeth protested, "besides, aren't they going to recognize you and report it to make your Dad's business fall?"

"I knew you were going to say that," Susan smirked wider and pulled out what looked to be monster masks, "which is why I bought these."

"Oh, great." Elizabeth scowled. "We'll not only attack them but we'll scare them to death as well."

"Sounds thrilling," Matt interjected, smirking over at Thomas, "you in, Tommy?"

Thomas hummed, scratching his chin. "Who's the target?"

"The Watsons."

Slowly, a small smirk crept up his lips. "Oh, I am so in."

"What?!" Lizzie leaned toward the most rational boy in the group. "Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but the Watsons practically stole my Dad's potential promotion about a year ago; these jerks deserve what's coming to them."

Lizzie sighed hopelessly; it was three to one. Her friends had stated there was no way they weren't going to go through with this, and she had no doubt they would drag her along with them. Well, if none of them were going to stand ground with her, then she may as well give in and join them.

After all, it was a silly prank to get revenge on the Watsons, whom she knew was an enemy of her father's as well. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

"Lizz?! LIZZ?!"

Elizabeth gasped at the booming voice then groaned in pain as her head pounded against her skull, it reminding her of how the pain started. "Ow," she muttered and lightly rubbed the side of her head, hoping to ease the pain.

Slowly, her eyes opened - at least, that was what she thought she did - and all she could see was pitch black. Darkness floated around her, creating a sense of fear to swell inside of her which only worsened her situation. A whimper escaped her thin lips and her eyes widened as she stared up, trying to spot the moon or a flashlight or something that could provide some sort of light. But, all she could see was a green swirling orb above her. "What the-?"

"LIZZ?!" the same booming voice hollered down to her which caused her to wince when it spiked her growing migraine.

"Shut up!" she yelled back, registering that Matt's disembodied voice was only adding to her pain.

"LIZZ?!"

"MATT?!"

"LIZZ?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Yes, she could. His deafening voice pierced through her pained skull, like it would if he yelled into her ear. Why couldn't he hear her though? She was screaming loud enough, wasn't she? "MATT!" she screamed louder, clutching her head when it pounded harder against her skull and gasping when her throat started to become dry.

"LIZZ?! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, STAY WHERE YOU ARE! WE'RE GETTING HELP!"

"Okay," she muttered then coughed and sat up when dirt sprinkled onto her then gasped in fear when the portal vanished, leaving her to suffer alone in the dark. Her cold hand held her head as she tried to steady her racing heart the further she peered into the enveloping darkness then glanced to the side when a flicker of a green light shone in the corner of her eye. Where did that come from? How come she didn't see that there before? Was it another green orb?

Wanting to be free of the darkness and disregarding Matt's order, she crawled forward until she was directly in front of the shining light which she discovered was a tiny opening behind a rock wall. She peered through, waiting for her sight to readjust to the brightened, flickering light, and was able to make out a spacious room behind the wall. Her lips pursed as she tried to label what was in the room but could barely see anything other than the metal flooring and the flickering light.

Believing there to be civilization or something on the other side, she pushed against the rock wall then pounded on it when it wouldn't budge. Dirt fell from above her, and she stopped her furious pounding when she realized she could cause the tunnel she was trapped in to collapse. "Crap," she murmured then peered in again, hoping to spot movement or a shred of a dark silhouette. Either would do.

After a few moments of unbearable silence, she screamed, "Hello! Is someone out there?! Please! Help me!"

Silence ensued throughout the cavern, save for the echoes of her cry for help, and she let out another whimper. "Please! If someone's there, please help me!"

Another wave of silence responded, and she sighed in frustration then placed her fists back on the wall again. "Crap," she repeated, realizing another problem as soon as the air around her became denser; oxygen levels were low in there, and it was most likely because there wasn't a stable air flow moving around her claustrophobic prison, even with the hole in the wall.

"Frick." If she was going to survive, she had to break through the wall. Her fists banged on the rocky wall in front of her again, hoping she could break it and get through before the cavern could collapse. Dirt continued to sprinkle down on her, her fists throbbed, her skin tore the harder she hit the sharpy rock wall, her skull screamed as the loud noises resonated off of the tunnel walls, and her heart rate accelerated the closer she was to breaking through.

After a few moments of relentless pounding, a few rocks loosened and fell on the other side. Not wasting another minute, she pushed the remaining stubborn rocks out until she opened the path to her freedom. She crawled quickly through the widened hole once she was sure it could fit her then yelped in fright when the unforgiving sounds of rocks falling reached her ears. Her mouth gaped open as the tunnel she had once been in collapsed before her. "Oh my-" she whispered then gasped and glanced forward when a continuous siren interrupted her.

"Alright, alright!" a smooth voice, one she hadn't heard in years, yelled over the siren, "I know, I know! 'Change the Ecto-Filtrator'! I got it!"

Elizabeth scooted further back to prevent herself from being seen then widened her eyes as soon as she spotted the familiar U-shaped hair and the white flowing cape. "Plasmius," she muttered in disbelief but soon turned into pure hatred, " _Plasmius_." Of course, of _all_ the rooms she could have crawled through, it was with the betraying, back-stabbing, annoying, and _evil_ Plasmius!

"There!" he announced, his voice only infuriating her further, then the continuous siren sounds stopped resonating off the walls, "Happy now?" She backed further into the wall when she spotted him walking past her. "Geezh! I really need to find a way to make it so I don't have to change the filtrator every six months!"

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she registered his words, wondering if she misheard what he had said. What the heck was an 'Ecto-Filtrator'? And why did he have to change it every six months? She sunk lower into the ground and peered forward, trying to see underneath the desk she crawled under, then sighed in relief when he started to ascend a stairway, leaving.

Her eyes narrowed as she crawled out from underneath the desk, ignoring the relentless throb on the side of her head, and stood up. Grasping onto the desk behind her to keep herself steady, her jaw dropped in awe of the spacious and extraordinary laboratory she stood in. It was as if she had stepped into her dream laboratory, something she had dreamt about for years but only to be disappointed when her father refused to let her have one.

Cautiously, she took a step forward, taking a peek at the stairway to confirm he wasn't there before moving past it. She glanced over at the large pentagon-shaped door only ten feet from her. Her eyes narrowed further and her fists clenched; perhaps this was the 'Ecto-Filtrator' he had spoken of. Something used for evil, no doubt.

A mischievous and cunning smirk settled on the teen's lips, the thought of destroying his 'Ecto-Filtrator' pleasing her. He wouldn't be able to achieve whatever goals he had set without it! His evil plans wouldn't pull through! His tyranny of committing crimes would _die_! She hurried forward, the thought of Plasmius returning before she finished destroying his machine egging her on.

Once she reached the machine, she noted all of the various buttons which unfortunately were rather confusing to decipher which one opened the doors. Taking a lucky guess, she pressed one of the blue buttons. She glanced at the big red one, believing it to mean 'Death' since the fictional novels she read usually described such buttons as that. When nothing happened, she pressed another blue button and glanced over at the machine when the doors slightly opened. Her eyebrow arched in confusion; why the heck would he have a button that would only open the doors a few inches?

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and pressed down on another button, watching as the doors opened completely, revealing a small little room that literally led to nowhere. She walked over to the doors and stepped inside, her footsteps echoing off the metal walls. What kind of machine was this? Perhaps it was something that provided Plasmius with health? Or perhaps it helped him commit crimes?

She shook her head, interrupting her train of thought. None of that would matter _after_ she destroyed the machine.

She bit her lower lip, glancing around to decide where she should start. The machine itself was rather large and secure. Panels were screwed in, wires were connected to chargers, and a dimmed circle stood out in the center of the back wall which was screwed tightly in. A sigh of frustration left her lips, and she placed a sweaty hand on her forehead, feeling her skull continue to pound. She could have given up and left, leaving Plasmius his precious 'Ecto-Filtrator' to care for her possible concussion.

But, that wasn't what good people did. They didn't leave the world to be robbed by criminals. They didn't throw in the towel and go home, leaving the villain to do whatever they pleased. The good people - the heroes - protected the citizens and the victims from the pure evil spread throughout the universe. They shone light through the darkness to evaporate it. They-

Whoa. Where were her thoughts going to? How hard did she hit her head? Her injury must have really shut down some brain cells over the course of the last thirty minutes.

She shook her head, refocusing her attention on the machine. She had to do this. For the sake of all of his potential victims, she had to permanently break his machine.

Placing her hand on the wall to steady herself, she bent over to look at some wires in the floor, wondering if she could pull them out without getting electrocuted. She hummed and stepped forward, deciding against pulling out the cables. Who knew what kind of electrical shock she would receive from pulling them out?

As soon as she stepped forward to look at a control panel, she gasped in shock when her wrist tugged her back. A loud snapping noise sounded out, and she brought her wrist forward to look at it, noting the bracelet Susan made her snapped. She watched with widened eyes as the pieces of her broken bracelet rolled around her on the metal flooring. A frown formed on her lips, crestfallen that her best friend's gift broke after two years of wearing it. How could she have been so careless?

Her grievance was interrupted when a flash of light filled her vision and the doors shut behind her, followed by a vibrating sound resonating throughout the machine. She gasped in fright and ran to the doors then tried to pry them open. When that didn't work, she pounded on them and screamed for help, hoping - rather reluctantly - Plasmius would hear her and come to her rescue. A screech escaped her throat as the feeling of electrical sparks coursed through her body. The electricity which flowed through her veins forced her on her knees, and she screamed again as the pain intensified.

Finally, when she thought she was going to die, a green light swirled in her vision as the machine stopped vibrating. A pained gasp escaped her, and she fell on her side, feeling lightweight as her body stung and slowly decreased the pain she suffered. Her heart slowed down tremendously, and she took one final breath before closing her eyes and succumbing to the darkness of her death.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Vlad walked back down to his lair, annoyed a little with Molly; he understood she was only concerned about Elizabeth's health when she found she had left her vitamins here, but come on! They were vitamins! Not life-saving pills! Honestly, Molly really needed to learn how to control her-

He halted, staring wide-eyed at his Portal. It was open and turned on. Odd. He could've sworn he shut it down before he left.

Skeptical, he walked toward it and stared into the swirling green abyss, hoping to see a sign of why it turned on. He hummed then turned to the control panel, noting nothing was out of the ordinary; everything seemed to be in working order. This was rather strange. How could it have possibly turned on on its own?

He shrugged. Perhaps he forgot to turn off the Portal before he left. It was the only plausible explanation for this mystery. Besides, it wasn't the first time this had happened, so he had to have forgotten again. Yes, he was sure that was it.

He reached over and flipped the switch, turning off the machine and closing the doors, then turned away to start ascending the staircase. A short and soft gasp escaped his lips when he almost lost his balance after tripping on - was that a _pearl_? Kneeling down, he picked up the painted blue circular object and narrowed his eyes as he concluded that it was a pearl; a rather small one too. How in the world did this get here? Where did it come from? Why was it here?

He shrugged again and pocketed it. It must have fallen out of his bag when he returned with his stolen goods. Oh, well; it would only mean he would have to make one more call to his buyer and negotiate a price.

Straightening up, he walked toward the staircase and ascended it for the last time that night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey, Everyone! Once again, I wanted to thank you for sticking around and waiting for me to update. I do appreciate it, and I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

 **Fun Fact:** **Even though her last encounter with Plasmius was disastrous, Elizabeth still thought about him from time-to-time instead of letting his memory fade into oblivion.**

* * *

 **Thank** **you, ZabuzasGirl, FlorenciaVII7, mechenuy, NATSUxEZRA 123456, IDfiction, dameonwaynefree, angelladyspring** **, and anyone else who has favorited/followed my story and/or me! I appreciate it! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Hey, ZabuzasGirl! Thanks for your review! I'm honestly not sure if I'm going to do the episodes just 'cause I want to keep it as original as possible. But, who knows, maybe I'll involve Elizabeth in an episode or two. Not sure though so don't take my word for it. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Hey, erica .** **phoenix 16! Thanks for your review! I'm sorry I had to put spaces between your name, but my computer deleted your name if I didn't. :P My computer has a mind of its own sometimes lol. xD I don't know what her reaction would be to learning that Plasmius and Vlad were the same person. ;)**

 **Hi, EleahleBlue! First of all, I have to say thank you for helping me with this chapter. I couldn't have completed it without you. :) Lol, I know we've been in contact since the last time I updated, but I'm going to answer your review. :) Your novel is phenomenal. I absolutely love it. :) Lol, I make a lot of typos which is why I often edit more than once just because I know there's something I missed. xD I did have a great Halloween, but I don't remember much of it since its been so long. xD Thanks for reviewing, friend!**

 **Hey, Branded Lunacy! Thanks for reviewing! I know it's been long, but how is your Danny Phantom fanfic going? Did you finish it or are you in the process of writing it still? I would love to read it if it's posted on here. :) Lol, yes, I am planning on having Elizabeth and Jazz get along. Jazz was actually who inspired me to create Elizabeth the way that she is, but I also was influenced by Vlad's intellect and strict power in the business world, if that makes sense lol. :) Lol, I'm not going to lie; I was tempted to have Elizabeth dress up as a ghost but then I realized that that could have given Vlad the hint she was still interested in ghosts before she left the house to go find Plasmius, so I stuck with the witch's outfit. xD**

 **Hey, GhostWriterGirl-1! Thank you for reviewing! I'm really glad you liked my last chapter! I'm sorry for the delay in updates. My crazy life outside of writing seems to keep me from finishing this story. xP Lol, I don't remember much of Halloween, but I do remember seeing a few awesome costumes kids were wearing. :) I noticed that you've been posting new stories ever since this last review. They look great. :)**

 **Hey, AstroGravity Phan! Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story! :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** **You all know I don't own Danny Phantom. :) I only own my OC's and their stories. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth gasped as her eyes widened and sat up, regretting the action once her vision started spinning and her head pounded against her skull. She rubbed it, hoping to ease the dizzy spell, and slowly positioned herself on her knees. Her eyes wandered around the claustrophobic room and watched as every wire, every panel, and every button swirled the longer she stared at them. A pained gasp escaped her lips as the relentless pounding in her skull wouldn't let up. Her body fell forward, but she held herself up with her hands as her bent frame heaved with each panted breath. What happened to cause this much pain?

Slowly and ever so gently, she lifted her head up to test her vision. Foggy eyes blinking quickly, she stared forward and finally focused on what was in front of her; two doors, both made of metal, and closed, most likely locked; not accessible but possibly not sound-proofed. Oh, she hoped so.

As soon as her sense of focus became stronger, she carefully stood up and staggered to the doors, swaying with each step. Her body fell against the hard metal and slid down which caused her to land on her knees. Okay, she was at the doors now what? Pounding on them was an option but could someone hear her? Could she be rescued?

It was worth a shot. Painfully, Lizzie lifted her arms and clenched her fists as her limbs throbbed in protest. A soft yelp escaped her when she lightly tapped the door with her fist, electric shocks shooting through her arm. "Frick," she muttered then gently held onto her pained arm. If a tap hurt that much, how was she going to handle pounding on the darn doors?

Unconsciously, she leaned forward then yelped when she couldn't stop falling. A grunt escaped her as soon as she landed on a tiled floor then blinked in confusion as she stared at the lab _outside_ of the doors. "What the-?" Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she screamed shortly in panic when she registered half of her body was sticking through the doors!

Panicked pants sounded out through the lab as she hastily crawled forward, dragging the rest of her body out, then turned over to examine her lower half. She gasped when she noticed her legs reflected a light blue color, almost camouflaging with the floor. "What?!" she yelled then examined her upper body to discover it was in the same condition, "Wha-What's wrong with me?!"

A whimper escaped her as she glanced frantically around before spotting a mirror on the other side of the room. Her eyes widened in fear; could she still see herself? With shaky knees, she stood and staggered to the mirror. Placing both hands on either side of it, she looked through, and the result of what she saw before her caused a startled gasp to emit. Her shaky hand ran through her now disheveled snow-white curls with strands of light blue shooting down from the roots of her scalp to the tips. Gulping, she brought two fingers up to one of her eyes and lifted the lid to stare into a glowing icy blue iris it hid. Her palms ran down her face, noting her skin was much paler than before, and watched in confusion as a thin and faint white aura floated around the outer layer of her body which helped in highlighting her appearance.

"What is this?" she questioned softly, in too much shock to scream in fear, "What happened to me?"

Stumbling back from what could be logically considered a dream, she fell back and involuntarily looked down at her clothing. Her eyes widened as she registered her clothing changed too. Her hands clutched onto the soft fabric of the light blue blouse encasing her upper body then moved to the white leather jacket covering her shirt. Her eyes wandered further down to her lower half and registered her once dark jeans were now white.

Disbelief filled her mind. None of this was real; how could it be? She passed out in an unsafe machine and woke up with an entirely different appearance?! That was impossible! Illogical! It went against all scientific facts!

However, her head shot up and her eyes widened as a sudden thought came to her; maybe she was dead. But if she was dead, then how come she could feel her heart beating against her chest? Why did she need to take in oxygen? "No, no, no," she muttered and clutched her head as she fell back on her knees, "How can this be happening to me?"

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down, and took deep breaths as she tried to make sense of everything going on around her. How did her appearance change? Why wasn't she dead? What happened to her?!

Another breath of air entered into her lungs which made her cough as a cold breeze raced down her windpipe, and she slowly opened her eyes before accidentally looking down and gasping in shock; she changed back into her original clothes?! She shot upwards, stumbling on her two feet, and fell against the mirror then stared at it. Her face was back?! Everything was back to normal?! How?! Why?!

What was wrong with her?!

* * *

Matt's POV:

"Elizabeth," her name rolled off of Matt's tongue, his tone of sorrow and guilt. It was his fault. He could have saved her; he knew they were walking on unstable land; he had that gut feeling that it was unsafe before they even started climbing the mountain to get to the Watsons. Why didn't he tell her?

He was a frickin' coward, that was why. He was too afraid his friends would see him as a coward when it came to pranking the Watsons. Now, his best friend was probably dead from falling or from lack of oxygen, but the latter was only probable if she survived. "Frick," he muttered and shoved his hands into his pockets, "frick me."

"We weren't able to get through the tunnel," one of the firemen informed Susan's father, an apologetic frown expressed, as he took off his helmet in respect, "I'm sorry. After your friend Elizabeth fell, she must have triggered a rockslide per accident."

Susan's sobs echoed from behind the teenage boy as he glanced down, guilt continuing to fill his core. _It was all h_ _is fault_. He should have done something, _said_ something.

"Can't you do something?" Mrs. Kool frantically asked, a sob escaping at the end of her question, " _Please_. There must be something you can do."

The fireman sighed deeply before glancing into the mother's distressed orbs. "I am so sorry for your loss."

Susan's mother held her husband's arm as she cried into his shoulder, his own expression of sorrow evident across his features. "I-" His gaze turned to his wife as he lowered his head and held onto her hand that was clutched to his own arm. "-don't believe this. If the kids hadn't-."

Matt clenched his fists in his pocket, eyes narrowed and lips snarled, then stormed away from the scene; he couldn't hear this. He already knew it was his fault; he didn't need to listen to this anymore. "Matt? Matt!" Thomas called, but the older boy ignored him and kept walking; he didn't want to hear the forthcoming blame.

He walked forward with no destination in mind. All he wanted, was to get away from the constant noises echoing from every direction. He needed to be alone, to let his emotions out before his remorseful thoughts forced them out. He was angry, guilt-stricken, and sorrowful. _It was all his fault._

He could have done something - _said_ something - but he didn't. "Frickin' coward," he muttered under his breath and clenched the inside of his pockets tighter. That was all he was, he knew. Ever since he was young, he was afraid of almost everything. Yet, he tried to appear tough to keep the bullies away, to get friends, and to stop his Dad from-

Something snapped underneath him, and he glanced down to spot a broken twig under his shoe. He sighed in dejection then continued his solemn trek forward. Where was he even going? He didn't recognize this part of the woods, but maybe that was a good thing. He wanted to be alone, didn't he? So why should he bother trying to piece together what part of the woods he was in?

A cold breeze swept past him which caused him to shiver and reach to button up his jacket but then stopped as soon as his fingertips touched the soft fabric. _Lizzie_ wore this before they left. She probably froze without its protection. A single tear escaped his eye as he hastily ripped it off his slender frame and threw the rag on the dirt. It did nothing for her when she needed it most, so why should he use it?

Strong winds flew past him, and he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep himself warm; Lizzie probably did the same thing. He bit his lip as more tears threatened to break through his tough exterior but collapsed on his knees as soon as the wind knocked him over. He grunted and held himself tighter. There was no way he was going to cry; he was tough, both on the inside and out. That was what he raised himself to be.

Besides, Lizzie wouldn't have wanted him to cry. She would have just told him to let it go and breathe. She would have assured him that he was going to be okay. Or, she would have told him to wipe those tears away and fight back. Heck, she told him he was built to be a frickin' war machine; he had to fight back, but he had to show mercy. He chuckled, accidentally letting a tear slip; she always knew what to say. "Oh, Lizzie," he whispered, closed his eyes and allowed himself to smile as his thoughts turned from the relentless guilt-driven thoughts to the memorable moments he shared with her.

"Matt," her soft voice whispered in the wind.

"Lizzie," he whispered back, remembering her beautiful voice with the soft smile that often accompanied it. He remembered everything she once was and couldn't bring himself to stop. Why would he stop? If he did, there was a chance his thoughts would return to blaming him, and he didn't want that; he was afraid of that.

"Matt!"

His eyes opened and widened instantly; that sounded oddly close and strangely _real_. He scoffed, ridiculing himself for even considering it to be real. How could her voice actually be there when he knew he would never hear it again? It was just his thoughts playing tricks on him to get him back into a sorrowful state, but he wasn't going to do that; not while he remembered her.

"Matt!"

His eyes opened again, and he whirled around when the call was closer and louder than it was before. With widened eyes, he spotted a dark silhouette holding onto a tree as if their life depended on it. The silhouette stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight which revealed that they were a girl - one he didn't recognize - and who looked to be his age, maybe even younger. Her expression showed her exhaustion, and possibly illness judging by how pale she appeared to him. She fell on her knees, and he grunted as a harsh wind pushed him immediately and caused him to fall backward. What the heck was that?!

He gasped in shock when he saw a faint blue ring encircle her waist before separating into two rings and vertically distancing themselves from each other as they moved across her body. His mouth gaped as he saw her appearance change from one of a female with white locks of hair to the appearance of his best friend. "Matt," she pleaded, her eyes closing slightly, then fell forward as she reached out a trembling hand to him, "help me. Please."

* * *

Vlad's POV:

He probably broke every road law that ever existed as soon as he rushed into his car and sped toward the hospital, but he didn't care. Once Susan's father called him and informed of Elizabeth's accident, he immediately took off. He would have flown but, unfortunately, there would have been questions as to how he arrived at the hospital before the ambulance Elizabeth was in did. So, yes, he took the car and possibly caused a few car accidents on the way, but that didn't worry him; Elizabeth's health did.

He sprinted into the hospital once he arrived and slammed against the reception desk, startling the employee behind it. "Where is she? My daughter, Elizabeth Masters. What room number?" he immediately questioned, not bothering with professional courtesy.

"Uh, Elizabeth Masters, did you say?" she timidly asked and started flipping through record logs, searching for the name.

"Yes, Elizabeth Masters, my daughter. I'm Vlad Masters, her father." He started impatiently tapping his foot, the urge to transform and scour the entire building becoming all the more anxious. "Please, tell me, what room is she located in?"

"Masters, Masters." She flipped through more pages before placing a finger on a page and moving it down a list, silently checking the names. "Oh!" Her eyes glanced back up at him. "Mr. Masters, your daughter is in room 108 on the second floor, but I need you to-"

And, he was gone. He couldn't waste time discussing essential documents he needed to sign or hearing he needed to wait for his identity to be confirmed. If the hospital wanted papers signed or were required to know if he was indeed Vlad Masters, they could send up the documents and look in the newspaper for his picture.

He rushed into the elevator and pressed the 2nd-floor button over and over again until the doors finally closed. He bounced on his heels as he anxiously waited for the elevator to ding and open its doors to let him see his daughter. The wait was dreadful, and he could have sworn he felt his other persona express worry through him which only added to his anxiety toward the situation. Of course, Plasmius hadn't officially met Elizabeth because he always took over if he was ever around her, but, after all of these years, perhaps he accepted her because Vlad trusted her. Perhaps he had nothing to worry about if Plasmius were ever to take control; Elizabeth may be safe. Still, he couldn't take the risk of allowing Plasmius more freedom; he knew his other persona was incredibly skilled in manipulation.

The elevator dinged above him and the doors spread open, revealing an entrance onto the second floor. He sprinted forward, accidentally causing a nurse to move out of the way to avoid the collision hastily. His anxious eyes glanced at all of the numbers outside of the doors, watching as they increased the further he moved down the hallway. "104, 105, 106," he counted, his chest heaving as he ran, "107, 108!"

He bolted into the room and threw open the door, startling everyone currently present in there which included his daughter. "Elizabeth," he breathed out, his heart beating rapidly against his chest as soon as he spotted her sitting up on the hospital bed. Without greeting, he rushed over to her and wrapped his long arms around her small frame which caused her to grunt in surprise. Finally, he found her.

"Uh, Dad?" she questioned after a moment, her voice rather strained, "Could you stop crushing me, please?"

"Just another minute, sweetheart," he whispered and softly stroked her tangled hair with his fingers, "just another minute."

"Dad, really, please. It hurts."

He widened his eyes and immediately let her go then did a quick scan over her body, checking for injuries. "Sweetie, what happened? Where does it hurt the most?"

A faint blush covered her cheeks, and she immediately tore her wrists out of his grip as she glanced away and rubbed her arms gently. "Dad, I'm not a child," she whispered, only audible enough for him to hear.

"What?" He blinked, confused. Why the heck would she say that? She sounded embarrassed but why in the world would she be so embarrassed? "I just found you. What are you-?"

He turned to the sound of someone clearing their throat and glanced over to see all of Elizabeth's friends, Susan's parents, and the doctor in the room with them. Oh. That was why. "Uh, good evening," he greeted, trying to clear the air of the awkward tension he undoubtedly created.

"Good evening," the doctor greeted back, stepping forward and reaching out to shake his hand which he respectively took, "I take it you're her father, Mr. Vlad Masters, correct?"

"Uh, yes." He straightened his suit and snuck a glance at Elizabeth to see her frowning at two of her friends, who seemed to be trying really hard to contain their laughter from the awkward exchange that had just occurred. "And you are?"

"I am Doctor Evan Nickolson." He smiled softly. "But you may call me Evan."

"Right." He placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder which caused her to look up at him. "What happened exactly?"

"You don't remember our conversation?" Susan's father interjected and took a step forward, "I thought I told you what happened."

"No, I know what happened." He glared at the teenagers across the room, who all sunk down in their seats. "What I want to know is what injuries she sustained after her fall."

"Well, her back is bruised," the doctor informed as he read off of his clipboard, "she has a few cuts and bruises but strangely no serious injuries. At least, none that are seen to the naked eye, but we need your consent to perform some tests to be certain she's in good health."

Oh, hallelujah. She was okay. Her injuries weren't serious - at least, he hoped that would be the case once the results came back. "Of course you have my consent. Do whatever tests you deem necessary to ensure my daughter's health is in perfect condition."

"Dad," Elizabeth groaned out, sounding more embarrassed, "please stop."

He smirked, amused by her obvious embarrassment toward his actions; typical teenage behavior. And, what did he usually do whenever she was embarrassed? He rubbed her head gently and smirked wider. "Don't worry, honey. Let Daddy take care of this."

The blush on her cheeks deepened, and she buried her face in her hands which only made the exchange between them more amusing. Honestly, he didn't care if it was entertaining for everyone at that point. He needed to take whatever chance he could to assure himself she was alright and there with him.

"Also," Doctor Evan continued which caused Vlad to glance back up at him, "her temperature was strangely more low than expected once she arrived here. In fact, it still is too low. Is that normal for her?"

"For her to have a low temperature?" He rose a skeptical brow. "No, it isn't."

"I feel fine," Elizabeth interjected, courageously glancing up at the doctor, "I feel normal."

"Yes, well, we'll keep an eye on it to be safe. We don't want to take any chances."

"No, you don't." Vlad narrowed his eyes slightly, allowing his glare to burn into the doctor's stare. "And be certain none of the other staff will as well."

"Uh, of course." Doctor Evan blinked a few times, surprised by the halfa's change of behavior, and hastily headed for the doorway. "We'll get the testing started then."

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Her body trembled violently as she brought the extra blankets the nurse provided for her closer to her chest. Why was she so cold? Was it because it was the middle of the night? Or, was there something seriously wrong with her that the tests had failed to find?

A shaky breath escaped her lips, and a shiver slid down her spine as the temperature around her became colder. Who was allowing cold air to float around her room, especially after the doctor ordered her room to be heated? She could feel the atmosphere around her become dense, and her lungs struggled to take in oxygen as the temperature lowered. What happened to her?

Light shone behind her closed eyelids, and she glanced forward to see Matt walk into her room. "Matt?" she questioned, clutching the blankets closer to her as a cold breeze shot through her, "What are you doing here? I was expecting my father."

"He's talking to the doctor about treatment." The teenage boy closed the door behind him and walked in, using the light reflecting from the moon into her room as guidance. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could freeze into a solid ice cube at any moment." Another shaky breath escaped her. "How about you?"

He chuckled slightly and sat down in a disregarded chair beside her bed. "Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you."

Softly, her eyes closed as she remembered their previous encounter when she found him in the woods. He looked miserable when he first faced her and the winds tormenting her didn't keep her balanced enough to assure him - and her - that she was okay. "Don't be; I'll be okay." Oh, she hoped so.

"What happened?" he questioned suddenly which caused her to glance back at him, but she only saw shadows covering his face. "How did you-? Why did you-?"

"Change appearance?" she asked, already knowing that was what he wanted to know. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" She listened as she heard him shift in his seat. "Why don't you know?"

"I don't know." She relaxed her death clutch on her blankets, and let out another visible breath. "It just happened after I found Plasmius' lair."

"'Plasmius'?"

"Yeah, you know-" She swallowed involuntarily. "- _him_."

A few moments of silence passed between them as she waited for him to remember. If he could remember what she was talking about, that was. He was the only person she ever told about Plasmius, but she couldn't remember if she shared with him what the criminal's name was. "'Him'?" he repeated, and she listened as his chair squeaked when he moved again. "Are you talking about the psycho we ran into all of those years ago? The one in the mansion?"

"On Halloween?"

"Yeah, and he was your idol who turned out to be a psycho, right?"

A silent and amused scoff escaped her lips. "Actually, he was just a criminal; not a psycho."

"Oh." She flinched when she felt him place his hand on hers, not expecting the action. "But, that was who you were talking about, right?"

"Yeah, it was."

He hummed, and she intertwined her fingers with his as the warmth of his hand spread onto her own. "What happened when you found his lair?"

"I-I found a machine," she started and closed her eyes again as the foggy memory began to reveal itself. "I thought he was going to use it to hurt people, and I didn't want that to happen." Her head rested softly on her pillow, and she sighed in content when he started stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "So, I stepped into the machine, and it turned on which, I believe, created the altered appearance."

"And the winds," he interjected which caused her to open her eyes in question.

"The winds?" she asked, confused. Where in the world did he get that idea?

"You created wind, didn't you? You pushed me back with them when you fell on your knees earlier, remember?"

She scoffed. "You think I created wind?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I know it sounds crazy, but your appearance did change and that's pretty crazy-"

"You _do_ believe I created wind." Her eyebrows furrowed, and she propped herself up on her elbow. Was it possible? Could the machine she ventured into given her the gift of not only an altered appearance but superpowers as well? But, how? It was illogical, wasn't it?

No, she was wrong. Everything about her was now illogical and scientifically impossible. No one in the world could change appearance, but she now could. She was the exact opposite of what a normal person was supposed to be; it was as if she was an alien on a human planet, just like in the movies. If Matt believed she could manipulate wind then she probably could; she just had to try.

Closing her eyes briefly, she let out a breath meant to calm her nerves before lifting her hand in front of herself. Her eyes wandered the room until they landed on the curtains across from her bed. Her gaze focused on the pieces of fabric before slowly feeling her temperature lower even further then trembled as a cold shiver shot through her. She sighed in annoyance and dropped her hand back on the bed but then lifted it again; she couldn't give up yet. "I need to concentrate," she muttered and fought against the freezing temperatures attempting to stall her. "I can do this."

Again, her temperature dropped which caused another shiver to run through her, but she fought against it and continued to focus. Her breath turned visible and shakily escaped as her body started shivering continuously. The feeling was overwhelming, but she needed to do this; she needed to know if she really was the definition of 'impossible.'

Finally, everything went numb. Her body felt numb. The temperature around her wasn't unbearably freezing anymore; it was normal. She felt warm now, and her body wasn't shivering anymore. Her breath turned back invisible and stabilized at a normal flow. Was this it? Did she prove the impossible by stabilizing her own temperature?

"Whoa, Lizzie!" Matt exclaimed, and she snapped her gaze back to him when his unexpected yell caught her attention. "You broke the window!"

She - _what_? Her head turned slowly back to the window, and she gasped in shock when she saw that the window was indeed broken; shattered, more likely. The moonlight reflected off of the shards of broken glass scattered across the room. Only one of the two curtains remained visible to her, but she could clearly see it was shredded in different areas. The window panes were still there, but they were barely holding on to the walls they were encased in. "Frick," she muttered and ran a warm hand through her hair; how did she do that? She had meant to make the curtains sway a bit, not completely destroy the window! How much power did she really have?

The door to her room slammed open, and the lights instantly turned on which caused both of the teenagers to wince and stare at the unannounced visitor. Her heart dropped in her stomach as soon as she registered it was her father with the doctor right behind him. Her gaze followed theirs as they both found what remained of the broken pane and glass. How was she going to explain what happened to the foredoomed window? "Oh, no," she muttered then glanced at Matt, believing him to have the same thought when their eyes locked onto each other.

"W-What?" the doctor started to question as he walked into the room and over to the window, accidentally stepping on a shard of glass. " _How_ did this-?"

"What happened here?" her father asked, interrupting the confused doctor. He hurried over to Elizabeth, pushed Matt out of the way, and immediately did a quick scan over her. "You're not hurt, are you? The glass didn't-"

"I'm fine, Dad." She smiled assuredly as an attempt to thwart any thoughts of him accusing her of the incident. "It was nothing we haven't seen before."

"'Nothing'?" The doctor circled in one spot as he stared incredulously at the shattered glass pieces. "This is not _nothing_! The window looks as if someone threw a chair into it!" He stopped and stared incredulously at her. "How did this happen?"

"Uh." She glanced back and forth from the concerned face of her father to the suspicious gleam in the doctor's eyes. "Well-"

"It was a ghost!" Matt blurted out, and everyone's eyes landed on him in an instant. His gaze averted to hers to most likely avoid letting his voice slip out of its confident tone. "At least, that's what we saw, _right_ , Lizzie?"

When both the doctor and her father both looked back at her, she caught Matt's wink, and she silently cursed at him for coming up with the most unbelievable lie anyone would ever hear. After all, who the heck would believe a stupid lie like that?

Wait a minute. "That's right. Just ask the Fenton's; they can prove that a ghost was here." Yeah, right.

"A ghost? And an unhealthy obsession involving the paranormal?" Doctor Evan crossed his arms and raised a skeptical brow. "Which doesn't exist? Really?"

"Yes, really." Elizabeth sat up further but fell back down as soon as her energy started to dissipate. What the heck? Where did her sudden fatigue come from? Was it because of what she had done?

Doctor Evan scoffed in disbelief then turned to Matt. "Obviously, that isn't the case, and because you, young man, were the only one in the room capable of even lifting something, you're coming with me to discuss with security what _actually_ happened."

"But-" the teen girl started to protest in Matt's defense but stopped as soon as her father placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back into the mattress. Pleadingly, her eyes searched his as she attempted to relay her lie that Matt and her were telling to hopefully gain another ally to use in their argument. His eyes softened as she performed the 'little girl' look she mastered to get him to side with her.

He hummed as his lips pursed then glanced over at the doctor. "Perhaps-" he started then exhaled in annoyance. "-they're right."

"What?" The medical professional shot an incredulous look at him. "You're joking, right? It's a scientific fact that ghosts do _not_ exist."

"Yes, I understand, but that could also be considered a theory." He straightened up and turned to face the doctor. "And theories could be proven wrong given the right evidence, correct?"

"Well, uh-"

"Perhaps society, including scientists, were only tricking themselves into believing that something didn't exist to mask that another 'danger' was roaming our world?"

"I-"

"I mean, doesn't that make sense?" Vlad took his hand away from Elizabeth and crossed his arms. "We were practically raised from birth to believe in whatever a parent or guardian believed in, so we never thought for ourselves growing up. We hardly ever force ourselves to attempt to 'believe' in something that is contrary to what we formally believed, so we deem that new belief as dangerous instead of something harmless."

"That's-" Doctor Evan sighed. "-strangely understandable."

"Then you understand my daughter and her idiotic chimp could be accurate with their statements?"

"Hey! I'm not-!" Matt started to protest but stopped as soon as Vlad shot him a glare.

The doctor sighed again before uncrossing his arms. "It could be possible, given your statement, but I still need to report this to ensure this window is replaced."

"Of course," Vlad smirked softly before signaling the doctor to leave. "Do what you must to the boy."

"But-" Matt started again before being forced to follow Doctor Evan out of the room. "-I'm innocent!"

"Yes, well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Vlad interjected before smirking wider at the temperamental boy. "I'm sure the police will make sure to allow you to explain yourself while giving your statement."

Matt scowled before the doctor pushed him out of the room then closed the door behind him.

"Well," her father started then sat down in the chair Matt formally sat in, "now that that's over, perhaps we should discuss what 'ghost' destroyed that window."

Elizabeth swallowed nervously before allowing a small and anxious smile to hopefully ease her nerves, but she knew it would be futile. More lying on a ridiculous subject just spelled 'disaster.' There was no way she could come up with another lie to not only remember, but to make their accusations believable. How was she going to do this, especially by herself?

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! Do you think Elizabeth will get herself out of this sticky situation? Do you describe Plasmius _to_ Vlad and cause suspicion? Just thinking what will happen is making me anxious to post the next chapter, but I have to wait because I'm on a schedule now. :( xD**

 **I realized I didn't completely explain how Elizabeth got into Plasmius' lair when she went camping with her friends, and now I'm going to share that mystery as a Fun Fact because I honestly cannot think of a way to reveal that later on in the novel. So, here it goes:**

 **Fun Fact: Elizabeth did indeed fall into the mountain because of how unstable it was, but she also fell through a natural ghost portal which took her outside of Plasmius' lair. She was unconscious during that time, however, because she hit her head against the wall of rocks she was falling past, so she has no recollection of how she got there.**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Hey, AstroGravity Phan, or Star! Thanks for your review! I'm glad to read that you're enjoying my story! I hope you liked this one! :)**

 **Hey, GhostWriterGirl-1! Thank you! You're awesome too, hon! Lol, Matt and Elizabeth are so cute together, huh? :) She is officially a halfa now, and the daughter of the well-known and feared Plasmius. xD I want Danny and Elizabeth to meet too. They'll meet sometime in the future so don't worry. ;) I started this story with the intention of not doing episodes to keep it original, but I don't know if I'm going to stick with that. Maybe I'll do one or two in the future to keep the timeline moving, but I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know if I plan on it. :) Thanks for your review, hon! I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope things are going well for you! :)**

 **Hey, Ellie! Lol, after I read your review, I thought of writing an alternative to what happened just to make the outcome unpredictable. But then I decided against it; I don't want to troll anyone lol. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see if Elizabeth and Vlad become rivals lol. xD Aw! Thank you! :)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's and their stories! All rights go to their respective owners. Thank you. :)**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth still couldn't believe it. Her father believed her lie. At first, she thought he was fishing for the actual truth with all of the constant questions he asked her, but she discovered that he was genuinely serious about the topic. She couldn't believe the information she fed him seemed rational to him. But why? He was a businessman, not a ghost hunter. Why in the world did he believe such a ridiculous story?

Not to mention, she noticed he kept paying close attention to her words as if he was memorizing them. He kept asking her to restate some of the details of the ghost's appearance, their powers, or any other distinguishing feature that her fictional paranormal creature had during their conversation. It was a little odd; she had never seen him so eager to hear her side of a story, even if it was a lie.

"Hello? Lizz? You still with us, spacey?"

Elizabeth blinked rapidly then glanced over at Susan, who was sitting across from her at the lunch table. "What?" she asked and tried to remember what they were previously talking about before her brief detachment from reality.

"This is the third time this week you've spaced out." Susan crossed her arms as she eyed her best friend skeptically. "You sure Doctor Evan didn't find anything wrong with your brain scans?"

"I'm positive." She sighed and took a bite out of her ham sandwich. "I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"Completely out of it," Thomas interjected, setting his coke down. "What's going on, Elizabeth? You're not yourself lately."

No kidding. She didn't feel like her usual self, especially now that she knew about her strange abilities. How was someone supposed to feel normal when controlling wind or completely changing appearance without an intention too? It seemed as if she was fighting a battle to control herself and failing continuously.

It had only been three weeks since the incident, and, fortunately, no one caught her using her powers unintentionally. The only one who knew what she was capable of was Matt, and he proved to keep her secret from everyone, even his closest friends. It was just between them. Hopefully, it would stay that way for a while.

"Elizabeth?" Thomas asked as an attempt to regain her attention. "You there?"

"Uh, yes." Elizabeth set her sandwich down and sighed again. "I'm fine. Really I am. I've just been distracted lately."

"With what?" Susan inquired and leaned closer. "What's distracting you?"

Before Lizz could answer, she gasped in alarm when someone touched her shoulder and glanced up to see Matt shadowing over her. He lifted a confused brow and took his hand back, and she sighed in dejection before patting the seat next to her for him to sit down. "Sorry, Lizz," he apologized and sat down. "I didn't think I would scare you."

"Yeah, neither did I."

"See?" Susan's eyes widened as she gestured to her best friend. "Something's off!"

"I'm fine-"

"No, you're not." Thomas crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You're not 'fine.' Something is wrong, and I think you need to see Doctor Evan again."

"Agreed," Susan stated and took out her cellphone. "Or maybe she should see another doctor, like Doctor Richardson. He would be able to figure out what was wrong quick."

Lizz's eyes widened, and she reached over to Susan to stop her from calling any Doctor to help her. "But-"

"You two aren't making any sense." Matt narrowed his eyes at them. "So what she got startled when I touched her? It's not like you would have heard me walk up to you if you were in the middle of a conversation."

"It's not just that, and you know it." Thomas gestured to Lizz as he rose a questioning brow. "Haven't you noticed that she's been acting strange? Or the fact that she can't even stay in reality for five minutes?"

"Well, she _was_ in an accident." Matt propped his elbow up on the table with his fist on his cheek, leaned forward, then shrugged casually. "Accidents as scary as falling through a mountain and surviving probably shock survivors for a while. For all we know, she could be replaying the event in her mind." He let out a tired sigh. "By going back into her mind, she may just be fighting off any anxiety that came to from the traumatizing memory."

Whoa. Elizabeth had no idea where that explanation came from, but she was grateful for it. It sounded logical and comprehensive to an after-effect of the incident, and he didn't hint that anything other than a psychological issue was going on. Now she knew she underestimated his capabilities of getting out of tight situations after claiming a ghost broke her hospital window three weeks ago.

When she looked to see Susan's and Thomas' reactions, she could tell right away that they bought his lie. With their mouths agape and postures seemingly frozen in place, she was rather confident that they wouldn't question her strange behavior any longer.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

"Well, that was entertaining," Lizz stated, setting her book bag down on one of the dirt-covered benches at the abandoned football field. "I mean, where did you even come up with that story, Matt? You made my situation sound as if it was no big deal and that it was temporary."

The boy shrugged and dropped a duffel bag on the muddy ground, seemingly not caring for the condition of it. "Don't know. I just came up with it, I guess," he replied casually and let out a long sigh as he stared at the unkempt grass and weeds spreading across the spacious stadium. "So, this is the place, huh? No unwanted visitors or prying eyes? Just us?"

"Just us." She smiled at him before stepping more toward the middle of the field. "It's been abandoned for years. It's perfect for privacy."

"Silence."

"And training." Two faint blue rings encircled her waist and separated, altering her appearance into her 'other half' so to speak. "Exactly what we needed." She glanced over her shoulder at him to spot the mischievous smirk on his face as his bat rested on his shoulder. "Ready?"

He tossed a single baseball up a few inches in the air before catching it. "Whenever you are, Princess."

She smirked and stretched her arms out as she used whatever strength she could to summon the winds to encircle her. Her hair whipped in every direction as her eyes narrowed and glowed a menacing icy blue. "Let's do this."

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Ten o'clock, Elizabeth's set curfew. Where was she? Why wasn't she home yet? Didn't she know how serious he was when he wanted her home at precisely ten?

Vlad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to keep it together. He had to remind himself that she wasn't in danger, and nothing was wrong. Susan's parents probably got caught up in traffic on the way back or something of the sort. Yes, that had to be it. It was only irritating traffic; no doubt she'd complain about it in annoyance as soon as she arrived. But, what if something _did_ happen? What if she was involved in an accident? Or lost? Or that ghost-?

He growled under his breath, interrupting his worried train of thoughts. Ever since the incident, he always thought of her safety and that _ghost_ that attacked her. He wasn't even sure why any spirit would attack his daughter. It wasn't like she would try to start a war with them, he was sure of it. If anything, she might stare in shock and freeze with fear at their ghostly appearance.

Perhaps this ghost discovered that he was Plasmius and wanted revenge for something he possibly did to ruin them? Unfortunately, for the life of him, he couldn't recollect who the ghost was. Elizabeth's description of the ghost wasn't familiar to him at all, and it forced him to hire Skulker in search of the criminal to end the search quicker; if anyone could find the criminal, Skulker could, and he wouldn't rest until he did.

His head snapped up as his hearing picked up the distinct sound of the front door shutting. He stood from his seat as he spotted Elizabeth's small frame from outside the study, and he let out a breath of relief at the sight of her. She was safe now.

Her body turned away from the door, and she froze when their eyes locked. "Uh, Dad?" she called out, her voice a bit distant as they stood a good 10 yards from each other.

"Elizabeth," he called, releasing his worried breaths. "I'm relieved you're home."

He raised an amusing brow as she hurried over to shorten the distance between them. She stood in the doorway, and his amused expression turned to one of concern and confusion. Where in the world did she get all of those dirt patches on her clothes? Was that a scrape on her cheek? Why was a piece of her jacket torn? And, why was her hair disheveled so that it could have been mistaken for an afro?

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm late, Dad," she started, bringing him out of his questioning thoughts. "Traffic was horrible tonight; you should've heard Mrs. Kool complain the entire drive."

Ah, just as he thought but that didn't explain her appearance. "What happened to your clothes and that wild hair?" He tilted his head to the side as his eyes continued to search her appearance for any other strange alterations. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, well-" He narrowed his eyes skeptically when she licked her lips and hugged herself but tried to make it seem more confident than it was. "-I fell."

"How?"

"Well, I tripped and fell off the sand dune at school."

"The one used for the track-and-field team?" He crossed his arms. "Elizabeth, why in the world would you even consider climbing that ridiculous dune in the first place?"

"Because I can?" She shrugged. "And because no one stopped me from doing so. It was fun."

"Getting hurt was fun?"

"The _challenge_ was fun." She smiled softly then let out a tired sigh. "Anyway, I'm going to shower then head to bed. It's been a long day."

Before he could utter another word, she hastened out of the room and left him in his private study. He sighed in dejection then turned toward the fireplace, watching as the flames danced feverishly across the wooden logs. It seemed that things between them hadn't changed after all. She still kept secrets, stayed out late, and avoided him in their own house. He was hoping that maybe she would let him back in again after the accident, but it seemed that that wasn't the case.

He grabbed and held onto the golden football trinket sitting on his fireplace then pulled it forward. He watched as the fireplace split into two then descended the stairs to his secret lab and changed into Plasmius; there was still work that had to be done, and he had to learn more of the apparent ghost boy sending ghosts back into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Frick, she looked awful; no wonder her Father commented on her appearance. Biting her lip in anxiousness, she tried peeling off her jacket slowly but winced and hissed lightly as pain emitted from the gash on her upper arm. Her eyes watered as the pain increased when the leather slowly peeled off the dry green blood then let out a muffled cry when her wound started to bleed again. "Frick," she muttered then tossed her jacket on the ground, making a note to do the wash later so Molly wouldn't ask any questions of what the green stains were, and pulled out medical supplies from under her cabinet to start cleaning the wound.

She leaned forward and gently rinsed off the wound then poured a bit of hydrogen peroxide on it and winced as it stung a bit. She then grabbed a spare hand towel and waited a few minutes for it to dry before dabbing it to clean off the excess blood gently. Before it could continue to bleed out drastically, she grabbed a large gauze pad and stuck it on. To ensure it would stay on, she wrapped more gauze around it and taped it to secure it in place.

A long dejected sigh escaped her lips as she stared at her attempt to start the healing process. It wasn't good, but it wasn't horrible either. She placed a gentle hand on the covered wound as she stared at all of the other cuts and scrapes on her body. Perhaps Matt was right; she wasn't ready for flying just yet.

Looking toward her shower, she sighed in despair once again as she realized she had to repeat the painful process of peeling off the rest of her clothing, which would ultimately lead to more bandaging. Grabbing her dirt-covered blouse, she looked at her pained expression in the mirror one last time before beginning her long and painful night of tending to her wounded body.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey, everyone! I know it's pretty short, and I apologize for it, but I just wanted to give a brief review of how Elizabeth was dealing with her newfound abilities. Anyway, please feel free to leave constructive criticism! This summer will be all about improving my writing and working on this book (as well as another one), so please let me know if you see something I need to improve on. Thanks! :)**

 **Fun** **Fact: The abandoned football field Elizabeth is using to train was the first place her father used to train before he started training in the Ghost Zone which was revealed earlier in this novel. ;)**

* * *

 **Thank you beautiful Crystalmoon39 for following and favoriting my story! I appreciate it, and I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Hey, beautiful mikaela2015! Thanks for your review! I appreciate it, and I'm glad you like my story! :)**

 **Hey, beautiful AstroGravity Phan! Thank you for your review! Lol, you'll just have to wait for that. ;) You can call Lizzie that lol. xD Lol, if I need a nickname for Lizzie, I'll come to you. xD**

 **Hey, beautiful GhostWriterGirl-1! Thank you for your review! Lol, I have been looking forward to revealing Lizz as a Halfa too! I was so excited to write about it. :) Whoa, you're right. When I wrote about Matt's guilt, I never realized that Sam felt the same way. My mind is blown. :0 Lol, I love it when Vlad teases Lizzie. It was fun writing moments like that between them when she was a kid, and I wanted to bring some of those moments back now that she's a teenager. Poor Lizzie lol. xD That is a really good guess, and you're right about one but which one? Aerokinesis or Telekinesis? ;) You'll have to wait to find out lol. xD You're going to need a couple bags of cheese-flavored Twisties (those sound delicious) because the meeting may not happen until a few chapters later. I'm sorry! ;) If I were to do the canon episodes, I most likely would do the Kindred Spirits episode and possibly the Ultimate Enemy one. I'm still not sure if I'm doing episodes though. :(**

 **Hey, beautiful Ellie! Thank you for your review! I lied also. You won't get to know if Elizabeth and Plasmius become rivals until the next chapter. :0 For some reason, I thought I posted this chapter already, but I didn't. I guess I'm getting ahead in the story lol. xD**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** **I still don't own Danny Phantom. I only my OC's and their stories. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Today was going to be a great day, and there was an excellent reason for it. No school which meant no questions and no worried glances concerning her 'strange' behavior. She was finally free from all of that for a weekend. Hallelujah.

Lifting her jacket onto her shoulders, Elizabeth winced when she accidentally moved too fast for the wound on her shoulder. "Ow," she muttered and gently rubbed the throbbing area as an attempt to ease it a bit. She had to be more careful, especially now that she was home with her Dad and the other workers. No doubt someone would try to talk to her about her situation or ask her if she could help them with something.

It'd been a week since she received her gash, and it wasn't as horrible, but it still caused pain. If someone noticed her wince or flinch from their touch, questions would be asked and who knew what would result from the lies she would be forced to tell.

Her head turned to the right when her phone vibrated continuously on her nightstand, and she picked it up then smiled at the caller I.D.; it was Matt. One perk that resulted from the accident was the fact that they now shared a secret, and they have been closer than ever because of it. "Hello?" she greeted, answering her phone.

"Hey, Lizzie. How are you doing?" Matt greeted, his tone unusually tired for nine in the morning on a Saturday.

"I'm fine." She held the phone between her shoulder and ear as she rummaged through her nightstand drawer. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." He let out a long sigh, and she stopped as she listened to it with concern. "I had a long night."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that." Her brow furrowed in confusion but before she could ask what happened, he cleared his throat and prevented her from asking. "So, how's your arm? Any improvements?"

"Yes, the gash is pretty much closed now." She continued rummaging through the drawer, looking for something in particular. "But my arm still hurts to move."

"Frick, Lizzie." Her eyebrows raised in surprise at the sudden venom in his tone. "We should have had that looked at."

"Matt, I just said that it's healing. Plus, I'm pretty sure the staff there would panic when they saw that my blood color wasn't the normal red."

"We'll tell them it was a 'science experiment gone wrong' or something like that. You're wounded, and you need to-"

"Was wounded." She pulled out a light blue folder in lousy condition, it barely holding the numerous papers shoved inside of it. "I'm doing much better than I was a week ago. I'm okay now."

He sighed. "Alright, fine." She smiled as he yielded to her persistence. "But I want to see it before we go out today."

"Out?" she questioned, confused. "Where are we going?"

"Don't you remember we were going to go to the Stadium? My sister's dropping us off at the bus station since she's going to her friend's house."

"Oh." She face-palmed, silently berating herself for becoming so focused on the alone time she was going to get this weekend that she forgot Matt and her were training together. How could she have forgotten that?

"You forgot, didn't you?" he asked, bringing her attention back to the conversation.

"Yes." A disappointed sigh escaped her thin lips. "I'm sorry, Matt."

"Hey, it's okay. Our lives have become much more complicated ever since the accident." Her hearing picked up a car door slamming on the other end of the phone. "Honestly, I think we both need a bit of a breather from this. Maybe we need this weekend to do whatever the heck we want without having to worry about our _secret_."

She smiled and sat down on her bed as she opened the folder, revealing all of the hard work she put into her little project. "That would be relieving, Matt."

"Then it's settled; we're on a break, at least until the weekend's over." She rose a confused brow when she heard a powerful gust of wind and another car door slam on the other end. "Then, we'll hang out and study for Gym."

Now, she was baffled. "We'll _what_?"

"Oh, sorry. My sister turned on the A.C, so it's a little loud."

A small smile adorned her lips as she nodded in understanding; he didn't want to discuss her secret when other people were around. "Thanks, Matt."

"Sure thing." She listened as she heard the radio turn on and start playing country music. "I better go. I'll see you next week?"

"Definitely."

After exchanging goodbyes, they both hung up, and she glanced down at her little folder labeled 'Plasmius.' To this day, she still couldn't believe how obsessed she was with him and how much she admired the vampiric creature. Her lips thinned, and she took out a picture of him that she drew when she was young. Her heart ached with disappointment as she remembered the moment she discovered what he truly was; a criminal that no one could catch because of his supernatural abilities.

But now...

A small smirk played on her lips as she pinned the drawing on the corkboard next to her bed and placed her hands on her hips in defiance. Now, _she_ had supernatural abilities, so she could finally fulfill her desire to stop him just as she promised before she stepped into the machine that changed her life forever. Finally, she could satisfy the vengeance burning in her heart and save Plasmius' victims from the pain he caused them.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Ah, the weekend. Exactly what he needed. No meetings, no early mornings, and now no pestering employees to spoil the day he planned for Elizabeth and himself. He set the phone down after speaking with Chef Martinez and informing him that his services would not be needed today then smiled in content. It was finally time for his daughter and himself to spend some quality time together.

Straightening his tie, he stood and started ascending the stairway to check on her. He hoped she was awake; he would hate to have to cancel their reservation at The Key Orchard for breakfast. If she wasn't, he could always wake her gently, just as he did when she was a child.

Once he reached her door, he lifted his hand to knock but halted when he heard rock music playing from the other side. He rose a confused brow and pressed his ear against the door to listen closer and was able to make out a bit of movement. Was she dancing to that appalling music? He didn't raise her to enjoy that monstrosity; he taught her to love classical music, the clean and pure harmony.

He sighed in disappointment then straightened up and knocked gently. Now, he knew that she needed his guidance, and this breakfast wasn't just going to bring them closer to each other, but it was going to gift him the opportunity to give her his advice.

The music silenced a moment after, and he rose his eyebrows when he heard something fall and an almost inaudible - was that a _curse word_? He tsked in disappointment; she definitely needed his guidance. "Elizabeth?" he called and twisted the knob but stepped back in surprise when the door flung open, and his daughter burst through and slammed it behind her.

She looked up at him with beady blue eyes and anxiously smiled. He furrowed his brow in question as he awaited her response to this strange behavior she was showing. She gulped and glanced down for a brief second as she unconsciously played with a loose string on her shirt. "Uh, hey, Dad," she greeted, her eyes fixed on the stairway behind him.

Well, this was strange. This nervous demeanor she was showing was something he hadn't seen in years. He remembered that it was typically never shown unless she knew she had done something wrong. His eyes widened at the memory then glanced at the knob she was clutching onto; oh, she was in trouble and knew he would punish her for it if he went into her bedroom. Well, she wasn't going to keep this up for long. "Good morning, Elizabeth," he greeted and crossed his arms, just as he used to do when she was in trouble.

"So, uh, what's up?" she asked, involuntarily swallowing as she avoided his stern gaze.

His eyes narrowed slightly, and he waited a moment to see if she would break and confess to whatever she was nervous about. Alas, all she did was shift her posture uncomfortably. "Well, I was going to take you out to breakfast-" He took a step closer which made her press her back against the door. "-but now I'm curious as to what you're hiding in your room."

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

"Hiding?" she scoffed, the palms of her hands sweating as her father stared at her with that stern stare he used to give her when she was a child. "I-I'm not hiding anything."

Oh, there was the stutter. Frick. Why in the world was she so nervous? She rarely had a difficult time lying in the past. Perhaps, it was because she now had an important secret to keep from him.

Well, maybe she should tell him her secret but how would he react? She already lied about the 'ghost' that attacked her at the Hospital, and if he found out she was the real culprit, how would he respond? Not to mention, would he even want a daughter with supernatural abilities? If he knew, would he disown her and send her off to be tested for having superpowers?

A brief and shaky breath escaped her as she stared up into her father's ominous dark blue orbs. No, she couldn't risk it; they've been apart for years, and she didn't know if he would approve of her newfound abilities or send her to be tested on for a 'possible cure.'

She had to play it cool and change the subject. He mentioned something about breakfast, didn't he? "So, you want to go out and get breakfast? Where did you want to go?" she asked, softly smiling as she tried to keep herself from looking as anxious as she felt.

"Yes, I do." His gaze left hers as he shot a glance at her closed door. "But I prefer to discuss the subject in your bedroom."

Oh, no. She bit her lip then stopped before he could look back at her; she couldn't show her anxiety. "My bedroom? What? You can't talk to me in any other room in our ginormous mansion?"

"Your room's closer than any of the others." He smirked, and she unconsciously bit her lip as he returned his attention to her. "And I'd prefer to sit and talk."

He was kidding, right? He couldn't go in her room, especially with the mess she made when he startled her. Not to mention, information on Plasmius was pinned to every wall, scattered across her floor, and the corkboard fell off the lamp which caused it to shatter as it fell off her nightstand. Questions would be raised, shouting would probably ensue, he would discard all her hard work, and she would be grounded for the rest of the weekend. She had to mislead him, or _lie_ , to protect herself but how? What could distract him from-?

Her eyes widened as the answer came to mind. Oh. _T_ _hat_ could work. "Well, Dad, I would let you in, but I'm working on something special."

He rose a skeptical brow. "Which is what exactly?"

"Well, uh, it's-" Her eyes inadvertently glanced at his tie, the one Maddie gave him two years ago. "-a gift to you-" She voluntarily swallowed down the squeak wanting to emit from her throat. "-from Maddie."

Just as she expected, his eyes lit up, and he uncrossed his arms as a grin formed on his features. "A gift? From Maddie?"

"Yep, and she wanted me to keep an eye on it because she was afraid that Jack would accidentally do something to it." Frick. That would probably never happen. Then again, she wasn't close to Jack, so maybe he was a bit accident-prone. Oh, she hoped so.

Her eyes snapped back up to his when she heard a - was that a _growl_? "That buffoon. He ruins everything," he complained, the sentence almost inaudible to her, then shoved his hands in his pockets as a frown took over his features. "Is there nothing that man can't ruin?"

Whoa. That took a turn for the better, at least for her stance. She knew her Dad had disagreements with Jack, but she had no idea it went this deep. It almost seemed as if he despised the Ghost Hunter which was a little odd. She was always told they were best friends from college so where did this loathed behavior come from? Perhaps the two friends were arguing, and she was kept out of the loop?

Still, whatever happened between them, she was grateful for it. Yes, it sounded selfish, and it was, but she needed a distraction; Jack and Maddie were clearly the perfect subjects for one. Now, he was distracted by the 'gift' he was supposedly getting and reminded of whatever he had against Jack. It was the perfect method to get herself out of her situation.

"Well," her father continued and straightened his tie, "do forgive me, Elizabeth. I didn't realize you were in contact with Maddie." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "I didn't even think you _liked_ Maddie."

"She called me the day after I got out of the hospital." Elizabeth shrugged as she kept her smile plastered on her face. "We've been in contact ever since."

His ominous expression pierced through her soul for a moment which made her question if her lie wasn't a success, but then he smiled. A huge wave of relief went through her as he wrapped his arms around her, but it also caused her to raise her eyebrows in surprise. As awkward as she felt, she hesitantly placed her arms around his waist and hugged back. "That makes me so happy, Elizabeth," he whispered and kissed the top of her head gently which made her flinch at the unexpected action.

How long had it been since they last showed this kind of affection to each other? Too long, she knew. They both distanced themselves from each other and went their separate ways. She wasn't sure why it happened, but she knew that after she found out Plasmius was a criminal two years ago, her father just stopped being there. They hardly talked or saw each other, dinners together never pulled through, and they were both forced to live their lives without the other for a long two years. It was hard to adjust to the independent life her father forced her to have, and she was grateful to at least turn to her friends and the staff of the Mansion for any guidance she needed.

Still, her mind couldn't help but wonder why or what caused their bond to be broken, especially when she needed him most. Plasmius broke her heart that night, and she long-awaited for her Dad to return to provide the comfort and love she needed, but he didn't return. Molly told her he had business to take care of, but even _she_ seemed unsure of his reasoning. His staff was forced to work overtime to take care of her, help her with homework, and even _sleep_ there to make sure she didn't need anything during those nights. It wasn't until the fifth night that he returned home. She remembered watching the staff bustle about as they hounded him with questions regarding his whereabouts, but he silenced them by threatening their jobs if they asked again. She watched from her doorway as he sulked up the staircase, passed her bedroom, and slowly headed to his bedroom.

He never said goodnight or checked on her that night. Elizabeth was sure that that was the crucial moment when their relationship started to go downhill. Could it be saved after all this time? Or, would they neglect each other and allow their relationship to pull farther apart than it was at already?

Gently, the fourteen-year-old pulled away from her father's grasp and noticed his expression briefly change to one of misery before returning to its usual inscrutable face. "Thanks, Dad." Her hands shoved themselves into her jacket pockets as she awkwardly glanced to the side. "So, breakfast, right? Where at?"

He straightened his posture and reached up to straighten his tie. "The Key Orchard." She bit her lip self-consciously as he smirked at her. "I remember how obsessed you were with their pancakes."

Oh, The Key Orchard? When was the last time she went there for a father-daughter date? And, when did she have an uncontrollable craving for pancakes? "I honestly don't remember it all that much."

"Oh." He smiled softly. "Well, I'm sure you'll remember as soon as we arrive." He shrugged. "Or, as soon as you devour your favorite pancakes."

Again with the pancakes. They better be as good as he was letting on. "Then, I'll grab my purse and meet you downstairs. Okay?"

He nodded and squeezed her injured arm gently, unknowingly causing pain to emanate from her wound. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip to restrain herself from crying out in pain, and she grounded her feet to the floor to keep herself from flinching away.

As soon as he let her go and started descending the staircase, she rubbed her arm gently to hopefully stop the pain and entered her bedroom. Quickly, she closed her bedroom door and examined the scattered papers of Plasmius on every wall, sections of carpet, and her bed. A long sigh escaped her as she realized that she couldn't keep her information out in the open like this. What if someone looked into what she was doing and figured out what she wanted to do to stop Plasmius? She had to hide all of this but where? It wasn't like her bedroom didn't have any secret doors or fake walls to conceal her true intentions but then what-?

Her eyes widened as a sudden idea came to mind. What if she didn't _have_ to keep all of this information here? What if she could put it somewhere she knew no one would consider looking? Somewhere guarded by someone she knew wouldn't question what she was doing?

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Vlad checked his watch for the fourth time then glanced up at Elizabeth's bedroom from where he stood in the foyer. He had been waiting for her to grab her purse for the past fifteen minutes, and it was causing him to lose some patience. Where in the world was she? How long does it take to grab a purse and go?

He hummed and lowered his arms to his side as he tapped his foot impatiently. Perhaps she lost it and was searching for it. That had to be it, right? She wouldn't intentionally ditch him, especially after the moment they had together. No, she wasn't that type of person. She would never intentionally hurt him. Right?

His attention snapped back to her bedroom when the sound of his daughter's door shutting reached his ears. A smile spread on his face as she descended the staircase, but he frowned as soon as he noticed the large duffel bag over her shoulder. Where did she get that? He never bought it for her and wasn't she grabbing a purse? "Uh, Elizabeth?" he questioned as soon as she was standing in front of him. "Why are you carrying a duffel bag?" He tilted his head in confusion as he examined the blue bag. "And where did you get it?"

"Oh, it's Susan's." She tugged the bag closer to her. "She let me borrow it for gymnastics."

Ah, gymnastics. How could he forget he foolishly allowed her to take that course with her best friend? That was when their friendship peaked, and it took up whatever time Elizabeth had to spend with him. _That_ was one of the most idiotic decisions he ever made.

"I need to return it to her so that she can use it for her competition today," Elizabeth continued, smiling. "Can I return it before we go to breakfast?"

Oh, great. He had to visit the Kool family and don the fake pleasure of seeing them again, even though he still blamed them for Elizabeth's close to death experience. They should have known her and her friends would wander off into the woods with no adult supervision. Any teenager would have taken that opportunity. Now, just the thought of knowing how oblivious they were to what teens did when no adults were around infuriated him. How could they not see how much of a troubled teen their daughter and her friends were? They had to watch them to protect his innocent and kind-hearted Elizabeth from any infectious teenage influence.

"Uh, Dad?" Elizabeth asked, her voice bringing him back to their current conversation. "Can I give it back to her?"

"I-" He let out a long sigh then straightened his posture and smiled gently, "-suppose that would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it be? After all, how else is Susan going to win her competition without being organized?"

Her smile grew, and she reached over and hugged him. Before he could even wrap her arms around her to return the unexpected embrace, she pulled away. His heart ached from the lack of her small frame in his arms, but he smiled a little wider to mask how he felt. "Shall we go?" she asked and accidentally brushed past him then opened the front door. "I want to hurry, so we don't miss our reservation."

He nodded once and walked over to the door before grasping it, politely allowing her to walk through first. "Please, after you, sweetheart."

A gracious smile was sent his way as his daughter walked through first, and he eagerly followed her. Finally, after all of these years of silence and tension between them, he had a chance to fix everything.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! What'd you think? Do you believe the bond between Vlad and Elizabeth will be mended once more, or do you think it'll continue to break? Will Elizabeth become Plasmius' enemy? :0**

 **Fun Fact: Because of Elizabeth's obsession with Plasmius two years ago, she collected a lot of information on what kind of paranormal creature he could be and the reports of people seeing him. However, once she found out he was a criminal, she debated for weeks on if she should throw away all of her research to hopefully forget about him, but she never did. **

* * *

**Thank you, beautiful dwgames7395 and beautiful Maid Of Light, for following and/or favoriting my story! Thank you for also following and/or favoriting me too! I really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Hey, beautiful erica. phoenix 16! Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it, and it's good to be back. I've missed this. Elizabeth's really happy to be back too. :)**

 **Hey, beautiful Ellie! Lol, I loved it! That was perfect. xD :D Vlad is definitely gonna have to up his game and change if he wants to regain Elizabeth's trust. :) God bless you too, Ellie! Thank you for your review! :)**

 **Hey, beautiful GhostWriterGirl-1! Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it! :) It does, doesn't it? I didn't think about that until you mentioned it. Maybe Sam and Tucker will get along with Susan and Thomas if they ever meet. :) Lol, no. Matt and Jazz have never met. :) Lol, I am too! There's definitely subtle chemistry there but will it ever turn into something more? I don't know. ;) A ceiling fan rodeo party?! That sounds awesome! I would love to go to a party like that! :D You really want me to include the episodes don't you, GhostWriterGirl? ;) That's a really good theory or idea (I get the two mixed up lol). That would also be an interesting plot twist; Elizabeth gets a sudden sibling(s) thanks to Vlad's experimentation but will he ever introduce the clones to Elizabeth or will she find out on her own? That would be one heck of a plot twist. :) Danny probably did get hurt quite a bit. I recently watched the first episode of Danny Phantom and noticed he still couldn't control his powers easily. I believe he did sustain some injuries when training, especially flying. *shivers* Flying's dangerous. :( Was it ever confirmed that green blood was ectoplasm? I assumed it was too, but I wonder if it was confirmed in the show or by Mr. Hartman himself on his Youtube channel. :) Anyway, thank you again for reviewing! Looking forward to reading what you thought of this chapter! :)**

 **Hey, Unprofessional Writer! Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it! Lol, thank you for keeping it a secret. It's got to stay that way, alright? Vlad can't know that Lizzie's training. He'd probably lock her up or something to keep her from training and doing what I want her to do. :0 xD Lol, now I'M imagining that, and it kinda scares me a little. xD And thanks for your review on Chapter 24 too. I appreciate that too. :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** **You all know I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's and their stories. All rights go to their respective owners. ;)**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

It was difficult, but Elizabeth managed to convince her father that Susan was at the Marvel Public Library, a little past The Key Orchard. With a simple lie here and there, she was able to persuade him to pull into the parking lot and, gratefully, stay in the car. She did not need any unwanted attention while she was carrying out her plan.

Her hurried footsteps sounded against the concrete steps as she made her way to the entrance of the ancient building in front of her. Her wandering eyes immediately caught sight of the poster taped to the window next to the revolving doors. Today was a book signing, and one of her favorite authors would be there. A scowl formed on her features as she berated herself for forgetting about it and for not planning her time better.

She pushed against the doors and spun her way inside before briefly glancing to see the stand where her author would conduct the book signings. She shook off her berating thoughts and strode toward the librarian's office. Hopefully, she was there and not on any other level of the building. She did not want to waste too much time.

Slowing down her pace and calming her rushed nerves, she gently knocked on the office door and waited to hear an approval to go in. Her foot tapped against the degrading carpet and her bottom lip sunk into the top of her teeth. Where was she? Maybe she didn't hear her?

Her fist raised to knock once more on the door, but it paused in midair when the door opened, revealing a senior woman holding a white cane. "Hello?" she questioned, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Good morning, Mrs. Fields," Elizabeth greeted and smiled up at the sweet librarian.

"Oh, Ms. Masters." Mrs. Fields readjusted her glasses then placed a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder. "It's been quite a while. How have you been?"

"I've been well, Ma'am." The young teen slipped her bag off of her shoulder. "Mrs. Fields, I'm sorry for the short notice as well as my absence from the library, but I was wondering if you could help me with something."

The librarian tilted her head in confusion then took her hand back. She took a few steps back, using her cane as guidance, and grasped onto the door. "Why don't we discuss whatever's troubling you away from prying eyes, dear."

Elizabeth smiled wider and stepped into the office, listening as the librarian closed the door behind them then glanced around. The office was quite small and mostly taken up by unopened boxes, ones Mrs. Fields most likely never found time to unpack or forgot about. Besides the untouched packages, the room was rather tidy and dust-free. Honestly, she wasn't sure how the senior woman could stay cramped up in a small office all of the time, but if it suited her, then the teen couldn't complain.

"So, Ms. Masters." Elizabeth watched as Mrs. Fields made her way around her desk and sat down behind it. The librarian propped her cane up against it and folded her hands on the oak. "What do you need my help with?"

"Unfortunately, I can't stay and chat for very long." Elizabeth slid her bag off of her shoulder and set it on the cushioned chair behind her. "I wanted to ask if you would allow me to use your office as a place to study."

"Well, the library was designed for people to study in." She tilted her head slightly. "But why my office?"

"It's a project." The teen smiled gently. "I can't trust that the other visitors would accidentally, or purposely, ruin my hard work."

"You can't take it home when you're finished working here?"

Frick, she hoped Mrs. Fields wouldn't ask that. She needed to lie, again. Which meant she had to use what she knew about Mrs. Fields to make her lie more convincing and understandable. But what could she say that would pull the librarian in?

The teen's eyes widened, and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Perfect. She forcefully dropped her smile and hugged herself. "Well, Mrs. Fields, I would but-" On command, her lip trembled, and her shoulders slumped as she forced her tone of voice to sound uneasy with a hint of distress. "-my father wouldn't approve of me working on such projects."

The librarian raised her eyebrows in surprise and gaped. "My dear, what is it your working on?"

Oh, shoot. Another question she hoped wouldn't come up. "Did I ever tell you that my father wants me to take over his business?" Once the senior citizen shook her head as an answer, the teen continued. "Well, I don't want to do that, and if he saw that my project was on-" What the heck was she working on that would be understandable to the librarian? Wait. "-writing a novel, he would throw away all of my hard work." That could be considered a project, right? Or, maybe it was a hobby? Could it even be considered a career?

"You're writing a novel?"

"It's what I'm passionate about." Lies. "I've always wanted to be an author, but my father doesn't want me to follow my dreams."

Wow. That was the riskiest lie she could have told. She knew next to nothing about writing. Frick, her C+ in English proved that. Also, her father and Mrs. Fields knew each other. If one of them were to start talking about school, and her father was prompted to check her grades, she was doomed to after-school tutoring. If that happened, she would have to say goodbye to hanging out with Matt and training. She couldn't have made the situation more disastrous for herself.

The senior woman gaped for a brief moment before smiling. "I understand."

"You do?" Elizabeth questioned then smiled and rubbed the back of her neck anxiously. "I mean, of course, you do. Why wouldn't you? You're a librarian after all, and librarians love to read."

"Yes, but I'm also an author myself."

"You are?" She was? "I didn't know that."

The librarian nodded once before opening a drawer to her left and taking out a small book. "I write short stories and publish them when I'm finished."

"That's amazing." The teen smiled gently. "I guess I still have a lot more to learn about you, Mrs. Fields."

"It seems that you do." A small smile adorned her face, and the senior citizen tapped the book once before gesturing to the packed boxes on the other side of the room. "You may use my office, but you will have to assist me in unpacking. I'm afraid I've been far too busy to settle in."

"Of course, but I'll have to do it some other day." Elizabeth lifted her bag off the seat and walked over to the boxes before setting it behind them; no one would find her bag there, right? "I have a breakfast meeting to attend to."

"Ah, I see." The teen glanced over when she heard Mrs. Fields stand from her desk. "Then, I will be awaiting your next visit. Later today, perhaps?"

"Probably not. I don't know what other plans my father has for the day."

The respectable adult hummed in understanding. "Then, I will see you whenever you drop by. I will keep your hard work locked in this room."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "Thank you. I do appreciate it."

"Anything for a fellow writer, Ms. Masters."

* * *

Vlad's POV:

What was taking her so long? Elizabeth told him she would be out in less than ten minutes, and she wasn't back! Vlad let out a long sigh and stepped out of his car. Perhaps, it was time for him to intervene and break up the conversation she was having with Susan. He knew she wouldn't be happy with him, but they had a reservation, and he wanted to arrive on time to uphold his reputation as a punctual and responsible billionaire.

As he grasped on the door and was about to push, he glanced to his left as the door next to him opened and revealed his daughter. She smiled softly and closed the door behind her. "So, are we going?" she asked and started descending the steps without waiting for his response.

He glanced back at the doors for a moment then opened it and peered inside, expecting Susan to follow Elizabeth but as he looked around, he couldn't see her. His brow furrowed in confusion, and he closed the door. Didn't Elizabeth tell him her friend was waiting inside? Wasn't Susan in a hurry to make it to her competition, as his daughter stressed.

The sound of a horn honking reached his ears, and he glanced over to see her waving at him. "Come on, Dad!" she yelled, and he rolled his eyes in playful annoyance at her impatient demeanor. He descended the stairs but looked back at the doors when he heard them open, only to spot a middle-aged woman walk through them. Perhaps, he was overthinking what Elizabeth told him. For all he knew, Susan went to use the restroom before she left. Yes, that had to be the reason she hadn't left yet.

Plus, his daughter would never lie to him, so he knew Susan was still in the building. He had no reason to suspect her for any deception.

Right?

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth knew this would happen. The averting gazes, the tension, and the frickin' awkward silence were what she expected as soon as he made a reservation for them. When was the last time they sat down and went out for a meal together - at least when the press wasn't around?

It was weird. Sitting down willingly at an awkward breakfast with a distant relative - well, a nonbiological relative, so to speak. What was she supposed to do in her situation? Was she expected to start the conversation? "So," she began but soon stopped when her mind short-circuited on topics. What was she even supposed to talk about with a man she barely knew but was supposed to consider her father?

They both shot an awkward glance at one another before averting their gazes, again. What would be the perfect icebreaker for the two of them? Should she talk about what happened two years now that the opportunity was literally sitting right in front of her? No, that would possibly cause a scene, and she didn't want the awkward situation to worsen. So, what was there to talk about? "Dad, I-"

"Listen, Elizabeth," he interrupted and let out a soft sigh. "We need to talk about the elephant in the room."

"Okay," she warily answered, uncertain with where this was going. Did he know she lied about earlier? "What do you want to talk about?"

"I know this feels strange to you, and it does for me too, but I firmly believe this is a good stepping stone to repairing our relationship." Whoa, he went right to the point. She didn't even know he had it in his character to admit something like that.

"So, you want to repair our relationship?" Could she be blamed for needing confirmation that was what he wanted? They had been distant for two years. She couldn't risk trusting him again after so long of being apart.

"More than anything, sweetheart." He sighed which caused her to arch a curious brow. "I also wanted to apolo-"

"Good morning, Mr. Masters and Ms. Masters," their waitress interrupted, standing in front of their table. "How are you doing this morning?"

Oh, come on! Her father was about to apologize for everything, she was sure of it, and this waitress interrupted the moment that could have changed everything! Elizabeth pouted and glanced at her menu, attempting to silently send the hint that she was still considering what she wanted to eat so the employee would leave.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

"We're doing just fine," Vlad answered and glanced at Elizabeth's disappointed expression. They were finally starting to have a real conversation and, of course, they were interrupted and the moment vanished. "We'd like to order."

His daughter's expression fell further, and he resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose at that realization that he was losing her. "I'll have the Chef's choice," he ordered. "My daughter will have the Crown Pancakes with extra raspberries and cream cheese."

Elizabeth snapped her head up once he ordered, and he smirked in response to her surprised expression. "Not prepared for me to order for you, huh?" he thought, smirking wider.

"Alright. Anything else?" the waitress asked, forcing a smile on her chapped lips.

"Yes, my daughter will also have a cup of hot chocolate with extra whipped cream; she loves that delicacy." He restrained himself from chuckling in amusement as Elizabeth's expression changed from surprise to a mix of bewilderment with a hint of embarrassment. Oh, he loved teasing her. "Actually, it would be better if you left the canister itself on the table. Just in case."

"No, you don't need to-" His daughter tried to start, but he cleared his throat and smirked at her to thwart her from changing her order. Did she honestly believe she was getting out of eating her favorite meal?

"Did I get something wrong, Elizabeth?" he challenged and folded his hands on the table as his gaze stared into hers, silently daring her to change her order. A faint blush of embarrassment formed on her cheeks, and his smirk widened. "Is it the whipped cream? Sweetheart, it's okay to like a little extra whipped cream; I know I do."

"I, uh-" Her blush deepened as her gaze averted from his to the waitress before returning to his. After a moment of watching Elizabeth silently debate what to say next, she finally sighed and glanced up at the questioning employee. "Not too much whipped cream please."

His eyes rolled in playful annoyance at her final response. He knew she wouldn't have stood up to him - not publically, at least. Although she was independent and often spoke her mind at home, she still struggled to do the same out in the real world. That was another lesson he hoped to teach her one day.

After dismissing the waitress, Vlad watched in amusement as Elizabeth huffed and sunk a little in her seat. If the blush on her cheeks hadn't betrayed her, he would have assumed she was angry, but he knew she was only embarrassed. "Oh, come now, Elizabeth." He folded the napkin in his lap. "I didn't embarrass you too much, did I?"

"Yes," she pouted, and he widened his eyes at her immediate response. Oh, she was upset with him as well as embarrassed.

"Well, I apologize." He lowered his gaze down to his hands, guilt unwillingly setting in the pit of his stomach. "Had I known you would have been embarrassed by me ordering for you, I would have-"

"That's not why I'm embarrassed."

His gaze returned to her when she interrupted him. "Then, why are you upset?"

She scoffed then face-palmed and muttered something inaudible for him to hear. "Elizabeth, please speak up," he gently requested, smiling softly.

"The way you spoke to the waitress about me."

His brow furrowed in confusion. Why would that upset her? If she were upset about anything, he would have assumed it was because he dared her into speaking against what he confirmed as her order. But she was angry because of how he talked about her to the waitress? It wasn't like he shamed her or made her feel invulnerable to the conversation. "I don't understand," he admitted and lifted a confused brow. "Why are you bothered with how I spoke to the waitress?"

Elizabeth's eyes followed a man walking past their table, and Vlad watched with intense curiosity. The topic was serious to her, he could tell. She wouldn't have waited for the man to walk by if it wasn't this serious. "You made me sound like a sugar-craving child," she admitted, her tone unusually vulnerable.

It took every ounce of strength he had to restrain himself from bursting out in laughter. That was what she was upset with him about? Because he made her sound like a child? Not only a child but one that was obsessed with sugar? After these past two years of hardly any contact with one another, she still became upset whenever she was referred to as a child? A few chuckles managed to slip past his sealed lips, and she frowned. "Elizabeth, I-"

"It's not funny."

"Elizabeth-"

"It's not funny."

"You've already said that," he chuckled, and she huffed again which only amused him more. The same buttons - the ones he learned to press to annoy her - still worked after all of these years! Oh, she was lucky he didn't know this at the hospital. If he had known, he wouldn't have hesitated to embarrass her as a constant reassurance she was still with him.

What else still worked on her? Still, she was annoyed with being referred to as a child. Did that mean the 'baby voice' caused annoyance too? Would she become furious if he patted her head every once in a while? Would she be embarrassed if he chaperoned any school dance she went to?

Oh, the joy he was going to feel at discovering if the buttons still worked. This was going to be fun.

"Dad, stop making fun of me," Elizabeth demanded, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He smiled teasingly at her pouting. "Truly, I am."

She hummed and sat up straighter, sneaking a glance at the kitchen before returning her attention to him. "So, about before," she began, and his smile dropped at her change of topic. "What were you about to say?"

He stared into her eyes, spotting the spark of hope within them, and softened his own. He knew what she wanted from him before the waitress interrupted their conversation. If he was going to repair their relationship, he needed to return to that subject. "Yes, before," he started and brought his hands back on the table. "I wanted to apologize. I know I haven't been the best father lately." He took a deep breath and sighed. "And I know I haven't been there for you these past two years, but I want to change that." A soft smile stretched on his lips. "I want us to be close again, like before."

Slowly, a small smile formed on her lips which matched his own. "I would like that." Her smile suddenly dropped, and he frowned in response. "But it's going to take a while for me to trust you again. You knew that, though, right?"

Unfortunately, he did know. He assumed she wouldn't let him in that quickly after being apart for so long. "Yes, I did, sweetheart, and I understand entirely."

Her smile returned. "Good."

A few minutes of silence passed between them, and Vlad pondered if he should discuss school with her. He was sure she was exceeding in all of her classes, but as the good father he wanted to be, he had to know. "Elizabeth,-"

"What caused it?"

He rose his eyebrows, surprised by her sudden outburst. "What caused what, sweetheart?"

Elizabeth shifted in her seat then leaned forward on the table, slouching. He frowned at her lack of propriety but restrained himself from scolding her until she explained what she wanted to say. "What caused you to distance yourself from me?" she asked, elaborating her earlier question. "Why did you leave me?"

He gaped, and his eyes glazed over as he saw the room around him change to that night in the abandoned mansion. Elizabeth had found him but as Plasmius. She wanted to help him tend to his wound until she discovered he was a criminal. Her eyes were narrowed as tears streamed down her bright pink cheeks, and he could have sworn he saw the pain of betrayal in her eyes. Of course, he saw pain; he unintentionally hurt her. Even though her betrayed expression caused part of his guilt, what she said hurt the most. "You lie like my father!" she had screamed at him before she stormed out. That night, he learned she didn't trust him at all. He was angry but not with her; he was mad with himself for being so caught up in his work, that he lied all of the time to her and that forced her to not confide in him. He took time away from her because of that uncontrollable anger he felt. That was what created the distance between them, he knew, but could he tell her that without becoming angry?

No, he couldn't. He would scare her if he tried so what was he going to do? Lying would have been his usual method, but Elizabeth knew how he lied. He had to try something else but what? The truth. Not the whole truth, of course, but a twisted version of it. It was the only method he knew she never saw from him, so it was bound to work. A soft sigh escaped him as he returned to reality and averted his gaze to the side. "Elizabeth, there's something-"

She suddenly gasped in alarm, and he glanced up at her in surprise. He watched in confusion as she hugged herself as her body shivered uncontrollably. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" he asked in concern as his eyes searched hers.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered and hugged herself tighter. "I'm just a little chilly."

"A little? You're trembling so much that you look ill!"

He started unbuttoning his jacket, wanting to wrap it around her, but she held up a hand. "Dad, please, I'm alright," she insisted and unwrapped herself from her hug. "It's a little cold in here, but I'm sure that once the waitress brings my hot chocolate, I'll be fine."

He hummed then took off his coat and stood from his seat, despite his daughter's pleadings. He walked over to her and gently laid his jacket over her shoulders before walking back to his seat. "Then my coat will provide the necessary warmth until your beverage arrives."

A soft smile of gratitude adorned her lips, and he smiled back. "Excellent move, Vlad," he thought. "You'll regain your daughter's trust in no time."

"Now," he continued, returning to their previous discussion. "As I was saying-"

A loud scream pierced the air, and the lights around them darkened which made it close to impossible to see anything. A familiar cold draft ran up Vlad's spine, and he held back a shiver as his eyes narrowed into slits. More screams filled the air, running footsteps echoed from around him, and he could feel the temperature lower. What kind of mindless ghost would have the audacity to ruin his breakfast with Elizabeth?

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!"

He face-palmed, annoyance peaked. Oh, pretzels. Of course, it was this mindless ghost. How often did he have to deal with this ridiculous ghost? At least, twice every three weeks. It was so annoying. Vlad sighed and glared at the oblivious ghost floating only a yard away from him. Well, if he wanted to continue his breakfast with his daughter, he had to get rid of him.

The halfa glanced down at Elizabeth's seat and widened his eyes in fear when he noticed she was gone. "Elizabeth?" he called, worry evident in his tone, and stood as he circled. "Elizabeth!"

Where did she go? Did she flee in fear? He wouldn't blame her since she could not defend herself against ghosts, but she left him there. Wouldn't she, at least, try to get him to flee with her? Maybe she assumed he could handle himself which he could, but he didn't think she would leave him to protect himself! Perhaps, he had more to teach her than he initially thought.

Another shiver ran through him, but he resisted the urge and glanced around. There were two ghosts in the same area? Who in the Ghost Dimension wanted to work with the Box Ghost?

"Hey, Boxie!"

His eyes widened, and he ducked when someone dashed past him and toward the Box Ghost. His brow furrowed in confusion as he watched the unfamiliar figure jump on a table in front of the annoying one. Although the white aura surrounding her body indicated she was a ghost, he couldn't help but question if she was one. Ghosts, including half-ghosts, fly, and she wasn't. Perhaps, she hadn't flown yet was because she recently became a ghost and most likely didn't know she could fly.

"I know the wait is long, but if you want a table, you'll have to wait like everyone else!" she shouted, and Vlad face-palmed in response.

Oh, great. This was another teen ghost trying to protect civilians from dangerous ghosts. This meant she might get in Plasmius' way at some point. Why did these teenagers insist on using their powers for good? Honestly, they could benefit themselves greatly with their powers, yet they chose not to. He would never understand why they chose the 'heroic path' when it would never do them any good.

Oh, well. Now that she was taking care of the Box Ghost, he could sit back and watch the fight. Who knew, maybe learning her fighting patterns and defense strategies would benefit him in the future.

"'Boxie?' I am the Box Ghost!" said-ghost shouted, repeating his earlier statement. "I have power over every-!"

"Yeah, yeah." The new heroic teen interrupted, crossing her arms. "You have power over every box. I figured that out when you told me your name."

The Box Ghost blinked a few times before pointing at her leisurely and scratching his head. "You sound like someone I know." He floated a few inches closer. "Are you related to that ghost kid in Amity?"

"'Ghost kid?'" she questioned and jumped on a table closer to him which caused him to back up in surprise. "There's another Ghost Kid?!"

"Uh, yes?" The Box Ghost answered, a little wary of the teen's excited behavior.

"What's their name? Where can I find them?"

Ah, so the teen had no idea there was another ghost teen like her. Which could only mean that they weren't related, so he would have to dig a little more to discover who the new teen was. He still had no idea who the one in Amity was, of course, but he was getting close to figuring it out.

"Uh, his name's Danny Phantom." the Box Ghost blinked a few more times. "He lives in Amity as I said."

"Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah." The girl's opponent flew farther back. "Do you know him?"

"I've never heard of him."

"Oh, well, then I guess you also don't know-!"

"I swear if you repeat your name one more time-" Vlad watched with keen interest as a green ectoplasmic ball formed in the palm of her hand. "-I'll blast you all the way to the other side of the world!"

Ah, so this was her first year. Ectoplasmic energy blasts were his first powers as well. He had nothing to worry about then. If she were to ever get in his way, he could take her down with ease.

The Box Ghost sighed, and his eyes lit up as he lifted his arms in the air, levitating several boxes, including storage containers from the back. He threw the contents of them at the teen, and she jumped off of the table just in time before rolling and blasting an ectoplasmic ball at her opponent. She barely missed.

Vlad smirked at the frustrated look on her face. She was definitely a new ghost and terrible at it too. If they were to ever battle, he was sure she could destroy her in less than thirty seconds. Maybe five.

He watched with amusement as she jumped onto the bar counter and fired up another ectoplasmic ball. He shook his head at her persistence to hitting her opponent with the same power that failed her the first time. That was a predictable move, and he was sure the Box Ghost knew it as well. Well, perhaps that thought would come to him after the battle.

Before she could fire the ball again, a knife went hurtling toward her. He rose an amused brow as he watched her gasp and turn intangible when it almost made contact. When she returned tangible, her mouth hung open in surprise, and he held back a laugh at the realization that she didn't know she was capable of turning completely intangible. She was new.

As soon as her attention returned to the 'heroic' mission, she jumped behind the counter when more utensils flew her way. Before she completely vanished behind the counter, she threw another ball, and he watched with surprise as it hit its target. The Box Ghost flew back and hit the wall behind him. She stood from behind the counter, jumped over it, and ran over to the ghost but halted when he phased through the floor. Circling, she fired up yet another ball. When would she learn?

Just as Vlad expected, the Box Ghost appeared behind her. Well, he was sure she was about to lose. After all, she had no experience battling other ghosts, using her powers, and learning from her mistakes. There was no possible way she could-

His eyes widened as she interrupted his thoughts when she suddenly whirled around and threw the Box Ghost back. This time she didn't use her ectoplasmic powers, but it seemed she used the power of wind. Where in the world did that sudden new power come from? Even he couldn't do that, and he had years of experience on her.

Perhaps, as shameful as it was to admit, she did have a chance to last more than five seconds against him. He couldn't control wind or any element which existed in the Ghost Dimension and Earth. With the proper training, she could use that ability to her advantage. He could picture her knocking down all of her opponents, sucking the oxygen out of humans, and possibly throwing them to the other side of the planet. This ghost teen could become something more than just a parody version of a hero.

Her opponent instantly hit the wall behind him again then shrunk as the teen started strutting over to him, her hands and eyes glowing a menacing shade of light blue. "You want me to suck the afterlife out of you, Boxie?" she threatened, and Vlad rose both eyebrows in surprise at her sudden confident demeanor. She moved in rather close when the Box Ghost shook his head in response. "Then, get out!"

Her hair erratically flew in almost every direction as her eyes narrowed and the menacing shade of blue turned darker. What he didn't notice before was the strange and barely distinguishable dark blue marks illuminating off of her arms. "Incredible," he muttered and leaned forward as an attempt to get a better look. What were those marks? Why did she have them? Where did she get them?

His logical mind immediately thought of tattoos, but they moved whenever she did. It should have been impossible, yet she proved that it wasn't. What kind of ghost had that sort of ability? Who was this girl?

Once the Box Ghost phased through the wall and left the restaurant, the teen ghost turned toward Vlad. Her darkened blue eyes widened as soon as they landed on his form. Their eyes locked onto each other's, neither turning away. He stared intensely into hers as a half-hearted attempt to know if his gaze would unlock the answers to the questions he had.

After a few moments of staring, he blinked as soon as he registered she was moving away from him and toward the kitchen. He stood out of his seat, but before he could demand answers, she vanished behind the swinging doors. He let out a sigh and sat back down. It seemed he would have to learn more about her through Plasmius, just like he did with that Ghost Boy. It was ridiculous now that he had to thwart two ghost teens from discovering he existed and foiled his plans.

The halfa straightened his posture and smoothed out his tie. Oh, well. He had dealt with 'heroes' before, so this wasn't new to him. He would squash the two latest additions and move on with getting his life together with Elizabeth.

His eyes widened, and he abruptly stood from his seat which caused his chair to fall backward. Elizabeth! Where was she? He forgot she vanished before he had the chance to get her out of the restaurant. He had to find her! "Elizabeth!" he called and ran toward the front doors of the restaurant, accidentally stepping on and breaking several platters. "Elizabeth!"

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

"Crap!" the teen muttered and clenched her fists as she attempted to change back into Elizabeth Masters. Panting with exhaustion, she clutched onto the dumpster she knelt behind as her head fell forward which caused her white curls to fall in front of her. Why wasn't she changing back? She didn't have this much trouble when she and Matt trained together. What was the problem?!

"Come on, come on." With her eyes shut, she used whatever strength she could muster to send a signal that she wanted to change identities. "Change already!"

"Elizabeth!"

A startled gasp escaped her, and she peeked past the dumpster to spot her father on the other side of the alleyway. Oh, great. He was looking for her. How was she going to get herself out of this one? She completely abandoned him while she went to change into her 'other half' to fight off that Box Ghost character. She would have to lie, again! Sooner or later, he was going to figure out she was lying to him, and he undoubtedly would bombard her with questions and groundings until she gave in and spilled. What was she going to do?

"Sweetheart, please come out!" She ducked as soon as she spotted him turn into the alleyway and start walking down it. "It's alright! You're safe now!"

"Not really," she muttered as she spotted her other half's reflection in a puddle beneath her. Where was her original look? Why hadn't she changed yet? She should have been able to change in and out within a minute, but nothing was happening! She forced her eyes closed again then tried to tune into her powers, silently praying she could change back. "We need to change, Elizabeth, so hurry and do it already!"

"Elizabeth!"

Her father's footsteps echoed in the alleyway, and she unconsciously bit her lip as she tried harder to tune in. Her forehead beaded with sweat, her cheeks turned a dark shade of red, and her clutch on the dumpster tightened as the seconds ticked by. A soft whimper escaped her when his footsteps got closer to her. He couldn't see her like this!

"Elizabeth?" he called, his footsteps quickening. "Is that you?"

No, no, no! She hadn't changed back! Her eyes opened and widened when she spotted his shadow growing in length, indicating he was getting closer. "Come on, Elizabeth," she begged and ducked further behind the dumpster to give herself more cover and possibly stall time for herself. "Please change. I can't get caught."

After what felt like an eternity, a chill ran down her spine, and she involuntarily breathed in the cold air as a flash of light filled her vision. A soft smile graced her lips when she spotted Elizabeth Masters in her reflection. "Thank you," she muttered then gasped and glanced up when she heard racing footsteps come to a halt in front of her.

Her father stood before her and stared down at her. "Elizabeth!" He knelt down and unexpectedly pulled her crouched form into his arms. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened?"

Okay, she needed to say something believable. It had to be something she knew he wouldn't question. Unfortunately, she couldn't use Maddie in this situation because the ghost hunter didn't live in Wisconsin. It had to be something logical and would pull at his heartstrings but what?

"I ran-" She swallowed involuntarily as she resisted the urge to move away from him. "-because I got scared."

Reminding him of what she was like when she was afraid as a little girl. Risky but effective.

"It's alright, sweetheart. You're safe now." Her eyes widened further when he started stroking her curls. "I won't let anything hurt you."

A soft breath of relief escaped as her lie pulled through. That button still worked after all of these years. Thank goodness. "Okay, Dad." Her arms hesitantly wrapped around him in return. "Thank you."

He hummed, and she bit her lip as he moved from her curls to her back and rubbed circles along it. "Of course, sweetheart. I'll always protect you."

Would he? "Right." Her hands moved to his shoulders, and she pushed away from him to put space between them. The affection he was showing was too trusting, and she wasn't sure if she wanted it yet. She couldn't trust him yet, not after how long they had been separated for. He said he knew it would take time for her to trust him again, and he needed to learn that before she was comfortable with that kind of affection. "Thanks, Dad."

Elizabeth stood from her position and dusted off the dirt gathered on her pants before glancing at her father and noting the ominous expression he showed. Huh. She thought he would have at least showed a little emotion toward her action, but he didn't. It seemed the mere mention of Maddie was the only subject that could evoke a reaction out of him. She hugged herself as an attempt to comfort herself, silently allowing the memories of her neglected and lonely childhood to return. Just as before, everything was about Maddie. Not her. Not anymore.

"Perhaps, we should eat somewhere other than the Key Orchard," he suggested, attempting to break through the awkward air around them, as he stood. "I doubt we'll be eating in the restaurant now that those two ghosts trashed it."

She scoffed and shook her head softly. As much as she wanted to defend herself, she kept quiet about it. After all, it was only necessary that she knew she didn't trash the restaurant; Boxie was responsible for that. "Like where?" she asked.

"IHOP?"

A small smile graced her lips. "Are their pancakes as good as the Key Orchard's?"

He chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Unfortunately, no, but they're decent for a breakfast restaurant."

"It sounds good then."

"Excellent but first-" She looked over her shoulder when he removed his hand, and she watched as he looked by the dumpster. "-where did you put my coat?"

Her eyes widened, and she glanced forward again, remembering the tragic end his coat came to after she returned from the battle. "Uh, oh," she thought and bit her lip again as she glanced at the dumpster, silently praying he wouldn't look in there.

Elizabeth softly sighed, preparing herself to lie once more. "Dad, there's something you need to know."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! How are your doing this week? That was a rough battle Elizabeth went through. Don't worry, though; she's okay. She only has a few bruises that came out of it, thankfully. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to write what happens next! :)**

 **Fun Fact:** **For Elizabeth's first battle, I thought about her going to head-to-head with Young Blood, but then I realized she wasn't psychologically a kid so I couldn't make them fight. Instead, I chose the Box Ghost in Young Blood's place. :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful Unprofessional Writer, for your review! I really appreciate it! Lol, I will order pancakes, and I'll order some for you too! xD That's awesome! I can't wait to read it! Lol, I'm starting to feel a little lazy about my novels too. We can fight it! xD**

 **Thank you, beautiful Ellie, for your review! I really appreciate it too! :) Lol, I know. Maddie is a good distraction for Elizabeth to use to get herself out of situations. xD God bless you too! :)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** **You all know I don't own Danny Phantom. :) I only own my OC's and their stories. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth groaned as she collapsed on her bed, exhausted from running around with her father. Okay, today was weird. She spent the entire day with her Dad, and she sort of enjoyed it. Weird, right? He treated her to meals at expensive restaurants, they went to a movie, and then to Discovery World which was Disney Land for her when she was a kid.

A soft sigh escaped her then she winced when she moved her arm, accidentally causing it to throb from the strain she put on it earlier. That was her first battle, and she sucked. Her strategy, her aim, and her control didn't work the way she trained for them too! She wasn't sure what went wrong, but she now knew she needed more practice.

Plus, she went out of control with her wind abilities, and she wasn't sure how it happened. One minute a chilling sensation spread throughout her body then the next minute she couldn't stop herself from targeting Boxie as a threat. It felt as if a sudden negative desire for power took over her, and she couldn't stop craving for it. It took all of her energy to restrain herself from tearing the ghost apart. This dangerous lack of control never happened before, and she was worried it could happen again.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she took it out then answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lizzie," Matt greeted which caused a smile to form on her face. "How was your day?"

"It was alright, I guess." She turned over on her back and bent her knees to prop her feet on the bed. "How was yours?"

"Eh, it was fine. A little boring without you."

Her smile widened, and she couldn't help but let a giggle slip. "Oh, so you _do_ think I'm fun to hang around with, huh?"

"Uh, no."

Her smile fell as a frown took over, unexpecting his rude response. "Oh, then why-"

"I know you're fun to hang around with," he interrupted, and she swore she heard a snicker. "Obviously."

She sighed, and her smile returned. Thank gosh he liked hanging around her. "You're fun to hang around with too."

"You're just saying that, angel."

Her heart pounded rapidly at the new nickname. Ooh, she liked that. "Angel, huh?" She propped one of her legs on top of the other, crossing them. "That's new."

"And it's yours." She listened as she heard a door close on the other end. "After all, you didn't die after the accident, so you must be immortal."

She snorted involuntarily, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment at her unladylike reaction. "Really? Immortal?"

"Yep."

She heard something squeak on the other line, and she furrowed her brow in confusion. "Matt? What was that?"

"It was my little sister." He grunted then chuckled slightly. "I scared her by accident."

"No, you didn't!" Elizabeth heard a distant high-pitched voice protest. "I scared you!"

The teen girl placed a hand on her mouth as she muffled her laughter. Sometimes she didn't want to be an only child, but when sibling rivalry and pranking was mentioned, she was grateful for it.

"Oh, Natalie, you silly jokester. It's okay to admit when you get scared sometimes."

"Take your own advice, you-"

Elizabeth flinched when she heard a door slam in the distance. Concern grew in her stomach when she registered someone was yelling, almost hysterically. "Matt? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." The teen girl's eyes widened when she heard glass break. "Lizz, I've got to go."

"What's going on?"

"It's just my stupid dog again."

She bit her bottom lip, that familiar feeling of uncertainty creeping in she felt every time he told her that. After all of those years hearing it, it felt wrong, but she wasn't sure why it felt wrong. It didn't feel like everything was 'fine' over there, but he never said anything else. She didn't want to accuse him of lying, but that reason never settled well with her. What else could she do without ruining what they worked so hard to have? "Okay." She swallowed involuntarily, feeling her mouth dry. "Good luck with your dog."

"Thanks, Lizz. I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, I'll see-"

He hung up, leaving her to her own thoughts and that unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Today couldn't have gone any better. Vlad was positive Elizabeth had a great time with him today. Everything went according to plan besides the incident at the Key Orchard and that dog completely tearing his coat in shreds, of course. Other than those unexpected events, today was perfect.

The halfa sighed softly as he flew around the Ghost Zone then refocused on his task at hand: The Ghost Girl. If she was indeed a threat to him, he needed to learn everything he could about her. Her abilities, how she came to the Ghost Zone, where she lived, and if anyone knew her. He already sent his vultures out to scour Wisconsin for the girl, but he doubted they would find her immediately; they weren't his best creations, after all, and terrible navigators. So, it was wise to use every pawn he had to do all of the work for him.

What? He wasn't going to do it. That would be wasting _his_ time, and he didn't want to do that when he had other plans already set. After all, plotting successful heists never happened in a mere few minutes.

Plasmius landed on Skulker's Island, already spotting the Ghost Hunter. "Skulker!" he called, walking over to his laying form. "I have another assignment I expect you to complete in a certain amount of time."

The Hunter didn't answer which caused the halfa to furrow his brow and clench his fists, furious that he was ignored. "Skulker!" He placed a hand on the ghost's shoulder and started turning him to face him. "I order you to-" Vlad blinked at him, disbelief stretched across his features. "What in the world?" Lying there was Skulker, but he seemed immovable; frozen in place. His expression was stilled to a look of surprise with a hint of fear. His robotic arms were forced to position at an odd angle, his torso was ripped apart and flipped around, and his legs were torn off of his upper half.

Was this the work of one of Skulker's attempts of an invention? Or, was this work of a deranged ghost seeking revenge on the Ghost Hunter?

Both seemed plausible, but if someone was responsible for this, that meant someone more potent than Plasmius was out there. That wasn't good. He was supposed to be the most feared ghost in all of the Ghost Zone; not some lunatic. Who was capable of completely tearing Skulker apart with ease and what was their motive?

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Vlad sighed in exhaustion and lifted up his welding helmet as he turned off the torch. After an eternity of welding, he was finished putting Skulker's body back to its original form. He snuck a glance at the hunter's face, noting the same surprised expression on his faceplate.

It had been hours since he brought the hunter to his lair, and the latter still hadn't woken up from unconsciousness. Whatever - or whoever - did this to him, it impacted Skulker so much that he resorted to a vulnerable state of mind and fell into unconsciousness. The problem was was that Skulker wasn't a robot; he was another ghost, like any other but smaller. So, what could have forced him into that state of mind without tearing through his faceplate?

The hunter groaned beneath Vlad's standing form, and the halfa's eyes widened, and he put down his torch. "Skulker?" the latter called, placing his hand on the ghost's shoulder and shook it roughly. "Skulker, wake up!"

The Ghost Hunter groaned a second time as a familiar green light sparked through his eyes. "Plasmius?" he quietly questioned then tried lifting his arm but gave up when it only twitched at his command. "What happened?"

"I was wondering the same question myself." the halfa pulled out a bar stool from underneath the examination table Skulker was lying on and sat down. "What happened to you?"

"That woman." His eyes closed as a sigh escaped from his metallic lips. "I remember seeing a woman. She tore me apart."

"Yes, I noticed but why did she tear you apart? Did she want revenge?"

"I don't know." He opened his eyes and made another attempt to lift his arm but scowled when it only twitched. "It all happened so fast."

"Then, it shouldn't be that difficult to explain quickly."

Skulker frowned then sighed again as he attempted to move his other arm but received the same response from it. "She snuck up on me. I didn't see her in time." He closed his eyes again, remembering the attack. "She short-circuited my suit, and I fell down." He shivered. "When she turned me over to face her, I froze in shock."

"And fear," Vlad interrupted, crossing his arms.

"Fear?" The hunter glared. "Are you going to continue to interrupt me while I share my story?"

"I'm correcting you; not interrupting."

Skulker sighed in annoyance then cleared his throat. "Anyway, when I saw her, I froze in shock." He narrowed his eyes. "And a bit of fear."

Plasmius nodded in approval and smirked. "Continue."

"Her eyes were what forced me to freeze. It felt as if her predatory glare burned through my suit and into my ectoplasmic soul." His body shivered again which caused his back to bounce off the table for a brief moment. "Then, a sudden wave of vulnerability settled in my mind as I watched her rip through my torso and throw my insides out of me."

"Out of your armor, you mean."

"Will you stop that? I'm trying to tell a story!"

"Then, stop getting all of the facts wrong." Plasmius' narrowed his eyes. "You're an ectoplasmic blob in a metallic suit. She tore your armor apart; not your actual being. If you don't make the facts realistic to what happened, I'm not listening to your traumatic tale."

"You read too much."

The halfa rose a mocking eyebrow. "Why do you think I'm so intelligent?" He rose a hand, stopping the hunter from arguing. "Continue with the story and get the facts right before I become annoyed."

Skulker scowled again. "After she finished ripping through my armor and tearing off my legs with her hands, she grabbed my faceplate and forced me to stare into her dark blue orbs." He closed his eyes. "Those orbs paralyzed me as my vision darkened." He opened his eyes once more and stared at his ally. "The last thing I remember is feeling an overwhelming amount of fear before I blacked out."

"See? You were afraid, just as I said." Vlad tapped his chin. "So the culprit is capable of instilling fear into her victim's mind." He sighed, another question coming to mind. "But why go through the trouble of ripping apart your suit when she could have done that? Taking you down would have been simpler and would have taken less time."

"I don't know." His eyes widened with recognition after a moment, and he tried sitting up, but he grunted and fell back down. "My invention! Where is it?"

"Probably back on the Island." Vlad crossed his legs as he narrowed his eyes. "I doubt anything happened to your precious invention. Now about the woman-"

"No, you don't understand!" The ghost grunted once more as he tried turning his head toward him. "What if she stole it?"

"Well, then she's probably facepalming in regret even as we speak."

Skulker glared. "I know I'm not as smart as you, Plasmius, but believe me when I say that my invention had potential."

"'Potential?'" Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. "Skulker, I understand you have some knowledge on building inventions, but ever since we allied, I have been continuously improving them to give them potential. Whatever you created, I'm sure it was nothing more than a piece of scrap metal."

"You're not listening to me!" The Ghost Hunter completely turned his head toward him. "My invention can cut through dimensions! If in the wrong hands, she could travel and control any dimension she chooses!"

"I highly doubt that," Vlad smirked. "If anything, it will cut through a slice of bread."

Skulker frowned. "It wasn't finished yet, and it's not like my last one." He managed to clench the fist closest to Vlad. "Don't you think we should be worried about the fact that the robber could alter my prototype and improve it herself?"

Vlad frowned that time. That would be problematic and disastrous. If the attacker was an inventor, she could improve the device Skulker believed was capable of traveling to other dimensions. Still, she could have stolen it for money. "And what makes you think she has the intellect to actually improve the invention?"

"Because she didn't use strength to take apart my suit." The Ghost Hunter grunted and unclenched his fist. "She disabled it then dismantled it. She knew what to take out of my armor, what to disconnect, and what to destroy. It was like she had experience with my suit already."

The halfa's eyes widened then he scowled. He abruptly stood from his seat, unintentionally knocking his stool over. He grabbed Skulker's chest plate and forced him to slightly sit up as he leaned forward, menacingly glaring. "What is her name?"

The ghost gulped as his eyes widened in fear. "Winter. She called herself Winter."

* * *

Unknown POV:

What was taking her so long? He ordered her to move swiftly, yet she was late again! He knew she wouldn't have any trouble with Skulker; he was a pathetic ghost hunter after all. Then where was she?

The sound of a dimension tearing caused his head to raise from his hand. He grinned as he watched his love walk through the opening and holding what he ordered her to grab. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized, her voice a little loud. "I had some unfinished business with Skulker."

"Unfinished, huh?" He smirked and stood from his throne. "Don't you mean, you had a sudden desire of revenge to feed?"

His doll laughed and flew over to him, shortening the distance between them. "You know me too well, my King."

"Why of course." He grabbed her waist and pulled her down, forcing her to land in front of him. He pulled her closer to him and brought his hand up to her raven hair before pushing it behind her ear. "I know you better than anyone else, my Princess."

The corners of her blue lips fell into a frown. "Am I not your Queen yet? I have done everything for you."

"I know, my dear." He snatched the stolen device from her hand and brought it between their faces. "We cannot marry until I have evolved. You know this."

"I understand that, but-"

Without warning, he brought the invention away from their faces and leaned forward to kiss her ice cold lips. His body involuntarily shivered from the contact, but he deepened the kiss between them. She moaned with pleasure, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she fell against him to keep her standing. His eyes glowed a deep shade of green as he stole her feelings of doubt and replaced them with hope. Oh, how grateful he was to manipulate emotion. She would have left him a long time ago if he didn't.

He pulled away and smirked as she involuntarily leaned forward, her desires uncontrollably wanting more from him. He placed a single finger on her lips and trailed it down to her shoulder before gently pushing her away from him.

She frowned, her light blue eyes peering into his. "But, we're alone."

He chuckled as his smirked widened. Oh, the amusement he felt from creating desires within her. She was the perfect Princess for him. "Yes, we are, but we still have so much to do, Winter." Her eyes turned to a dark shade of blue at the mere mention of her name. He smiled at the device in his hand and flipped a switch. "I have to improve and modify our new little toy, and you have errands to run for me." He peeked over at her, admiring her submissive form. "Now, go complete your tasks and do not return to me until you do." He walked back over to her and traced a single finger down her cheek. "Do you understand, Princess?"

Her eyes glowed, and a smirk stretched across her face. "Yes, my King."

"Good." He leaned forward, closer to her and whispered, "And remember, if you return within a certain amount of time, I will reward you."

Her body shivered uncontrollably as his hot breath flew through her ear. She grinned and levitated upwards, creating distance between them. "I will return quickly, I swear it."

He nodded in approval, and she sped away as fast as she could to beat the time limit. He shook his head with amusement then glanced down at his new toy. "Now, let's see what we can do with you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey, beautiful people! How are you all-?**

 **Wait. What's this?**

 ***gasp* What the-?! What's going on?! Who in the Ghost Zone is 'King' and 'Winter?!' Where did they come from?! What happened to what I originally wrote in this chapter?! Everyone, I don't know what's going on! Please help me figure this out before it's too late! :0**

 **Fun** **Fact: Even though Matt and Elizabeth are closer now, they still keep secrets from each other. You already knew that, didn't you? ;)**

* * *

 **Thank you, beautiful devildog452, for following and/or favoriting my story and me! I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Hey, beautiful devildog452! Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it! This novel is definitely going to continue, and I may write a sequel as soon as it's finished. :) I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that, but if you're asking if I'm going to write it along the same plot as the show, then no. I want this to be an original story. :) I will follow the timeline of Danny Phantom for aging purposes, but I don't believe Elizabeth will be in the same battles as Danny in the series. :) Thank you again for your review! :)**

 **Hey, beautiful Unprofessional Writer! Thank you for your review! I really appreciate! Lol, I want pancakes too! More specifically, chocolate chip pancakes! xD You caught the reference! Nice! :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

 **Hey, beautiful Ellie! Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it! Lol, I guess a dog tore apart the coat. At least, according to Lizzie, it did. xD**

 **Hey, beautiful GhostWriterGirl-1! Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it! I love hot chocolate too! It's my favorite drink to have during the winter season. :) Lol, it was either the Box Ghost or Young Blood but then I realized Elizabeth wasn't psychologically a kid, so it had to be Box Ghost. He's one of my favorites. I'm glad he got his own episode in the series and wasn't just treated as a minor character. :) I'm glad you caught that reference lol. xD I thought she would have to spill her secret too, but it seems she saved herself in the end. Let's hope that doesn't keep happening or Lizz is going to have a lot of explaining to do. :)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** **You all know I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my character's and their stories. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Cold.

Afraid.

Alone.

Dark.

All four words were what described Elizabeth Masters. Cold, like the winter season. Fear swirled inside of her, like a blizzard. Alone, like a dark and dreary storm in the mountains. Finally, the masked, yet engulfing, Darkness surrounding her.

She couldn't feel anything else.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. What she felt already, forced her to feel a sense of hopelessness. It filled her core as she floated in the unending Dark, unseeing whatever lay hidden inside. She couldn't break away from these feelings that forced her deeper into it.

She was lost.

Her hand continued to reach upward into the unforgiving black as if it was reaching for anything that could pull her out of it. Just as it always felt, there was nothing there. Her fingertips would never encircle and grasp onto anything that could save her. Not even a person.

No one would come.

There was nothing she could do. She couldn't save herself, not this time. Her powers would never be in her control again, and she would never be free from the prison she would forever remain trapped in.

"Give up," hushed voices echoed around her.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she lowered her hand and let it float beside her. There was no point in fighting. Her fate was sealed ever since the day she walked into that machine. No one would save her, no one would change her future, and neither could she. Why?

Because she was already gone.

Elizabeth gasped and sat up from her bed, panting, and frantically looked around the room. Her heart pounded against her chest then a silent breath of relief escaped her as soon as she registered she was still in her bedroom. "It was just a nightmare," she muttered then laid back down and pulled her covers up to her chest. "Only a nightmare."

That was the fifth time she had that same exact nightmare, and she wasn't sure where it came from. Not to mention, she had no idea what it signified. What was so important about her floating in the middle of darkness and feeling utterly miserable? Why was she unhappy in it? Why did it feel like she was there?

The teen girl sighed and turned over to lay on her side. She didn't know, and she wasn't sure if she needed to know. It was only a dream after all. None of it was real, and it wasn't ever going to become a reality, so there was no point in worrying about it. Besides, no one and nothing could put her in that miserable, yet submissive, state.

Right?

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Have you ever felt like you wanted to disappear but couldn't? Elizabeth used to feel like that all of the time, especially when she had Mr. Roth as a teacher. He was highly intelligent, but intelligence could sometimes create a monster in a person. For example, Mr. Roth had an arrogant personality which meant he thought he was better than everyone else! He would make his students feel like disappointments, especially when someone asked a simple question on that week's lesson. Every student was doomed when he was their teacher.

It was brutal being in his class for one year, but it was torture when you were unintentionally forced to take his class for four years. The teen girl never planned on having him for another year, but the Universe decided otherwise. She thought she was rid of him when she decided to replace History class with an elective, but then he switched to teaching English. When she found out he was going to be her teacher for another year, she wanted to turn invisible and disappear forever, but the Universe decided she couldn't do that by taking away her control of her abilities.

Elizabeth flinched, coming out of her thoughts, as a stack of papers was slammed down in front of her. Involuntarily, she gulped and slowly looked up to meet Mr. Roth's stern glare. "Yes, Mr. Roth?" she asked quietly, silently praying he wasn't too angry with her.

"What's this?" He demanded, crossing his arms, and nodded at the stack.

Her gaze averted back to the papers, noting it was her essay on Shakespeare. At the top of it, was a ginormous and bolded 'D-,' and it was red; 'red letters' were never good when it came to him. "It's my essay, sir."

"What's wrong with it?"

Another gulp, and another tense moment. How would she know? She wrote it the way he wanted and on the topic it was supposed to be! "I'm not sure, sir."

"You're not sure?" he questioned, his glare narrowing further. "You don't know what's wrong with it? Really?"

Her lips thinned as she restrained herself from shouting at the irritating man. Didn't she just answer that? "No, sir. I don't know what's wrong with it." She dared to glance back up at him, avoiding the penetrating gaze burning through her soul. "I thought I followed all of the instructions correctly."

He huffed. "'Correctly?' Try the complete opposite of 'correct.'" He placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward which forced her to sink down into her seat. "Your essay didn't follow the assigned prompt, your grammar was lazy, your vocabulary wasn't sophisticated at all, and you didn't write in the proper MLA format."

Wow, out of all of the insults he'd given her on her essays, that wasn't the worst. Still, he was acting unfairly. "I didn't follow the prompt?" She grabbed her paper and read through the prompt. "The prompt was to write about Shakespeare and how his influence shaped today's culture. I did exactly that!"

"Yes, but if you were paying attention last week, you would have heard me instruct that I did not want an opinionated essay, yet you turned another one in!" He sighed and straightened up then took a step away from her desk. "I only want you to learn, Ms. Masters, but you can't if you don't pay attention in class." He gestured to the empty classroom they were in; the other students were already at lunch. "Every one of your classmates are performing exceptionally well, and you seem to be the only one who isn't." He started walking back toward his desk, and she glared at his retreating back. "We have known each other for a long time, Ms. Masters."

"Too long," she mumbled under her breath.

"And I don't understand why you're not understanding the material," he continued as he sat down behind his desk. "We've faced this problem before in History class, and I assumed you only struggled with the subject as any student could, but now that it's happening in English, I can't help but wonder if it's something more than you not understanding." He grabbed a pen and clicked it then started jotting something down. "Obviously, my standard ways of teaching aren't working, so why don't we switch it up a little?" Once he finished writing something down, he tore off the sticky note. "I want you to stay an extra hour after school for five days a week. New lessons, new strategies, and new assignments will be used to hopefully teach you something before you move on to the next grade level."

Her eyes widened at the mention of a tutoring schedule. There was no way she could take tutoring right now. Her training was far more important than her stupid C- in English. "With all due respect, Mr. Roth, that's going to be a problem." She stood up from her seat and picked up her backpack. "I'm afraid I don't have the time for tutoring. There's too much going on in my life right now."

"Yes, and so does every other teenager in the world, but I'm certain you can dedicate an hour's worth of your time for tutoring." He stood from his seat and walked over to her, note in hand. "If not, I can always call your father and request that he make room in your schedule for tutoring lessons."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, displeased with how the situation didn't turn in her favor, and snatched the note from his hand. Of course, he had to bring her father into this. He knew her father would do more than 'make room' in her schedule and that was completely forcing her to stay after school for more than an hour. "Fine," she agreed, her tone full of malice.

Mr. Roth smirked and nodded once. "Then I'll see you Monday." He straightened his tie and turned his back to her. "Dismissed, Ms. Masters."

The teen girl scowled and turned around then stomped out of the door, annoyed. He was such a pompous jerk! Unlike him, _she_ had a life to live, and a part of that life revolved around her training sessions with Matt. Why didn't teachers understand that kids had lives too? They didn't want to live it wasting their precious teenage years on extra work!

A tired sigh escaped her, annoyance slowly diminishing. Elizabeth needed to keep it cool and not let her emotions get the best of her. She believed her powers were tied to her emotions, and she didn't want to blow the school away because she was a little frustrated.

A sudden shiver ran up her spine, and she ran into the nearest restroom after recognizing it. Locking the door behind her, she threw her bag on the ground and stared into the mirror. Her eyes widened as they unexpectedly changed color, again. Why was this happening every other day now? She never had this problem to begin with so why now? She wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she started shivering uncontrollably then gasped as a bright light flashed, forcing an uncalled for transformation. Her confused and glowing eyes stared into the mirror at her changed appearance.

Her gaze narrowed, and she slammed her fist down on the sink, accidentally bending the faucet. She let out a sigh of frustration and clenched her fists as she tried to even her breathing and calm her emotions. Her powers took advantage of her emotions, she knew that much. Supernatural abilities weren't supposed to have minds of their own.

Right?

She let out a breath and ran a hand through her snowy hair. Something wasn't right with her. Her powers were taking over and that shouldn't be normal. She needed to figure this problem out quickly. If she didn't, she wasn't sure if she could stop herself from letting those negative desires for power take over.

The problem was, she didn't know how to figure any of this out. It wasn't like there was a 'How To' guide on supernatural abilities, and if there was, would it even be accurate? So, what was she supposed to do?

Wait. There was another kid like her, right? All of the ghosts she fought asked her if she knew him; apparently, they had a few similarities. Danny Phantom was his name, correct? Maybe he could help her. He might have more experience on her, so he probably had all of the answers to her questions.

But there was another problem. He lived in Amity which was a few days drive, so she couldn't imagine how long it would take her to get there with flight. Plus, she wasn't that experienced at flying, so it probably wasn't a good idea to fly for a whole day anyway. How was she going to get there then? Maybe she could ask her father to take her for a school project? No, that was a stupid lie. She would use Maddie as an excuse, but she was pretty sure the ghost hunter wouldn't appreciate them showing up on her doorstep unexpectedly.

Elizabeth sighed and changed back into her usual self, surprised she did on command. Perhaps she still had a little bit of control, but she doubted it would last long. Her time needed to be used wisely which meant no goofing off, no ghost hunting and definitely no tutoring. All of her focus needed to be on her control and figuring out a way to get Danny Phantom's help.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Finally, the day was over. If Elizabeth had to deal with one more stupid stuck-up at school, she was sure she was going to blast them to the other side of the world. Plus, she kept shivering and having to run out of her classes. Some people noticed. "What a long day," she muttered as she walked up to her front door but stopped when her phone started vibrating against her thigh.

She took it out of her pocket and arched a brow in confusion when the caller ID showed that it was Susan. "Hello?" she answered and continued her trek up the stone steps.

"Did you see Camille's latest post on WS?" Susan immediately asked, her tone covered in malice.

"Wow, not even a chirpy hello." Elizabeth teased then started digging in her pocket for the keys to her home. "This must be serious."

"Did you see it?" her friend asked, sounding a little more ticked.

"Okay, whoa. I was only trying to cheer you up."

Susan sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood. Not right now."

Gosh, what did Camille do to upset Susan so much? "No, I didn't see it yet. One of my Dad's drivers just brought me home." She pulled out the keys then inserted one in the door, frowning when it wouldn't turn. "What is it that want to vent about this time? Did Camille trash-talk another one of your favorite rock bands?"

"It's much worse than that."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow in confusion as she inserted another key. "What did she do?"

"I-I-" Susan sighed again, and Elizabeth frowned. "-I can't explain it over the phone. It's too horrible. Just check it out and then call me back, okay?"

"Okay, I will." She let out a silent breath of relief when one of her keys turned and unlocked the door. "Just give me a minute to get to my computer, okay?"

"Sure and, Lizz?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

The teen's eyes widened before she exchanged goodbyes with her friend and hung up. What was all of that about? In all the years of their friendship never had she heard Susan so angry and upset. Whatever was going on was so serious that Susan couldn't talk about it without her knowing about it first. What did Camille do to her? Her powers could wait, hopefully. Right now her best friend needed her, and she wanted to be there for her. After all, what kind of friend was she if wasn't there during her troubling times?

"Stupid Camille," she muttered as she put her phone back in her pocket and opened the door. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

Elizabeth walked in, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw a banner hanging above the study, several floating balloons, and streamers hanging from the ceiling. "'Happy Birthday,'" she read aloud, confused. Was she missing something? It wasn't her birthday, and it wasn't her father's, she knew that. Who's life was she celebrating for? Maybe one of the staff?

"Ah, Elizabeth. Welcome home, sweetheart," her father greeted, walking out of the living room. "I was wondering when you would get home."

"Uh, three o'clock, Dad-" She turned to face him when he stopped and stood beside her. "-just like every weekday."

"Oh, that's right. You had school today." He chuckled and pulled at his collar even though it was already unbuttoned. "I'm afraid my mind has been a little preoccupied."

His gaze traveled to the banner, and she took the opportunity to notice his appearance. His hair was in a low ponytail as usual, but it was messy as flyaways stuck out in every direction. His bow tie wasn't even tied; it was only a loose ribbon hanging over his shoulders. The buttons on his suit jacket were buttoned to the wrong holes, so she could see his white undershirt beneath it. His pants were wrinkly, and his shoes weren't polished.

She looked back up at his peaceful expression as if he didn't know he looked untidy; it was weird. "Uh, Dad?" she asked, regaining his gaze as he returned his attention to her.

"Yes, darling?"

"What's going on?" She gestured to the banner. "Clearly, I'm missing something."

"Oh, did I not tell you? I could have sworn I did." He let out a breath, and she almost gagged in disgust at the state of it. "Today is Maddie's birthday, and she and her family are coming here to celebrate it."

"Really?" Of course, it was Maddie's birthday. Why else would he be so scatterbrained? Maddie was the only one who could evoke this worry and stress out of him. Still, why at their mansion and in Wisconsin? She had a family to celebrate with in Amity. "Why are they coming here?"

"Oh, well, I asked her to."

"And she said yes?" Although she didn't like Maddie all that much, she knew the ghost hunter wouldn't come all the way to Wisconsin only to celebrate her birthday. There had to be a catch of some sort, but the question was what. "You didn't tell her anything else?"

"Well-" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and averted his gaze. "-I may have let it slip that our house was haunted."

Elizabeth sighed and face-palmed. There was the catch. Maddie's favorite past time, hobby, and career was to hunt ghosts, and Vlad used that tidbit of information to get her to drive all the way down to Wisconsin. "Our house isn't haunted though."

"Now I wouldn't say that." His giddy tone of voice forced her to glance back up at him, and she took note of the odd smirk on his lips. It looked almost mischievous, yet strangely deceiving at the same time. "I've heard quite a few noises around the house that would make one suspicious."

She crossed her arms. "Dad, you have several employees running around this mansion to care for our needs." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm sure all you've heard was them."

"You would assume so, yes." His smirk widened, and he leaned closer to her which caused her to lean a little back to avoid the sudden closeness. "But I've heard noises late into the night, sweetheart. Noises that don't sound human."

Her gaze narrowed further. "I'm pretty sure someone would have noticed." More specifically, she would have noticed. Her ability to detect ghosts would have woken her, and she would have been battling someone late at night. It wouldn't have been pleasant for both of them.

He hummed and straightened up which allowed Elizabeth to straighten her posture as well. "We don't have enough time to argue about this silly topic, darling." His gaze returned to the banner. "Right now, I need your help getting ready for tonight."

Uh oh. She didn't have time for that, especially now that Susan needed her. "Dad, I would, but-"

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, interrupting her, then took her backpack from her and set it down by the front door. "You can start by helping Mr. Martinez in the kitchen. He's too busy baking Maddie's cake that he hasn't had time to fix up the appetizers. Why don't you go assist him?"

Before she could protest, he pushed her into the kitchen, announced her presence to the chef, and left her standing there. A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. It was always Maddie that could distract him. Nothing _she_ did could do that to him.

Her eyes looked up at Mr. Martinez who held up a smaller apron in his hand, one his wife made for her when he wouldn't stop bragging of how much time Elizabeth would spend in the kitchen cooking with him. Once she and her father became distant, she spent most of her time with the staff to distract herself from thinking about him. Her expression softened at the fun memories the staff created for her, and she smiled at the chef. Perhaps, it was time for another memory - one filled with frosting and fun.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, beautiful people! I don't know what happened with whoever 'The King' and 'Winter' was, but I think it's fine now! I checked and re-checked this chapter, and there was never any extra text that I didn't write or missing parts, so I decided to post this. It was probably a prank or something like that, but I'm sure everything's fine now. :)**

 **I hope...**

 **Fun Fact: "WS" is the current social media website trending in Wisconsin, fictionally, of course. ;) I couldn't figure out what I wanted it to stand for, so I left it as is. :)**

* * *

 **Thank you, beautiful DannyPhantomPhandom, for favoriting my story! I'm glad you like it! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Hey, ElealehBlue! Thank you for your review! :) Thank you lol. Matt's nickname for Lizz is adorable. :) I have a bad feeling too. I don't think Matt's being completely honest with Lizz about his 'dog,' so I'm worried about him. :( Lol, I don't think Vlad will ever learn. xD I know, right?! It's so weird when chapters write themselves, and no one knows how or when it happened. I'm still confused. ;) I'm sure Pariah Dark isn't around so don't worry. I wish I knew who Winter was though. Do you know something I don't, Ellie? ;) (It wasn't shallow, don't worry. :) ). I believe someone thought it would be funny to prank me, but I think they're done now. :) At least, I think it was a prank... :/ ;)**

 **Hey,** **erica. phoenix16! No problem! ;) Thanks for your review! :)**


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's and their stories. You already knew that, huh? ;) All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Everything was done. Appetizers and entrees were cooked and ready to be served, the cake was cooled and frosted in the fridge, all of the decorations were set up, and the staff was dressed formally for the event. All that was left was her.

Elizabeth sighed as she stared into her vanity mirror, spotting an elegant young girl staring back. That girl looked like an exact copy of what a Barbie doll was supposed to look like. Too perfect in appearance and unable to change it. Her black hair stood up in a neat bun and hid the blue highlights since it wasn't considered 'proper' or 'acceptable' with her position in Class. Her makeup was plastered on her face, painted on almost, and unable to smudge or be taken off until she used a special remover. The diamond necklace hanging from her neck sparkled against the lights from her vanity and highlighted her appearance. Finally, the modest short-sleeved light pink dress that hugged her body nicely sold the idea that she was indeed a Barbie doll. Presentation was everything.

Another sigh escaped her mouth, and she picked up a pair of matching earrings then jumped when her phone vibrated beside her. Her hand reached for the device until she recognized the caller ID. It was Susan, and Elizabeth still hadn't looked up the post to discuss what upset her. Her promise to be there for her friend was broken as soon as her father assigned her to help set up for tonight. Her thumb pressed the green call button. "Hello?" she answered.

"Finally! I've been trying to reach you all day! I was worried you saw Camille's post and wouldn't call me back!" Susan exclaimed, her tone concerned. "Did you look at it yet?"

"I got a little sidetracked," Elizabeth admitted. "I'm sorry, Susan."

Her friend sighed. "I figured as much, especially once I found out about the party your Dad's throwing which, by the way, I wasn't invited to."

She scoffed. "My Dad's the one that sent out the invitations, not me. If I had known about the party, I would have asked you to come."

"I know you would have." A door shut on the other line. "I bet your Dad's still holding a grudge after what happened at the campsite. That's why he didn't tell you about it because he didn't want you to invite me."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Elizabeth stood from behind her vanity and walked over to her matching open-toed heels. "He holds a grudge against everyone."

"Yep." The sound of a bath turning on reached her ears. "Listen, I'm going to take a long and relaxing bath now. I need to preoccupy my mind from Camille and the fact I'm not attending a party with my best friend, so I'll talk to you later."

"I'm really sorry, Susan."

She giggled. "Don't worry about it. When my birthday comes, and I organize a party for it, I'll invite you but not your father, okay?"

A small smile graced Elizabeth's lips, amused, and slipped on her heels. "That'll go over well."

"Oh, I know. He's going to hate me after that, especially once I base the theme on teen rebellion."

"I can't wait for it."

"I'm sure. You're going to need an awesome party to reawaken your rebellious side after this boring one."

"Hey, my Dad worked really hard on this one."

"Yes, but I bet he invited all of the downers and snotty rich people to it."

She shrugged. "You're probably right."

"Probably? I'm one hundred percent correct!" She turned off the faucet. "Seriously, though, I'm going to go. I would tell you to have lots of fun, but I doubt you'll even have an ounce of it."

Elizabeth giggled then exchanged goodbyes with her and hung up. She slipped her phone into her dress pocket then walked to the door. After taking a deep breath, she took one last look in the mirror. "Time to be the girl you're expected to be," she muttered then plastered on a smile and brushed a stray flyaway behind her ear. Her hand reached toward the door, but she gasped and stepped away from it when she realized she forgot something essential to her look. "The gloves."

Running over to her vanity, she picked up the never worn gloves and was about to slip them on until she noticed the strange blue marks glow on her wrists. A week after the accident, those erratic designs appeared, and she wasn't sure what they were. All she knew was that they kept getting brighter with each transformation. The patterned marks spread from her wrists to her elbows which caused Elizabeth to sigh in defeat and throw the gloves back on the vanity. They would be easily seen through the white silken gloves. She would have to wear something darker and possibly ruin her reputation as her father's little Princess. A small smirk fell on her face at the thought then looked over at her closet. Although tonight would be boring, at least she could look like Elizabeth instead of Elizabeth Masters.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

The guests had already arrived, except for his true love and her ridiculous family. He straightened his tie as he stood at the top of the staircase, watching as people moved from the foyer to the ballroom. He smiled at them although he had no idea who most of the guests even were. He tried to invite everyone that Maddie knew as well as a few college students she might have associated with in the past. He also convinced her sister to stop by, but he doubted she would stay for very long.

He looked over his shoulder at Elizabeth's door, wondering what was taking her so long. He asked her to be ready before the first of the many guests arrived to greet them as it would keep their reputation as good party hosts. Whenever they had social gatherings or parties in the past, she would be finished early, and they would have a nice chat until people arrived. For some odd reason, she was ten minutes late, and he kept debating on whether he should check on her or not.

Oh, he was overthinking this. She probably lost track of time or couldn't decide what to wear. They had been late to other social gatherings elsewhere because one of them wasn't ready to leave. Perhaps, she was having one of those late days that evening. It wasn't anything to be concerned about.

He sighed then returned his attention to the front door and spotted a familiar teenage boy with messy black hair walk through. Vlad grinned, recognizing the boy as Maddie's son, and hurried down the steps to greet him. No, he'd never met the boy but was eager to make introductions. After all, the boy was going to be his son one day, and he was looking forward to it.

The halfa walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, accidentally startling him. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my boy," Vlad apologized as the young lad turned to face him. "I had no intentions of scaring you."

"It's fine, uh, Mr?" he questioned, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Masters. Vlad Masters." He arched a confused brow. "I'm surprised your Mother hasn't mentioned me."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, no, she did! I just didn't know what you looked like, Mr. Masters." He smiled sheepishly and held out his hand. "I'm Danny Fenton, sir."

Vlad smiled softly and shook the lad's hand, pleased that he was already taught proper introductions. No doubt Maddie made sure he learned that. Jack, on the other hand, most likely tried to teach him inappropriate lessons, such as voraciously devouring food or slouching at the dinner table. Once the boy was his, Vlad would ensure he mastered every lesson on propriety.

"So, uh, this is a nice mansion." Danny glanced around, admiring his foyer, and smirked. "You're a Packer's fanatic, huh?"

"Oh, that's not a word I'd use to describe myself." The Billionaire smiled fondly then nodded. "But yes."

Danny grinned but gasped and ran past him, seemingly forgetting about Vlad. The latter frowned at the unexpected end to their conversation but smiled as soon as he realized why he ran away from him. The boy gawked over his most prized possession as it stood on its pedestal. "Whoa! This is awesome!" he exclaimed then grinned when Vlad joined him.

"Thank you, my boy." The halfa picked up the football. "I value this football greatly because the legendary Ray Nitschke signed it himself. " He put the ball back and straightened it when it tilted a bit. "I won't even allow the staff to touch it because I worry they'll only ruin it."

"Wow." Danny smiled.

Vlad smiled fondly at him once more before widening his eyes and hunching over when someone rammed into him, almost forcing him to fall over. A rather large and long arm wrapped around his neck which caused him to let out a choke of surprise. "V-Man, it's good to see you!" an all too familiar, yet annoying, booming voice practically yelled into his ear.

Well, this was bound to happen eventually, he knew. "Jack, how nice to see you again." Although he wished he could obliterate the buffoon as he towered over him, he couldn't. Daniel was witnessing their interaction with one another and no doubt Maddie was close by if he was there. He pushed out of the almost deadly choke hold and straightened up then smoothed out his ectoplasmic colored tie. "I see you made it here in one piece and on time."

"Oh, you bet, Vladdy!" Jack grinned and puffed his chest out, and Vlad couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight of that ridiculous orange jumpsuit he never seemed to take off. The only change he made to alter his appearance was put on a loose purple and green tie. "As you already know, traffic can't get the best of me! When the other drivers see me coming, they move out of the way and let me through!"

"What else do you expect from them when you're racing forward at a hundred miles per hour?" He crossed his arms. "Enough nonsense though. Now, tell me, where can I find Maddie?"

"I'm here," a pleasant and angelic voice announced. Vlad gawked, and his eyes widened when he spotted the love of his life wearing an extraordinary green ankle length dress. Her heels clicked against the marble as she hurried over to them, her short, beautiful red hair bouncing in protest. Oh, she looked perfect.

"I'm so sorry for the late entry." She giggled which caused the halfa's heart to melt. "I couldn't decide what to wear for tonight."

He smirked and tightened his tie then pushed past Jack and gently grabbed her hand. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the soft top of her hand, it lingering for a moment, before straightening back up in time to see the faint blush on her cheeks. "You look ravishing, my dear, as usual."

"Oh!" Her hand shot out of his hold which caused him to frown. "Well, thank you, Vlad. That's kind of you to say."

Before he could say anything more, another teen walked into view. Her long red hair fell down the back of her short-sleeved purple dress. Her eyes looked him up and down before settling on looking around the room. "So, you like the Packers," she stated, and he rose a curious brow. "Does that mean you'll buy the team?"

His frown deepened, and he sighed in dejection. "No, I can't," he answered bitterly. "The City of Green Bay owns the Packers. They won't let me buy the team."

"Huh." She shrugged then walked past him and toward Danny. "That's too bad. You wouldn't have had to buy any of this-" She gestured to his possessions encased behind glass. "-if you had the team."

He rolled his eyes at her know-it-all ego. No doubt this was Jasmine, Maddie's daughter. He remembered Maddie enthusiastically informing him of Jasmine's success in school. Based on what he knew about her, he wouldn't be surprised if she graduated high school early and started college immediately after.

"Yes, well, I would if I could, dear child." Vlad gestured to the living room which led to the Ballroom. "Until that day comes, may I show you to the Ballroom?"

"Sure thing, V-Man! But first-" Jack grinned and ruffled Danny's hair a bit, much to the boy's annoyance as he tried to swat his hand away. "-where's that little girl you're always bragging about?"

"Elizabeth?" the halfa questioned and looked up at the top of the staircase. "I believe she's still preparing for tonight." His eyes narrowed a tad bit. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, we haven't been here for a while-" Jack sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "-and Danny couldn't stop talking about her in the RV."

"I wasn't talking about her!" Danny protested, attempting to smooth down his already messy hair. "I just wanted to know how she was doing nowadays."

"Oh, I'm fine, I suppose."

Vlad looked up at the direction of her voice, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw her. His daughter stood at the bottom of the staircase and wore a long dark blue dress with an unbuttoned black vest. Her hair stood up in a messy bun, and her blue highlights acted as stripes encasing it. A small, yet noticeable, diamond necklace hung from her neck and matched the blue earrings she wore. He couldn't see the shoes she was wearing because her skirt covered them. What was strange was that she chose to wear black gloves that went up to her elbows; he thought she hated wearing gloves.

"I hope I'm not too late," Elizabeth started, stepping off of the last step and walking toward them. "I wouldn't have wanted to miss the famous Fenton family arrival."

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth smiled gently at all of them to distract herself from chuckling at her father's surprised expression. She knew he wouldn't have expected her to dress in her style, especially for Maddie's birthday. He would probably reprimand her for her choice of clothing later, but that didn't matter now. Now, she could have a good time with being herself.

However, it seemed her change of appearance didn't surprise only her father. Danny's eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open as he stared, oblivious to the faint blush forming on her cheeks. Honestly, she wasn't sure how she felt with the newfound attention she was receiving. Yes, she liked him but not in anything more than friends.

Her brow furrowed as a sudden thought came to mind; were they friends? They were both eight years old the last time they saw each other, so they haven't seen each other in six years. They never kept in touch, and they didn't know anything about each other. Were they only acquaintances then? Or old friends? Maybe distant friends?

"Well, aren't you sweet." Jack smiled fondly and nudged Danny in the ribs which forced the latter back into reality. "Isn't she sweet, Danny?"

Danny winced and rubbed his ribs. "Yeah, she is," he answered then smiled at her. "Hi, Elizabeth."

"Hello, Danny," she greeted back and smiled. "Nice suit."

"Oh, thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You look great."

She giggled and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

The boy grinned, but Elizabeth dropped her smile when she saw the glare her father tried burning into the back of Danny's head. Well, at least, she knew he was protective against her dating boys. That was a fatherly trait she wanted him to have, like the fathers in the movies. "So, how about we all head to the Ballroom?" she suggested, hoping to deter her father's attention from Danny. "Don't you think we should, Dad?"

"What?" her father questioned, pulling his eyes away from Danny.

"I think we should take them to the Ballroom." Elizabeth folded her hands in front of her and rose an eyebrow as if trying to remind him of something. "Didn't you mention you had a surprise for Maddie?"

"Oh!" He straightened his tie and nodded as a big grin formed on his face. "Yes, I did!"

Before Maddie could protest, Vlad grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him with Jack obliviously following behind. Elizabeth rolled her eyes then gently placed her hands on Danny's and Jazz's backs as she guided them through the almost empty living room.

As they were walking through the hallway, Danny whispered, "Do you know what the surprise is?"

"No idea," Elizabeth whispered back. "All I know is that my father thinks it'll blow Maddie away."

"Well, I hope so." Danny frowned. "She doesn't like big birthday parties."

"I figured as much." She smirked. "My Dad told me he had to tell Maddie our mansion was haunted, so she could come here."

"My Dad seemed a little more enthusiastic about it than she did." Danny looked up at her. "Is your house really haunted though?"

She shook her head and smiled gently. "I would have known about it if it was." Her eyes widened, surprised by the slip. Of all of the things to say, she had to say what hinted at her ability to sense when other ghosts were around. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I would have heard about it." She shrugged, trying to play her slip off. "I mean, ghosts cause chaos, right? So, someone would have heard it in this house, saw the destruction it caused, and reported it to either my father or me."

"I guess so."

Elizabeth took the silent moment between them as an opportunity to sneak a glance at her father. He held Maddie's hand as if she was his favorite person in the entire world. The ghost hunter was always on his mind, and the teen girl couldn't help but feel a little small. Maddie was always his favorite topic to talk about, but had he ever talked about his daughter with the same pride and enthusiasm as he did with the former? Lizz sighed in dejection and shook her head slightly. No, he never had, she knew. She wasn't as important as Maddie was and would probably never be.

Jazz and Danny both gasped which caused Elizabeth to return her attention to reality. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of what her father's surprise was. The Ballroom looked like an early Halloween room. Balloons shaped as green ghosts floated around the room, purple and green streamers hung from the ceiling and songs from the eighties played from the DJ on stage. A disco ball hung from the center of the room and spun to the beats of the music the DJ played. To top it all off, dancers performed the moonwalk on stage. "Oh, my gosh," Elizabeth muttered then looked down to spot black, green, and purple confetti pieces scattered across the floor.

What the heck was this? The Ballroom looked nothing like this an hour ago! Was her father some sort of speedy Sonic character and put this all together? Where did he get all of the decorations so quickly? When did he hire dancers and a DJ? How come she wasn't informed of this by the staff?!

"Oh, Vlad." Maddie smiled, and her eyes lit up with excitement as soon as she spotted the dancers. "It's like college all over again!"

"So, you like it then?" Vlad turned Maddie to face him as he held her hands in his. "You really like it?"

"Of course, I do!" Maddie's lips thinned. "Well, it's a little much for a birthday party, but I love it all the same." She smiled at him. "Thank you, Vlad."

Elizabeth let out a disappointed sigh and walked away from the scene, unintentionally leaving Danny and Jazz alone. Of course, he decided to spoil Maddie. Why wouldn't he? Her existence was much too important to not be ignored or neglected by him, unlike his own daughter's.

The teen girl stopped and widened her eyes, surprised with where her train of thoughts went. Was that true? Was her life nowhere near as crucial as Maddie's? Was her life that meaningless? Did her father not care?

No, that wasn't true. Her thoughts needed to stop immediately. Thinking like that would only upset her and who knew how her powers would react to it. She couldn't give them that kind of power, and she knew that. She needed to distract herself but what?

"Hey." Soft fingertips gently tapped her arm. "Are you okay?"

She turned around and smiled at Danny. A small smile graced his lips, and he averted his gaze to the dance floor. Her smile grew at his shyness, and she stepped a little closer to him. He could serve as a temporary distraction during the party, and hopefully, that would calm her emotions and cease her negative thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine, Danny. I'm sorry for leaving you like that."

"Oh, it's fine." He shrugged. "Honestly, I wanted to get out of there too, especially once your Dad started hitting on my Mom."

Her eyes widened, surprised he noticed that as well. "And here I was starting to think it was only my imagination."

"Nope." Danny frowned as he glanced back at his Mom and her father. "It's a little unsettling."

"Tell me about it," she agreed then cringed when her Dad kissed Maddie's hand for the second time before Jack took her out to the dance floor. "Maybe it's nothing though." Hopefully, that was true.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've seen my father flirt with countless women at parties before." Her brow furrowed in confusion when she noticed her father would sneak a few glances at the Fenton couple as he conversed with other guests. "Perhaps, he chose Maddie to be one of them."

"So, he flirts with married women?"

"Well, uh, no?"

"That didn't sound very convincing."

"Honestly, I don't know, Danny." Elizabeth frowned when her father spotted her and Daniel together. "I've never paid much attention to who he'd flirt with and if that person was already taken." She shrugged. "Besides, he's probably hitting on Maddie for practice and will concentrate his attention on someone else."

"I hope you're right."

So did she.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth sighed in boredom for what felt like the hundredth time that night. An hour had only passed, and she already wanted it to end. Don't get her wrong; her father threw an excellent party, but it felt a little isolated. Most of the people there were from Maddie's, Jack's, and Vlad's college days, so she knew no one besides the Fentons. Well, there were a few of her father's associates from work, but she was afraid she would bore herself to death from their conversations.

Her gaze moved from his associates to the dance floor, spotting Danny in the center of it and dancing with a guest from the party. A small amused smile graced the teen girl's lips as he was seemingly forced to dance with her. He caught her staring and mouthed what she assumed was a cry for help. She giggled and shook her head, and he rolled his eyes then yelped when he was spun around.

Another amused giggle escaped, but the smile soon vanished when she found her father talking with Maddie, again. Why did it always feel like Maddie was the only person he wanted to talk to or about? What was so great about her that caused his daughter to feel like nothing in comparison?

Elizabeth's gaze averted away when her father glanced in her direction, and she stood from her seat. Grabbing her purse, she pushed her chair in then made her way toward the garden, the one place she knew wouldn't be crowded tonight. Her hand grasped onto the handle, but she paused and looked over her shoulder as a sense of false hope filled her and made her believe her father would stop her from leaving; he was too busy talking to Maddie. She sighed in dejection and walked through the door, assuming no one spotted her leaving.

The smell of freshly fallen rain reached her nose as she closed the door behind her. Silence, save for the continuous chirp from the crickets, filled the air around her, and she stepped away from the door and smiled blissfully. Finally, peace and quiet.

The wooden patio steps creaked as she walked down them, and a soft gasp of surprise left her lips when she accidentally stepped in a puddle. However, her smile only grew, and she continued her journey down the steps. At the bottom, she stepped down onto a rock pathway and took one step forward, smiling wider as a pair of garden lights turned on when she stood between them. Yes, they were motion-sensor lights, but when she was a young and naive little girl, she believed they turned on because a fairy was nearby. It was a silly belief, and her father could have told her why they turned on, but he didn't for the sake of her imagination. She frowned slightly as she glanced up at a shooting star, silently wishing for time to reverse and to go back to when times were simpler and less lonely.

However, that was a hopeless wish, and she continued forward. The lights illuminated her path as she continued down it, only turning on when they saw her, and soon made it to the end of it. Her hand landed on the railing of the gazebo, and she smiled up at it then climbed its stairs. Her fingertips trailed the cold metallic railings as she circled the small building and gazed out at the lovely array of this season's flowers. She stepped closer to the edge and stared at the waterfall not too far from her. Maybe she should go there next? It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

A surprised gasp escaped her, and she took a step away from the edge when she heard the backdoor from her house open. Loud chatter filled the air from a couple that stepped outside, seemingly too distracted by each other to notice her in the lightened gazebo. They laughed and stumbled down the steps then completely dismissed the pathway and treaded through the once neat and beautiful flowers as they made their way to the front of her house. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at their disrespectful behavior and incompetence to take the long way to the front which was indoors. "Snotty rich people," she muttered then made a mental note to help the gardener with the flowers tomorrow and returned her attention to the waterfall.

The teen girl wandered over to the other pathway and treaded down it, minding where she walked for the gardener's sake. As soon as she reached it, the sounds of the water falling from the top of the hill reached her ears, and she couldn't help but smile. Crickets continued to chirp, frogs croaked from nearby, and an owl hooted in the distance. She let out a relieving breath and sat down on a stone bench as she admired the fall. Finally, she felt at peace.

As if to taunt her, a loud branch snapped from behind her, and she looked over her shoulder with fright. Her eyes wandered around the area as they searched for the culprit who disturbed her but no one was there. "Hello?" she called out and scrunched her eyebrows together when no one came into view or answered her. She shook her head, dismissed the disturbance as a wandering rabbit, and returned her attention to the fall. If someone were there, they would've announced their presence and went on their way.

Elizabeth scooted farther back and uncrossed her legs as an attempt to get comfortable again, and her eyes widened as a bright flickering light flew by her. More flickering lights flew by, and she smiled as soon as she realized that they were fireflies. She sat perfectly still as they wandered around, not wanting to scare them off. One of them landed on her hand, and her smile grew as its light stopped flickering. If it was perfectly content and relaxed around her, then she should feel the same. They would have scattered if they felt threatened or scared, so there was no reason for her to worry that something dangerous was around.

As if the universe wanted to prove her wrong, the firefly's light dimmed down until it was entirely diminished, and it flew off her hand. One by one, the lights darkened and the bugs vanished into the bushes. Another branch snapped, and she stood suddenly then clutched her purse closer to her stomach as her frightened eyes kept searching for someone. "Who's there?" she called out again, hoping someone would step out of the darkened bushes, apologize, and return to the house. That never happened.

Her eyes widened in fear, and she took a step back when the bushes started rustling. Cautiously, she set down her purse and started taking off one of her gloves to prepare to use her powers if need be. An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, and she took off her glove completely. Something was wrong.

Before she could activate her powers and light up the area, two arms quickly wrapped around her torso, and she screamed in fright. Her eyes glowed dangerously dark, and her elbow instinctively shot back, hitting the attacker's nose. He grunted and stumbled back, letting her go. "What the heck, Lizz?" he bellowed.

Elizabeth turned around as she stepped away from him and gasped as soon as she registered who startled her. "Matt, why would you scare me like that?" she yelled, her eyes narrowing as the glow slightly diminished.

He leaned his head all the way back as blood dripped out of his nose and covered his hand he used to hold it. "Well, the thought that my best friend wasn't going to break my nose may have encouraged me," he admitted, his voice a little wheezy, and frustrated. "Plus, it was a little payback for not inviting me to your party."

She sighed in annoyance and walked over to him before she took his hand and lowered it down from his nose. "It's not my party," she stated as she examined the damage she caused to him. "It's Maddie's."

"Who's Maddie?" He winced when she gently touched his nose but didn't pull away. "Is she your Dad's girlfriend?"

"No, he doesn't have a girlfriend." Blood started to coat her hand, and she pulled away then scrunched her nose in disgust at the feeling of it. "We need to get that cleaned up and looked at."

"No kidding." He brought his hand back up to his nose and looked down at her. "But I seriously doubt your father would let you help me, especially if we were alone."

She wrapped her arm around his and guided him through the garden as he kept his head up to prevent a lot of blood from spilling. "Yeah, but I'm sure he'll be too distracted to notice us walk in together anyway."

* * *

Unknown's POV:

There she was. The legendary Ghost Girl herself. She was so young and so bright but so easily fooled.

A small smirk settled on the King's lips as he watched her lead the young Matt into her mansion, oblivious to the reality that the boy wasn't the only one hiding in the bushes. He shook his head in disappointment then stood and walked out from his hidden position, amused that she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings yet. His attention diverted from her retreating form to her abandoned purse, and he smirked wider. Not to mention, she could be forgetful at the worst of times.

He ran a hand through his smoothed down blonde hair then strolled over to her purse and picked it up. He slipped a small note inside and would have placed it back down if he hadn't spotted a very familiar picture. His fingertips took out the delicate memory and turned it over, smiling gently as he stared back into Elizabeth's young and innocent eyes. How old was she in this? Eleven, maybe twelve? He wasn't sure, but she looked so happy as she was practically smushed by her group of friends all trying to fit into the small area of the picture.

However, his smile dropped and his gaze drew away from the memory as soon as he heard hurried footsteps getting closer to him. Not wanting to be seen, he placed the picture back inside and set the purse down then scrambled back into the bushes. He crouched down but quietly pulled the leaves apart to watch the unexpected arrival come into view. "Where is it?" Elizabeth questioned, returning to the peaceful waterfall. Her dark blue eyes searched the area before landing on the sought out item sitting on the bench. "There you are." Her hand grasped onto the once-forgotten purse before she turned and started to follow the path back to the Mansion.

The King leaned forward a bit to watch her leave but jumped back and yelped when something unexpectedly flew past him and into the sky. He scowled at the foul crow but froze in fear as soon as he realized it attracted Elizabeth's attention. "Oh, no," he thought but stayed where he was and waited to see if she would move closer to him. She stood in place as her curious gaze searched the outline of his bush but never directly landed on his crouched form. Finally, she took a step toward him.

He bit his bottom lip in anticipation at getting found. Their meeting wasn't supposed to happen yet. Fate made it so they wouldn't meet for another twenty years. His fists clenched together as he summoned his powers to awake, but he wouldn't use them unless it were absolutely necessary. Their paths shouldn't cross yet, and he doubted it would any time soon, but with her idiot father and Clockwork attempting to pave hers, there was a small chance they would.

Her steps got closer until they stopped only a few inches from him. There was no chance she would see him below her since it was far too dark out, but he didn't take any risks. He stilled in his crouched position and didn't dare move or breath until she did. He didn't want her to know about him yet.

"Elizabeth!" Matt called from the gazebo which was where she left him to retrieve her purse. "Did you find it?"

Her gaze immediately looked over at the sound of her friend's voice, and the King quickly turned invisible to further lower his chances of getting caught. "Uh, yes!" she called back then took a step away from the unseen and uninvited guest. "I did!"

"Then, let's go! I don't think I can hold my head up much longer!"

"Coming!" Elizabeth stepped further away from the King then quickly returned to the path back to the Mansion. However, before she hurried off, she took one last glance at his hiding spot. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she looked away and walked away from him, possibly dismissing him as an animal.

He waited until she reached her back door before sighing in relief and returning visible. That was close, too close. If she had so much as saw him, even if it would have been for a second, it could have messed up their timelines and ruined their past. Everything would have been different, and he might not know how to win their war.

He attempted to stand from his crouched position but fell back down as soon as pain shot through his legs. He scowled and glared at Elizabeth's back, silently blaming her for this. Everything he felt, she would feel. All he needed was time until that precious day where he would finally declare victory and watch her suffer like she did with him.

His glare softened as he watched her walk into the Mansion and help Matt inside. His anger diminished as a sigh of loss escaped him, remembering the past. She was so caring back then, even to him. He wasn't sure what persuaded her to hurt him, but it tore their relationship apart. She let him feel pain and suffer as he lay in that hospital bed all of those years ago and did nothing to help him. All he was to her was a sacrifice that she felt needed to be made, even though she knew it could have killed him.

What happened that made her hate him to the point where she would want him dead?

The King sighed again and stood back up as his ghost powers gave him the necessary strength to do it. Whatever the answer was, it didn't matter now. He had more important matters to think about, such as his upcoming war with her. This time, he would win, and she would suffer his pain.

He looked back at her home once more before shaking his head in disappointment and teleporting back to his workshop, using the stolen device Skulker created. He checked off the device on his list, pleased it was finally functional. He could now travel back and forth between dimensions and timelines which he was sure Clockwork would be bothered by. Perhaps, that would lure him out of his tower then the King could play his wild card and force the Time Ghost to turn to dust.

He smirked and set the item down then involuntarily shivered as he sensed another ghostarrive in his broken castle. His eyes glowed a dark shade of green once the temperature lowered and a whiff of the winter season hit him. Winter returned, and she was early which meant she brought him what he wanted without hesitation or resistance. "Perfect," he muttered then flew to the door, leaving his workshop empty for the rest of the night.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth rested her hands under the faucet, watching as the cold water rinsed Matt's blood off of them. It swirled in the sink before sliding down the drain and disappeared from view. When was the last time her blood looked red, like his? At least a month, she thought. "A month," she muttered then took her bar of soap and started washing off the rest of his blood.

Once she was finished, she dried her hands off then rested them on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. The bright lights hanging in her bathroom lit up her appearance, revealing her unexpected transformation from Elizabeth to her other half. What happened to Elizabeth, the girl she longed to be once again? Who was this new personality and why did she insist on making herself known? All she wanted, was to feel normal again.

She scoffed at the word and rolled her eyes. 'Normal?' Really? When did her brain add that to her vocabulary? 'Normal' was a word that was seen when she played the part as Elizabeth, but it would never describe who she was. Not anymore, at least.

The girl sighed softly then left the bathroom, not bothering to attempt to change back. Her powers wouldn't listen anyway. She walked over to her bed where she abandoned her purse and gloves then sat down. Her hand reached into her pouch to take out her phone, but her eyes widened in surprise once her fingertips touched something smooth. She pulled it out, and her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she recognized it as a folded piece of paper. Her hands carefully unfolded it then lifted it closer to her face so that the light coming from the bathroom could reach it.

Her eyes slowly started reading the note but then widened unexpectedly and started rushing through it. "What?" she questioned, anxiety and confusion shooting through her as she reread it. This wasn't accurate. It couldn't be, right? It had to be a false rumor or a prank someone thought would be funny. Her father would never use her, especially for this.

Her father would never adopt her only to attract Maddie's attention.

Right?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Good news! Everything's returned back to normal... Wait a minute... How did Elizabeth find out why her father adopted her in the first place? She wasn't supposed to. Not yet, at least.**

 **Oh, no... Not again.**

 ***sighs* Okay, I don't know who the King is, but he's back. This has gotta be a prank, right? Alright, well, I guess we'll have to keep pulling through, and I'll make sure Elizabeth won't feel like this in the next chapter. Don't worry. I'll fix this! ;)**

 **Fun Fact: Elizabeth hates the taste of caramel.**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful Unprofessional Writer, for your two reviews! Hey, I totally understand! Please don't apologize! I hope things are well, and I hope things calm down for you. :) Thanks again! :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful ElealehBlue, for your review! I know, right? It's easy to understand Mr. Roth, but it's difficult to like him. Lol, yeah. It's okay. I'm sorry I confused you with 'Winter' and the 'King.' It wasn't intentional. :) What's the book called that your reading? Is it on here or somewhere else? :) Maybe lol. I'm probably going to keep referring to it as WS, but it can stand for that. :) Maybe you're right. It could have been a glitch, and I had nothing to do with it. ;) I hope it gets fixed soon. ;) I don't want anything to happen to Elizabeth. :(**

 **xD**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** **Is this necessary still? I don't know because I feel like you all know I don't own Danny Phantom. All I own are my OC's and their stories. All rights will forever go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Was it true? Did her father intentionally adopt her for the sole purpose of luring Maddie to come to Wisconsin and fall in love with him?

A single tear slid down Elizabeth's cheek as the note rested on her lap, its written words echoing in her mind. As much as she didn't want to, she couldn't help but believe whoever wrote it. After all, it all made sense. Maddie was all her father wanted, and she was the only person that didn't love him in a way that he wanted her to. With him, it wasn't surprising that he would come up with this scheme and get a loving mother to assist him in taking care of an infant.

The teen girl glanced up from her bed and spotted herself in the vanity mirror a few feet from her. Her eyes glowed a dangerous shade of dark blue, and the tears that were already falling vividly lit up in a neon blue color. They left a light blue trail behind them. She was nothing to him, wasn't she? All she was was someone he could use until he reached his endgame.

Her eyes softly closed, and she crumpled the note in her hand. It was no wonder they became distant. His plan failed, and he blamed her for it. He never won Maddie over, and he believed it was her fault.

But it wasn't.

Standing up from her bed, she allowed her hands to let go of the pernicious note and watched as it fell to the floor. It bounced and rolled once before stopping beside her. Her lip quivered, and she looked back at herself in the mirror. The gloves could no longer hide her mysterious marks as they shone right through them. Not only that but the marks spread to the rest of her figure. They ended as soon as they reached her eyes. Her hand shakily lifted to her face as she touched the dancing marks on her cheek but pulled away as soon as the cold touch made her shiver.

Her lips parted partially as if she needed to say something, but no words came out. Out of anyone that could hurt her, she never expected her father. All of his supposed 'efforts' to get her to trust him again were all a ruse. He found another use for her, and it was because of Maddie.

The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Maddie," she whispered, the name falling from her lips. The woman he loved was downstairs and celebrating at the party Vlad put together for her. He always did everything for Maddie but never for his adopted daughter.

All of the resentment she felt in the past surfaced immediately. Strong winds shattered her windows, forcing shards of glass to fly past her. Her gaze watched as the pieces shot right into the wall then stuck out of it. Once she looked forward again, she flinched and screamed in pain then instinctively brought a hand up to where one of the pieces sliced her cheek. Pain erupted from it, and she lowered her hand as soon as she felt a warm liquid slide down her fingertips. Green blood oozed down her fingers and slowly moved to her palms. Her eyes narrowed further, and she clenched her fist as she focused on one thought and desire.

Maddie would feel her pain.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

The party was so far a success, aside from the fact that Jack attended. Maddie looked as happy as Vlad hoped she would be, Daniel liked him, and Jazz - well, he still had to work on her trust. All that was left to do was to give the birthday speech he prepared years ago.

He glanced over at Maddie sitting at her table and smiled lovingly at her. She was the only one who could make him feel like a timid schoolboy again. The only one who could complete him. The only perfect person in his life.

Besides Elizabeth, of course. His daughter was and always would be perfect in his eyes. He couldn't imagine what his life would have been like if he hadn't adopted her. If Maddie would never accept him, at least he had a beautiful daughter to give his heart to instead.

Once the music died down, he straightened his tie and ascended the stage steps. He shook the singer's hand then took his place behind the microphone. He tapped it a few times which gained his guests' attention then smiled out at them. "Before the night ends, I'd like to toast to a beautiful and remarkable woman whom we came to celebrate tonight." As she was blushing, he leaned forward and took one of the wine glasses from a nearby server then lifted it up in the air. "Maddie, I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am to have met you all those years ago in college. You were the first person who supported my choices in life and was always there for me when no one else was." He chuckled. "You were also somehow there to lecture me whenever I did something incredibly stupid." The audience laughed lightly, and Vlad smirked in amusement at her rosy red cheeks and bright smile. "You're so kind, patient, loving, and caring toward everyone around you. I have never met someone as incredible as you. I lo-" He cleared his throat, not ready for the sudden confession. "Excuse me. We - as in, everyone here - love you." He pulled at his collar and lifted his glass higher. "Now, let's raise our glasses to the beautiful Madeline Fenton and wish her a happy birthday."

Everyone clapped and raised their glasses, shouting the repeated 'Happy birthday' wish, which caused Maddie to blush even more and smile a little wider. Vlad grinned with amusement, forgetting about his almost slip, then took a sip of her favorite cider. The music started up again in the background, playing joyful tunes. Now, everything was perfect.

He snuck a glance over to Elizabeth's seat but dropped his smile when he noticed she wasn't there. His eyes scanned the room, searching for his little girl, but he discovered she wasn't anywhere. Where was she? She would have never missed his speech, even if she found it boring.

His eyes suddenly landed on Danny's seat, noticing he wasn't where he was supposed to be either. His eyes narrowed, and his grip on the glass tightened. Where was Daniel Fenton?!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Danny knew he shouldn't have left the party room, but he was worried. Elizabeth vanished while he was tangoing with that stranger which he did not enjoy, by the way, so he went searching for her. It would have been easier and faster to go ghost and phase through every room, but he didn't want to alarm anyone or blow his secret identity. So, he knocked and opened doors around the mansion until he found her.

For what felt like the thousandth door, he knocked on it. "Hello? Elizabeth, are you in here?" he called, hoping she would answer and end his search.

Silence hit him, and he was about to leave and try the next one until he heard glass shatter and someone scream from the other side. Eyes widened, he gripped the knob and tried to turn it, but it was locked. He frantically looked around, searching for anything he could use to break the door down. Until, he remembered. He face-palmed. "Ghost powers, duh."

He hurried to the next door, grateful it was unlocked, then bolted through and slammed the door behind him. With fists in the air and a determined expression on his face, he exclaimed, "I'm going ghost!" A vertical blue ring encircled him before separating into two and transforming him into Danny Phantom, Amity Park's newest superhero. Well, to him, he was a superhero, but his town wasn't too fond of ghosts. After transforming, he jumped in the air then flew through the wall connected to the one where the scream came from.

Once he was through, he became tangible when he spotted another girl with snowy white hair and glaring down at her fist. Glowing light blue tears slid down her cheeks and across her strange tattoos. He started to lower to the ground, assuming she was safe to approach. After all, the mysterious tears and tattoos were most likely ruined makeup from sobbing. "Hey," he whispered, keeping his tone calm. "Are you okay?"

Her glare immediately shot up to him, and he took a wary step back. His mouth gaped as he watched her 'tattoos' move across her cheeks and her eyes glowed. Her fist opened up, revealing the familiar green ectoplasmic blood. Although the blood was visibly there, he didn't see a wound that could have told him where it came from. All he saw was a scar across her cheek. "Get out of my room!" she exclaimed, and her hair shot out in all directions.

Strong winds picked up from around them, and the ghost boy grabbed onto a column connected to the wall to keep him from flying out of the room. His lower body was involuntarily hoisted into the air as the winds tried to throw him out. "Stop!" he exclaimed as his grip slowly loosened.

"I'll tear you apart!"

Oh, great. Another evil ghost. How many of them were there? He grunted as the winds picked up, his grip loosening even more. He needed to send her back to the Ghost Zone, like he did with the others, but how? "Sorry, but I don't think Elizabeth would appreciate you doing that, especially in her home!"

"Elizabeth is dead!"

"What?!" The new ghost was bluffing. She had to be. Elizabeth couldn't be dead. "Where is she?!"

"Floating somewhere in the Dark Abyss."

"The Dark Abyss?"

"You haven't heard of it?" He looked over at her, seeing an upside down smirk on her face. "How surprising."

"Let her go!"

She hummed and tapped her chin all the while grinning like a Cheshire cat. "No!" She giggled, and he shivered as it echoed around the room, almost sounding inhuman. "She'll stay there for as long as I want her to!"

Before he could respond or do anything, the temperature lowered around him which made it more difficult to hold on. His body shivered against the combination of the wind and the cold. He lost his grip and screamed as he flew out of the window, the new ghost's smirk the last thing he saw before being carried out.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Vlad searched the Ball Room for the third time only to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him then scowled. Elizabeth and Daniel were alone, he was sure of it. They must have snuck off together and were 'hanging out,' or whatever the term was teenagers used those days. As soon as he would find those two, he may use Plasmius' skills to ensure that both of them wouldn't see each other ever again.

"Vlad!" The halfa stopped in his tracks, only a few feet away from the exit, and turned around to spot his beloved running toward him. He wanted to leave to tame his worried side, but how could he abandon and ignore the love of his life?

"Maddie, is there something I can help you with?" he asked once she reached him and smiled to see her hair a little frizzy from dancing.

"Have you seen Danny?" she asked and panted, seemingly out of breath. "I can't find him anywhere!"

Should he share his theories of where her boy had gone? It could help him spread the search, and she would no doubt be furious with her son once he was found. However, if he didn't tell her, he could transform into Plasmius and fly through the house to find them quicker. Should he allow his mother to help search for them and scare Daniel away from Elizabeth? Or, should he depend on Plasmius to do that instead? "Well, Maddie." He cleared his throat, making his decision. "I believe I have an idea."

"Where do you think he is?" She stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his upper arms which caused his heart to start beating rapidly through his chest. "Do you have a Gaming Room? He loves video games."

"W-Well, no, I don't. Elizabeth isn't too keen on games." Hesitantly, he took Madeline's hands from off of his arms and held them in his own. "I believe your son is with my daughter."

"Where? What are they doing?"

"I'm not sure, but I was about to check-" He pulled at his collar and averted his gaze. "-her bedroom."

"Her bedroom?" Maddie rose a confused brow until her eyes widened, and she smiled. "Oh, he probably wanted to get to know her better. Talk for a bit and 'hang out,' as the kids say."

"Well, I'm sure you're right." He hoped so. "But I need to check to be certain."

"Alright." She shrugged then pointed her thumb up and pointed it behind her. "I'm going to talk to Jack. He may have seen Danny wander off."

He nodded once then turned and started to head out of the room until the lights around everyone darkened. He looked over his shoulder then shivered when a familiar cold draft ran up his spine. Strange. He hadn't been affected by a ghostly presence in a long time, especially to the point where it would cause him to shiver.

Who could have caused this? It wasn't his vultures, he knew. They already attempted to attack Jack earlier, but the Ghost Boy got in the way, so Vlad ordered them to try again after the party was over since the teen hero wouldn't be there. The Box Ghost wouldn't have caused a reaction out of him, and Skulker was still recovering in the halfa's lair. So, what set off his ghost sense?

Screams pierced through the air as the windows from the other side broke out. Glass shattered instantly, and he lunged forward at a dark figure in front of him - assuming it was Maddie - and fell with them in his arms. He held tightly onto them, shielding them from the flying shards of glass. Lights flickered around the room, and he took the opportunity to check if it was Maddie he saved; it was. They stared at one another, him unwilling to move to savor their unexpected closeness.

Suddenly, her eyes widened when she looked past him, and she used her strength to flip the two of them over. He laid beneath her and desperately tried to calm his racing heart as her hands were softly placed on his chest. "Oh, chocolate cream," he muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear him. He had been waiting for this moment between them for what felt like-

He jumped as soon as something hard struck the spot he and Maddie were previously in. The flickering lights didn't help as much in identifying the foreign object, but he could feel it's cold temperature reach him. The sound of screams came back to him, and he instantly snapped back into reality when the love of his life pulled him up to his feet and dashed through the exit. They rounded the corner of the archway and hid behind the wall as the other guests ran past them and toward the front door.

Well, his party was officially a disaster. No doubt the entire neighborhood would hear about it. The results of tonight would ruin his reputation as a respectable billionaire and great host. It would take a while for anyone to come back, colleagues and clients included.

"Vlad, where's Jazz?" Maddie worriedly questioned, stepping around him to peek into the room when the guests cleared out. "And Jack? Where are they?"

He could care less where the buffoon was, but Jazz was another story. She was Maddie's daughter and a teenager he needed to earn trust from. Luckily, he could move in there, grab the girl and get out. Well, if she was in there, of course. "Maddie, go find somewhere safe while I deal with whatever's going on!" He pushed her away from the archway and toward the direction of the front door. "I'll find Jazz and Jack!"

Her eyes widened, realization coming to her mind. "The Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle! If I can get to it, we can use the weapons to stop the ghost in there!"

"Right!" He turned away, realized what she said, then turned back. "No, that's not what I meant! I don't want you anywhere near-" She was gone. He sighed in frustration then ran back into the room. Yes, he loved her, but sometimes she could be difficult to deal with.

He skidded to a stop once he spotted her - the ghost that ruined his party for Maddie and scared everyone away. It was the same ghost from the Key Orchard, the one who stopped the Box Ghost. What was she doing at his mansion? He thought she wanted to be a hero, not a villain.

Their eyes locked together, and she screamed loudly before charging at him. His eyes widened, and he fell to the floor as she zoomed past him. What was she doing? What did she have against him?

Before he could stand, he propelled in the air, most likely from the winds she created. He grunted as soon as she slammed into him then grabbed his shirt collar and menacingly stared into his eyes, keeping him from falling to the floor now that she took away her winds. "Where is she?!" she ordered, her grip on him tightening.

"Young lady, I don't know what you're talking about!" He tugged on her wrists then transformed into his other half which caused her eyes to widen in surprise to his sudden transform. "But I want you out of my house!" Plasmius slowly forced an electric shock through her which caused her to scream in pain and attempt to pull away, but he kept a secure hold on her. He smirked at her struggle but dropped it as soon as he realized she should've passed out by then. Odd. Most of his opponents couldn't last as long as she was. What was she?

Before he could do anything more to her, she forced her head forward to glare at him which surprised him. Was she regaining control of her movements, even though he was the one forcing an electric shock through her? Unexpectedly, her legs tucked into herself, and she kicked them out at him which forced him to let go of her and fly back. He looked up at her and noticed the strange markings she had glow brighter after each pant.

"So," she started and smirked. "Vlad Masters is Elizabeth's favorite freak." She giggled and ran a hand down her face, her markings following her movements until they disappeared completely from her cheeks. "She's gonna love this."

His eyes narrowed, and he fired up his pink energy blast. "You will not so much as breath near her." He shot at her then fired another one, knowing the second would surely hit her after the first one served its purpose as a distraction. After all, her performance at the Key Orchard labeled her as 'Rookie' and not as a professional. As he predicted, she dodged the first one but hadn't seen the second until it was too late. It hit her in the chest, and she was thrown back toward the stage. She hit the music equipment scattered along the floor then went through the stage, breaking a hole through it.

He was about to fly over there to see if she was unconscious until an unexpected beam hit him. He grunted and flew a few feet back then looked up at his attacker, surprised to see the famous Danny Phantom he had been investigating hovering over him. "Get away from her!" the Ghost Boy yelled and shot another ectoplasmic energy blast; so it was Year One for him too.

The older halfa easily shielded himself with his pink ectoplasmic shield and watched as the boy's attacks turned to ectoplasmic ashes. "Well, well, well. If isn't the Ghost Boy himself." He smirked. "Danny Phantom, right?"

"Wait." The boy stalled firing another blast. "You've heard of me?"

"Of course I have!" He pointed down at the hole in the stage. "You and your friend play 'Hero' every now and again. Instead of using your powers for your personal gain, you use them to help people." He tsked and shook his head. "Pathetic."

"It isn't pathetic!" Danny retorted then threw another ball which Plasmius easily dodged. "Secondly, that girl isn't my friend! She took someone I care about!"

He rose an amused brow and looked back at where the girl landed. Perhaps, she wasn't as stupid as he thought. She could have realized she could do so much more with her powers and decided against being a hero. Well, wasn't that a turn of events for the better? It would be nice to have a young villain to manipulate and use for his personal gain. Yes, he knew she crashed Maddie's birthday party, but her powers were too good to not study and use in the future. "As if I care who she took of yours." He smirked. "All that matters now is getting you out of the way, so I may deal with her myself."

Plasmius duplicated his form into four versions of himself, surprising the boy, and sent two to deal with him while he and his other went to take the girl. They both peered into the hole but gaped at it, taken aback by what lye inside.

It was empty.

Why that little coward! She must have fled while he was dealing with the Ghost Boy! Oh, he was not happy. He lost someone he could've used to benefit himself. Someone had to pay for this. His narrowed gaze landed on the heroic teen, and he growled then sent his third duplicate up to deal with the boy. Danny Phantom would pay for this.

Before Plasmius could charge at the boy and hinder him, he stopped when a ginormous RV rammed through the doors. He moved out of the way quickly when it came charging for him. What looked like a megaphone popped out of the roof of it. "Get out of this house, you filthy piece of ectoplasm!" Maddie's voice demanded from inside of the vehicle.

Vlad sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Everything was falling out of his control. He ordered Maddie to stay away, the Ghost Girl was meant to fall into his grasp, the Ghost Boy was supposed to be taken down by then, and Elizabeth ran off with Daniel. Why was no one listening to him or letting his plans pull through?

Well, on the bright side, nothing else could go wrong.

"Maddie!" Jack's voice yelled from across the room, and Plasmius looked over to see the buffoon with his daughter.

"Mom!" Jasmine called then the two started to run toward the vehicle.

He face-palmed, his annoyance peaking. Alright. Now, nothing else could go wrong.

"How precious." Plasmius turned around and spotted the Ghost Girl whom he thought had disappeared. She smirked and crossed her arms as she floated only a few feet from him. "Vladdie's true love came to rescue him." Her smirk widened. "It's too bad she doesn't know what's really going on."

"I'll have you know Maddie would accept me for who I am." His eyes narrowed. "Secondly, what gave you the impression she was my true love?"

"Because she's all you ever cared about!" she exclaimed, and his eyes widened at her quick outburst. The girl smiled softly then giggled and straightened up, recomposing herself. "It doesn't matter anyway. She'll be long gone soon enough." The smirk returned to her lips, and he activated his powers once more. "Like your darling Elizabeth."

His eyes widened with fear then he snarled and glared, his irises glowed menacingly dark red. What was she blabbering on about? He would have sensed if another ghost was in the house and would have gone to them to ensure Elizabeth's safety. Every ghost was accounted for in the Ballroom, so he had nothing to worry about. "You're confused." He smirked. "Elizabeth is safe."

"Is she?" The Ghost Girl lifted a mocking brow, and his glare returned. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Before Vlad could respond, something rammed into him which threw him to the side. "She took Elizabeth!" the Ghost Boy yelled, and Plasmius pushed him off of him then glared at his duplicates for not keeping the boy in one place. "She sent Elizabeth to the Dark Abyss, whatever that is!"

The older halfa's eyes widened, fear instantly hitting him. The Dark Abyss? It existed? He thought it was only a myth. Worry filled his heart as he glanced up at the Ghost Girl, realizing who she was. "No," he whispered, hoping it wasn't true. However, deep down, he knew it was.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, finally seeing Elizabeth's face behind the intruder's. How could he not see it before? What kind of parent couldn't tell who their child was even though they were standing - well, in his case, floating in front of them? His daughter was lost in the Dark Abyss because the intruder traded places with her, so the latter would be free, and Elizabeth let it happen either voluntarily or involuntarily. There was nothing he could do to free her.

"Well, well, well," she mocked, copying his words from before. "Look who knows what the Dark Abyss is." Her smirk widened, and she flew over to him then grabbed his cape collar and pulled his face closer to hers. "It's sad, isn't it? You spend so many years shielding your daughter from getting the cursed life you have, and you still can't prevent it from happening." She frowned and let out a deep sigh, feigning sorrow. "You must be so ashamed of yourself."

He couldn't and wouldn't deny it, but she was right. He was ashamed. It was his fault Elizabeth became this. It was his fault she wasn't comfortable telling him what was going on. It was his fault she felt she needed to walk the ghost path alone because he distanced himself from her. He could never forgive himself for what he'd done to her.

"How?" he muttered, unsure if she heard him.

"That's a story for another day, Daddy." She smirked once more and tightened her grip on him. "Right now, all I want is for you to suffer the way I had done for so long." Her eyes traveled to the right then looked down. "And I know how."

He followed her gaze and widened his eyes when he spotted Maddie outside of the vehicle and holding a weapon up at them. She was acting as a shield while Jazz hurried to the car, and Jack activated his gun. "No, I won't let you." He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrists again. "Neither will Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth is gone, you freak."

"You wish." He hoped he was right, but he wasn't sure if he was. There was still so much he didn't know about the Dark Abyss, and he hardly cared in the past since it never affected him. Now that it took Elizabeth, he had a reason to care.

"What are you talking about?" Phantom's voice suddenly interrupted, reminding the two of them that he was still present in the room. "Where is she?"

"Gone. Long gone," Elizabeth's other half responded then giggled. "Never to return."

"Stop talking like that!" The boy exclaimed and fired up yet another ectoplasmic ball. "Tell me where the Dark Aby-"

Plasmius' duplicates simultaneously shot the teen hero in the back which caused him to scream in pain and fall to the ground, preventing him from being a part of the conversation. She giggled again as soon as the boy fell which caused Vlad's heart to drop; Elizabeth would never laugh at someone else's pain. Her eyes glowed darker than before, and, before he could react, she pushed him away from her. He stopped himself from crashing into the wall behind him then charged at her when he saw her advancing toward Maddie. His duplicates reacted along with him as they tried to stop her or slow her down, but she was quicker than any of them thought.

"Stop!" Vlad shouted, concern lacing his tone. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Yes, I do!" she shouted back. "I'm ruining your life, like you ruined mine!"

His heart clenched at her choice of words, but shook the thought off and refocused on the current situation. Elizabeth was about to make the biggest mistake of her life and would most likely regret it for all eternity. He had to stop her, but she was too quick for him. How was he going to stop her without hurting her?

His eyes widened in fear when he saw Maddie and Jack fire up their weapons and aim for his daughter. He sped up, allowing the thought that his daughter's life was in danger to motivate him, and soon flew a few feet from her. He stretched his arm out toward her and tried grabbing her ankle, but growled when he could only barely touch her. His touch seemed to distract her because she looked over at him then smirked and turned her legs into a white whispy tail, something he recognized that Phantom could do too.

Unfortunately, because she was distracted, she didn't hear the ghost hunter duo fire their weapons until it was too late. Jack obviously missed, but Maddie hit her right on the nail. His daughter was shot back, and he opened his arms to catch her. He caught her, but her impact forced them both back. He wrapped his arms around her small frame as they were thrown back, and he glanced behind him to see them heading for a wall. With quick thinking, he turned them both intangible, and they phased right through it.

He turned tangible again, and he tightened his grip on her as they hit the carpet beneath them. His back collided with it at a quick speed, and he grunted from the impact. They bounced off it once and started to flip, but he prevented that from happening and ensured he hit the floor again until they began to roll at a slower speed. They stopped with him on top of her, and he quickly released her from his death grip before examining her.

She wasn't moving. Panic and dread filled his core, and he immediately brought two fingers to her neck and checked her pulse, hoping - praying to feel it still pulsating. A moment went by then two until he felt something throb beneath his touch. He let out a breath of relief and laid his forehead on hers as he continued feeling it throb. She was only unconscious. The blast must have been too much for her to handle, so it knocked her out.

He breathed in, taking in the familiar strawberry scent from her shampoo, then lifted himself up and examined where Maddie hit her. His shaky hands lifted her shirt up to her lower ribs and saw a quick-forming bruise on her abdomen. After a thorough scan of her stomach, he let out another sigh of relief and pulled her shirt back over her stomach, grateful it wasn't anything life-threatening.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry," he whispered then kissed her forehead and picked her up bridal-style. He transformed back into Vlad Masters and held her close to him. "I'm going to fix this, I swear it."

"What the-?!"

Vlad's eyes widened in surprise then he scowled and looked over his shoulder. Danny Phantom stood merely ten feet away from him, having most likely escaped his duplicates after Elizabeth's sudden charge for Maddie.

The boy blinked in confusion. "Y-You're him?" he stuttered and took a few steps back, clearly in disbelief. "You're him."

"Of course, I am, you twit." He narrowed his eyes. "Now, leave. I don't want to have to waste my time forcing you when I have other matters to attend to."

Phantom blinked once more before narrowing his eyes, seemingly snapping out of his shocked state. "She took your daughter! I want to save her!"

"I know that, and I'm taking care of it." He turned his back to the boy and was surprised to see the fireplace of his study in front of him, having not realized that that was where they landed. "Get out. I have a few questions for this girl."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with her!"

The older halfa rolled his eyes when he heard the boy charge at him, and he looked back over his shoulder and fired his ghost ray through his eyes. Phantom was too late to dodge it and took the hit. He was forced back and grunted as soon as he hit a bookshelf behind him. A bright light flashed from where he landed, and Vlad smirked at the familiarity of it. Masters walked toward the boy and was amused to find that Daniel Fenton replaced Danny Phantom, the second ghost hybrid his father mistakenly created.

He tsked when the boy's light blue eyes looked up at him. "Well, it seems we're both even now, yes?" The older hybrid turned from him again then watched as Elizabeth did the same. His eyes widened in surprise then he smiled and held her close to prevent the Ghost Boy from seeing her transformation. "Do yourself a favor, Daniel, and stay away from the girl." He transformed back into Plasmius and turned them both intangible. "If you don't, your father will pay." He smirked back at Daniel, noting his glare. "See you soon, son."

Plasmius went through the ceiling and took a longer route to his secret lair to make it difficult for Daniel to follow. He looked down at his daughter when she squirmed a little in his grasp then kissed her forehead again. "Stay still, sweetheart. I only want to help you." As if she could hear him, she stilled, and he smiled once more at her compliance.

Perhaps, her other persona was wrong. There could be a way to free his daughter from her curse. For now, all he had to do was rely on hope to save her.

That was a difficult task in itself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, beautiful people! It seems things got pretty chaotic in this chapter but don't worry, I'm sure Vlad will figure out a way to help Elizabeth and get rid of whoever the King and Winter are. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your lovely day or evening, and I'll see you in two weeks! :)**

 **Fun** **Fact: Elizabeth assumes she'll be working as Vlad's partner at his business once she graduates high school. :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful erica. phoenix16, for reviewing! You'll just have to wait and find out. ;) No problem! Thanks for reading! :)**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** **You all know I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's and their stories. All rights go to respective owners. :)**

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Vlad stood over Elizabeth's unmoving form, unsure of where to begin. She had transformed back into her original self only a few hours ago, but he wasn't sure what he needed to do now. Also, he didn't know where her powers came from. When and how did she become a halfa, like him? If he knew, it might help with reversing the transformation and deleting her other half, but he wasn't too confident that having that knowledge would contribute to that desirable outcome.

On the other hand, he almost didn't want to know. If she stumbled into _his_ secret lair and turned into a halfa there, he couldn't forgive himself for allowing it to happen.

He sighed in dejection then gently placed his hand on hers and accidentally touched the metal cuff strapping her to the table. Yes, he had to tie her down. He was worried she would go ballistic again and turn back into her other half. He didn't like it, and he didn't want to do it, but he had no other choice. He made sure the cuffs weren't too tight but not too loose either, so she was comfortable with her arms tied at her sides and her legs strapped down.

"What are you going to do?" Skulker asked from a chair in a dark corner, them both believing that if she saw him, it might trigger her to change. "Obviously, this isn't good."

"I know that, Skulker," he snapped and glared at his accomplice. "To answer your question, I'm going to reverse the change."

"How?" the Hunter asked, seemingly not affected by Vlad's frustrated tone.

The older halfa sighed again and drummed his fingers next to Elizabeth's hand to keep himself from attacking Skulker for showing an apathetic behavior toward his situation. "I have one possible solution in mind."

"Which is?"

Vlad clenched his fist and turned to face him, glaring once more. "Clockwork."

"Clockwork?" Skulker crossed his arms. "He won't help you. He can't."

"I'm aware, but it couldn't hurt to try." His glare softened, and he looked back over at his unconscious daughter then stroked her black curls. "Which is why I need you to stay here and watch over her while I'm away."

"What?" It was Skulker's turn to glare. "I'm not a babysitter!"

"I'm not asking you to babysit!" Vlad returned the glare toward the Hunter. "All I need is for you to watch her and inform me if she wakes up while I'm at Clockwork's."

The Hunter sighed, submitting defeat, then uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. "Fine, let's say she wakes up. What happens if she changes, and I can't stop her from breaking free from her bonds?"

"She shouldn't be able to. I gave her a sedative to keep her under."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"If it doesn't work then inform me."

"Fine."

Vlad sighed in frustration but kept his temper contained for the sake of his little girl's safety. "Do you know how to use the communicator on your wrist?"

"Of course, I do." Skulker glared. "I created it."

The older halfa transformed into Plasmius. "With my help."

Before Skulker could say anything more, Plasmius went through his Ghost Portal which he opened when he first thought of the idea to see Clockwork. Hopefully, the Time Ghost could help save Elizabeth. If he couldn't, he wasn't sure what else to do.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Vlad arrived sooner than he originally anticipated and stood outside of the Clocktower. He smirked as he took in the appearance of the ginormous tower, admiring the structure and build of it; a grandfather clock was undoubtedly a suitable home for a time obsessed ghost. However, it was also predictable for him, and that was a horrible way to hide; if it was needed, of course.

The doors to Clockwork's castle opened in front of him, giving the halfa permission to enter. He dropped his smirk and gently floated forward but stopped when the doors slammed in his face. He scoffed at Clockwork's crude sense of humor then turned intangible and floated through them. The two of them weren't enemies, but they weren't too fond of each other either, and the time ghost liked to remind him of that.

Clocks ticked all around him as he flew through the halls, and their echoes sounded out from above. Gears clanked against one another as they turned at every second. Ghost rats scurried away when Plasmius got too close and jumped into their holes in the walls. The halfa turned tangible once more then frowned when he heard no movement or felt any ghostly aura around him, except for the rats. Where was Clockwork?

"Clockwork," he called out as soon as he entered the time ghost's large clock room. Several portals hung and stood around the area, each representing a different timeline. "Clockwork, this is urgent!"

No response came, and he sighed with frustration. Of course, Clockwork would force him to wait. He probably already knew what was going on and didn't deem it as an emergency, as Vlad did. He clenched his fists and unintentionally powered up with the need to blow something to pieces. However, knowing the time ghost would kick him out if he destroyed one of his portals, he forced himself to calm down then took a deep breath as he opened his fists. "Now is not the time to be reckless, Plasmius," he muttered to himself.

His gaze lifted up at the sound of a clock chiming and spotted it not too far from him. A minute passed, and no one was around to help him. He narrowed his eyes and looked around, searching for something that could distract him. His gaze finally landed on a few nearby portals, and he floated over to them. He watched as one beheld what appeared to be another President of the United States giving a speech at a Press Conference. Another showed ghosts living together with humans in peace, something he believed was in a timeline different from his own. The last one showed-

No, it couldn't be. His eyes widened with fear, and he placed both hands on the sides of the gear-shaped portal, his fingers gripping onto the sides of it. A concerned frown spread on his lips when he recognized Elizabeth but only as her other half. She was stronger, older, powerful, and somehow evolved into something dangerous. She was destroying buildings, killing innocent lives, and simultaneously fighting against him and Daniel. Apparently, his older self tried reasoning with her, but she wouldn't listen. After she finished destroying her high school, he tried to subdue her, but she saw him coming. She created a make-shift sword and stabbed him, right in the heart. "I hate you," she whispered then pulled her sword out which caused him to fall.

The present Vlad stepped away from it, shocked with her words. Was that how she felt now, in the present? What did he do that made her hate him so much? He seemed to be the good guy there, didn't he? He lifted his hands up to his hair and clutched onto it as he sunk down to his knees. He didn't understand! Was this Elizabeth's future? Why was she evil? Why did she hate him? Why were they enemies instead of a family? What happened to his little girl to cause this much hate for him?

"What an interesting future for a girl with a heart of gold."

Plasmius shot straight up, whirled around and spotted the culprit who witnessed his moment of weakness. Clockwork, in his younger form, floated over to him, smirking. "Don't you agree?" the latter asked.

Vlad scowled and clenched his fists. "Tell me what to do to stop this."

He hummed and changed into his middle-aged form. "I'm not sure."

"You're not 'sure?'" His fists glowed a bright pink. "You see the past, present, and future. How can you not be 'sure' of what I need to do?"

"Because-" He floated over to another portal and touched it, forcing the swirls to dance inside of it. "-that isn't her only future."

The halfa narrowed his eyes then powered down and floated over to it. A moment passed before the swirls parted and revealed nothing. It was all only black. There wasn't a single speck, star, or anything there. "Is this another one of your crude jokes?" he bitterly asked, barely retaining his anger.

"No." Clockwork set his arm back down as he stared into the darkness. "I'm blinded to what Elizabeth's future beholds. All I can see is the Darkness behind the portal." He tapped his staff a few times. "This typically indicates her future can change or alter depending on whatever choices she makes. All I know is that she will one day be known as Winter."

Vlad gaped, anger and frustration were forgotten, as Skulker's story repeated in his head. A woman under the name of Winter attacked the hunter and paralyzed him with fear. That was his Elizabeth. She was the attacker, and she knew how to tear apart his suit. She could instill fear into her victims' minds. She stole Skulker's invention. It was now in her grasp, and she could use it to travel between dimensions with a little bit of work.

"Ah, the name is familiar to you." The time obsessed ghost waved the portal away. "Good. I was a little uncertain that that was accurate."

"She's a villain." His eyes widened suddenly. "Winter is not my daughter."

"I see."

"What if I were to go back in time?" Plasmius questioned, eager to begin his plan. "I can reverse the effects by saving Elizabeth from whatever turned her."

Clockwork silently turned into an older version of himself then brought another portal to him and tried to see more of Elizabeth's future, but it was nothing but darkness. "No," the time ghost finally answered.

Vlad clenched his fists again, allowing his powers to reactivate. "I know we have our differences, Clockwork, but this is my daughter we're talking about here." He sighed. "Her other half - uh, Winter claimed that she sent Elizabeth to the Dark Abyss."

"A fate worse than death." Clockwork tapped his staff a few times then turned to the halfa. "I can't let you travel to the past, especially in your state of mind." He sighed then looked back at the portal and let the swirls swallow the darkness. "Unfortunately, her fate was sealed the moment she chose to step into your Ghost Portal."

"I can stop that future from happening!" He pointed to the only portal that was able to show one of Elizabeth's possible futures. "I can turn her into something she wasn't destined to be."

"Which is?"

The halfa lowered his arm and straightened up. "I can turn her human and give her a normal life again."

"Normal? Her life with you isn't considered 'normal.'" He shifted into his middle-aged self. "Ever since the day she met Plasmius, her life has not been normal. You had just as much responsibility for Elizabeth's future than you know." He narrowed his gaze then turned from Vlad and started to float away. "For the last time, Elizabeth's fate is sealed. You will die by her hand, and she will become the most feared ruler in the Ghost Zone and Earth."

"Please."

* * *

Clockwork's POV:

Clockwork stopped in his tracks then looked over his shoulder to spot Plasmius seated on his knees. "I don't want to lose my little girl," the latter whispered then transformed back into his human self. Tears welled up his blue eyes as he pleadingly stared at the former. "She's all I have."

The time ghost narrowed his eyes further then glanced at Elizabeth's future. Her malicious weather changing capabilities destroyed an entire city in only a matter of seconds. There was no question; she was bound to be evil. The demon itself was trapped inside of her and demanded control which she would win later on. She couldn't be saved.

As if his portals were calling out his lie, they changed to show Elizabeth's younger self, before her future was sealed. She was six and spending quality time with her father. Her eyes lit up as her father spoiled her with a silver heart necklace and inside lay a picture of the two. The girl was sticking out her tongue at the camera, attempting to be amusing, while her father was trying to seat her back on the bench. It was a moment captured in time, one that his portals knew would give him a change of heart.

He let out a slight sigh then turned back to the girl's father. "Perhaps, there is something we can do."

"What?" Vlad questioned then flew closer to the ghost once he transformed back into Plasmius. "Tell me! I'll do anything!"

Oh, if he could take advantage of that, he would, but they were pressed for time. "We can't travel to the past. You're not emotionally stable to do that, and I won't leave my post here."

"Then what can I do?"

"We can influence her. Whatever decision she is forced to make in the present, we can influence her choice in hopes for a better future."

The halfa's eyes narrowed. "We would be taking away her freedom of choice."

"I know."

"I don't want my daughter to lose her free will."

"It's our only option. There's nothing else we can do."

Vlad sighed and rubbed a hand down his face then crossed his arms. "What should I do first?"

The time ghost smiled, pleased the halfa was willing to work with the plan. "You need to meet her-" He frowned then changed into his younger self. "-as Plasmius."

"What? She hates Plasmius! Not to mention, she'll hate me even more if I show her I'm him!"

"Although I speak against the motion, you don't have to show her you're one in the same." He smirked. "You only have to get her to trust Plasmius."

"Why?"

"Why?" He quirked a skeptical brow then pointed his staff at the portal, and it changed to show Elizabeth stabbing her father. "She won't hesitate if you don't."

"You're still preparing for that future?" he accused. "Does this mean you know none of this will change?"

"I'm preparing for every future Elizabeth may have." He narrowed his eyes and floated closer to his face which caused the halfa to lean back a bit, keeping distance. "We can't deny the possibility that her current future will stay the same."

Vlad's eyes narrowed in retaliation. "It won't."

"I suggest you get to it then." He smirked then turned into his old self. "In fact, you should go now. Before it's too late."

"Too late?" He quirked a curious eyebrow. "Too late for-?"A device on the halfa's belt vibrated against his hip, interrupting him. He picked it up then scowled at the time ghost. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Of course, I did." He smirked wider. "I have chosen to focus my attention on Elizabeth's progress as well as her future." He turned away from the halfa and toward the portal holding Elizabeth's unforeseen future. "Now, I would hurry. You don't want to be late meeting your daughter."

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth awoke with a startled gasp then gagged when a horrible bitter taste filled her mouth. The nasty chemical smells didn't help her either. She shut her mouth as an attempt to keep herself from vomiting then glanced up, noticing her vision swayed and blurred. A soft whimper sounded behind her closed lips, and she turned her head to the side. What happened to her last night? Why did she feel so sick? Where was she and why was she there?

Her eyes squinted to make out a particular object on the side of the room, but couldn't tell what it was. All she could see was a blurred black square moving from side to side. "Oh, gosh," she whined then attempted to sit up but gasped when she couldn't. Her hands pulled up but wouldn't budge past something holding them down. Nausea forgotten, panicked pants escaped her lips, and she tried moving her legs, but they wouldn't move either. Her fingertips grazed over something cold and metal around her wrists. Her panic increased as she realized what was wrong; she was restrained.

"Help!" she screamed. At least, she thought she screamed. She barely heard her cry over the hum of something running behind her. What was going on? Who would do this to her? Why would someone do this to her?

Something rang.

Her head shot up from where she lay to spot where the loud noise was coming from, but it was difficult to see anything behind the cloaked darkness and her distorted vision. As quick as the ring came, it stopped. "H-Hello?" she called out. "Is someone there?"

Silence answered her, and Elizabeth swallowed down a nervous lump in her throat. "P-Please," she begged. "Answer me. Help me."

More silence. A tear fell down her cheek, and she laid her head back down. How stupid could she get? She was kidnapped and to most likely be held for ransom. No one would help her or free her, for that matter. It was a loss-win situation; winning was in their favor.

Her father would pay whatever they wanted because he was desperate and needed his pawn back. Another tear fell at the thought, remembering the note she read before she blacked out. That was all she was to him, wasn't it? A pawn, something used and not important after she served her purpose.

"Go back to sleep," a graveled voice ordered, interrupting the silence between them.

"W-What?" Her head shot up again, trying desperately to spot the other person in the room. "No, help me! Let me out of here!"

"I can't. Now, go back to sleep."

"Yes, you can! My father will pay you generously for my safe return!"

Silence met her once more, and she let out a sigh then laid her head back down. Her begging was pointless. Her captor knew what he wanted. Otherwise, he would have agreed to negotiate a price. Criminals were ruthless like that.

Before she could attempt to struggle again, a strong hand held her head in place, and her eyes widened in surprise. Something sharp pricked her neck, and she let out a short scream of panic. Tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. What did she do to deserve this?

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," a familiar smooth voice apologized. "It's for your own good."

Before she could utter a word, a wave of drowsiness hit her instantly. She gasped as her body relaxed and her eyelids fluttered closed. Soft breaths panted out as she was forced to succumb to sleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow," his disembodied voice whispered as she faded into the darkness once more.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Once Elizabeth fell back into a peaceful slumber, Vlad lifted his hold on her then gently pushed her black hair from her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, hoping she could hear him but knew that she couldn't. The panicked look in her eyes caused his heart to clench with guilt for forcing that emotion out of her. His other half even felt guilty. Who knew something that was supposedly evil could have a soft spot for a daughter?

His fingers gently glided over her forehead as he continued to push nothing but air away from her eyes. How was he going to introduce himself to his daughter, as Plasmius? Knowing his other half would never intentionally hurt her brought him some comfort, but it wasn't enough. He was too powerful, his temper could get out of control, and Elizabeth hated him.

Vlad let out a sigh and stopped stroking her head; of course, she might hate _him_ too, and that was another reason why this was going to be difficult.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! It looks like Vladdy did get this under control for the time being, and he and Clockwork are working together to save her. Let's hope it works. I would hate to see anything happen to Elizabeth.**

 **Fun Fact:** **I honestly couldn't think of anything for this chapter, so no Fun Fact. :(**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful GhostWriterGirl-1, for your review! I know! I don't know what's going on with the tattoos, but I hope Vlad figures it out. Hopefully, things will work out in the end. :) I saw! I've been reading your story! It's good! :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful ElealehBlue, for your review! I really hope Vlad can figure this all out too. :) Lol, I don't know. :) God bless you too, Ellie. :)**


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's and their stories. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Opened arms.

A smile.

Loving whispers.

The Darkness represented each as Elizabeth sunk further into it. All it wanted was her. It encouraged her to fall further, to hurry to its open arms. The cold black smile plastered on its lips should have sent shivers down her spine, but it didn't. It whispered sweet nothings to her as it pulled her down. All she had to do, was accept it.

Let it take her.

Accept it.

"Elizabeth, wake up!" a scream echoed around her, but she ignored it. She couldn't - no, she wouldn't go back. Not when she was finally feeling wanted.

"No," she whispered in response, letting that one word slip past her lips. She wanted to stay like this forever. The Darkness called her, needed her, and, most importantly, wanted her. How could she leave?

Her body suddenly jerked, and a yelp escaped her lips. She panted, feeling pain course through her veins. What the heck? What was-

Another jolt and she let out a short scream. The pain felt so familiar, yet so strange. She felt like she had felt that particular sting from somewhere, but she couldn't place it. "Stop!" she yelled, but she wasn't sure if she was heard because another sting came, and she screamed a little louder.

"Wake up!" a loud voice screamed, sounding almost desperate.

Elizabeth gasped, startled by the alarming tone, and her eyes shot open. Rushed pants escaped her lips as her wild gaze searched over her room, looking for the source of the voice. "It was a dream," she concluded then ran a hand down her face, grimacing when she felt a familiar sticky residue left on her cheeks. She sighed and sat up then hurried to the restroom and rinsed off her face. Why did this keep happening? Every night now she would wake up either crying or to the aftermath of it.

Turning off the faucet, she looked at her dim reflection, noting the circles under her eyes and the sickly pale color of her face. What happened to her? Ever since that night she blacked out, she changed for the worse. Her powers had been nonexistent, and, for some odd reason, she felt alone. Yes, she felt as if a piece of her was missing, but it also felt like _someone_ was missing during all of it. Whoever her mysterious someone was, she couldn't remember.

Also, there was the kidnapping incident that happened over a week ago. That couldn't have been something she made up, right? No, of course not. It was real but why did her captors up and vanish without getting what they wanted? There were two men there. One of them she didn't recognize but the other, she believed she knew. Unfortunately, she couldn't place whoever that was. It was as if all memory of who they were natural from her mind, like what happened that night.

No, she wasn't crazy. At least, she didn't consider herself that. Her powers were real, weren't they? She didn't dream them up, did she? Or, her capture?

"No," she muttered and hugged herself. It was all real. It had to be. Nothing was wrong with her. Nothing. Whoever she felt was missing would return to her and wrap their arms around her and make her feel whole again. She would find her captors and bring herself justice. A small smile formed on her lips and another tear fell from her eye. Everything would go back to normal; she had to believe it. She had to hope for it.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Vlad didn't want to do it. He wanted to leave her alone to rest, but she wasn't breathing. She had succumbed to the Dark Abyss again, and it was slowly taking her life away from her. He only did what was desperate and would give him immediate results; he shocked her with his ghost stinger power.

Now, he would never intentionally hurt her. He made sure the shock wasn't too strong before touching her. No bruises, no bleeding, and no scars would show. Its only purpose was to wake her.

Although the shock was practically harmless, it did hurt to do it to her. The cries, the screams, the begging that came from her broke his heart. He wanted to stop, he wanted to hold her and tell her he wasn't going to do it again, but that would be a lie. He had to do it again to not only wake her but to save her from disappearing for good.

Elizabeth left her bathroom, and he watched from a darkened corner in her room, waiting to see if she would go back to sleep. She sat down on her bed, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. The sight alone of how miserable she looked forced guilt to enter his heart, but he stayed put and continued to watch.

"Where are you?" she whispered, and he widened his eyes in surprise. Did she know he was in the room with her? She scoffed lightly and smiled. "Am I crazy?"

What? Of course not! What in the world made her question her sanity?

"No, no, you're not," she continued, answering her question. She then slapped her hands on her legs. "Yet, here I am, talking to myself." She frowned. "Maybe I am crazy."

"Not even close," Vlad whispered without hesitation. Panic shot through him when he realized he spoke aloud. Oh, he hoped she didn't hear him. She wasn't supposed to know he was there. Her head lifted, and her eyes looked over to where he hid, and he gulped. She heard him.

"Hello?" she called, leaning a little on her bed. "Is someone there?"

Vlad stilled, invisible behind the shadows. He held his breath and stepped farther back into the darkness. As long as she didn't get up to investigate, he wouldn't be spotted. All he had to do was wait and watch.

After a tense few moments, her gaze fell and returned to her lap. "Now, I'm hearing things," she whispered, and he watched with a broken heart as a few tears fell from her eyes. "Maybe I need to see a therapist."

He lowered his head and let out a silent sigh. He thought about that too. Perhaps it would help her and distract her from sinking into the Dark Abyss if she knew someone was there to listen to her. Not that he wasn't there for her, because he was, but she stopped confiding in him a long time ago. Ever since he found out how she felt through Winter, he knew she still wouldn't.

It was settled then. He would hire a therapist, someone with a perfect background and an astounding rating. It would take time to find them, but if he had to drag them all the way from the other side of the world, so be it. Elizabeth deserved to talk to a professional, trustworthy, and dedicated therapist whose goal was to help her.

He lifted his head, a determined look in his eyes. He would get her help, and she would get better. All he had to do was wait and hope for it.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Loud noises sounded out from around her, and Elizabeth leaned her head against her locker when they wouldn't quiet down. A massive migraine formed behind her eyes, and she let out a soft sigh. It was passing hour; the five minutes cut between the second and third hour where she had to collect her books and take them to class. It was a battle alone to make it through everyone, but it was a war to survive listening to all the teen drama surrounding her bubble of peace. High school was rough.

She slammed her locker closed after collecting her English textbook, dreading attending the class. Mr. Roth had been unusually quiet lately. Annoying and frustrating to be around, of course, but less strict. It was odd. The atmosphere of that class completely changed, but she wasn't sure if it was for the better or the worse.

"Ms. Masters?"

Speak of the devil. Her shoulders slumped, and she lifted her head from the locker before turning to come face-to-face with her English teacher. "Yes, Mr. Roth?" she answered, her voice strangely croaky.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his hands folded behind his back as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"I have class." She readjusted her hold on her textbook then straightened up, trying to look like her usual sophisticated self. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"You're not well," he stated, his gaze trailing up and down her which caused an uncomfortable feeling to settle in her stomach. "Perhaps, you should rest."

Her eyes looked around them, noticing that the plethora of students had dispersed to their classes, leaving the two alone. "I don't need rest." She moved around him, keeping space between them. "All I want is for this day to be over."

"As do I." He smiled, and she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. That action was completely out of character for him. His smile widened. "But we still have tutoring lessons after school."

He seemed a little too excited for that. "I remember."

"Good." He nodded to the end of the hallway, his classroom a few doors down. "Off to class now. You have a big day ahead of you."

"Is something wrong?" She couldn't help but ask. It was unnatural for him to seem so giddy for a lesson, especially when it cut into his time after school.

"Of course not. When is anything ever wrong?"

"You seem-" She swallowed nervously. "-different."

"I hope not too 'different,' my dear."

"Dear?" Heat crept up her cheeks, and she placed a shaky hand on her forehead. The uncomfortable feeling vanished and was replaced with an overwhelming sense of desire, making her nerves spark unintentionally. What was wrong with her?

His gaze looked past her shoulder for a brief second before returning to her dazed one. "Forgive me," he apologized, his voice oddly low. "Sometimes, I forget who I am when I'm with you."

He took a step forward, shortening the space between them then placed his hand on her shoulder. Her heart pounded against her chest wildly. A soft blue mist escaped past her lips, and she covered her mouth as a shiver ran up her spine, recognizing the feeling instantly. Her eyes widened, and she pushed herself away from him. His eyes widened, but she couldn't see the surprise or the shock behind them; all she saw was amusement. "I'm sorry. I-I need to go," she stuttered, stepping away from him.

"Please don't apologize. I understand perfectly."

His words barely registered to her as she quickly spun away from him and ran down the hall. Her bag bounced against her back, protesting against her blank speed. Her textbook crushed against her chest as she held it tightly and turned a corner. Unintentionally, she ran into someone and accidentally caused them to drop their books. "I'm sorry!" she yelled, pushing past them and zooming her way to the nearest girl's bathroom.

She burst through the door then shut it and turned the lock. She hurried over to the mirror and gazed into it. The familiar glow of her eyes appeared, and she watched with hope as a vertical glowing ring encircled her waist and separated into two. She cupped her hands over her mouth as she watched her appearance change from Elizabeth to her other half.

She changed! She actually changed! A grin spread along her face as tears slid down her cheeks, grateful that she had her other half back and because this meant she wasn't crazy. Everything was going to return to normal now. Everything.

Elizabeth nodded, hope filling her heart, then wiped away her tears and looked in the mirror one last time, smiling at the pale snowy-curled girl staring back. She turned from the mirror and was about to change back to her usual self until glass shattered around her. A yelp escaped her lips as the mirrors broke and the shards flew all over the bathroom. She clutched her head then turned back to face the one she looked into before and saw the familiar bright glowing marks on her cheeks. Lowering her arms, she noticed they spread all the way down her form, dancing in her skin.

"Oh, no," she muttered then clutched her head and screamed as an overwhelming pain pounded against her skull. Her hands moved to the basin of the sink as she held onto it to keep her standing. Her head throbbed as the pounding increased, and she fell on her knees as glowing tears splattered the floor.

* * *

Matt's POV:

One moment Matt was walking to class, minding his own business, until some girl ran into him and forced him to drop his books. At first, frustration had filled his core, and he was going to give her a snard remark at her attempt of an apology until he registered whose voice it was; it was Elizabeth's. His negative feelings immediately calmed down once he realized his mistake, and he watched her hurry into the bathroom.

He was going to leave her alone. Let her be while he walked to class, but then he remembered what he saw. Although it was a brief glance, he could've sworn he saw a shimmer of white coating her natural raven hair. Was she changing back? Did her powers finally return?

He couldn't help but investigate, so he picked up his books and made his way to the ladies room. He tried the handle, but it didn't twist, and he realized she locked the door behind her. "Clever girl," he muttered then smirked and stepped away from the door. Perhaps, it was best that he waited until later. No doubt she would be too anxious to hold in her excitement and ramble on and on about how they came back when they were alone.

He smiled and shook his head as a soft chuckle escaped his lips then turned from the door. He started to walk away and head to class until he heard the scream. Fear crept up his spine, and he widened his eyes as he looked over his shoulder and at the door. He didn't imagine that, right? It wasn't all in his head?

Another scream echoed from behind the wood, giving him his answer, and he dropped his books then pounded on it. "Lizzie!" he yelled, hopelessly twisting the knob as panic spread. "Lizzie, open up!"

She didn't answer, save for another scream. Without thinking, he rammed his shoulder into the door, trying to break the lock. It didn't budge. With eyes wildly searching, he spotted a fire hydrant on the other side of the wall. He rushed over to it, smashed the glass with his books which caused an alarm to set off, then grabbed it and hurried back over to the door. He lifted the heavy hydrant over his head then threw it down on the handle, effectively breaking it. It bent at the impact, and he threw the hydrant down once more before it broke off and rolled along the tile. The door slid open slightly, and he pushed it back before dropping the hydrant in the hall and entering the restroom.

Matt stopped a few feet in, eyes widening at the sight of what was going on. Elizabeth hovered in the air, her feet almost touching the ground. Her snowy white curls shot out in multiple directions, and her eyes glowed a dangerous shade of blue. The markings she had been confused about before radiated a dark shade of blue, almost turning black, as they danced and swirled all over her body. "Lizzie?" he called, taking a courageous step forward.

Never had he ever seen her in this state. Sure, she had her moments of loss of control, but this was so much. It was then that he noticed that shards of reflective glass were flying around, circling her. "Lizzie!" he yelled over the harsh winds that somehow were apparent in the claustrophobic bathroom. "Lizzie, can you hear me?"

No, she couldn't. Her blank stare told him that. What was wrong with her? He took another step forward but shot back when one of the shards got too close to his side. "Lizzie, snap out of it!" There was still no response from her. All she did was hover as her emotionless gaze stared at the ceiling.

Matt clenched his fists and crouched down. He had to reach her. The question was how. What snapped her out these trances before? He didn't wait it out; he knew that. No way was he going to let her spend so much time trapped by her powers. So what?

His eyes widened, the answer coming to mind. He looked over his shoulder, spotting a plastic trash can, grabbed it and kept it at his right. The shards were moving clockwise; they would hit the can if he was careful. Slowly, he moved over to her, pulling the barrel with him.

Once he reached her, he took a risk and abandoned the can then squished into the tiny area that wasn't encasing flying glass. His body pressed up against her slim form, and he placed his hands on her upper arms, squeezing them gently. "Lizzie!" he yelled. "You're in control! Snap out of it!"

A moment passed, and he growled under his breath, frustrated it wasn't working. In the past, getting close to her always seemed to work because she could hear him, but now, she couldn't. What was the problem? What was wrong?

"Elizabeth, please," he begged, his arms naturally wrapping around her. "Come back to me." His head landed on her shoulder, his mouth close to her ear. "Come on, Lizzie. You're not gonna let some stupid powers take over, are you?"

Frustration filled him when silence met with him once more. He growled again then wrapped his arms tighter around her. He pressed his lips up to her ear, whispering, "Come on, Lizzie. You're stronger than this, and you know it." A wave of remorse swept over him as a sudden memory came to mind. "You fell in that cave for a reason. I can't imagine what happened to you down there, but whatever did this to do you, whatever changed you, knew you had the strength to fight back. So, come on! Come back to me!"

More silence. He let out a sigh and stilled against her hovering form. "You always do the right thing, you know. You always put others before yourself, you get great grades, you make people smile, and you always know what to say." He chuckled and started caressing her back, gently drawing circles. "I used to envy you for that. I was always so jealous of how perfect you were, what home you had, and how your Dad-" A sob wracked his body, interrupting his train of thought. "That doesn't matter though. That's not why I'm giving this ridiculously stupid speech. What I'm trying to say is, is that I'm proud of you." He smiled and relaxed against her. "I'm so proud of you for all that you've been through. I know it's been rough. Your powers don't make it easy on you, but you always prove you can rise above them. Can you do that again? Show me you can do it again. Please."

"Okay."

His eyes widened, and he lifted his head to see her smiling down at him. "Lizzie," he whispered then watched as all of the shards dropped to the ground. A tearful smile broke loose on his features. "You're back."

She grinned and snaked her arms around his waist then set her head down on his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere," she assured. "I'm staying here. With you."

He let out a sigh of relief and tugged her closer to him, closing the space between them. "I know." A soft smile settled on his lips. "I know.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Welp, Elizabeth's powers are back. Does that mean Winter's back? :0 I hope Vlad can help her. I don't want to see her at her worst. :(**

 **Fun Fact: Fun Facts are probably going to stop... I literally can't think of anything without spoiling the story. :(**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful Unprofessional Writer, for your review! Lol, thank you. How are your projects coming? :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful** **erica. phoenix16, for your review! No problem, and thank you for reading. :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful ElealehBlue, for your review! Lol, Skulker is, isn't he? xD Heh, I don't know about that one. I'm not sure what Vlad has planned for Elizabeth. Usually, his experiments are his go-to for this kind of stuff. I hope he doesn't use them on her though. :0 Lol, no problem. I've always wanted to see if Vlad would make a good parent and that inspired me to write this story. :) Well... You'll have to wait and see. ;)**


End file.
